The 13th Hour
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSai. Based of Halloween soundtrack called The 13th Hour rated for future chapters
1. Mansion In The Mist

* * *

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Sora... well... hell yeah... _**nosebleed**_... he'd be wearing the skimpiest outfits ever, and waiting on me hand and foot. ... There's this really cute sexy nurse outfit at the Halloween store by my house....

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkiaexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSai

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSai.

**Dedication**: To Kiraracutie, for her birthday, yay for being 19!! We got her an AkuRoku cake, if you'd like to see it, please go here (and comment if you have a deviantart!) : http : / / tysonkaiexperiment. deviantart. com/ art/ Kiraracutie- s- AkuRoku- Cake- 102720543

**Beta'd By**: The wonderfully glorious Shrouded-Obsession, if you guys need a beta, look to her because she is seriously awesome. And she's also really funny and I like talking with her. XD We have great conversations, honestly. And, amazingly enough, we have the exact same beta-styling!

**Song Title**: Mansion In The Mist  
**Artist**: Midnight Syndicate  
**Album**: The 13th Hour  
**Track Number**: 1 of 25  
**Link**: http : / / www. Youtube. Com/ watch?v (equal) 3TQ0fesHJFA

**

* * *

**

The 13th Hour

**Bite 1: **

**Mansion In The Mist**

* * *

"Are you hungry?"

There was a negative nod, and Roxas sighed as he watched his brother bite his bottom lip. He hadn't moved from his usual spot, the center of a small round pond in the middle of the room, and it had been hours since he'd done the last reading.

"Sora, you know Xemnas doesn't like it when you don't eat." He whispered, kneeling down to Sora's level. The brunet boy was sitting in the water, knees touching and feet splayed out on either side, as the water soaked his waist.

"I know." His brother's voice was quiet, eyes half lidded and cheeks a dusty pink.

"Is Xemnas coming for any other readings today?" He asked, placing the cup in his hand on the floor, at the edge of the pool. He waded his way into the water, kneeling again to brush some of the brunet locks after the boy shook his head again. "You should eat, you loose too much energy."

Sora nodded slowly, allowing Roxas to grab and hand him the cup, before he brought it to his lips and began to drink. It was a second before Sora pulled away from the cup, coughing and gasping lightly.

"Shit... sorry Sora, I forgot the blood is a little thick today." Roxas sighed, patting his younger brother lightly on the back, "I think Xigbar has been getting it lately."

"Roxas."

The blond turned, sapphire blue eyes meeting bright orange, "Xemnas." He replied evenly, if not a little coldly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to borrow some of Sora's time." The man replied, tucking several strands of silver hair behind his ear.

The blond could do little but nod, leaving the cup in Sora's hands before he made his way out of the pond and ran past Xemnas, who's golden orange eyes were staring rather intently at his younger brother.

"Where's Xemnas?" Demyx asked as he made it to the dinning room, he sat in his chair and grabbed his silverware, fingers clenching and un-clenching.

"Where else?" Roxas hissed, "He's being a fucking pedophile and raping my brother again."

Demyx frowned, pausing as he pressed a piece of melon to his lips, "You can't call it raping if your brother is allowing it to happen."

"Like he wants to." Roxas hissed again, though this time it was even darker than before, "The only reason he agrees is so that we can continue to live in this godforsaken town."

Demyx pursed his lips, placing his melon piece down before he sat up straight, "Don't worry Roxas, I'm sure Cloud is working on it, he has Sephiroth on his side after all."

The spiky-haired blond growled, sitting back into his chair and folding his arms as Xaldin walked in with several dishes to choose from.

_**

* * *

**_

**H**air the color of the moon, eyes the color of the sea, skin the color of pure silk, lips a ghosting pink rose, a smile like the sun.

"He's coming." Sora whispered lightly, eyes half-lidded and cheeks red as he stared at the wall behind him, cold water pressing upon his forehead soothingly.

Xemnas didn't even stop, lips lightly upon Sora's neck and hands on his thighs as he continued to jerk and twist, "Who?"

"_Electus unus._" Sora whispered lightly, eyelids twitching as Xemnas pressed harder, "_Electus unus._" He whispered again.

The man arched once, staring Sora face to face, "_Es vos certus?_"

The brunet nodded, watching Xemnas wipe sweat from his silver brow, "_Is has socius..._"

"_Socius?!_" The man looked startled for a second.

"_Etiam, plures._"

"_Does is teneo?_" Xemnas asked quietly, fixing Sora's clothes as the younger clutched to him like a frail doll, and that's exactly what he was. Outside, in the sunlight, Sora's bones became weak, his eyes hollowing, tanned skin becoming a milky pale. That's why he would remain inside, Xemnas decided, until Sora would bear his children and finally gain the strength he needed to leave the castle.

"_Haud , sit quietus._" Brunet spikes shook softly, Sora's half-lidded gaze showing no emotion, but there was still that spark of fear within his eyes, hidden emotions. Hopefully it would go away soon, a bride-to-be did not need to fear it's mate of eternity.

* * *

"I hate moving."

And Riku did hate it, with a passion to rival a nerd in a World of Warcraft tournament.

"I think it looks nice." Reno suppled to Leon's glare at the silveret, his sucking-up paid off as Leon shot him the 'brownie points' look before he put the car in park and got out. They'd been sitting in the driveway for about twenty minutes now, staring at the mansion ahead of them, Leon waiting for a response. Riku's was the first in those intense twenty minutes.

"It looks like it needs to be remodeled." Axel piped up from his place in between Riku and Zexion in the backseat. "Like a little elbow grease or something."

"That's good Axel, because you and Riku are going to clean it." Leon answered, at the two outraged cries of '_**what!?**_' he added, "I want it to shine like the top of the Chrysler building."

Zexion opened his mouth, not even looking up from his book.

"Before the bird crap, Zexion." Leon shot back, the younger stoic teenager closed his mouth and continued to read as if he'd done nothing.

Leon climbed out of the car, Reno in tow, before Zexion unbuckled his seatbelt, closed his book and wormed his way to the door without a sound. Axel and Riku spared a glance to each other before they groaned and slipped outside the car to head up to the door. During their classes, Leon and Reno (with nothing to do since they were transferring jobs) took the time to help the builders move, which meant everything except for anything personal they needed was already in the house. Leon grabbed his box of clothes and Reno grabbed his own before the brunet walked behind the three boys standing at the doorway. "Go look inside, we already picked out your rooms, search the house to your content and then come back and get your boxes." Axel and Riku were gone by 'get your boxes', Zexion cleaned his feet on the mat, brushed stray lint and things off his clothes, and then slipped inside leaving Leon and Reno to roll their eyes.

"It feels so weird to be moving out of Traverse Town!" Reno laughed, he walked a few paces behind Leon, placed his box on the same table Leon was putting his, and surveyed the place. "Seems slightly different from the last time we were here."

"Dust has begun to settle." Leon replied calmly, opening his box to pull out a photo frame. A picture of him, frowning, or what should've been him frowning. That was when Reno, his roommate since Freshman College years, decided to come by and grab the end of his cheeks to attempt some half-ass smile that looked like Leon was in serious need of help.

"We'll just have to clean it up again!" Reno cheered, throwing his hands up in the air, "Rinoa will complain if it's all dusty!"

Leon snorted, he brushed several bangs from his face as loud crashes echoed through the floors and walls of the mansion. "I take it they like it here."

"I bet so." Reno whistled, "Unless Axel was saying something about Riku to Larxene again, they haven't called her and Marluxia for a while."

The brown-haired man snorted again, placing the photo on a shelf nearby before delving deeper inside the box.

* * *

"Do you trust him?" One light blue eyebrow rose, golden eyes watching the two forms in front of him.

Xemnas nodded, his left hand reaching over Sora's left shoulder to grasp Sora's right cheek, thumb brushing right under his eye, "I trust my pet with everything I have, he wouldn't lie to me. Right Sora?" He looked down, as if treating a child, and orange yellow eyes met sky blue, "You wouldn't lie to me."

The brunet shook his head, eyes wide, before he buried his tanned nose into the sleeve of Xemnas' shirt, hiding from the glaring gaze of Saïx.

Saïx stood tall, muttering something about a mission, before turning on his heel and walking swiftly away.

Xemnas placed a soft kiss upon Sora's head, the boy seemed to flinch from his touch, if only for a moment, before he pulled away, "Just wait, my pet, I'll bring you something later." And he went out the way Saïx did, long white coat with intricate black designs, swishing behind him.

Roxas was in a second later with a cup full of warm blood that instantly caught the interest of the hungry brunet. "Bring you something later my ass..." He muttered, finally reaching Sora and holding out the cup."Okay, be careful with this it's—."

Sora snatched the cup, finishing the red liquid in just a few gulps, he pulled the cup away and licked his lips before looking up at Roxas.

Roxas sighed, "Well... it was a strong mix of blood and vodka, but I guess the vodka had no effect..."

Sora licked his lips again, giving a smile, "I don't ever remember hearing of a drunk vampire."

"You'd be surprised." Roxas muttered, "Xigbar and Luxord are proof enough." He stood still for a second before glancing at his brother again, "So what does the _Electus unus_ look like?"

Sora fixed his legs, one over the other as they bent back beneath him, the cup dropped into the water bellow, rippling it. "I didn't see too much."

"I'll go look for him." Roxas replied, standing, from when he sat to watch the cup fall, before summoning several ancient katana to the sheaths on his back and sides. "What's he look like?" He asked again, eyes narrowed.

Sora paused before grabbing a nearby bowl and scooping up some water before he handed it to Roxas, placing a last minute strand of his hair into the clear water. "That is what he looks like from the visions I have seen."

He looked like Sephiroth, silver hair, albeit to his shoulders, eyes gleaming aqua, pale skin and strikingly handsome features. "Do we have a name for him?"

"_Tellus_." Sora replied, one of the nearby Sakura trees blowing their petals into the water and allowing him to grab a still budding flower.

"_Tellus..._" Roxas stared hard into the image-forming water, "That's Xemnas' native Latin, so in our language..."

"Riku..." Sora answered, the once budded flower in his hand, now opened fully to reveal it's gorgeous petals and perfect looks. The wind knocked it lightly from his hand, into the bowl of water Roxas was holding. The silver-haired teen in the water vanished, "The Savior of all Vampires is named Riku."

Roxas sighed and handed the bowl back to Sora. Removing the katana on his back from it's sheath and twirling it, he began to walk towards the exit of the room, "I guess I have to bring him back alive."

"And without Xemnas knowing." Sora's voice was quiet, but still audible.

"You just worry about yourself." Roxas turned to look at him, "If Xemnas tries to pull off that 'pet' shit again, kick him where it hurts." It caused Sora to chuckle, but the blond remained serious, "Just remember Sora, it's not sex, it's rape until he actually marries you."

"Yeah, yeah." Sora plopped back into the middle of the pond before falling backwards and getting himself soaking wet. It wasn't like it mattered, he almost never left this place, "I'm not getting in trouble if you get caught." But by the time the wind picked up his words, his brother was gone.

* * *

"Sora, have you seen Roxas?"

Sora paused, blinking at the blue robin on his finger that had came from one of the Sakura tree branches. He quickly turned to his right, Xemnas was walking towards him with an annoyed look on his face, "Roxas? He delivered me breakfast, but I haven't seen him since."

"Did you get lunch?"

Sora bit his lips, blinking again before nodding and watching as Xemnas' face grew more and more curious. "Is something wrong Xemnas-sama?"

The silver-haired man shook his head, smirking before wrapping an arm around Sora's waist and kissing the top of his forehead, "Nothing pet, let's head back to the pond, I've missed you all day."

The brunet blinked, "But this morning we just—..." And the look Xemnas gave him was cold, "Lead the way..."

He just hoped Roxas knew what he was doing.

**

* * *

**

If there was something Riku hated more then moving, it was cleaning. The dust had settled in his room and Leon had ordered it all cleaned so that they could sleep tonight. (He was very 'safe' when it came to health.)

"Aren't you done yet?" Axel asked, stopping by the front door of his room, "Leon ordered pizza."

"At 11:30 at night?" Riku asked, turning to look at his best friend curiously.

"They close at midnight." Axel flashed him a cheeky grin before he was gone, the scent of burnt wood and ashes lightly drifted through Riku's nose.

The silveret finished cleaning the top of the wood that he'd started before dropping the rag into his bathroom sink and placing the cleaner under the sink cabinets. He glanced to his calender, one from Triangle Enix, with tomorrow's date circled in bright red, Axel's messy writing 'school' in the circle. He sighed and made his way out the room, pausing for just a second as something blond flashed outside his bedroom window. He quickly turned and investigated for a few seconds, looking confused until Axel called his name from the kitchen below. Shrugging, he turned and made his way outside his room.

* * *

Tke: First off.... Xemnas and Sora's conversation.... if you have not studied up on your Latin (which I have yet to ever take), it was simply a talk about Sora finding the Chosen One and telling Xemnas how many allies he has. The joke about the Chrysler building, has anyone's parents ever said that to them? My step dad said it ALL the time, and once I opened my mouth and commented on how it had bird poop on it, and he said to shut up because it was before that. And now whenever I open my mouth, he tells me to shut up because he expects it. XDDDD It's just amusing to me.

Sora: ... A vampire fic...?

Tke: Well, I decided to do one myself for a couple reasons. One, I love vampires, duh. Two, not everyone can write a vampire story, I've read 'vampire' stories and all it is, is a 'vampire' sees a guy he likes and bites him and then smex's him and it's just called a vampire story. That's not a real one and it's ticked me off because I've seen quite a few on FFN. So there.

Sora: ... You're so picky...

Tke: _**sticks tongue out**_ nyahhhhhhh I just know what I like, I'm a vampire fanatic after all. REVIEWS ARE LOVE, ALERTS AND FAVS BRING THE HATE FOREVER AND YOUR NAME ON THE SHAME LIST ON MY PROFILE!!


	2. Forgotten Path

* * *

**Disclaimer**: So I had this dream, a dream where I was watching several of the KH semes getting sucked in by a black hole. Which, to my happiness, made a clear line to Sora so I could cuddle him and whisper encouraging words. After all, support usually equals to things _**evil grin**_

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkiaexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSai

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSai.

**Dedication**: To Mary, who, when I told her the whole story plot from beginning to end, claimed that she wanted to draw.

**Beta'd By**: Shrouded-Obsession, my number one beta, because she's on almost constantly as much as I am. YAY!!! And I think... even though we're.... three hours apart...? We still manage to communicate on deviantart and through emails.

**Song Title**: Forgotten Path  
**Artist**: Midnight Syndicate  
**Album**: The 13th Hour  
**Track Number**: 2 of 25  
**Link**: http : / / www. Youtube. Com/ watch?v (equal) wzElGm8A1Ps

**

* * *

**

The 13th Hour

**Bite 2: **

**Forgotten Path**

* * *

"Have you ever noticed how he never seems to complain?"

Roxas paused, blinking down at the school before turning to Demyx, who was sitting right next to him in the school's famous large tree. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Sora." Demyx replied, a frown on his face, "Did you ever notice that when Xemnas has sex with him, Sora never says no?"

"Yeah, I noticed." The blond rolled his eyes, jumping down and landing perfectly on his feet from the three-story drop.

"Well, why haven't you said anything?" Demyx asked, jumping down exactly like him and taking a step behind him. "Sora's your brother, he'll listen to you."

"Not about Xemnas." Roxas sighed, placing a hand on his hip as the other used his finger to do a little circle in the air, "Sora thinks that Xemnas is the whole world to vampires, so he's not going to do anything that will get the vampire nation on him."

"I don't think Xemnas will attack, just because Sora denies him sex." Demyx muttered, blinking, "He still needs Sora for the readings." He then stood straight, pulling a paper out of his school bag.

"Who's the one we have to kill again?" Roxas asked, surveying the students coming to the school grounds. He vaguely remembered Sora's half-image; it always sounded more complete than it was. It was never fully complete until Sora had met that person, so there had always been mis-communications.

"Oh!" Demyx replied loudly, pulling out another paper before handing it to Roxas, "Riku Umino, remember?"

"Right, right." Roxas sighed, surveying the crowd again, "Just look for the one Sora mentioned."

The other blond nodded, going back to the tree to watch from the shade.

* * *

"Honestly, I thought you said you weren't going to do it?"

Sora didn't even turn around, he continued to hand-feed the bird resting on his palm, "I can't deny the Vampire King, you know that, Saïx." It was a second before he glared at the loose string on his favorite kimono, he would have to have Roxas patch it up. He may have worn other kimonos all the time, but this was his favorite, he'd never get rid of it. "He is my master."

The blue-haired man walked towards him, eyeing the bird in the boy's hand, "It's disgusting the way Xemnas treats you as if you were human or something."

"But I'm not human." Sora looked up, eyes meeting Saïx's cold ones, "He remembers that well."

"Yeah, well neither am I!" Saïx hissed, grabbing the bird from the boy's grasp. Ignoring the boy's outraged exclamations, he squeezed tightly until feathers and blood fell into Sora's awaiting hands. "But you're nothing but a pathetic half-breed, learn your place."

Saïx relaxed his gripped and the bird's body tumbled lightly into Sora's awaiting hands. It was just a second before Sora's eyes turned glossy and he turned back up to glare at Saïx, "I know my place, do you know yours?"

The man's yellow eyes flashed, his pale hand forced upon Sora's cheek, leaving a burning red mark. "I've known my place even before you were born."

"Yet you seem to have forgotten it."

Saïx paused, turning away from Sora to see the approaching silver-haired man, "I thought better of you Saïx, I honestly hoped you were still the same as before." He brushed past the blue-haired man and raised a hand to the limp blue bundle in Sora's hands. "You seem to have forgotten, even though this new millennium has granted us new powers, we are never to step out of place." The bird gave a chirp, nuzzling into Sora's hands before the brunet placed it safely up with it's mother, who had been squawking the whole time Saïx had placed a hand on her child.

Saïx's eyes flashed, "I have yet to step out of place, Xemnas!"

"You deny it?" The silver-haired man hissed quickly, turning Sora's face so that his bright red cheek could be seen, "You just raised a hand against my mate, the last time I checked that went against our codes and morals."

"He's not technically your mate." Saïx shot back, "Until you are fully married, he is nothing but your _whore_."

And suddenly, just like that, it was over. Saïx, now dripping wet, and Xemnas turned to Sora, who quickly clenched the cup in his hand tighter, "Place or not, you two are squabbling about differences while the Saviour of the Vampires is out there."

"Does it matter?" Saïx hissed, "Once we kill this Riku Umino him and his magic will be gone and we'll have nothing to fear."

"Correction Saïx." The silver-haired man hissed, "Even if he's gone we'll still have to be on our toes; he has friends."

"Master Xemnas, Master Saïx!" Came three voices, in the doorway stood several of Saïx's own henchmen, Lock, Shock, and Barrel. "Demyx and Roxas have spotted the Vampire Savior!"

Saïx glared at Sora, baring his fangs, before heading towards his henchmen. Xemnas stared for a second longer before his fingers grazed Sora's cheek."He did not touch you anywhere else?"

The brunet nodded negatively for a second before blinking, "Thank you, for the bird."

"As I always say, it's no problem." He leaned down, tugging at one of the side spikes of hair between his face and ear. His lips pressed down, meeting the cold silk cloth binding that Sora's hair was wrapped in, "I shall return to you tonight, stay up, okay?"

"Okay." The brunet answered quietly as the silveret walked away. He turned towards the bowl outside the pool next to him, bringing it into the water with him as he began to feed the koi fish at his knees who were begging him for food.

* * *

"Axel, right? I'll be your guide, I'm Demyx." The blond grinned cheekily, his hair scared Axel for a second before the redhead smiled.

"Right, you obviously know my name." The redhead laughed, "It's A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Is that your catchphrase?" Demyx asked, smiling when Axel nodded, "I like it!" He laughed.

"So who gets my best friend and his brother?" Axel asked as he walked down the hall with the blond, listening to the blond's words about lockers, rooms, certain students, and even worse teachers.

"Oh, my best friend has them!" Demyx laughed again, switching his books from one arm to the next to open his locker (which was, coincidentally, right above Axel's middle row one). "They figured it'd be easier on you guys!"

"Wow, that would be! This school is awesome!" Axel cheered, shooting his arms up, bag in hand, and almost knocking a purple-haired girl in the face. She glared and spat some words at him in a different language before Axel shrugged and turned to the laughing Demyx. "What?"

"She just called you _gallo combibo_!!" Demyx laughed, tears leaking into his eyes. Axel had no clue what the heck the blond was laughing about.

"So?" The redhead asked, blinking for several seconds as he waited for Demyx to calm down.

"It's Latin." Demyx supplied, wiping tears from his eyes, "It means 'cock sucker'."

"SAY WHAT!?" Axel screeched, causing several looks from around the hall (not that he cared, of course.) "I'm straight!" He hissed, glaring daggers at Demyx.

"You tell that to her, man." Demyx pointed his thumb down the way the girl went, not even holding in his laughter as Axel chased the screeching girl down the hall.

* * *

"How do you like school so far?"

Riku hated emos too, it wasn't just the whole 'I wanna cut myself' or 'my life is dark and depressing', it's just when they snub you, like they couldn't talk to a jock or something. Riku hated to be snubbed, he was one of those 'I'm gorgeous, I attract everyone' types.

Which is why Riku wanted to be as far away from Zexion and their blond guide as possible. Zexion was still reading his book, but managed to repeat everything the blond said, even adding his own dreary voice tone to it. The blond's eyebrow quirked, and he began to speak faster, as if trying to outwit his brother. Zexion picked up every word, and Riku wanted to slam his head into the nearest locker.

"You're pretty good." The blond said at last, they were stopped in front of Zexion's math class, "We should challenge each other again, Zexion."

"I'll look forward to it Roxas." Zexion snapped his book shut and slipped into his classroom without another word.

Oh, so it was a contest then, Riku should've banged his head harder.

"You okay, Umino?" Roxas asked, a calm but cool face on the blond. Oh, so Zexion was addressed by first name and he got 'Umino', he saw how it was.

"I'm fine Kaze, just wondering about how class will be." He replied back smoothly, eyebrow raised in challenge.

Roxas gave him a frown and a chilly gaze, "It will be difficult for you, I can already tell."

"Say what?!" Riku gaped, glaring as Roxas turned and walked away.

"Best catch up, _perdo_, don't want you being late." Roxas slipped through the throng of people in the hall.

Riku blinked for a second before taking off after him, "Wait, Roxas! What does _perdo_ mean?!" There were a few snickers, instantly Riku growled and began to run.

* * *

"Do you remember what we agreed upon when we first made this pact between vampires and werewolves?"

Saïx twitched in his seat, he was uncomfortable for sure, but he didn't dare move under Xemnas' gaze. "I haven't forgotten."

"Apparently you've forgotten one of our most important rules."

The blue-haired werewolf raised an eyebrow, knowing Xemnas would tell him what the rule was so he didn't have to ask.

"We are not to fall in love with family or friend close to each other."

Saïx winced, it was no secret that he'd been fancying Xemnas for quite some time now, and the man had just laid it out, clearly he didn't want anything to do with him like that. He finally moved and twisted to look where Xemnas' back was facing, as the man looked into his burning fire place, "Sir, I never meant it like that—...." Lie. Lie_lie__**lie**_.

The man turned his orange-yellow gaze to him, and Saïx nearly flinched at the darkening look, "Saïx, I ask of you to leave as soon as possible, my plan will be set into motion." _Idon'twantyouinterfering_.

Saïx nodded, rising from the chair before calling upon several nobodies. He quickly muttered word of their departure before bowing towards Xemnas and turning to exit the room. Pausing at the door, the blue-haired man stopped, not looking back, "_EGO ero tergum._"

Xemnas listened to the door close before he released a breath of air, he clutched a hand to his head, closing his eyes and breathing deeply before exhaling again.

"_I will be back._"

* * *

"How does it feel?"

Sora placed the bowl down, hearing the birds leave his shoulder before attacking the bowl, "That was quick, I'm alright."

The silver-haired man frowned, and said nothing but "That's good." He made his way into the water, sitting on his knees as he watched Sora, who had been watching the birds. He grabbed the bowl and used the other hand to combine their fingers before he spread some out onto their joined hands. The birds peeped in enjoyment and quickly attacked their hands, gobbling up their feasts while pushing the other birds away.

"Xemnas-sama?" Sora blinked quietly, looking up to the man. The silver-haired man never seemed to be in the room for anything except readings or pleasure, what was he waiting on? Suddenly pausing, Sora used his other hand to tug on the strings of beads at the front of the kimono.

"No, not right now." Xemnas replied quietly, tugging the beads back into place, "It's so sad, isn't it?"

"Xemnas-sama?" The brunet asked again, blinking in confusion, just what was going on?

"It seems like the only time I come in here is to use you." The man laughed bitterly, "If not for reading my future, then for sex, I should apologize."

"Ehh??" Sora stared, eyes wide, something happened between Xemnas and Saïx. Whether it was spoken or not didn't matter, something had been triggered.

Xemnas leaned over, ignoring the squawks as their hands shifted, before wrapping an arm around Sora's back and breathing in his scent. He smiled and buried his face into Sora's hair, "I love you."

Sora paused, blinking for a few seconds before his other hand gripped Xemnas's jacket tightly, "I know." He whispered back.

* * *

Tke: I actually sent this to Shrouded-Obsession to be beta'd a day after I posted the first chapter. I have everything planned out, I'm actually sticking to the plan, and I can't separate from my love of vampires. I would like to thank all reviews. To Saber, it's not up yet, the List of Shame will be posted when I update, for now it's just on my computer. And to junkielove, I don't know why you'd say that about poor Xemnas. I personally like him in this fic, he does everything out of love, everything.

Sora: ... at least I get some love...

Tke: You're lucky I love you too much to give you some love

Sora: ... well... even if I didn't have them, I still have you, you're wrapped around my pinky

Tke: _**huff**_ I am not!

Sora: I'm hungry and in the mood for something chocolate and crunchy....

Tke: _**bounces off**_ COOKIES IT IS!!!

Sora: _**grin**_

REVIEWS AND ALERTS/FAVS TOGETHER ARE LOVE FOR ME, ALERTS AND FAVS BY THEMSELVES FUEL MY HATRED FOR YOU!! DX


	3. Time Outside Of Time

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Mmmmmm, Sora in tight black clothes and white trim…. Wait, what? A leather outfit with bunny attachments? You pervert! I was thinking of his Final Mix black Santa outfit! Merry Christmas!!

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: To Acherona, yay! For saying my plot is original! I always try to make it original, because it seems wrong to use a plot or story line of some movie or book that just randomly became popular. I don't write or have favorites like that unless I'm really obsessing over what it is, so that's why this review made me happy. YAY!

**Beta'd By**: The lovely Shrouded-Obsession, who will probably be beta-ing this whole story, she's the only one who knows the whole plot and ending of it. =D Though I am looking for some new ones if anyone is interested.

**Song Title**: Time Outside Of Time  
**Artist**: Midnight Syndicate  
**Album**: The 13th Hour  
**Track Number**: 3 of 25  
**Link**: http : / / www. Youtube. Com/ watch?v (equal) A6v8eoFDvec

**Quick Review Comments**:

**Rikkamaru**: Cloud should appear soon, his role in this fic isn't too big, but it's there. After all, he is one of the main couplings. XD  
**LawlietxRinoa**: Really? Xemnas saying 'I love you' freaks you out? I happen to believe he's quite the romantic, to whomever he's dating. You should give him more credit.  
**Sora's Savior**: Hahahahaha, Xemnas and love go together well for me, I always have to have him paired up with someone. It's usually Saïx, 'cuz he needs a slave. XDDD  
**Junkielove**: A theory? Honestly, I want to hear it, sometimes it's freaky how some people have the same mind set and know what's going to happen even if you haven't told them. Well, I did say they would be starting school, but it's not too important, school really has nothing to do with this plot. Nothing. Hehe.  
**Becca86**: It's probably because once people see an evil character, they just assume they're always evil, they never want to attempt to see things from that person's point of view. Which kinda sucks, because evil characters can be fun.  
**Lovelesssapphiregirl**: I was actually thinking of doing a XemnasSora one-shot pre-sequel to this, but it seems like everyone is against XemnasSora, which sucks 'cuz I like the pairing. And the twincest will be slight and between Roxas and Sora, I don't think anyone else makes a good twincest pairing, except maybe Squall and Sora or Reno and Axel. XD Yay incest!

**

* * *

**

The 13**th**** Hour**

**Bite 3: **

**Time Outside Of Time **

**Just remember, I get the next chapter written and beta'd right after this one is posted. Guess who has the next chapter done and is sending it to be beta'd?**

* * *

"Wait, that crane looks so off."

Xemnas paused, he slipped into Sora's room quietly to gaze at the younger boy. The boy, in a dark blue kimono with open black flowers and bright blue edges, was grinning as he nudged the colored paper in his hands. Next to him, Marluxia tucked a lock of strawberry brown hair behind his ear before Sora grabbed his hands and rearranged them to help make the origami crane.

"Katori?" He asked, blinking in confusion at the younger man.

"Ah, Xemnas, I couldn't find you, I just got back!" The pink-haired man chuckled, he waved a plastic-wrapped set of colored paper in the air, "Well, I figured since I just got back from Japan, and it's where Sora grew up, that he and I could have a crane making competition, wanna join?"

Xemnas coughed into his hand, "I think I'll pass." He muttered, looking at the large jar between the bench, where the two sat, and the pond. There were at least fifteen cranes in it already, and his eyebrow shot up, "What's with the jar?"

"It's Japanese tradition, we always used to do it in Tokyo; Roxas and I, before the New Years." Sora replied, quickly doing a crane in just a few seconds while Marluxia was fussing with the head of one. "If you put one thousand cranes in a jar then you get a wish, no more, no less."

"Any wish?" Xemnas asked, walking over and lifting the jar to study the several colors of cranes in it.

"Any wish." Sora hummed, finishing off his third crane since Xemnas entered while Marluxia was still on his second.

"I'm going to force Sora into hard labor to help me make one thousand of them." Marluxia joked, smiling when Sora cracked his first smile that Xemnas had seen within a couple weeks. He promised himself that he was going to get Sora to smile more, the boy seemed to still be too afraid.

"Why me?" Sora whined lightly, though a smile was still upon his lips.

"'Cuz Roxas isn't around to help in the hard labor, and this week it's my turn to get the blood." The pink-haired man stood, stretching his arms, "I'm gonna grab some lunch now, any requests? Thick? Thin? Positive? Negative? HIV Positive?"

"Who wants HIV Positive blood?" Xemnas eye rolled, leaving Marluxia to smirk and leave as Sora chuckled lightly. He turned back to Sora, watching the brunet hum as he made another paper crane. "Sora, the reason I came here..."

The brunet blinked, "Is it—?"

"No, not for that." Xemnas sighed, he supposed he would have to calm himself down lately, "I need a reading."

"Oh, okay..." Sora gently set the paper crane down, he then sat up straight and looked to Xemnas, "What do you want to know?"

"This boy we have to kill, are we even ready to take him on so soon?" He licked his lips, "Riku, wasn't it? Would we be able to kill him?"

Sora grabbed his bowl from beside the bench and turned to dip it into the water. When he brought it up, he placed one of his hairs into the water before handing it to Xemnas. "I believe we are ready." Xemnas grasped the bowl and not a second later Sora's hands covered his own, "However, if we're caught off guard, I feel certain that Riku could injure us severely."

After a few more seconds Xemnas stopped staring into the clouded water, he could read the hidden messages Sora was sending him. Messages about how to distribute their army and places to raise their defenses. Xemnas knew he'd be planning well into the night to get ready. He put the bowl back into Sora's hands, allowing his lover to cup it before he stood tall, "I shall get everything ready then."

"We should ask Twilight Town for back up." Sora answered, swallowing lightly.

"No need, there were already a few coming anyways, once they heard that the kid was here." Xemnas replied, he watched Sora place the bowl down before the boy stood, once again, directly in front of him. He smiled back at Sora, the brunet gave a soft smile in return, and Xemnas treated it as a step upward. Leaning down, he placed a small, gentle kiss on Sora's lips and pulled back slightly to mutter, "I love you."

"Hmm..." Sora hummed, eyes half-lidded before the silver-haired man stole another kiss and mentioned he would be leaving. Not even a second later Marluxia walked in with two cups of warm blood.

"So, back to the cranes?" He grinned, handing the brunet the cup. There was something in the air but he didn't want to mention anything that would make Sora uncomfortable, that could mess up readings, and would make a not-so-happy Xemnas. The boy nodded, drinking a bit before sitting and grabbing the crane he had originally started, "Do you know what you want to wish for?"

"Yup." Sora sighed, finishing the crane before dumping it into the jar below, "It's a good wish."

_To get away from here..._

It was his favorite wish.

* * *

"I can't believe they're doing sign-ups already." Roxas muttered, looking at the hallway poster board where all the school's random events were posted. He was eyeballing the Fall Festival Play paper, and it hadn't been more than three weeks into the school year.

"Think of it this way." Demyx replied, reading the contents of the paper before standing straight and looking at Roxas, "It's one of the few times Xemnas will let Sora out of the mansion."

"I guess we better make sure it's a success then..." Roxas muttered, grabbing his bag before he stood up straight and slung it over his shoulders, "I have to work on the History project with Zexion, I'll see you later."

"Right! I have math with Axel, remind me to introduce you, he's super nice!" Demyx cheered, swinging his backpack over one of his arms.

"Idiot, we're sitting together at lunch." The first three weeks of school lunch were to be spent with classmates of your year, the principals' crazy way of '_getting to know your friends_'. Not that anyone ever really cared. But now, as those weeks were over, they could have normal lunch, and finally sit with their friends outside of their year.

"Oh, yeah!"

* * *

"Xemnas..."

The silver-haired man turned, his orange-ish yellow eyes landing on the small female in front of him. "What's up Naminé?"

Naminé's cheeks were bright red, she was breathing deeply, sweating lightly, and she looked to have some trouble talking, "So-Sora just had a vision about Roxas and he fainted!"

Xemnas dropped his books, racing from behind his den desk to follow Naminé to where Sora was. The boy was in his bed, in the room inside the pond room, and Marluxia had had him wrapped under several blankets. Sora's cheeks were rose red, his own breath labored, and sweat stuck to his spikes of hair. Roxas' name rolled lightly off his tongue, but other then that, he did nothing else but gasp for air.

"What shall we do Xemnas?" Marluxia asked, eyes trained on the boy before him.

"Naminé, you tend to Roxas, make sure he's watched over all the time. Marluxia, there's a box next to the bottom of the tree that Sora sits next to, bring it to me." He answered, and when the two nodded and rushed off, he turned back to Sora. The boy turned his head to the side, the towel on his forehead falling onto the pillow below him. Xemnas sighed and rubbed his fingers to his temple. He then ran his finger over Sora's cheek, removing a sliding drop of sweat, "What did you see, Sora?"

* * *

Roxas picked at his fries, he'd half eaten his burger and chugged down a couple sips of soda, but, throughout lunch he had done pretty much nothing else. His mind drifted to Sora, as it usually did. Did he eat okay? Was Xemnas raping him again? He didn't know, he wasn't there, and it bugged him. Sora was the only family he had with him twenty-four-seven. Cloud, their older brother, could handle himself, which is why he lived in Twilight Town with Sephiroth and Sephiroth's boyfriend, Zack. A group of vampires stuck together did not make a 'family', they were just a clan, a somewhat family that would help each other yet had other priorities in mind. Roxas' would always be Sora, he knew he worried about his brother too much, but it was for good reason. Normal vampires were fine in sunlight, Sora was a rare half-breed and became weak at the sight of the sun, a normal vampire could handle pieces of silver and wear them, Sora would be burnt just by the slightest touch, he could never leave a building because he could get sick or faint or when he got too hungry his wild side would come out without even waiting for a response from his normal side or—.

"My god Roxas, stop dozing! It's not very nice to guests!" Demyx snapped from his seat next to him, elbowing him slightly in the ribs.

Roxas sent a glare towards him, but Axel and Riku chuckled while Zexion continued to read his book. Hayner and Olette, who joined them ten minutes in, were worried asking Roxas if he was okay while Pence continued to eat his lunch, occasionally giving him glances. "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind."

Hayner raised an eyebrow, "You can't think for more than a minute, what could you possibly have on your mind?"

Roxas shook his head, a small smile coming to his lips, "Sorry... I thought I could hold longer than a minute..."

"So is anyone trying out for the Fall play?" Olette asked quickly, ignoring the glare from her boyfriend.

"Ooh! I am!" Axel grinned confidently, popping another fry into his mouth, "I just hope I get a good part this time!"

"This time?" Pence echoed, "You were in a play before?"

Axel spluttered as a small grin formed onto Riku's lips, "He played Tree Number 2."

It was quiet for a second before the whole table burst into laughter, Zexion's lips turned upwards and gave a smooth chuckle while Roxas hid his laugh behind his hand. Axel's cheeks turned as red as his hair, "Don't laugh at me! The only reason why I was one was because I was tall!"

Demyx giggled, wiping away at his eye to remove a leaking tear before he spoke up, "That's almost as funny as the time Roxas was forced to be the marshmallow in that play for kids."

"HEY!!" Roxas snapped, his own cheeks red as the table went into laughter again, "That was only because I promised Sora!"

"And Sora got that wonderful picture of you that is now in your guy's scrapbook!"

"Oh, I've got to see that." Axel grinned cheekily.

"You are not!" Roxas glared darkly.

"Who's Sora?" Zexion spoke up for the first time since the morning, his book actually half closed and visible eyebrow raised.

It was silent and Pence looked to Olette before she looked to Hayner and he looked to Roxas, waiting for him to answer them. Roxas opened his mouth partly, unsure what to say exactly, when Demyx spoke up, "He's Roxas' little brother, sweet thing really, a heart of gold that one."

"Why isn't he in school with us?"

"He's sick." Hayner cut in, "Roxas gets touchy because no one knows what sickness it is, sorry." He then shrugged, feeling Roxas grab his hand underneath and give a light squeeze, a silent thank you. "Since he's sick he's home schooled."

"We should go visit him then." Axel replied, finishing off his hamburger.

"We can't." Roxas replied easily, "I'd have to check with Xemnas first."

Riku's eyebrows shot up, obviously to ask whom Xemnas was, when the bell rang.

"Oh, look at the time, gotta go, c'mon Axel!" Demyx chirped, standing up, tray in hand as he led the redhead off towards their class.

Riku and Zexion glanced to each other for a second as everyone began to pack up, Zexion shrugged for a split second before they stood and said their goodbyes, following a quiet Roxas out the doors.

* * *

'_Hot_' Was Sora's first thought as he opened his eyes halfway, they were slightly blurry and cloudy and it took him a minute to register that he was in his own room. "It's hot," he muttered.

Xemnas chuckled lightly, helping the boy sit up before handing him a glass of water, "It's always hot when you have those random visions." He stared at Sora for a minute, completely quiet before the brunet gave a disgusting noise at the water in the clear cup, which caused him to chuckle again, "No blood for you today, Sora."

The brunet hummed for a minute before drinking the water completely in three gulps. He handed the cup back to Xemnas before removing his body from under the covers and standing. He brushed the imaginary dirt off his dark purple kimono before he huffed and looked to Xemnas' questioning gaze. "What? No one's fed the animals yet."

The man chuckled, following Sora to the outside room before he grabbed the bowl from Sora's hands and told the boy to sit. "You really shouldn't even be up, why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me?" Sora asked, a light smile on his face, one that had Xemnas falling all over again.

The silver-haired man chuckled, leaning down to place a kiss on Sora's forehead, "You're right, I do." He began to feed the animals, ignoring Xigbar, who just walked in, as several birds peeped at them to hurry. "What do you need?" He asked, standing up straight and looking into the man's eyes while he waited for an answer.

"Here are the reports for the past week, Luxord said he screwed up and wanted you to check something." Xigbar handed them to him, and when Xemnas left and muttered 'watch him' under his breath, the black-haired man turned to Sora, "Looks like I get to watch you squirt, scoot over."

Sora did as he was told, smiling until a clear long wine glass was thrust into his face. He grabbed it, blinking for a second, before eyeing the blood that almost reached the top of the glass.

"I snuck it in, I figured Xemnas wouldn't give you any." Xigbar grinned, chuckling when Sora downed the glass faster than Xigbar could with alcohol. "So, it was a new vision of Roxas, wasn't it? Thank god it wasn't me." He smiled for a second before he paused and frowned, "What happened?"

"Well..." Sora paused, lowering the glass to the other hand in his lap before frowning as Xigbar listened intently.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Roxas hissed, glaring daggers at the blond girl in front of him. He then looked to Riku, who was yelling at Axel for something or another, before turning back to her.

"I'm allowed to be here, Xemnas let me." Naminé smirked, eyes narrowed before she toyed with a curl of her hair, "I'm on duty for Sora, stay out of my way."

"Nami?" Demyx called from in between Axel and Riku, the two looked towards them before shrugging as Demyx slid through and made his way over, "What are you doing here?"

"Sora had a vision." Naminé repeated softly, ignoring the shocked looks from the two, "I'm not allowed to say who, Xemnas says Sora has to tell you himself. I'm merely here to join the play to watch over that person."

Roxas frowned, watching her smile that knowing smile of hers. Maybe that's why Sora was friends with her, they acted alike and got anything out of anyone.

"So that's him?" Naminé asked, eyes watching Riku rather obviously since he was the only one on the ladder painting one of the new sets, while Axel was near the bottom, "_Tellus Umino_, Riku Umino, Savior of the Vampires."

"He doesn't even know yet." Roxas responded, eye-ing him as Demyx and Naminé did the same. "I don't even think he knows vampires exist."

"Well I'm sure Xemnas will use Sora to show him, don't worry about it." Naminé shrugged, "For now, I've got to use my powers on a certain teacher to get into this play."

As she walked away, Demyx turned to Roxas, "Sora had a vision and we're not allowed to know? Isn't that usually bad? The last time that happened didn't several of our group get slaughtered by a hunter?"

Roxas nodded, frowning as he glanced to Riku, "I'll keep an eye on Umino, if you can get home, go and find out what Sora's vision was." And when Demyx nodded and escaped to find the teacher, he stood straight, "Let's hope it isn't too bad."

* * *

"I'm glad you feel better."

Sora leaned his head down, watching the birds in his lap sing happily, "It wasn't that bad."

Xemnas smiled, sitting next to him before grabbing his hand, "It still scared me, I'm always worried when you're concerned." He lifted the hand, placing several kisses on the back of Sora's tanned skin, "I love you."

"I think that's the third time you said that today." Sora's lips tugged into a light smile, it was always rather odd but enjoyable when someone said those words to you often.

"I should stop saying them, but I can't." Xemnas teased, lips formed into a smile of his own. He then leaned over and used one of his fingers to brush against the head of one of the birds. It cheeped in excitement and allowed him to continue, "However, I'm going to plan on meeting the Savior of the Vampires in several days time, without him knowing of course, so I wanted to let you know and I was going to ask for a reading."

The brunet nodded, standing to place the birds back in their nest before grabbing the bowl and scooping up the water to hand to Xemnas. "Well? What do you want to know?"

Xemnas pursed his lips, eyes narrowed as he gazed darkly on the bowl in his hands.

* * *

Roxas said his goodbyes, ignoring Demyx yelping at him to wait from in between Axel and Hayner, he ignored the rest of them as well, even when Hayner said something he didn't catch and Riku joined in during a word. He ran past the mansion gates, slid through the door, almost crashed into Marluxia up one of the many flights of stairs, and finally stopped to breath in front of his favorite room. Sora's room.

"My, you ran here fast." Roxas turned to meet Xemnas' questioning gaze, how could he have forgotten? Anywhere Sora seemed to be, Xemnas was almost always there.

"Naminé told me Sora had a vision." He replied, standing straight while trying to calm his breathing.

"That he did." The man stepped inside, allowing Roxas to follow him, "It wasn't too bad in attack wise, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Where did it happen?" Roxas asked, noticing Sora wasn't at the pond, he must've been in his bedroom then.

"Here." Xemnas replied easily, setting the bowl that he was holding onto the bench, "Don't worry about it Roxas, you know I'll take care of Sora." And he turned to walk back the way he came, possibly to get more of something for whatever he was doing or planning.

"Yeah, your definition of care is rape to the rest of us." Roxas muttered below his breath before he slipped inside Sora's room, and low and behold, there the boy was, sitting on his windowsill and reading a book. On the cover were several Latin words, and while Roxas could understand it by hearing it, he still had yet to learn how to read it. "I got worried and raced up stairs for you and you're reading a book."

A small smile appeared on Sora's face, he placed a bookmark in and closed the book before looking to his brother, "You shouldn't do that, it stresses you out a lot more than usual."

Roxas rolled his eyes and groaned, switching from one foot to another, "My side hurts."

"Mmm, that's why I don't run." Sora replied, eyes twinkling, and he reminded Roxas of a small child that was mature well beyond its years.

"Says you." Roxas replied, clutching his side before walking to the bed and plopping down, "You haven't run anywhere since you killed our parents."

"My...." Sora paused, leaning his head back to think, "I haven't ran in one hundred and thirty seven years, that's really quite odd..."

Roxas glared, said nothing, and twitched into a position where he was comfortably on his back, "No more running for me."

"Want a drink?" Sora asked, placing his book on a nearby dresser before standing and watching his brother.

"No." Roxas replied honestly, eyes boring into his brother's. "I heard you had a vision, of who and what was it about?"

Sora grabbed a nearby cup and placed it down on the dresser to grab a bottle filled with thick, red, blood. He began to pour it, not once looking at the blond as he spoke, "It was of you."

"Me?" Roxas asked, shooting up while ignoring the pain in his side, "What about me?"

"It was foggy, I didn't see too much." Sora supplied, "It was at a play, and there was a young man, tall, who you were talking to, and suddenly something happened. I don't know what it was, that's the foggiest part, the next thing I knew you were on the floor, the tall man had shoved you to the floor, most likely to avoid something."

"Great, take a hit on me." Roxas groaned, flopping back into the bed and clutching his side in pain, "As if I don't have enough troubles."

"Just be careful." Sora responded, closing the bottle before grabbing the glass and taking a sip, "I don't know anything, the time frame, the place, anything."

Roxas frowned for a second before pausing and grinning, "You know that blood's gone bad?"

"Xigbar just refilled it." Sora shot back, smirking.

"Damn, I kinda wanted to watch you drink it."

Sora rolled his eyes, downing half the glass before placing it back on the dresser, "So, how was school now that it's back to normal?"

Roxas grinned, "Well, those three kids we're keeping an eye on? Quite amusing around each other, really..."

* * *

Tke: Merry Christmas minions and obsesses! LOL!

Sora: I can't even believe people obsess over you…

Tke: Hmmm, weird, isn't it? I got a PM once saying that this one person had all my stories saved on a disk and they would be willing to send it to me, no problem, just because my computer crashed.

Sora: …

Tke: I feel special… And oh-my-GOD!!!! REPOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Sorry, I'm still in Repo! The Genetic Opera mode, can't wait for the DVD to come out, going to be the first thing I waste my January paycheck on. XD Oh, and I'm going to go as Blind Mag for Anime Expo, hell yeah!

Sora: So what does this have to do with this story?

Tke: … absolutely nothing… sorry… Uh… leave reviews, please? **Random trivia: What was Dracula's (the real one, not the made up story one) favorite way to kill people? The not so over-used way, the way he was known for doing. The winner to review first with the correct answer will be given a sneak peak into a new vampire fic that Kiraracutie and I may be doing.** If we can get her computer fixed sooner, the better.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE, ALONE ALERTS AND FAVORITES ARE FROM JERKS!


	4. Fallen Grandeur

**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I'm updating early just to remind you that I don't own Sora. Honestly, it's the only reason. =D Ask me again, and I'll tell you the same thing.

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: This chapter is dedicated to Jayrin Paige, who was my first reviewer for chapter 3 and attempted the trivia question. YAY! And is it wrong to say I know the vampire story you were mentioning about the chick that made the other girls slit their wrists? They had a documentary on it, she was the first female vampire, and possibly the first ever recorded vampire. LULZ, I know too much! _**Is shot**_. And I might be doing a story on that, I liked that story.

**Beta'd By**: Shrouded-Obsession, who is apparently my only beta for this story. Not that I mind XD

**Song Title**: Fallen Grandeur  
**Artist**: Midnight Syndicate  
**Album**: The 13th Hour  
**Track Number**: 4 of 25  
**Link**: http : / / www. Youtube. Com/ watch?v (equal) iEpPwMbxEMU  
_**Remember to add the second / before www and add the equal after watch?v, since they don't show on this site.**_

**

* * *

**

The 13**th**** Hour**

**Bite 4: **

**Fallen Grandeur**

* * *

"It seems odd, doesn't it?"

Roxas paused from tying one of the ornaments on the fake Christmas tree. He hated this scene the most, the stupid Christmas where the vampire chick in the story kills her whole family and leaves her little brother alone at the age of five. Thank god he was older and had the common sense to go with, when Sora had done it himself. "What does?"

"This story, the fact that this play is seriously about what happened to you and Sora, except several minor details." Demyx replied, flipping through the script labeled _'A Vampire's Chance_'. "You guys were lucky."

"How so?"

"Because you didn't know your family well enough, by the time Sora was gorging out your father's eyes and ripping your mom's heart out, I was fishing with my dad and I thought my mom was godsend." The blond closed the script; holding it to his chest, _'Mine thought I was a monster..._'

"Hey, does it matter? That was years ago." Roxas answered back, tying the last piece before stepping back and eye-ing the whole tree, "The 1870's were horrible years to be born."

"But look at us now, me of 199 and you of 138, and we still look like teenagers!" Demyx was all but squealing now, "I love the way vampire rules work!"

"And you're going to get all the humans on us if you keep screaming like that." Roxas replied, walking over and kicking one of the legs of Demyx's chair. With a squeak the blond fell to the floor, back first, before he giggled and looked to Roxas happily.

"I wonder though, think you'll ever get a boyfriend?" It was no secret Demyx was the town's flirt, he never did anything past kissing, but he could still flirt with the best of them.

"What, a human?" Roxas asked, turning to walk away before Demyx scrambled up to follow him, "And let them die on me, no thanks."

"Well, you could always get a vampire one." Demyx answered, "But I'm not sure if you really want a relationship to last that long."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Here's a deal I'll make you, as soon as Sora marries Xemnas, I'll go get a boyfriend."

"But Sora hates Xemnas." Demyx pouted, folding his arms.

"Exactly, that's why he'll never marry him."

* * *

"I can't believe you managed to get it without me knowing."

Sora gave a sheepish smile, shrugging before sipping down the rest of the blood. "I always seem to get past you when it comes to getting food."

"Mmm, you do." Xemnas walked over and sat on the bench, next to Sora's head. It was rather odd, Sora managed to drink and get nothing dirty while lying down, even the best vampires sometimes had trouble with it. Maybe he should have Sora teach him how to do it, scare some humans or something for a good past time joke.

"Xemnas? Something on your mind?" Sora looked up to him, those sky blue eyes sparkling flawlessly in the sun behind the pillars.

"I have a favor to ask, Sora." He clutched Sora's hand, holding it up when he realized Sora's fingers were inching towards his waistline as habit. He massaged the back of the brunet's hand for a few seconds, bringing it to his lips before placing several slow kisses down the back of it, "I need an investigation done."

"Of who?" Sora blinked, not making any further sounds as Xemnas continued to hold his hand and bring it to his waist to pull the brunet slightly into his lap. He almost shivered, neck hairs raised between his head on Xemnas' lap and his shoulders on the bench, the air was cold considering he'd been laying on the warm bench for several hours.

"The Vampire Savior's family, look into them. I had Xigbar eye them, two adults, Squall Leonhart and Reno Nakango, Reno's younger brother Axel and sister Kairi, and two brothers, Zexion and Riku Umino." The silver haired vampire brushed a lock of Sora's hair from his face, chuckling when it just came back exactly where it had been before. "The sooner we get rid of Squall and Reno, the easier it'll be to destroy the children."

"Those kinds of readings take time." Sora replied, "Even if I put all my strength into it."

"It doesn't matter, just tell me how to kill them and you can have as much time as you want." He produced a new wine glass, full of blood to Sora, who greedily grabbed at it and made a noise of happiness before the silveret eased him up. Xemnas stood, running a hand through Sora's hair before kissing his forehead, "When you're ready, just let me know, the quicker we kill the quicker we can get on with our lives."

"Hmm..." Sora replied bringing the glass to his lips as Xemnas left the room, "Let's get rid of the easy ones first then, Reno or Axel." He downed the glass and left it on the bench before walking towards the pond.

* * *

"Now repeat after me."

"Now repeat after me."

Axel glared his stepbrother down, "That's not funny Riku."

"I thought it was." Riku shrugged, giving a triumphant smirk when Axel glared at him again.

"You did bring it upon yourself, Axel." The redhead, this time, chose to glare at his younger sister, just moved here or not, Kairi knew the rules. Never betray family unless you want to be betrayed. It was always Reno's number one rule growing up, and something they learned to live with. She was lucky she hadn't finished school yet and was still with their mother or else she'd get it while she slept.

"Well, ignoring how my ugly sister got involved in this." Axel barely winced when Kairi kicked him in the shin, "Either way, Squall told us to investigate here and that's what we're going to do."

"Joy for us." Riku replied, "Going to a library on a Saturday."

Kairi merely frowned, "We'll keep Axel away from that one, he'll burn everything."

"HEY!!"

"You three playing nice in here?" Reno was at the doorway in an instant, his and Squall's best friend, Rinoa, standing behind him smiling sweetly. They all froze, Rinoa was sweet and innocent, but get her mad and she'd rip them a new one. They knew better.

"Yep!" Axel supplied, wrapping an arm around Kairi and Riku, "One big happy family!" He smiled.

Rinoa smiled back easily, Reno gave him an odd look but the two walked away casually, "So Rinoa, what new business have you opened?"

"A gay match making service! Seifer and Zell were my first customers!"

And as their voices faded away, Axel released his ' big happy family' with a sigh.

"So glad I'm not related to you blood wise." Riku shot, giving him a glare; "I should go disinfect my shoulders now."

"Bite me." Axel snarled, "Let's get going, you know Squall, if we're out later than one am he's going to lock us out of the house. And then Reno will randomly feel the urge to call Uncle Tsng and Aunt Ellena."

The other two muttered their agreements and grabbed their coats and shoes, and not a minute later was rushing out the door.

* * *

"You're actually wasting your time and energy on that reading?"

Sora shrugged, running his fingers on the bottom of the pond that he was sitting in. The stones were small and round, smooth to touch, and they were soft against his legs, under his kimono. "I'm too watched over to just get out and find out for myself."

Roxas twitched for a second before shrugging and continuing to feed the animals, "He could just send _**me**_ out."

"But that would take out all the hard work the vampire elders are supposed to do." Sora replied as he ran a finger on the side of a koi fish, it twitched for a second before rubbing itself against his finger.

"Great, just to make himself look cool." The blond rolled his eyes, poking one of the birds cheeping at him waiting for food. He used a finger to poke the bird's puffed out stomach, "No more for you fatty, you're eating it all!" The bird squawked before several cheeped in amusement, it cheeped again, puffing out its stomach before pecking at Roxas's finger, not that it did much.

And suddenly, before Roxas knew it, the bowl Sora was holding splashed into the water and the sound of his brother's body falling into the rippling waves hit his ears. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Sora was trembling, hands clutched to their opposite elbow as if to try and calm himself, "H-he, it's possible…"

"What's possible?" Roxas asked, already by his brother's side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, it did very little.

"One of them… one of them have killed before…"

Roxas made no noise after that, he could hear the door slam open, and Xemnas rush in with Xigbar, Luxord, Demyx, and Marluxia right after, but he couldn't make a sound.

"One of them actually managed to kill a vampire." Sora whispered, fingers still shaky as he clutched the kimono, he was shaking worse than getting hypothermia.

Xemnas, without waiting, took instant charge, alerting Xigbar and Luxord to alert the highest clan members of an emergency meeting, Demyx to get herbal remedies, and Marluxia to contact nearby cities. "How does it feel?" When he received no answer, he clutched Sora to his body, ordering Roxas to get pen and paper before he whispered again, "How did it feel?"

Sora didn't even look up, the silveret's concerned and worried tone had said it all, "It feels, ethereal…"

"Will you sketch him?" Xemnas asked quickly, taking the requested items from Roxas before handing them to Sora, "The vampire savior in the same place as a vampire killer, how ironic." The brunet in his arms began sketching, and he looked to Roxas, "We're to keep an eye on the vampire savior even more now, do whatever it takes to get into Riku Umino's home, it is imperative we protect him from the vampire killer."

"Yes sir." Roxas replied quickly, saluting the vampire insignia before running out of the door.

"We'll get this picture out to the rest of the clans, rest Sora." Xemnas replied, the boy in his arms had stopped shivering so much; it was now small wracks of shivers and not so deadly to him. He took the finished artwork before handing it to Demyx, who had just returned, "Who is it? You've been watching the humans."

Demyx took the artwork, studying it for a second. It was perfect, facial features perfect, shaggy hair cut exactly the way in real life, eyes as half-emotional as usual. "The vampire killer is Squall Leonhart, sir." Once the blond had put down the herbs, he took off, heading to get the picture out.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a bit? I have time." Xemnas whispered into Sora's ear, he gave a ghosting smile when Sora nodded yes into his shirt fabric on his shoulder. The boy's nose rested on the top of his shoulder, and Xemnas almost wanted to release a content sigh. This was why he loved his life, it was selfish, he knew, but he was glad that he was the only one that had this connection, "I love you, I'm not going to loose you."

Instead of saying anything back, Sora closed his half-lidded eyes and brought his hand up so that it rest on Xemnas' shoulder while his chin rested on his knuckles.

* * *

"Is there something wrong with this place?" Axel asked randomly, glancing to the tenth person they saw that day that walked away quickly with his friends and tried to avoid all contact.

"It's weird, they're fine with us one day, then the next they hate us." Riku added, pausing to glance at a girl who was doing her nails. She looked up, eyes wide and mouth gaping, before she dropped her nail polish and grabbed her bag before taking off.

"It's not normal." Zexion replied, he looked to his brother, "Did you do something, Riku?"

"Why do you instantly think it was me?!" Riku hissed, glaring, "Because I'm the youngest!?"

"You forget Kairi's the youngest." Axel commented lightly, ignoring Riku's glare.

"But while she's not here, I'm the youngest, and besides, she can't do anything to make them hate us when she's still with mom."

"Touché." Axel replied, he was about to open his mouth once he saw Roxas, but the blond froze, turned, and all-but-sped into the entrance of the school. Demyx was there, still, and he walked over to the trio, "You're not avoiding us?"

Demyx shook his head, "I think it's stupid, and I honestly can't say what. Let's just say I'm looking out for someone." His eyes secretly switched from Riku to Zexion, "And you guys are my closest bet to them."

"Oh." The redhead replied, he accepted Demyx's 'not now' look and they walked ahead, Zexion and Riku a few steps behind.

"It will be clear in due time, hopefully."

* * *

"So you're still friends with them?"

"I'm not going to abandon them for something a family member has done."

Roxas sneered, dark gaze on Demyx, who was laying on his bed and playing his sitar, "I can't believe I even went near them, they were so corrupting and I had no idea."

"It's fun hanging out with Zexion."

This caused Roxas to pause; he sent a glance to Demyx, "Zexion?"

Demyx blinked at him before realizing his mistake, he turned red and raised a hand to his mouth as if to wonder if the slate-haired man's name really came out of it, "I-I mean, Zexion, Axel, and Riku! They're all fun!"

Roxas glared, stomping to Demyx's bed before going down to the other blond's eye level, "So that's why you remain close, you've fallen in love with one of them."

"B-but, Zexion is a nice guy!" Demyx reasoned, "Axel says he was always the smartest and most mature of the family, even more than Squall!"

"When will you ever learn not to trust what a human tells you?" Roxas hissed, "Against us or no, we can't take into account anything a human says. We may have to kill Riku or Axel, or maybe even Zexion, and instead you're here wondering what's underneath Zexion's school uniform." Demyx's cheeks were dark red, his bangs covered his eyes as Roxas stood and turned to the doorway, "I'm going to go see Sora before bed, at least I'll talk to someone with common sense."

* * *

"You ready to move in, Kairi?"

Kairi nodded to her mother, glancing away from the window to do it before turning back. The streets were dark; streetlights dim as they casted an eerie shadow on the houses. "It'll be fun to be a whole family again."

Her mother smiled, she brushed a long red strand of hair from her smoky blue eyes to see the road ahead, "I wish I could stay, to see Axel and Reno longer."

"You'll have a break, mama."

"True." Akane sighed, she gave Kairi a quick grin before turning back to the road, "See anything that interests you? It'll be good to keep your interests up, your photography is getting so much better."

"Not really." Kairi muttered, chin on her palm as she continued to look outside. And suddenly, within the blink of an eye, she saw something that caught her interest; it sparked rare in her bones.

A boy, about her age, hair spiked and chocolate in color, body lithe in a simple dark purple kimono, a parasol on his right shoulder, and a basket on his left arm. He was facing away from her, towards the parasol, and by the time he looked up, she felt the urge to blink and when her eyes reopened, he was gone.

"I bet you can't wait." Her mother hummed, as if she were reassuring herself.

"You're right mom, I can't." And when her mother turned to her questionably, she smiled at her, "I just found my interest."

* * *

"A sleepover?" Demyx asked over his cell phone, he was cleaning out his closet with the help of a trick Zexion taught him; the slate-haired teen was more organized than he was.

"_Yeah_." Axel replied, humming over the phone as if he were checking his nails. "_It's to celebrate my sister and Riku and Zexion's step-sister coming to live with us._"

"Oh, what's her name?" Demyx gushed, he was always ready to meet new friends, vampire or humans be dammed, "How old is she? Does she want a gift? Does she like music? What does she look like?"

"_That's the most anyone's wanted to know about our sister._" Axel laughed through the phone, as if it were some joke that only family or close friends knew.

"Well?" Demyx asked, impatient. Even though he could not be seen over a phone, he stuck both hands to his side, in fists, as he clutched the white shirt now touching the floor.

"_Her name is Kairi, and, well, she's a card all her own, I have to explain a lot to you._"

"Better start explaining." Demyx threw the shirt onto his desk chair before jumping into bed and snuggling into the pillows and stuffed animals that bounced slightly. "I have all night."

"_Well—…_" Axel started.

* * *

Tke: Well, I guess I should've made the trivia question more clear, Dracula was obviously known for impaling his victims, that would've been too easy. He usually did something after impaling people, which is what I'm talking about, so impaling is only half the answer. Sorry guys, try again.

Sora: Dude, and how are we supposed to know it?

Tke: because I know lots of vampire fans that know the answer to this question, so there, beat that Mr. Vampire.

Sora: _**glare**_ you want to mess with a vampire? _**Bares fangs**_

Tke: ... no... sorta... maybe...? Er... _**runs**_ PLEASE REVIEW TO KEEP SORA AWAY FROM ME SO I CAN WRITE!!


	5. Hands Of Fate

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything; I want to own Sora for this new year, but baby new year doesn't understand adult speech. He's a baby after all.

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: To Bugsey58, who got three-fourths of the trivia right!  
Her answer: As to the rest of the trivia… Besides impaling his victims, he also drained them of, and drank their blood, supposedly to gain their strength and courage.  
The whole answer: He would impale them to let them be seen by their allies that would attempt to attack his army. He figured they'd either be too scared to attack or he could surprise attack them while he waited for them to try and help their people down. During the night, he'd dine in front of the still-alive impaled victims and use their blood as dipping sauce for his breads, meats, and vegetables, and would sometimes drink it. However, on certain days, if he ran out of blood, he would impale them further to gain more of their blood, sort of like a juicer making orange juice. Sounds yummy, huh? I want some….

**Beta'd By**: Shrouded-Obsession, as always for this story. It's not like it matters to you guys, because beta-ing really only is important to me, but still! You guys should really thank her because once I pop out a chapter, she seems to have it beta'd by the next few hours or the next day. I usually have to wait a week, so I always thank her and try not to overload her. I'm so luckeh to have her!

**Song Title**: Hands of Fate  
**Artist**: Midnight Syndicate  
**Album**: The 13th Hour  
**Track Number**: 5 of 25  
**Link**: http : / / www. youtube. com/ watch?v (equal) I8vCB9e27NE

**Quick Review Responses**:

**Shrouded-Obsession**: I would've had the one I'm not posting till April for you, but I had to go to grandparents and I don't have a copy of the file over there, so had to wait. 8D Hmm, why would it seem familiar? I have no clue! XD  
**Junkielove**: The only reason why this chapter was a bit slow was because in the next chapter, this one, is where the whole story starts to unfold. It was either leave it at a place that will keep them calm, or leave it at a cliffy that will get me killed. I dun wanna die. XD  
**Acherona**: Yay, stumped! (No idea why I love that word). I always like that confrontation, where one person has one agenda, but they don't know if their most 'loyal' person has another. If you've played It's A Wonderful World (hate it's English name, The World Ends With You), then it sorta reminds me of Konoichi, but Sora isn't a bitch. XD  
**Jayrin Paige**: If you haven't seen it already, check the dedication for the answer. OMG, 1000 Heartless battle! I LOVE that battle! Somehow, when I was talking to Kiraracutie, I glitched the game and got 999 kills and the last one disappeared into the ground and I couldn't kill it. Had to restart. XD  
**Bugsey58**: Yours was the best question that I wanted to answer badly. I'll probably have to redirect people to this answer. Yes, they are trying to kill Riku, however, only the head of a vampire clan can kill him if it's in favor of the vampires. If a human kills him, he is able to kill vampires as easily as looking at them. And your answer, yeah, it was pretty much right, the only thing you left out (which is the second part of the answer) was if he ran out of blood he would kill them faster by sticking deeper on the stake. Sort of like making orange juice, yum. XD And look to the bottom to find out another question! Would you like me to send you the preview through DocX or through email?  
**Becca86**: You're not alone! I love having Kairi as one of the good people in the story, usually the only person I could see being a bitch is Larxene, for obvious reasons. It kind of bugs me that people think she's a bitch, she's not interfering in a RiSo relationship, she's more like the sister that can be kinda whinny but overall she just cares for their best interest. That's how I look at her, anyways.  
**An Unhealthy Zemyx Obsession**: you know me; I always answer all your questions. Hehe, and yay! I'm trying to add as much Zemyx as possible, just for you! (I may have a one-shot for them up soon too!) I dunno, I kinda like XemnasSora, but then again, I like AnyoneSora so long as they don't hurt him. (S&M on the other hand… XD) Yes, they need to kill Riku! They're becoming friends as a way to watch over Riku, so that way they don't look weird. And why they're going to school hasn't been answered yet, I dunno when it'll be answered, sometime soon though. Don't worry though, I usually go back and read other people's chapters when I can't remember what happens either. It's habit.

**

* * *

**

The 13**th**** Hour**

**Bite 5: **

**Hands of Fate**

_**Know something ironic? Sora and Riku aren't meeting for a couple more chapters! Haha!**_

* * *

"Quite a spread, Axel." Demyx quickly snagged a chip, munching on it before Axel could swat his hand from where he dipped it into the sour cream in the bowl.

"Well we're a big family, we all eat a lot. Don't you guys ever have parties?" He glanced to Demyx, who shrugged at him. He saw their house; it wasn't exactly a shack in the forest.

"We really only ever have one item." Demyx replied, stealing another chip, "However we have lots of it."

"Don't you guys ever get sick of that item though?" The redhead blinked, astonished.

"Not really, what it is can be considered chocolate to the normal world." As he reached for a chip Axel slapped his hand, causing him to wince and pull back.

"So, what happened to our other trooper?"

Demyx blinked for a second, staring at him in wonder before it dawned on him, "Oh… uh… Roxas… he—his brother got sick, he's at home taking care of him."

"Well that stinks, maybe we should bring them over cake."

"Uhh… I'd have to check first, the owner of the house could be pretty picky."

"That sucks."

"Axel!" Could be heard from Reno a couple rooms over, "Come say hi and introduce Demyx to mom!"

"Ready to meet my mom?" Axel smirked randomly.

Demyx nodded excitedly, "I've never met someone who took care of exotic pets before!" _Except for that random bat that Roxas fancies._

* * *

"I still can't believe it."

Sora didn't even look up, he continued his light sketch, the bird sitting on his paper continued to stare, occasionally pecking at a line or two. "Well start, don't let your guard down."

Roxas sighed; he glanced down at the sketch of Squall Leonhart before putting it down where it was in plain view of anyone who looked. "To think, a vampire killer that _young_."

"Because you always expect elders." Sora replied calmly, he glanced up at the cheep in his direction. The bird's cheeks were puffed out, body looking like a blob of fluff, "No! I said no!" The bird cheeped again, this time louder, but Sora still glared, "No! I know that's what paper is for, but not this paper!" A squawk this time, "I don't care how badly you have to go! You better fly pretty damn fast!" It took off like a shot, outside in less than a second before Sora sighed and resumed sketching. "Damn bird never learns that this isn't its personal toilet." A screech, "I know you heard that!"

"I just expect elders because I'm used to fighting them." Roxas replied, "Not that they'd actually get a vampire, but at least they tried." He extended his fangs, content with running them up and down on his bottom lip to get rid of his boredom.

"But those were the seventies, now we're in the age of technology, humans are more powerful." Sora eyed the returning bird for a second before it fluffed out angrily and sat on his shoulder.

Roxas merely rolled his eyes, standing and stretching before glancing to Sora, "I'm going to go investigate."

The brunet eyed his brother before he leaned back slightly, "You mean you're going to go attempt to kill, aren't you?"

There was a second before Roxas looked back to him again, his eyes going from a sapphire blue to blood red, "If I have to kill this Squall Leonhart, I will. It makes no matter to me."

"Well…" Sora set down his pencil and pad of paper, sighing before standing and dusting off his kimono, "If we are going to kill Riku Umino, we're going to have to eventually kill the whole family and anyone they've been in contact with, so lets not just aim for one person."

There was a second before Roxas decided to speak, "You don't want me to kill Zexion Umino, do you?"

"Well…" Sora folded his arms before he reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind his left ear, "Demyx obviously likes him, and from what I've seen in my visions, he's a nice guy."

"Nice guys only last for so long."

"But if he makes Demyx happy, we can wait until he attempts anything."

Roxas then smirked, "Says the guy who drank so much blood of his boyfriend, that it gave him amnesia."

Sora's cheeks flushed instantly, "I-it wasn't a big case of amnesia, okay?! He remembers now!"

The blond's eyes softened, though it looked a little odd with his gaze still red, "And he's still waiting for you back on Destiny Islands."

"Ryuya just doesn't see what's in front of him, he's obviously crushing on Akira now."

"Ah ha, so you are spying on him!"

Sora's cheeks flushed again before he threw his pad of paper at Roxas, who easily dodged it, "Ugh, just go kill for all I care!"

Roxas smirked before disappearing, his laughter dying in the wind.

SQUAK!

"Didn't you hear what I said to your brother?! That's not what this paper is for!"

* * *

"Oh, so we finished her studies and rushed down here, we didn't want to leave Axel and Reno without a female in the house!" Akane chuckled.

"Don't worry Ms. Nakango." Zexion spoke up suddenly from his place in between Squall and Riku; "We already had a female in the house."

"Oh?" Akane asked, and the guys assumed he was going to say Rinoa had been by.

"Yes." Zexion nodded, taking a sip of his tea, "That position has pretty much been filled by Riku."

"WHAT?!" The silveret glared at his brother, ignoring the snickering of the rest of the group. "Say that again, I _dare_ you."

"Sorry baby brother, I don't get into cat fights."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"Your family sure is energetic." Demyx replied to Axel, who quietly handed him a cookie.

"Well, originally it was just me, Reno, and Squall, and then Kairi and our mom decided to pop in for a week, which turned out to be a year. Then somehow Zexion and Riku came out of nowhere, and we just traveled everywhere together. It's pretty complicated, even we don't know how it happened." The redhead shrugged before popping several chips into his mouth.

"Sounds better than my house." Demyx replied, "Me, Roxas, and Sora just kinda found each other one day and then Xemnas gave us a house to live in as long as we did our own chores."

"What happened to your actual family?" Axel asked, taking a sip of his soda as Zexion speed walked out of the room and Riku went running after with his book clutched in hand.

"Mine kicked me out of my house." Demyx replied easily, he was over it already, one hundred years helped more than one thought. "And Sora and Roxas' parents were murdered, so like I said, we just found each other." In an instant he felt a prick on his neck and he gave a slight wince, "Where's your bathroom? I really have to go."

"That way." Axel pointed him in the direction of the nearest bathroom and the blond sped off as Axel turned back to his laughing family.

* * *

"That hurt!" Demyx hissed, pouting as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Roxas rolled his eyes before glaring, "What do you think you're doing, letting out information like that!"

"Question one, what the hell are you doing here? Question two, does it matter?"

"Answer one will be answered later, answer two, yes, it does matter! You don't go telling lies!"

It was Demyx's turn to eye roll, "What? Am I just to tell them that Sora's 14 year old hands slashed open your mom and then ripped out her heart? Then what? I continue onto where he decided it'd be funny to gorge out your dad's eyes and then rip out his lungs? Oh yeah, that'd go over great, then we'd have a bunch of humans marching over to Xemnas' mansion to try to kill Sora, great."

"You didn't have to tell them anything, the last time I checked, you weren't there." The blond folded his arms, "These humans are changing you, I'm surprised."

Demyx frowned, eyes dark as he glared to the opposite blond, "Is there something you wanted? Even I don't take this long in the bathroom."

"Xemnas wants information on the security of this house and who frequents what room. However he says he'll be doing what he usually does—." It was like a code or something for when Xemnas would be with Sora, "—So bring the information to me."

The standing blond sighed before nodding, "I'm going now then, stay if you want, but Reno, Kairi, and Squall all seem to be good at seeing or sensing odd things."

"I'll keep that in mind." Roxas answered, getting comfortable on the windowsill. When Demyx opened the door and moved out of the doorway, the other blond was gone.

* * *

"Sora, in all seriousness, I wanted to ask you something."

The brunet looked up slightly, it was hard, from his position, as he lay in a half-open kimono, half-covered in blankets. His head lay next to his right hand, which had his left one topped lightly over it and he was lightly hunched over, legs bent softly at the knees. "Hm?" His vision was half-covered by the clumps of sweat-coated bangs in his face, but he couldn't even lift a finger up to run through the sweat-soaked brunet locks.

"I was going to ask you in human terms, but I can't remember at the moment." Xemnas chewed on his lip, glancing around the room for a minute before he fixed his fully open shirt. It still was unbuttoned, but this time he had covered most of himself up.

"Ask me later, then." Sora replied lightly, though he was curious on why Xemnas wouldn't answer in vampire terms.

"I wanted to ask you tonight." He replied before it showed on his face he remembered, he kissed Sora's forehead before leaning down to whisper in his ear, "_Mos vos matrimonium mihi?_"

There was a sudden silence before Sora used his vampire strength to sit up. The way his clothes unraveled made it rather easy to see what they had just done, to anyone who walked in, but at this moment he didn't care if even Saïx walked in, "W-what?!"

Xemnas smiled again, grabbing Sora's left hand to kiss each knuckle on it, "Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Well—well duh!" Sora replied quickly, "_Vos can't exsisto serius!_"

"I am." Xemnas replied, his eyes were half-lidded and he leaned in to smile even softer, "I want you to marry me."

* * *

"Oh yeah, random question Kairi?" Reno asked as they waved to their mom, when he was acknowledged by the young girl he continued, "Are you going to continue your artwork from here?"

She nodded, "It would be much easier than going back and forth, and my college already accepted it."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Demyx paused, grabbing her shoulder in shock, "College? I thought you were younger than Reno and Axel!"

"I am." She replied calmly, not at all minding that Demyx just grabbed her harshly, it seemed like she was used to that happening.

"She's one of those brainiac children." Reno supplied, "She already has an American college degree but Japan's are harder to earn, so that's why she came here."

Demyx whistled, "You're the first smart person I know!" He smiled and ignored the shouts of 'hey!' from around the room. "Maybe you can help me with my homework!"

"Delighted." Kairi smiled, "As long as you're doing most of the work."

The blond nodded eagerly and in an instant he was eating and happy again, Axel chuckled, "I think you just tamed the non-homework beast, Kairi."

The girl smiled, nodding before she sat down again, "I wanted to ask a few questions though, to help with my artwork."

"Go ahead, shoot." Reno said over a mouth stuffed with chips, he and Axel were sitting on each side of Kairi and Riku, Zexion, and Demyx (in that order) were sitting on the couch on the other side. Squall was reading a book on the lazy boy chair next to the fire.

"I always need to have my inspiration to work, most of you know that, and I saw my inspiration before I got here. Only when I blinked, it was gone."

"Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" Axel asked, and although it seemed likely, everyone's attention was caught.

"No, I didn't, I'm positive I saw it."

"Then describe it, maybe something happened to it, nothing can just disappear."

Kairi opened the sketchbook that had been at her feet, she pulled a pencil from behind her ear and quickly began a detailed sketch in the amount of time it took Demyx to answer an Algebra question. And the blond wasn't good at math, it was his worst subject.

Not even a minute later she raised it, the detailed sketch complete and the figure easily seen through the mess of lines.

A boy stood there, in a beautiful kimono with floral patterns, one leg on the sidewalk and one poised as if he were taking a step. A basket was hooked on his left arm and he seemed to be looking to his right arm, which was holding a simple white parasol with lace edges. His hair was thick and spiked, and from what could be seen of his face, it looked to still have some baby fat.

"I haven't seen anyone like that." Zexion replied, and Reno, Axel, and Riku nodded in agreement, Squall hadn't said a word, and Demyx's mouth opened partly and he started to blink rapidly.

"Can I see it?" He asked, face barely moving.

"Everyone seems to know everyone here, so Demyx should know." Axel supplied to his sister, she nodded and removed the page from her book to hand it to Demyx.

"There isn't anyone like this, I don't remember ever seeing someone."

As she made a small noise of frustration, Reno suddenly spoke up, "Wait, I remember seeing him too."

Suddenly, they all stopped, even Squall looked up from his book.

"Yeah, he was cute, his hair was a chocolate brown, eyes looked blue from what I could see. I drove Kairi to the airport and as she was going inside I saw him before he disappeared. Yeah, I blinked and he was gone."

"I blinked too!" Kairi gasped and Reno and Squall looked to each other before Zexion, Riku, and Axel glanced between each other. Demyx, on the other hand, looked back and forth between the picture and the floor before his hand started to shake.

He suddenly stood, startling everyone, "I have to go." He answered and zoomed out the house, paper still clutched in his grip.

"It must be late for him." Axel replied, noting the clock that read 10:30, "Anyways, we'll look for the person another day, Kairi, maybe tomorrow. Make copies of the picture and hand 'em out or something."

As everyone began to wonder and talk amongst himself about the boy, Kairi frowned, "But he just took the picture with him…"

* * *

Roxas recognized the look Sora was giving him as soon as he entered the room, "What?" He hissed, he was already frustrated because of Demyx and didn't want to take it out on Sora, but his mind seemed to want otherwise.

"Uhh… remember how we were planning on us uh…" Sora was biting his lip and glancing away, a sign that something was terribly wrong.

They only had one plan as far as Roxas knew, "Our plan to escape and be away from here forever? What about it?"

"Uh… well… Xemnas asked me an important question… kinda regarding our stay here…"

Suddenly Roxas was on pins and needles, "Did he find out? Did you say anything?"

"Uh… not what I meant." Sora replied, "It was regarding… me… staying here."

And without even knowing what Sora was about to say, Roxas already knew. His eyes were wide, mouth gaping, "H—he…"

Sora nodded, "He wants me to marry him…"

Roxas bit his lip, eyes narrowing, "And you said…?"

"Nothing." Sora replied quickly, "He took it as surprise and said that I could answer him in several days."

Roxas folded his arms, his left fang cut into his lip, but instead of drinking the small amount of blood he let it run down his chin, "Of course, because his surprises are always good." He shot out sarcastically.

"Guys! PROBLEM!" Demyx slammed open the door, ignoring it sliding back closed as he ran up to them, "A serious problem!"

"If this is about Xemnas, then Sora just told me." Roxas muttered darkly. "He popped the question and now he awaits Sora's reply."

"No, no, no." Demyx waved a paper around, "It's got nothing to do with—… Xemnas asked you to marry him?"

As Sora nodded Roxas rolled his eyes, "What's this other problem then, Demyx?" His voice was dark and laced with venom; things were just not going his way today.

"I just got this from Axel's little sister, Kairi." He thrust the paper to them, they looked at the picture before widening their eyes at each other and then to Demyx, "Sora has been _seen_!"

* * *

Tke: Sooooo…. My friend asked me to add some OC's in there, so I did. That part isn't important, it's just something for her, and if you wanna know Sora's had a boytoy. XD ANYWAYS! I know you're going to kill me, _An Unhealthy Zemyx Obsession_, but please don't, or else this story will be discontinued and no more Zemyx from me! Oh noes! Besides, you're my friend, and last time I checked, friends don't kill each other…. (I hope…)

I was going to post this up yesterday, but KC said I should wait a day… I waited _**hours**_… I'm sorry! I know I have other things to write, but this is completely planned and the ideas come to me like water from a faucet! I promise, I'm working on other stuff too!

ANYWAYS!! I leave you with this trivia question(s): Dracula was known for gaining his power from several sources, but what did he get it from the most? Who did he receive that from, and which way did he always have it? Why did he always have it?

If you answer all of them, you can either have one of two choices, the next chapter early, or the plot summaries for the next two chapters. But like I said, only if you answer all of them, _**correctly**_.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE, ALERTS AND FAVS ALONE ARE ON MY HATE LIST!


	6. The Drawing Room

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: If I owned anything but my plot line, I'd have shamless boy love written all over the game. On the cover, in the booklet inside, on the disc... hell, it'd even be on the tags of their clothes! XD

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: This one goes to Kida-san, who said something nice about awesome-ness (my mind blacks out after the word awesome-ness XD) and it somehow helped me get through my block for the ending of this chapter. Whee!

**Beta'd By**: Shrouded-Obsession : 3 Who else? She's awesome and you should defeintly go see some of her awesome work! And you should talk to her too, she's so nice. X3

**Song Title**: The Drawing Room  
**Artist**: Midnight Syndicate  
**Album**: The 13th Hour  
**Track Number**: 6 of 25  
**Link**: http : / (second sideway dash) www. Youtube. Com/ watch?v (equal) -nbLJeNvQQI

* * *

**The 13****th**** Hour**

**Bite 6: **

**The Drawing Room**

* * *

Demyx stirred his oatmeal quickly, the brown sugar quickly fading to give it a light brown coloring, "Do you think he'll say anything to Xemnas?"

"He's going to tell him no, I hope." Roxas answered, arms folded as he glared at his oatmeal that sat in front of him. "This is no time for him to be dependent."

"Especially not with the Savior so close." Demyx nodded in agreement, he picked up a piece of toast and bit into it before humming and focusing on his oatmeal.

"Hey, what's up dudes? You're so quiet over here!" Xigbar slipped between the quarreling Larxene and Xaldin before making his way over. He laughed and placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder, looking down at him as he waited for an answer.

Roxas, however, had given him a glare that challenged Xemnas'. "Get your fucking hand off me before I chop it off, then off comes your dick, and I can gorge out your other eye and make you permanently blind."

It was all Xigbar needed to remove his hand and leave while muttering about how much he hated blonds, especially drunk ones.

"I have an announcement to make." Xemnas rose like a god, layers of clothes moving perfectly around his body like a surreal creature, "It concerns my life, and I would like you all to know."

"Did he answer him?!" Demyx hissed to Roxas, dropping his toast into his oatmeal before turning back to Xemnas.

Roxas said nothing, clenching his fists tightly and biting his lip as he awaited the news.

"As most of you have already been expecting, I have finally asked." Xemnas raised a goblet, smirk prominent on his face, "I have asked and received Sora's hand in marriage."

"Fucking liar…" Roxas muttered darkly, only Demyx had heard him, since they were sitting towards the end of the table, "Sora said he wasn't going to answer him."

"I think he's playing it from a different angle." Demyx replied, "With a wedding on the way, maybe it'll take people's mind off the bigger issue at hand until Xemnas knows our final plan."

Roxas stood, the creaking of his chair getting drowned out by the thunderous applause of the vampires in the room. In a second, as they began to cheer, he was gone.

* * *

"I figured you might like this." Lexaeus held out his hand to show the item within, a cross necklace made of white gold on a white gold chain, and in its center a blue topaz.

Sora smiled lightly, fingers brushing the jewelry before he picked it up and held it to the light, "So who'd you kill to get this off of?"

Lexaeus spluttered as Sora giggled, "I did not kill anyone, Master Sora." He was always polite, no matter how much Sora asked him not to be. "It was in a dead man's safe."

"Of course it was." Sora replied, knowing it was the truth. He lowered the item before thanking the man, who bowed and departed. Once he was gone, Sora raised the necklace and eyed it as several birds landed on his shoulders and one on his head. "If I wanted to, I could probably use this as part of my plan with the vampire savior…" A bird cheeped in his ear a couple of times, "Of course Roxas would go with it, he always goes with my plans because they're good. They're _my_ plans." A squawk. "No, that was _your_ plan, we're talking about my plan."

"So he's saying you said yes."

Sora jumped a foot in the air before turning to his brother, "Don't scare me like that! God, Roxas!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Did Xemnas ask you today?"

"No." Sora replied, setting down the necklace on the bench a couple steps away, "I had a feeling he would say something to everyone though."

"Then are you really going to marry him?"

Sora pursed his lips, "I can try and hold it off."

The blond sighed, "We'll have to find a way out, I guess…" A bird flew to him, it pecked his ear lightly before squawking something, "Uh, no, we're not burning Xemnas at a stake. That is from the 60's and wasn't even true."

"It's not that easy to get rid of vampires." Sora replied, he slowly turned to his twin, a lazy drawl coming onto his face, "I'm going to meet up with Naminé, watch my things will you?" It was no secret that anyone could go into his room, even if it was someone like Saïx.

And when Roxas nodded, the brunet boy went out the door and towards the room of white.

* * *

"You know, I had this random thought." Demyx opened his mouth before placing the potato chip inside, "We know you don't like Xemnas, obvious enough, but he seems to have everything necessary for Sora."

Roxas, in turn, raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing more and awaited his answer.

"I just, I mean…" Demyx paused before speaking again. "He's rich, he's obviously well off, he's not too bad looking, he's polite and a great leader, and for the most part he loves Sora, isn't that enough?" When Roxas' eyes narrowed further he added an afterthought. "It's just kinda weird, ya know? Most people idolize that kind of relationship, and here Sora has it but we don't want him to have it…"

"Well, from someone else's perspective I guess it does seem like the perfect couple, but when you're in the middle of it, dealing with it, it isn't." Roxas leaned back, "Sure, Xemnas is rich, and polite, and a leader, and I guess he's not bad looking, and it's true he loves Sora a lot more than one expects… But at the same time, Sora's unhappy, he's not treated like a person, just an object, and his only friends besides animals are Xemnas' friends, and if we never started to sneak him out then Sora would have never stepped foot outside the mansion for more than two to three times a year." He closed his book and let out a sigh, "I don't mind Sora getting married, and I don't mind him following his heart or what he believes is right, I just want him to be happy, I want him to fall in love because of his heart, not just because it's the only person who has ever told him he loved him."

"Besides Ryuya." Demyx shrugged, expecting to be hit for interrupting the moment.

Instead, Roxas sighed again, glancing towards the light above him before raising an arm over his face to cover most of it. "When our parents died, I always thought I would be taking over for dad, ya know? Bringing in the income, finding a house, even walking Sora down the isle at his wedding." There was a bitter smile on his face, "And then we found Xemnas, and while Sora's smiles and laughs, from anyone else's view looks completely glowing, you can tell in his eyes that he hates it here and he wants to get out and he wants to be free." His book dropped from his lap but he paid it no mind. "I want to give Sora that happiness, not because I can see it, not because our dead parents can't, but because he's my brother and I care about him. He's my twin, my only surviving sanity."

Demyx's lips turned into a soft smile, "You've been trying for 124 years, I'm sure you'll get it right one day."

"That's why I'm dead set on this vampire savior." Roxas answered, standing and stretching before softly smiling, "If anyone can get rid of Xemnas, Riku can. He may not know it yet, but Riku holds a lot of power, and if I can turn it against Xemnas and use it against him, the better."

"Mmm. You really can't judge anything yet." Demyx sat up, closing his own book, "We've got to unlock Riku's hidden memories, that's probably going to take a while."

"We can get Sora to do it, I'm sure it'll be somewhat easier for him." Roxas turned towards the bedroom door, "If we have Sora meet Riku I'm sure we can make it easier on the rest of us."

"But we'll have to get him out of Xemnas' sight, he's been surveying Riku and his family for a while now, one false move and it's against us."

"So?" Roxas smirked, looking straight into the door like it would reveal every plan he would ever need, "If we convince Riku to come to us, it'll be easier."

* * *

"Have you seen your brother?"

Sora glanced up to the silver-haired man sitting next to him, he then looked back down to the ancient Latin text on his lap, "No, should I have?"

Xemnas chuckled, "No, I'm just wondering where he is, he's usually here at this time of day."

"Well then if he's not here, I don't know where he is." Sora replied simply, flipping a page before humming.

"I recognize that song." Xemnas answered softly, pulling one of Sora's hands from where it rested on the book and trailing his lips over the back of it, "Though you only sing it in English, what's the Japanese version?"

"_Wake, wake, there's an angel in the snow. Look up, look up, it's a frightened dead boy with so much hate, such bad dreams. He could have seen, the toy's the key, but no one saw, no one saw._" Suddenly Sora was glad that Xemnas never knew English, "It's a romance song." He lied simply, a plan set in his mind that he would start without telling Roxas. "About a woman who is happy to get married."

"Is that a yes, then?" Xemnas breathed, lips paused across two of knuckles.

"After the vampire savior would be a better time."

The smile that lit up Xemnas' face was bright and Sora did feel bad for leading the man around, "What about the day we kill Riku, we get married?"

The brunet blinked, looking around for a second, before giving a soft smile, "Sure."

* * *

Naminé was sure Roxas was going to get a concussion, she and Sora watched him bang his head against the table. "Uh, Roxas... maybe you should, uh, stop... don't want you to have a headache."

"But I want one!" He wailed, he glared darkly at his brother, "I thought you said you wouldn't say yes! I thought you said that you didn't love him!"

"I don't." Sora replied calmly, "I said I would try to hold it off, but I'll have to hold it off after this. The sooner we end this, the sooner we have of leaving."

"He has a point." Naminé muttered, her fingers brushing back a page of her sketchbook before she started to draw again. "Cloud is always waiting for a signal and Tidus calls every day to want to know when the plan is going to start."

Roxas sighed, straining before placing his hands on his hips, "I'm going to talk with Xemnas, have some type plan to get you to meet Riku. All you have to do is touch him, even if it's on the head, and you should be able to reach his memories."

Sora rolled his eyes, "That's fine, if you want to worry that badly of me touching him, I'll poke his jacket or something."

"Whatever, just make sure you do it during an oblivious time."

"I've got it, _mother_, anything else?" And when Roxas walked away and with a 'no', Sora turned back to Naminé, "Shall we get this over with then?"

"You do hate me drawing your visions." Naminé chuckled, allowing him to lay down before she gripped her pencil tightly.

"Because you see more than me." Sora muttered with a pout, after she laughed he grabbed her hand and his world faded to black.

* * *

"He... he looks like a porn star..."

"_SORA_!!"

Sora blushed lightly, smile soft and shoulders up in a light protection, "I-I'm sorry!" He looked at the picture in his hand again, eyes of blue-green half-lidded, silver hair wind-blown and bunched up, lips partly open to take in air, either Naminé did a picture of him running track or he did, in fact, look as Sora had mentioned.

Naminé, who's face was completely red, snatched the picture away and shuffled it into things to debate to keep while she readied her folder to give to Xemnas. "I'm going to pretend that comment never happened." She replied, scoffing and walking away from the shrugging boy with the folder tucked under her arm. As soon as she reached his doorway, she knocked softly and slowly.

"Come in." Xemnas' voice was quiet, and when she pulled open the door, she could see the book on his lap and random set of glasses perched on his nose. He never wore those unless he just felt like it, which meant he was apparently in a good mood, "Naminé?"

"These were the basic profiles of him, sir." Naminé set the folder down, opening it to slid several detailed drawing of Riku across the desk, "From the outside, it looks like Riku Umino is nothing more than a teenager."

"It's odd to see him as a teenager." Xemnas muttered, "When I was a child, he was an adult." When she said nothing, he picked up a picture and glanced it over, it was simple, a full-body shot of him in jeans, a pair of sneakers, and an old school jacket, "And what does Sora say about it?"

'_He looks like a porn star..._' Naminé thought to herself, biting her lip to keep from giggling, "Sora is still being Sora, but as he reminded me, although Riku is our primary target, there are still two others we should watch out for."

"I know." Xemnas replied, thumbing through several images until he came across a tall man with short brown hair. "Squall Leonhart wasn't it? And what does Sora say of him?"

"He... Sora says any time during this month Squall could regain all his memories, so it's best to get rid of him now while we have the chance. The other one, Reno Nakango, he's just a bit of a snoop, nothing more than a photographer. Axel and Kairi have no power between their family, and are virtually harmless, we can get Sora to adjust their memories. However, they do have a family friend, Rinoa Heartily... she... she's a _Lamia._"

Xemnas paused, "We have a _lamia_ in our generation?" When she nodded he sat back and muttered 'very interesting'. Reaching into his desk, he pulled out a paper and slid it across the table.

It was a simple sketch, nothing but a white mass of arms and legs with gray lines and a random symbol, Naminé had never seen anything like it.

"I was wondering if you could create some of these creatures for me, as a test for this to work."

"If I may ask, what are they sir? And what are they for?"

Xemnas' lips tugged upwards, "They're Nobodies Naminé, my own personal creation, and they may help us get rid of Riku Umino quite easily."

* * *

"And so, it's begun." His fingers laced across the railing of the balcony, gaze fuzzy against the buildings and ocean.

"Hmm?" Roxas muttered, glancing up from his text book, "What'd you say?"

"The ending of this story has begun." Sora repeated, turning to look at his brother, "It's either the end of Riku Umino, or the ending of Xemnas."

"Wasn't that obvious from the start?" Roxas asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"That was before Umino had a chance to regain his memories."

Shrugging, Roxas went back to his work.

Sora turned back to stare out into the ocean, gaze narrowed and dark before he whispered, "And also before Ansem decided to involve himself in this."

* * *

The creature spasmed, twisting it's head hallway before it wiggled it's arms and legs. It let out a small mewl before it began to move with the shadows, twisting to glance up at it's new master.

"Hello." The man answered softly, he brushed a lock of silver hair out of his face before leaning down to the small twitching creature, "I haven't given you a name, have I?"

"Must you name it?" The woman snapped, skin a light gray and eyes as black as the night, "It will just die in the end."

"But every living thing contains a name." He muttered, "You are Key." His arm raised, white glove coming in contact with the squeaking creature's black head, "And you are a Heartless."

"Would you hurry!" The woman cried out in rage, her eyes narrowing in distaste. She would never be caught acting so caring to something that was obviously lower than her.

"My name is Ansem," The man answered slowly, seeing that the creature was obviously paying attention. "This is my home." And the shadows raised, golden eyes opening and movements jerky and tricky. "And this is your family."

* * *

Tke: LULZ, WTF?? Ansem was so OC there, sorry. But I honestly think he did care about the heartless, he respected them and cherished them, and in turn they would do anything for him. Tis what I think anyways. And OMG, she was being so mean! I was like T_T I love those Heartless! Can she be any more mean to the poor things?! I want one, they're so cute... I have an obsession with those cute beings.

Sora: This chapter... was it a filler again?

Tke: … pretty much, yeah...

Sora: Just wondering...

Tke: I'm sorry! Until you meet Riku (chapter 8!) then there's nothing really else for me to do! I didn't plan for it to be filled so crappily. Sorry... oh, and nobody seemed to get the trivia, I guess I've got to explain further... again...

The question was not meant to confuse you, or to make you think too much. Dracula drew power from something, and if you can't figure it out, that means (more often than not) it's an item. XD So many people over-thought that and were coming up with things like 'people's souls!' and stuff. I was like, "whoa...". I'm just saying to help ya.

Also, the song Sora was singing, where he was lying to Xemnas, was called _Boy And The Ghost_ by Tarja Turunen. It's slight implication to my new one-shot, which should be out soon. It's my favorite song on her album _My Winter Storm_.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, PEOPLE WHO JUST FAVORITE MAKE IT TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE!


	7. Mausoleum d' Haverghast

* * *

**Disclaimer**: If I owned something, I wouldn't be here, you guys all know that, get over it. Now let me go watch RuPaul's Drag Race, because Drag Queens are AWESOME.

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: This goes to Becca86, 'cuz we both agree Heartless are so cute. D8 DUN BE MEAN TO THEM! And she also really liked the fact that I brought Ansem into this. I like him, he's cool. (I didn't notice FFN cut this off! DX SO MEAN!!)

**Beta'd By**: Shrouded-Obsession, who is my complete beta for this story, and I would never plan to get rid of her. There might be a little longer wait, since she has school, and I have to start work more, but we'll try to pull everything off quickly.

**Song Title**: Mausoleum d' Haverghast  
**Artist**: Midnight Syndicate  
**Album**: The 13th Hour  
**Track Number**: 7 of 25  
**Link**: http : / (second sideways dash) www. Youtube. Com/ watch?v (equal) fekkYw9p8vQ

**Random Note**: So, I have to get a lot of money this year, Resident Evil 5 comes out, and I'm getting the 90 bucks version with all the shit in it, and then I have to get money for the Anime Expo (in which I'd probably waste hundreds), and I need at LEAST 60 to go see Tarja Turunen live in the gay part of Hollywood. 8D Can't wait for any of it.... but I'm pretty much broke since I don't really have a ride to get to work, my friend says I should sell something, but I have nothing worth selling. My writing isn't that great, and I suck even worse with art, anyone have any ideas? Sorry, just kind of a rant this note is...

* * *

**The 13****th**** Hour**

**Bite 7: **

**Mausoleum d' Haverghast**

**I have yet to get a right answer for the trivia!**

* * *

"This is kinda exciting." Demyx replied, pulling his bed next to Axel's bed as Kairi and Axel smiled and Riku continued reading from his place on the wall, "I haven't been to a sleepover in _forever_." At least 60 years, Demyx was sure.

"You make yourself sound old." Axel laughed, rolling his eyes before grabbing several chips out of the bowl on the floor, "So, what do we want to do?"

"Well we obviously will later play truth or dare, that's a sleepover must!" Demyx laughed back and Kairi shared his agreement.

"Dude, we should get Squall to play." Axel muttered to Demyx as Kairi poked Riku's book. He swatted her hand away, only for her to do it again, in which he lightly hit her on the head with the spine.

"Oh my gosh, we should!" Demyx chuckled, "So, where are Squall and Reno on this fine day, in their home, that we should probably have them in to watch over us?" He couldn't believe Xemnas was forcing him to watch these two adults! This definitely wasn't the job for him!

"Well, Squall's downstairs, probably schoolwork, again." Kairi replied, "And Reno? Well... one never really knows where Reno is, he's a photographer, he likes to blend in."

"Even though his bright-ass hair makes him stick out like a sore thumb." Axel muttered, causing Kairi and Demyx to laugh and Riku to roll his eyes. "So why did that Xemnas guy let you out of the mansion? I thought you said he liked to keep a watchful eye on you guys."

"Well he does..." Demyx replied softly, "But Xemnas is getting married..."

"Oh my god, there's going to be a wedding!?" Kairi squealed and looked so happy, now if only the bride and the bride's brother could be that happy...

"Yeah..." Demyx replied softly, "Remember how I told you guys Roxas had a younger brother?"

"... Sora, wasn't it?" Kairi asked, blinking, which caused Axel to pause and Riku to look up from his book.

Demyx nodded, "He's the one Xemnas is getting married to, and let's just say that for that reason alone, Xemnas is willing to let _anything_ happen."

"Wow, he loves Sora that much, huh?" Axel asked, blinking.

"Basically..."

* * *

"Did you want to go to the fall play?"

Sora blinked, pausing his conversation with Naminé, to Larxene, who butted into her seat between Xigbar and Luxord. "Uh... I plan on going, why?"

"Because I'll have a mission that night and won't be able to go." Larxene muttered, sneering as if Xemnas were there and he actually feared her. Instantly she was all smiles again, "And I need someone to take beautiful pictures of Roxas in a dress!" Sora's eyebrow shot up and before he could say a thing she waved a big bag of cookies in his face, he snatched them away with a quick 'deal!' before opening it to eat and share with Naminé.

"I see you're enjoying yourself Larxene." The voice behind Sora made him pause, cookie to his lips before Naminé snatched them both away in her lap and the three on the other side rolled their eyes.

"Good evening, Xemnas." She replied calmly, giving a wistful smile.

"Giving sweets to my charge?" Xemnas replied, his hand on Sora's head.

"I merely offered them to him, he's told me in the past that he enjoys them, but he said he might not considering you'd be angry."

Xemnas' eyebrow rose, eyes narrow, but Larxene held her cool, even pausing to brush a hair back from her forehead. "Very well then, I shall expect you all to be out at your missions today." He turned towards the direction of the halls, "Good day." Several steps later, he paused without looking back, "Oh and Sora, there is a punishment for making faces at me."

Sora quickly stuck his tongue back in his mouth as Xemnas walked away.

"Oooh, a punishment!" Luxord and Xigbar squealed jokingly before Xigbar grinned, "Sounds like Sora's getting laid tonight."

"Oh shut it!" Sora glared, throwing a fry in his face.

"Now, now, Xigbar." Luxord... giggled...?! "We must remember, this being Xemnas and Sora, it's not getting laid, it's 'love making'!"

Naminé giggled and Sora's glare was ice cold, "Oh, bite me!"

"No dear, that's what Xemnas is for."

"I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

Demyx never remembered sweating this much in his life, here he was, in the kitchen, with Leon, alone. Sure Axel was in the room five seconds earlier and soon to be seconds later, but for now, as the redhead went to go inquire Kairi and Riku's favorite sandwich guts, Demyx looked to Leon. The man was there calmly, as if Demyx wasn't even there, spreading some mayo on his sandwich bread. He could probably stake him with that knife if he wanted to. Demyx glared at the offending blade of silver in Leon's hand, that was like the mortal enemy of all the clan. Sure, it wouldn't burn or cause skin color mutilation or possible scars like it did with Sora, but the thing still hurt, badly.

Leon turned, as if feeling stared at, and when their eyes met he rose an eyebrow as Demyx pursed his lips and adjusted his eyes. The brunet stared for a second longer before turning back to his sandwich and then looking back at Demyx. When the blond made no movement, Leon shrugged to himself and went back to the sandwich just as Axel trotted into the room.

"So Kairi wants turkey and mayo with any cheese and Riku wants ham and mustard and—." He paused with a raised eyebrow at his friend, "Demyx, you okay?"

"Yeah." Demyx replied, he noticed Leon glanced back over at him, but he didn't say anything about it, "I just had one of those _déjà vu_ feelings." He then looked to Leon, as if it would tied the man over, "Sorry if I scared or surprised you, Leon."

The man nodded, saying nothing as Axel quickly made the sandwiches out of the things Demyx pulled from the refrigerator. But, the blond noticed, as they got the sandwiches made and onto plates and made their way back to their room, Leon's eyes were on him again. And suddenly, Demyx wanted to go _home_.

* * *

"You were really eating sweets, weren't you?"

Sora blinked before rolling his eyes, adjusting slightly to get more comfortable as the cold air touched the open places of his kimono. "It took you that long to figure it out?"

Xemnas merely chuckled, running his fingers through Sora's bed hair, in short, the boy looked bedridden several times over. And not the bedridden that had people coughing or sneezing or feeling like they want to puke. He liked that look on Sora, and it felt even better knowing he had made him look like that. "No, I just wanted to make you tell me yourself."

"Oh, because me eating sweets is such a big deal." Sora replied, blowing a few strands from his face before he looked up without adjusting his head, "So what's the reason you came today?"

The silver-haired man chuckled, fingers skimming through Sora's spikes before he muttered, "Tonight just feels like an interesting night, I was going to ask if you wanted to have Roxas spend the night with you?"

Instantly the boy sat up, eyes wide with several emotions running through them. It was odd that Xemnas even allowed Roxas to spend several hours with him, so to be able to spend a whole night with his brother, "Really?" He asked quietly, lips parting with a silent look of hope.

"I know I'm harsh on rules, especially room ones, but it just seems like a good day today." Xemnas smiled softly, eyes taking in Sora's disheveled state, "But I don't think the humans are going to try anything lately, we'll have time to be ourselves."

"Yes, because humans always come here." Sora replied sarcastically, burying his face into his pillow.

Xemnas rolled his eyes but leaned down to kiss Sora's forehead softly before he stood up and fixed his clothes, "Just let Roxas know when he gets in here." When Sora hummed in agreement he patted Sora on the head and made his way out of the room.

* * *

Fate was certainly against him, he knew it. She was just some whore that was really a cross-dressing man that was in need of a desperate leg shaving and had a gruff voice. And maybe she had short blond hair, liked to smoke, and wore goggles, and suddenly, she turned into Sora and Roxas' Uncle Cid in a dress.

Maybe Demyx needed to stop thinking.

Leon was reading the paper in the armchair in the living room, and Demyx was sitting there roasting marshmallows in the family fire. Axel was in the shower, Kairi was getting gram crackers and chocolate ready in the kitchen, and Riku was still reading in his own room. It didn't seem to matter that others were in the house, he could feel Leon's eyes on him, and that alone caused him to twitch and shake, which of course, probably didn't help at all.

He tried several times to strike up a conversation, but after several of Leon's three-word answers, he quickly learned and shut his mouth before poking at the fire with another stick. Leon merely grunted, a sign of 'stop it', and Demyx obeyed, wondering if there was any chance god would help him even though he was a sinner. This wasn't the second time he'd been left alone with Leon in a room. The first was the kitchen, the second was the den and Demyx's odd need to use a stapler on all his reports, the third was Leon knocking on the door commenting he needed to shower while Demyx sat in the bathroom and played with all their hair products, and the fourth was just as they walked passed each other in the doorway of the kitchen. Normally Demyx could handle himself, but considering this was the vampire savior, this whole family downright scared him. He had no idea what to expect, or what to be ready for, and he wasn't sure if he would make it out in time.

And suddenly, Squall's eyes were on him again, and the clock struck midnight, and this was the closest to Twilight Town he'd ever been. Twilight Town was named for getting their sun as early as three or four in the morning, which meant Demyx had to hide for a good few hours. Sure, they could go out in sunlight, but that was only because of the magic they were able to cast, and while it was a quick spell, it would probably look odd for the humans to see several flashing lights here and there.

"I—I uh..." He grabbed his bag from where he placed it earlier and stood, bowing to Leon and Kairi, who had just walked in from the kitchen and was going to give Leon a cup of coffee, "I just realized, I've forgotten something, I have to go home! I'll see you later!" And without waiting for a response, he dashed out the door, ignoring Kairi's protests.

* * *

"You look... you look like some secret ninja."

Sora snorted, tightening the cords of his brother's black trench coat before he walked back to his bed, slightly heeled boots tapping against the marble floors. "That's an odd way to say it."

Roxas shrugged, handing him a parasol that was quickly dumped in favor of tightening Sora's boots, "Just remember to be back within two hours."

"Right, or Xemmy might come check up on us." Sora rolled his eyes, "As if he doesn't leave me alone enough..."

The next words weren't what Sora were expecting, "He can't help it when he loves you so much." When Sora turned to him with a raised eyebrow, Roxas merely shrugged, twisting to lay on his stomach before folding his arms and placing his chin to rest on them, "No matter what happens, in this final battle, Xemnas still loves you, he'd do anything for you."

"Except give me my freedom." Sora replied, grasping the edges of his hood to raise it and cover his face.

"Maybe, once you guys get married, he'll be less controlling."

"If we get married." Sora answered quietly, opening the door and walking out before shutting it.

* * *

"Guys, I'm going to take a walk."

Axel blinked at his brother, frowning. It was odd enough for Demyx to leave so suddenly, and now Riku was acting weird...? "It's one a.m.!"

"I know." Riku replied, his face turned so it was half-hidden from Axel and Kairi's view, "But I just feel like I should be out right now."

"He makes it sound supernatural." Kairi muttered as Riku left the house with a quiet click of the front door, she turned to Axel, "Should we tell Squall or Reno?"

Axel shook his head, "Squall will kill us if we wake him up, and who knows if Reno's developing photos in his room again? I'm not getting yelled at." This time he picked up a bowl and rolled his eyes at Zexion, who had been cooped up the whole night in his room, before speaking again, "Besides, Riku's a big boy now, he can handle himself."

"I just..." Kairi nervously slid from one foot to the other, "I just feel like somethings going to change today."

"It's one a.m., what's going to change at this time of night?"

* * *

"Hmm?" Xemnas paused, blinking before he picked up the manila folder in between Naminé's report and her secret records. Her secret records were for herself, just like anyone else's belonged to them, and he would not pry, never. He had more honor than that. But what was he to do with a folder that had not been placed in any category? Surely it couldn't be that troublesome. It wouldn't take much time from his cleaning, he never kept his office that messy anyways. Sliding the cover open, he scattered several pictures across his desk, all drawn by Naminé, and all baring the same two people.

One boy, of silver hair, looking quite shorter than his, seemed to be leading another, one that looked like...

"_Sora_..." He breathed, eyes hardening.

The next they were in some forest, possibly one close by, and the boy, who Xemnas could see as the vampire savior, was on all fours, confused. In front of him, Sora was leaning down with an arm extended, as if to help him up. And another, with the vampire savior in the water of the river, as if he were looking for something, and Sora sitting behind him in the grass, laughing. And the last two, with narrowed eyes he stuffed them into the folder and swiftly turned on his heel and threw it into the blaze of his fireplace.

One, of Sora placing such a sweet kiss on the vampire savior's cheek, and the other, of the vampire savior's lips against Sora's temple, and Sora looked so _content_.

He was dimly aware of his hand grabbing the glass chocolates dish and throwing it across the room only to break at the bottom of the bookshelf, the lid went even further, smashing into several books before it broke. His footsteps became dark and heavy and they thudded loudly towards Sora's room.

Suddenly he felt the need to keep a more personal eye on Sora, starting _**tonight**_.

* * *

Tke: And so it begins...

For those who have an AeriaGames account, add me as a friend! I've stopped playing Last Chaos, but I've just recently started playing the new game MegaTen. So ADDICTING!!!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


	8. Family Secrets

* * *

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts or Sora, I'd have ukes in skin tight clothes, because without ukes, semes are nothing. Oh, and I don't own cookie monster either, my step-dad can do his voice exactly though, so in a way I do. Hehe.

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: Kida-San, for being first reviewer of chapter 7 and for rambling. Because I find rambling in a review a good thing when you're telling how much you enjoy a chapter. It makes me feel better for that other 80 percent that doesn't review. The jerks.

**Beta'd By**: Shrouded-Obsession, of course, because who else would I entrust with this story and it's details? I'm not going to have another person on this story unless she's busy, which I hope she'll always have enough time to help a girl out with chapters. Lulz.

**Song Title**: Family Secrets  
**Artist**: Midnight Syndicate  
**Album**: The 13th Hour  
**Track Number**: 7 of 25  
**Link**: http: / (second dash) www. youtube. com/ watch?v (equal) mwPvhDonSUc (I recomend at least hearing this song once, it really goes great with the ending of the chapter. I usually have a song on repeat when I write or read something that is based on it)

* * *

**The 13****th**** Hour**

**Bite 8: **

**Family Secrets**

* * *

If he knew this was going to be so difficult, he would've brought his machete. Riku glared at the tree root wrapped around his leg like it was all it's fault. The stupid thing would be dead if he carried around his pocket knife like he did when he was in his old town. And the worst part was, he was twisted in just the wrong angle and he couldn't move to reach his hip, much less his leg. He hated plants, he decided that once he reached home, he was going to murder Zexion's plants that the boy always liked to grow on his windowsill.

Twisting slightly, Riku winced as another root poked him in the back. It didn't hurt, so much as feel uncomfortable, and it was human nature to adjust to feel normal. Propping his head up, he looked around.

Where the hell were sharp objects when one needed them?

Wasn't this the part of a horror film, where the person who decided to not even bother to try, gets murdered? Okay, maybe he needed to stop watching late night horrors with Axel...

His phone went off in his pocket, buzzing merrily, ignoring Riku's growing discomfort. "Stupid piece of shit." He muttered, letting his head fall back onto the dirt, he'd just washed it that morning too. Sooner or later, someone would find him, right? Right?

* * *

"Roxas."

Roxas didn't stop mixing the dough, Demyx next to him humming and reading the label off the bag, "Yes?"

Xemnas' eyes were narrowed at him, that much he could tell without looking back, "Have you noticed we've been missing someone?"

Roxas blinked, he looked over his shoulder to the silver-haired man behind him. "Who? Is it Marluxia? Did he go off into the night to plant those rare human-eating flowers again?"

"No." The silver-haired man hissed, his eyes even narrower now, "Someone, oh, I don't know, that you call your brother?"

Demyx stopped mid-word and Roxas dropped the spoon to the floor. "He should still be in the room, sir."

"Well he's not." Xemnas answered, lips pursed, "Any idea why?"

Roxas looked pale, more than usual, "I told him we would make these and come back, he said he would wait there, maybe he's roaming the house?"

Golden eyes greedily took in Roxas' obviously nervous look, on any other occasion, Xemnas would've found it amusing, "I hope you've had enough fun, because once Sora comes back I'm going to change a few things." He turned on his heel and slid out the door, like the darkness itself.

"S-should I go get Sora?" Demyx asked, setting down the bag as he watched Roxas slide to the floor.

"No..." Roxas muttered, his fingers gripping his pant legs tightly, "Let him enjoy his few hours of freedom."

* * *

"_Maybe, just maybe, Riku found a secret crush?"_

This stupid weed was going to be the death of him, he knew it. He'd finally managed to untangle one of his arms and was reaching down to grasp and pull at the root. It would've been so much easier if one of the other roots didn't stab him, breaking skin and causing him to adjust, to try and not get it stuck in his side.

"_I doubt it, Riku can't keep a secret anything!_"

Finally pulling it free, he grinned and pulled his leg out before pausing to take a breath of air. If he didn't move then he couldn't get stuck anymore, that was obvious. Okay, just a few pulls of the other one and he could have his other arm, and then just head home. He didn't just need a shower, he **wanted** it, he wanted it like the cookie monster wanted cookies.

"_And besides, when has Riku ever been interested in romance?_"

"Do you need help?"

Pausing, Riku looked up to come face to face with a boy just a year younger, but with the features of an angel. Chocolate brown spikes in disarray, sky blue eyes calm but with a piercing gaze, skin a golden tan, and a lithe body. The boy was in a one-piece bodysuit, the inside areas of the legs black while the outside was a dark blue, black boots that somehow weren't sinking into the mud, and a black open-zipped cloak with several strands of beads near the neck. In his hands was a black parasol with a midnight blue lace trim, but considering the dark lighting of the woods, he wasn't even sure if those were the exact colors, not that it ever mattered. (AN: For those that play Dead or Alive, this is Helena's outfit in 4) He nodded and something in the boy's eyes flashed lightly before he found himself rising up without any hand from the boy in front of him. "Thank you." He commented silently before giving a little bow, "My name's Riku, and you are?"

"_Hey, it's never too late to get hormones._"

The boy's eyes were half-lidded, lips pursed before they opened softly, "Sora."

Riku's lips slid into a smile, "Thanks Sora, you really helped me, I've been stuck there for quite some time." He held out a hand, an offering to shake, between them.

"I can tell." Sora answered, fingers gripping the parasol tightly with no motion to even think of grabbing Riku's hand.

"_I doubt it, Riku doesn't seem to budge with anything in front of him._"

Riku's eye twitched, hand lowering before he rose the other one to scratch the back of his head, "Well then... what are you doing here?"

"Exploring." Sora replied, with a voice that lacked so much enthusiasm that it could've challenged Zexion.

"At this time?" Riku asked, striking up conversation, "Why not in the morning?"

"I could say the same to you." Sora's face barely twitched, was he even human?

"T_ouché_." Riku grinned, he'd been around people like this, he was capable of handling them, "Why haven't I ever seen you around before?"

"I stay at home." And before Riku opened his mouth, Sora answered for him, "I have a home tutor."

"Wow, how'd you know what I was going to say?"

"Because I always get asked." He muttered quickly, turning away, "Shouldn't you be heading home for a shower or something?"

"In a minute." Riku replied, honestly, "You're pretty interesting."

Sora's eyebrow rose for a second before he looked back to the river that separated the two towns, he couldn't _believe_ he crossed that small area just to help this human.

"_But it's just this feeling I have, like something important is going to happen to Riku._"

"So where exactly do you live?" Riku asked, he was going to keep bringing in topics until it killed him. "I live near the school, that mansion that was for sale a couple weeks ago."

"The other side of the river." Sora spoke quietly, loosening his hold on the parasol. It wasn't needed for now anyways, he'd brought it just in case he got caught near light.

"That must be fun, I know people that live there." Riku replied, "Though Demyx is the only one talking to us, Roxas and his group left."

"Y-you know Roxas?" Sora's grip became weak, his eyes blinking wider several times. If word got out that he met a friend of theirs, that was even more trouble than he needed. It would leak out to Xemnas, things always did.

"Yeah, blond grouch with blue eyes, right?" Riku smiled, he blinked for a second before something dawned onto his face, "Home tutored... you're Roxas' little brother, right?"

And suddenly, with all the enthusiasm of a worried child, Sora all-but-threw his parasol in exchange for shoving himself into Riku while covering the other's mouth. "Don't say that again, please, _not_ out loud." At Riku's questioned glance Sora's gloved hands lowered themselves, "I'm not supposed to be outside, Roxas snuck me out."

"Oh..." Riku muttered, realizing why the boy seemed so worried. He'd been around Zexion and Leon long enough to realize the boy was trying to clip what he said, to not seem like himself. "Oh!" He pointed behind Sora, and when the two turned they watched Sora's parasol gently head downriver.

Sora started to go after it, but a few steps away Riku sped by him, throwing cation into the wind, and water. Sora squeezed his eyes shut as water droplets hit his face, when he opened them again, Riku was making quick grabs for the parasol as his feet slammed into the water with every step. A second later Riku jumped for it with his whole body, finally catching it and raising it triumphantly as his face collided into the water. By the time he made it to the edge of the river and Riku sat on the concrete bench nearby, Sora realized how close they were to the public park. "You're all wet." Sora muttered, removing his gloves to reach into his pocket and remove a handkerchief. He ran it across Riku's face before the silveret took it to rub off the rest of the water in his ears and neck.

"I did need a shower." Riku grinned, smiling wider when Sora gave a soft smile of his own. He held out his hand, parasol light in his grip, "Here, it's important to you, right?"

Sora nodded, reaching out to take it, "It was my mother's."

"I bet she was nice." Riku wiped over an eye as Sora's hand landed on his, he looked at the soaking cloth before turning, "I'll clean this and return it to you—. Sora?"

The boy was pale, eyes darkened as his bangs lightly covered them and his breath was harsh but quiet.

"Sora?"

"_... You're him..._" Sora's voice was so quiet Riku almost missed it.

"Excuse me?"

Sora stood straight, taking the parasol before he nodded swiftly, "Keep it, okay? The handkerchief. You can return it to me whenever. I have to get back before sunrise or I'll get sick."

Riku nodded, he didn't understand what was going on, but it'd be best to let Sora go do what he needed. He didn't want to have him get sick after all.

"Thank you." Sora replied honestly, granting him a soft, but beautiful smile before he leaned down to place a soft kiss to Riku's cheek. "I'll look forward to meeting you again."

Riku touched his cheek lightly as Sora pulled away, petal soft lips leaving a warm feeling. When he looked up, Sora was gone.

* * *

"What, so important thing, could happen to Riku on a midnight walk?" Axel chuckled, looking back at Kairi before turning back to the chocolates he was helping make. He may not have been allowed near the stove or oven, but at least he could mix ingredients and help with the decoration.

Kairi shrugged, eyes narrowing in confusion before she finished cutting up the coca beans. "It's just that feeling, it hasn't gone away."

"Who are you giving your chocolate to?" Zexion asked quietly, changing the topic. He had those feelings before, of confusion and insecurity. Kairi was family, she shouldn't feel those when they weren't needed.

"I'm giving mine to Roxas!" Axel cheered, fists pumping in the air so quickly that Kairi had to dodge the milk and creme coming off the whisk in his hands. "He's going to see my love, I'm sure of it!"

As he went on a Roxas-fueled rant, Kairi turned to Zexion, "Who are you giving yours to?"

Zexion simply turned, twisting the knob to light the fire under the boiling pot of water, "No one." He lied, gaze not leaving the water pot.

Kairi smiled softly, seeing through the lie but saying nothing. It wasn't any of her business, at least, until Zexion finally told them or brought the person home.

* * *

'_Back just in time._' Sora couldn't help but think as he sprang off the column and landed near the ruined entrance of the back gardens. "Roxas?" He asked quietly, closing the parasol before he made his way through some of the garden maze. "Roxas?"

"You're back." Roxas slid through the maze, whisper hushed and a look of concern on his face, "Did you have fun at all? Meet anyone interesting?"

"I met Riku..." Sora replied, saying it calmly, as if Roxas thought he wouldn't know who it is.

"I see." The blond muttered, he grasped Sora's wrist and started to tug along, "Xemnas is around, he didn't find you in your room."

Sora's eyes widened, he grabbed his brother's arm tightly as the parasol hung around his other wrist, "Did he find out?"

"Yes, yes he did." Roxas replied, looking back at Sora with a disturbed look, "He found out."

And suddenly, it was different, Sora looked into his brother's eyes before they widened even more, "Xemnas... he... where's Roxas?"

From blond to silver, and from blue to gold, it had to be the most horrific thing Sora had witnessed, "Locked away, for being foolish."

"Please, don't hurt him!" Sora cried out, clutching the man's arm tighter, "It was my fault, I asked of him!"

"Your idea or not." Xemnas replied, dragging the boy down the maze of hallways, "He still went along with it!"

"Xemnas!"

Saïx winced, he pressed his back to the wall and he decided he would wait and allow Xemnas to drag the brunet down the hallway. Surely this, even though he'd just arrived on scene, would change Xemnas' mind about how much Saïx was right.

* * *

Tke: ... wow... the actual start of the actual plot! I bet you're all excited, aren't you? I mean, the next few chapters are actually NON-fillers. None of them are, to my knowledge. (I've written out the whole plot in each chapter, I hope they don't become fillers, lol.) But if I ever write a filler chapter for this again, I will have Shrouded-Obsession hit me until I get it right. I promise.

And no one's guessed on the trivia either, wow. Should I just say the answer?

_PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEWS MEAN MORE TO ME THAN FAVES AND ALERTS!_


	9. Last Breaths

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned this, ya know? It'd be pretty cool to control the lives of my favorite characters and destroy the lives of the ones I hate. XD You'd have no idea how badly I want to manipulate them. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. 8D Anyways! I only own the plot, please do not steal it!

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: To all my loyal fans and reviewers, I always want to please (most of) you guys. Thanks for your support for this! Now onto the chapter!! WOOOT!!!!!

**Beta'd By**: No one hahahahaha. I got this done when Shrouded-Obsession wasn't online and I just had to post it. It might be changed somewhat because instead of sticking to my plan I kinda combined chapter 9 and half of 10. Please note it's just until she checks it over, some things might be changed. Hehe.

**Song Title**: Last Breaths**  
Artist**: Midnight Syndicate**  
Album**: The 13th Hour**  
Track Number**: 9 of 25  
**Link**: From now on, all links to the songs can be found from my youtube account. Tke, not Tysonkaiexperiment. As Tysonkaiexperiment is my old (and probably will be deleted) account.

* * *

**The 13th Hour**

**Bite 9:**

**Last Breaths  
**

* * *

"I'm not going to punish you or your brother too severely." Xemnas's lips ran from the brunet's wrist down to his shoulder, "I understand you want to see the outside world."

Sora said nothing, flinching lightly as Xemnas's fangs slid up his wrist. He held in a shiver, vowing for Roxas's sake he would not show his fear to him.

"For now, you remain at my side." Xemnas replied, his eyes staring deeply into Sora's, but it was hard when the boy tried to look everywhere but him. "Roxas will be back within a few days time, but until I give word you're not to leave me."

"At any time?" Sora asked, his mouth opening just partly to breathe in the air he lost while trying to evade the man.

"At any time." Xemnas repeated, he leaned close to Sora, pressing his lips lightly to his forehead, "Don't worry Sora, I'll try to make it so you can be outside more, I promise."

'You've been saying that for the last fifteen years...' Sora paused, his head spinning with ideas to shorten Roxas's time, "I just, I can't wait..."

"You're like an eager puppy." Xemnas agreed with a chuckle, he then patted Sora on the head, "I'm going to get our accommodations ready, you will stay with me for the rest of the day and then on until I see fit."

With barely more than a nod from Sora, the man was gone. It was only then he allow the warming water to prickle his eyes and cheeks before he wrapped himself as closely as possible.

* * *

"Roxas Kaze?"

The silence caused Demyx to look up from his comic book and wince, Roxas never missed a day. Never. He could have a broken leg, the chicken pox, and the flu all at once, and he'd still make it to school.

"Demyx, have you seen Roxas?" The teacher asked, looking past the rim of her glasses to give him a questioning look. Roxas never missed, and he always said 'here' the first time his name was called, something was terribly wrong.

"No ma'am." Demyx replied, "I was at someone else's house so I wasn't home, I'll let you know tomorrow since I see him tonight." 'Or so I hope...'

"Thank you, Demyx." She smiled, checking him off as here as to not tarnish Roxas's perfect record. "All right, students—..."

It was at that point Demyx stopped listening; he looked down (being isolated in the back of the class helped) and took out his phone before flipping it open. No calls from Roxas, was he okay? Did Xemnas catch them or not? Was whatever was happening the reason why they all got last minute no-reason missions until 5 in the morning? "Roxas... where are you...?" He whispered his question into his phone, and when he received no reply he bit his lip, "Please be safe..."

* * *

"Isn't it weird?"

Xigbar glanced to Larxene, his half-eaten sandwich in his hands, "What?"

"That Sora is being forced to follow Xemnas everywhere?" She pointed down a ways and sure enough Xemnas was there, calmly eating breakfast with a person from another clan that had come to visit. Next to him, sitting in the chair across from the outsider, was Sora, eyes closed, face unmoving with its soft frown, and hands folded in lap.

"That's true." Luxord paused, "I've never seen Sora frown so much, Xemnas isn't even allowing him to eat." His gaze drifted to his cup, where the clear goblet stared at him with its deep red insides, "And I mean eat, not the human food."

She winced, "Do you think that whatever has been going on is the reason?"

"You mean Xemnas yelling things in five different languages I didn't understand?" Xigbar asked, it was often highly amusing when Xemnas would combine more than two languages during ranting, but this wasn't the time to think it was funny.

Before anyone could comment, Xemnas rose to his feet, his poise proper and polite, Sora stood up not a moment after and bowed to the man just after Xemnas did. The silver-haired man then excused himself and left the room, a completely silent Sora in tow.

"And has anyone seen Roxas?" Xigbar asked, looking in between the two, "Surely Roxas would have something to say in Sora's defense."

"Do you think, maybe Xemnas is punishing both of them?" Luxord blinked, "Like Sora and/or Roxas did something to piss Xemnas off and they're not allowed to see each other?"

"But then we would see either one of them, dumbass." Larxene hissed, kicking him under the table, "Maybe it has something to do with the savior?"

It was silent, the three of them deep in their own thoughts as the rest of breakfast continued on around them.

* * *

"_And in today's news—._"

"I can't believe you Riku..."

Riku rolled his eyes; his grip on his mug tight as he buried himself into the pillows to ignore the ranting that would come ahead.

"You're you! You don't just 'happen' to fall into the river!" Reno was too busy pulling out billions of tissues from his bag to notice several of them falling into Riku's tea mug. The silveret grimaced and placed his mug on the table next to the couch, leave it to 'tissue man' Reno to have that many tissues stuffed in his bag. Reno paused and looked up from his bag, "And where the hell do you two think you're off to?"

Note, Reno was scary when someone was sick; he hated people getting sick, loathed it. That's why he took it upon himself to get them better, because he couldn't stand the sniffing and the noises and the moaning. Not that half the people Reno knew did any of that, but still.

"Work." Was all Squall muttered, grabbing his keys from on the table, next to them had been Riku's mug, and once glance into the now tissue-filled liquid caused him to do a light wince. He then made his way towards the hallway where the doorway would be just ahead.

"Am I the only one that cares? Riku's sick!" Reno moaned, yes, he really would make others help out if it meant getting a person better faster.

"You're the mom." Squall replied quickly as he opened the door, easily dodging Reno's tissue-filled bag before he left with the door open for Reno to grab his thrown bag.

"Squall's so lucky I'm his best friend or he'd get it!" Reno hissed, grabbing a new bag from next to him, he didn't even see Riku roll his eyes.

"You always say that..." Riku muttered dryly.

"What was that?!" Reno snapped, glaring at him with the death of a thousand suns.

"Nothing..." Riku replied, throwing the blanket over his head.

Kairi, who had yet to respond to Reno's question, just shrugged and left without even saying bye.

* * *

"Is it me or is something going on today?" Axel whispered as he glanced around, his bony elbow pushing itself into Zexion's side lightly.

Zexion shot him an annoyed look but didn't look up from his book after that, "You expect me to know when I barely know anyone here?" It wasn't that people tried, it was that Zexion didn't.

"Demyx!" Axel cried, completely missing Zexion's look at the blond with puffy eyes and a lightly red face, "What's going on? So doesn't match my outfit." He pointed to his light-wash jeans and bright yellow shirt with a half-smile.

Demyx didn't even try to laugh, "Remember Roxas's younger brother?" He asked quietly, fingers tight against the shirt around his elbows.

"Yeah…" Axel paused, listening to the voices in his head, "Sora, that was his name, right?"

Demyx nodded before his tears started to spill, Axel and Zexion glanced to each other, wondering how to stop their friend from crying. "He, last night, because of his sickness he passed away…"

"Dem…" Axel blinked, hugging the tearing blond, "Anything you want us to do?"

"I-I'm good…" Demyx muttered, "It's fine, you guys haven't met Sora, all of the school knows him, the town on this side of the river does, so we're all depressed." He rubbed his eyes for a second before giving a bittersweet smile, "You guys can go in, we're going to have a moment of silence and stuff for him, Roxas isn't going to be here today."

Without a word Zexion turned and left, though Axel knew he was eyeing up every student with a thoughtful look. The redhead couldn't blame him; Zexion somehow had never known anyone that died (to his knowledge at least), so it was a lot to take in. With a sigh and goodbye to Demyx, Axel silently trudged himself down to the PE lockers.

* * *

"_Thanks Gale, and bring us back some of those delicious looking cupcakes!_" Several of the reporters joined in a laugh before starting up a story about a recent bank robbery.

"Honestly, cupcakes?" Reno reprimanded, eye rolling, "Don't they have anything better to report about nowadays?"

Riku shrugged, whole-heartedly agreeing before he laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"_And now some unfortunate news about one of our own towns' members—._" It was here Riku shot up, ignoring Reno's squeal of surprise and Squall's glance from where he sat at the dinning room table. Ignoring the spluttering redhead, Riku grabbed the remote from the other's hands and turned the TV up loud enough for anyone down the block to hear. "_Sora Kaze, from the Kinimori mansion died of his illness this morning, he was said to have been enjoying the warmth of the sun with a morning tea before he passed away peacefully. Our best wishes go to his family and the members of the Kinimori mansion who were all so friendly with each other._"

"That… that doesn't make sense…" Riku whispered, eyes wide and jaw slacked.

"What doesn't?" Squall asked before Reno had time to open his mouth.

The silveret's eyes didn't move from the TV, "Last night I went on a walk-…"

"Without telling us?" Reno asked disapprovingly.

Riku ignored him, "-And I met him, Sora Kaze is Roxas's younger brother, a friend of ours that we met through Demyx." The silveret nibbled his lip, "But when I met him last night he said he couldn't be out in the sun, it made him sick."

"Sick?" Reno echoed, blinking, "Does that mean someone, either the news or who started the rumor about his death, was lying?"

Riku threw his covers off, running for the door to grab his shoes. Once on (thank god for easy shoes) he sprinted out the door in nothing but a pair of sweat pants, a wife beater, and an unbuttoned short-sleeved jacket. Reno's cries of shock were distant as his feet pounded into the pavement, nothing made sense, and he was going to find out why.

* * *

"Today." The teacher spoke quietly, "We would like to remember our dear friend and loved one, Sora Kaze, on this day, the day of his death."

Demyx wanted to say something; he wanted to shout out that something was wrong. Sora couldn't be dead, Xemnas wasn't having a heart attack or anything and Roxas certainly wasn't there mourning. No, Roxas missing, something was wrong.

"Demyx." The teacher cleared her throat from a choked sob, "Will you let Roxas know we're here for his losses, and to give us the information on when we could at least see Sora one last time?"

Axel, next to him, looked eager about it, and he had every right to be, he'd never met Sora.

"I'm not sure." The blond admitted, "I mean, Sora just died this morning, Roxas is still pretty shaken up."

The teacher nodded and the silence begun, it wasn't even five seconds in when a note landed on his desk.

_What can we do to help Roxas past this?_ It asked quietly.

_Pray._ Demyx wrote back and ignored the confused look on Axel's face. _And make sure Sora will be safe._

Even if he didn't understand it now, Demyx was sure he'd get it later on.

* * *

Marluxia sometimes wished for something better in life (or life after death…?). Right now he wanted to be planting those human-eating flowers again, but here he was, fingers and cloth rubbing over skin to keep the body warm.

Sora didn't even move, his face void of any emotion, the once tanned skin was now an obvious pale, his lips weren't a beautiful deep pink, just a light shade about his pale skin.

"God Sora, make me look after your dead body, you're a handful." Marluxia joked, knowing he'd get no response, but he couldn't help but hope for one.

It was unusual, for Sora who was always all-smiles, to be this emotionless. He wanted to poke him, to wake him, to at least allow Sora to yell at him for touching him. He brushed his fingers over Sora's pale arm, keeping the water away from the boy's short-sleeved kimono shirt and thin stretchy pants. Why Xemnas dressed him in this was mysterious, but there wasn't an answer.

"I wonder what Xemnas has planned?" Marluxia asked himself, "Do you think he's going to defeat Riku, Sora?" The boy didn't even grace the answer with a sigh or twitch, "Or maybe Riku will kill Xemnas and that's what he's afraid of…" Standing, Marluxia flicked a pink piece of hair over his shoulder, "It doesn't matter who dies, Riku or Xemnas, to you, does it Sora? You'll know everything and be able to change the future, won't you?" When the boy didn't answer him Marluxia shook his head with a sigh and began to look in search of some animal food. Sora wouldn't like his pets starving.

* * *

Riku winced, shoving the toe of his sneaker into the dirt below. It was odd that the place was clean, even the dirt was freshly raked. Something didn't add up, but lately, nothing ever seemed to. An elderly couple walked by him, eyeing him, before they went on their way. He made sure to stick his tongue out at their backs so that when the lady saw she gave a gasp before spinning around guiltily. Now that it was quiet…

It was best to do this now, before he'd forget about it. He knew he was going to get in serious trouble for even _thinking_ of using it, but now he needed it. Suddenly he was glad to be a descendant of Ansem, it would take off some of the punishment. Pulling out a piece of chalk from one of his jacket's hidden pockets, he really was glad that he decided to keep one piece hidden in at least most of his clothing. First it was a circle, simple and sweet, until he added another ring around it. Not even a second later there was an oddly shaped heart with lines running through it, and another second after it was shaded with the number 8 in the circle just below the large heart.

And then it happened, the jerking and the twitching, Riku remembered why he hated these powers. The eyes stared at him, glowing and gold, and he had to suppress a shudder. They blinked several times, adjusting to the light they rarely went out in and their antennae twisted and turned this way and that to try and get a feel for their surroundings.

"Hey guys." Riku muttered and all eight of the creatures stared as they awaited their orders, "I know you haven't heard from me in a while…" It was obvious by the way their eyes were trying to remember who he was. Several seconds passed by before they squirmed, half-bowing in remembrance. "I'm looking for something someone dropped, it might have some type of magical energy, look hard from me, okay? It might be small or big, I really have no idea if they even dropped it, there's something telling me they did."

They twitched their answer, few nodding and the others squirming to await their present.

Riku slipped Sora's handkerchief out of his pocket and lowered it for them to sniff, there was no sound, only jerky movements. "First one to find it gets a piece of heart, I _promise_." The creatures waited for nothing else before they slunk back into the darkness and disappeared into different directions. '_No better time to get my hands dirty._' Right thought before trudging to where he last saw Sora to look.

* * *

"Demyx…" Roxas breathed, staring at the blond, "I won't be able to do it from here."

"But Roxas!" Demyx protested, his fingers tight on the bars of Roxas's prison. He hated the cellar; it always gave him that horrible feeling of what they did in the old days. This was the future; Xemnas should've gotten rid of it by now. "I can't manipulate minds, I'm bad at it, you need to do it!"

The spiky haired blond released the bars of his prison lightly, ignoring Demyx's fingers gripping the bars tighter, "It will have no effect if I'm not near the person, who did you tell, anyways?"

"Axel…" Demyx breathed, nibbling his lower lip.

"WHAT?!" Roxas scream, reaching for the bars and squeezing them in pure anger, "Demyx, out of all the humans in the world you pick Axel!?"

Demyx winced, glancing away for a second before his eyes came to rest on Roxas's defeated form again. The blond wasn't in his normal clean state, his clothes were caked in the dirt and dust of the cellar, right cheek sporting a dark but small bruise and his bottom lip cut. "I didn't mean for it to come out, okay? It was the spur of the moment thing. Besides, he doesn't know what I was talking about, he didn't get it!"

"It doesn't matter." Roxas hissed before he slunk back and fell to the floor in a huff, "If Axel gets his old memories back he'll remember exactly what that means."

"But he won't, at least not for a while." Demyx insisted, "Sora said Squall was going to get his memories first, remember?"

"Yes, but now Sora's dead, remember?" Roxas all-but-yelled back, "And he certainly didn't predict THAT."

The blond on the outside bit his lip before he folded his arms, "I have no choice but to try and erase Axel's memory, don't get mad at me if I screw up, I warned you!"

Roxas was up again, face pressed into the bars as he wet his lips before speaking, "Remember mine and Sora's plans?" When the other blond nodded he continued, "I need you to continue them, at least until I get out."

Demyx bit his lip, pausing for a second before agreeing quietly.

"Here's what I need you to do…"

* * *

"So, you fed his birds?"

Marluxia rolled his eyes, flipping a piece of hair back, "Look Xemnas, if you're going to be such a dick about it then forget it. I'm just saying Sora would've gotten mad if his birds hadn't gotten fed and I didn't want to see him get mad when someone could've done it."

"What about his fish?" Xemnas teased, chuckling when Marluxia flipped him off and left. He glanced down to the motionless boy in his arms, only twitching for a second as Sora's bench became too uncomfortable. He lifted one of Sora's hands, placing a lazy trail of kissed down from each finger to wrist.

"Xemnas…?" Was muttered into his shoulder, voice light and quiet like a child that had woken up from a deep sleep.

The silver-haired man sat the blinking boy up, golden gaze meeting Sora's peerless blue, "Morning my love, have a nice time in the past?"

Sora nodded sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before standing on his own wobbly two feet.

Xemnas remained where he sat, lips stilled on the back of Sora's hand as the brunet took a minute or two to register everything that had gone on. "How was it?" The brunet just blinked tiredly, "How did it feel to kill your parents again?"

Instead Sora ignored the subject completely, "There's a power, dark, but not as dark as ours."

"I felt it." Xemnas muttered, tugging Sora into his lap again before he placed several lazy kisses on the brunet's neck, "It's a power that isn't used often, uncontrollable at best."

"It's him…" Sora whispered, eyes half-lidded, body slack from the energy it wasted.

"I know." Xemnas replied, breathing in Sora's scent, "It doesn't matter, Riku Umino can still use all the power he wants, I'll still kill him."

"But it isn't…" Sora muttered, forehead against the silveret's shoulder, "This power isn't his…"

Suddenly Xemnas pulled back, grip fierce on Sora's shoulders as he glared at the weakened boy, "What are you talking about?" He hissed.

"Riku Umino _is_ using this power." Sora replied softly, "But it's not just his power, it seems it's a combined power from all of his family."

"From his family?" The silveret muttered, tone dark, "His family of now? Not of the past?"

"Of now." Sora answered, head leaning forward and a look of sleep on his face, "I sense Squall Leonhart in there, he's the source of Riku's magic strength, Axel Nakango too, he's the defense of it, and-."

Xemnas set Sora on the bench, standing before turning back to the brunet, "So they have a combined power?"

"Anyone that has their mark." Sora muttered, eyes slipping closed as he yawned, "Riku, Squall, Axel, Reno, Zexion, Kairi, and _Ansem_…" Xemnas's fists clenched shut, eyes narrowing.

"And? How am I to defeat them?" The silveret asked, eyes dark from anger, "How am I to completely kill Riku Umino and his little family?"

"Kill one of the children first." Sora supplied, voice faint like he was sleep-talking, "Squall and Reno are much too strong to die off so quickly, one of the children would be better, it'd lower their defense."

Without another word Xemnas stormed off, eyes glowing and killing any servant that dare asked of him or touched him.

Sora's eyes slipped closed, a small smile tugging onto his lips, "And when the whole family kills you, that's when you'll realize that going against them was the _wrong_ choice."

* * *

Tke: Welllllllllllllllllll, how'd you guys like chapter 9? As I said up top until Shrouded-Obsession checks this over it'll just be to please you guys. I'll let people know when if I change anything. If you guys review, just remember when the new chapter comes up you can send me a note via my profile! I hate the fact that FFN will only let you send one review, what if you forget something? You've GOTTA tell the person what you forgot!

I'm sorry this took so long guys, these past few weeks I've been switching between mine and my mom's house and I'm pretty much on the computer for 10 to 15 minutes max. And as all good authors know, 15 minutes does not make a good fanfic. Ugh. I wish I was able to work on this sooner. Anyways, I'm going to get started on chapter 10 right now! YAY!

REVIEWS ARE LOVE, ALERTS AND FAVORITES WILL CAUSE ME TO POSTPONE THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. Vertigo

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the complete set of Squall Leonhart jewelery items. LOL. I'm so pleased with myself you have no idea. I wonder if they'll make a bracelet any time soon...?

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: To KitaraStrife, who is awesome and is getting back into fanfics. Yay, she's back!!

**Beta'd By**: Shrouded-Obsession! Who has been busy with school lately, but that's okay, because as long as she's still there and I can still internet poke her, I'm happy. LOL. Yay for internet poking!

**Song Title**: Vertigo**  
Artist**: Midnight Syndicate**  
Album**: The 13th Hour**  
Track Number**: 10 of 25**  
Link**: From now on, all links to the songs can be found from my youtube account. Tke, not Tysonkaiexperiment. As Tysonkaiexperiment is my old (and probably will be deleted) account.

* * *

**The 13th Hour**

**Bite 10: **

**Vertigo**

* * *

Demyx craned his neck just slightly, muttering to himself as each student passed him with just a slight nod. God, they all knew what was going on, they were vampires for heaven sakes, they weren't human. Sora was rare, he was the descendent they all looked to for the answers of life and how they were to go on the next couple of centuries, he wouldn't die by something so measly. Yet here they were, acting like a bunch of humans, several groups of girls even sobbing, get a grip, over-acting much?

"Hey." Axel replied, plopping his lunch down next to Demyx and across from Zexion as he sat, "How's everyone doing?"

The blond shrugged, chewing on a piece of chicken as he looked anywhere but the redhead. He knew he was going to have to erase or at least change Axel's memory at some time today, but the later the better.

"Get a call or text from Roxas?" Axel attempted again, glancing at the blond before taking a swing from his water bottle.

Demyx bit his lip, shaking his head, "I got a call from Xemnas though." Lie_lie__**lie**_. "He said Roxas hasn't moved from Sora's beside the whole time."

"It must be rough." Axel answered, staring down at his food, he lacked an appetite today. "For Roxas to loose Sora so suddenly."

The blond nodded, running through it like Axel was right. If only he could tell the truth, if only he could just tell and have Axel and his family deal with it. But he had to remember, they lacked memories, they were _useless_ until then.

He just wished Sora would be able to tell them exactly when they would get their memories. And that Sora would be awake and safe, god he hoped that too.

* * *

"Hungry?" Xemnas smirked lightly, handing Sora a crystal goblet. The red liquid swirled in its place before Sora finished it in one gulp. "I take it going to the past is hungry work?"

Sora didn't even bother to dignify it with a response, "So, how long was I gone? What's happened?"

"You're dead." Xemnas replied calmly like they were talking about the weather, it caused Sora to raise his eyebrow in question. "All the humans learned of your tragic death and all the vampires are awaiting our orders."

Sora's lips pursed for a second before his gaze turned upward, "And let me guess, Roxas is in the cells downstairs?"

The silver-haired man had a look of curiosity on his face, "Who told you? Marluxia?"

"I've been with you the whole time." Sora replied flatly before brushing a piece of hair behind his ear, "Besides, it was obvious." His eyes were just a shade lighter, the distant look of them glowing, "I can smell his blood on you, and Roxas always puts up a fight."

Xemnas laughed, "You just know your brother _too_ well."

"Is it alright if I go check on him?" Sora asked, not even glancing up from his fish. When Xemnas mumbled his confirmation, Sora stood and dusted off his clothes.

The silver-haired man latched onto the brunet's wrist, golden eyes piercing into the brunet's blue gaze, "I _love_ you." He muttered, truly, confidently, without hesitation, and truthfully. Sometimes it _scared_ Sora.

"I know." Sora replied, slipping out of his grip, before leaving the room.

Xemnas said nothing, his lips quirking upwards into a small smile as the last sign of Sora disappeared behind the door. It was always the same, every time he'd said it during their lifetimes.

And Sora _never_ said it back.

* * *

"HOW _**DARE**_ YOU!!"

Riku winced, glancing behind Reno to gaze into the house. Kairi just slipped by, unnoticed, and Squall should be in there, somewhere. Why weren't they helping him?!

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Reno hissed, grabbing the silveret and tugging him inside, "God Riku, scare me like that again and I'll murder you myself!"

"Gee, thanks _dad_." Riku muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes before he was smacked upside the head.

"And you're soaking wet, did you fall into the river again?! You were just sick last night, what happened to that fever?!"

"Well I—…"

"I didn't know where you were, I was going to call the cops!!" Reno looked to be on the verge of tears, if one didn't know him they'd think he was going crazy or something. Unfortunately this was natural and happened often.

"Can I just go up to my room?" Riku asked, letting out a breath of air, "I'll sleep off my sickness and I dunno… think about what I've done!" God, _**such**_ a lie, obviously.

Kairi snorted, slipping by on the way to living room, Riku lightly punched her in the shoulder.

"Kairi, do me a favor." Reno pleaded, "You're Riku's sister, make him _understand_."

"Thank god you're adopted." Kairi reminded quickly, laughing when Riku flipped her off, "Gosh Reno, take a breather, you're yelling so loud!"

"I was _worried_!" Reno protested, eyes watery.

Kairi's grin was wide, "Careful Reno, you just might wake Squall, he just got back from work."

Reno began to scream again, about how he wanted them to be perfect teenagers so that life would be normal (as if that would ever happen). Suddenly he was grabbed by the back of the shirt, Reno gasped out loud before Squall dragged him to the front door, placed him on the doorstep, and then closed and locked the door behind him. He gave Riku a stern look, "Don't do it again." When Riku saluted him he turned to Kairi, "Don't let him in for several more hours." And with that he slipped back to the confines of his lair-_room_.

"Poker?" Kairi asked Riku as they slid into the living room and flipped on the TV.

The news was playing softly behind him, but Riku paid it no mind, his thoughts focused on today's events. He'd found nothing, but they'd barely searched a fourth of the park, it was huge. He'd go back tomorrow, bright and early, and leave no stone untouched. "Yeah sure." He replied, hoping to get his mind off of it so he could get some actual sleep tonight.

* * *

"It's too early in the morning."

Xemnas wanted to roll his eyes. He leaned down and placed four feather-soft kisses to Sora's temple, "It's a light reading, I promise." Tanned fingers lay softly on the fabric of the kimono's obi, the silks hiding his true treasure underneath.

Unfortunately for him, he never got to that treasure. Sora gripped his hand tight, pulling it out just as it started to slide into the kimono, "It won't be accurate in the morning."

"I plan to attack Squall Leonhart first." Xemnas supplied, as if ignoring Sora's earlier statements to get the children. "When do you think I should do it?"

"Uhh… I dunno…" Sora muttered, burying his face into his pillow, "Second Tuesday of next week?"

The silveret chuckled, "Now you're just having fun."

"It's not fun when you come to me at three in the morning and on a day when I've had no sleep!"

Xemnas laughed again, kissing several other areas of Sora's face before burying his nose into the chestnut spikes, "Mmmm, chocolate…"

"How the hell do I smell like chocolate?" Sora muttered, glancing back to the man.

"You always smell like chocolate." Xemnas muttered, eyes clouded with amusement as his lips were in a large grin.

Sora smacked him lightly in the arm, turning his back completely to the man before spluttering as he was spooned.

"I just want to rest like this for a while." Xemnas muttered again, legs winding into Sora's, hands clasped around his waist as his nose and mouth were buried in the short hairs at the back of Sora's neck, "The final battle will be soon, and whatever the outcome I know I won't make it out of the right with Riku Umino without heavy damage." His lips slid into a lazy grin, "Let me enjoy this moment, just for a little while."

Sora rolled his eyes, huffing as the other's light chuckles tickled his neck. But as soon as the silveret was asleep Sora calmed himself down and closed his eyes. He would allow Xemnas, just for this little while, to be near him and cuddle him as if he was his destiny. But he learned something in the past, of another, besides Xemnas, who would do this exact same thing forever. The cuddles, the smiles, the lovemaking, the loving looks, and those three words to be repeated over and over by the man in his visions. His hair wasn't as long as Xemnas's, maybe just to the shoulders, and his eyes were narrowed by birth but they would always be warm and were lit with an inner fire. And every night, either just before bed or after they spent their nights together, the man would lean down to him and whisper those three words.

And Sora could faintly remember _always_ saying it back.

"Love you." Xemnas muttered, his breath warm against the brunet's neck.

Yet Sora's mouth never opened, and the brunet felt uncomfortable in the man's arms.

He wasn't the _one_.

* * *

"Hey, Demyx?" Axel asked, flipping a side of the paper before he held up his origami crane. Well… what was supposed to be a crane, it looked more like a dead duck from that duck hunting game that came out a long time ago.

"Hmm?" Demyx blinked, glancing up to see his friend's glowing gaze, "What's up?"

"Roxas…" Axel started, "Is Sora the only family Roxas has?"

"Yeah." Demyx muttered, glancing down at the crane that had Roxas's name all over it. It was his way of a good luck charm, now he just had to find that one lucky flower… "Ever since they were ten, Sora is the only one Roxas has left."

The redhead lifted his head to stare at the ceiling of the classroom. "I wonder how that is…" He quickly grabbed another paper and attempted to fold again. "How do you think Roxas feels about it?" God, Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, Axel was really starting to dig into his old memories…

"I'd rather want to know how Roxas felt when Sora killed their parents…" Demyx mumbled.

"What was that?" Axel, who'd been cursing another failed attempt, glanced up.

"Nothing." Demyx whistled an innocent tune.

If only it _were_ nothing.

* * *

"I can't believe you're stuck in here."

Roxas rolled his eyes, elbowing his brother in the side. Sora hummed a tune in amusement, his head resting on Roxas's shoulder. "You're getting your clothes dirty." Roxas muttered, knowing both Xemnas and Sora liked to take care of their things.

"Spare me the horror." Sora grinned as Roxas smirked back, "So are they feeding you?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you that?" Roxas chuckled, poking his brother in the stomach before Sora squirmed and playfully smacked his hand. "I know you, you'll raise up hell with Xemnas."

"And you won't?" Sora teased, he leaned back and sighed, "I saw mom and dad again…" Obviously.

"I bet they still looked good, didn't they? Of course they don't age, it's the past…" Roxas chuckled to himself. His hand latched onto Sora's; fingers tight against the other's hand.

"They were good until I came along." Sora muttered, his voice attempting to be light and airy but Roxas could hear the hidden pain in it.

"Sora…" Roxas whispered, not even glancing back as the brunet stared at him in question, "Did you relive _that_ moment?"

"Oh…" Sora paused; blinking a couple times before his grip tightened and he leaned up, placing a kiss on the corner of his brother's mouth. A secret sign of affection, of brothers in true nature, even the gods or savior couldn't destroy their brotherly bond. "Yes… but I still don't mind, you're my brother, I wouldn't treat you any other way." He smiled softly, eyes warm as he met his brother's defeated ones. "I trust you with my life Roxas, we may only be brothers in this century, but nothing would ever stop me from keeping you by my side."

Roxas nodded, smiling softly "As your brother of this century, I hope you know I'm going to start taking advantage of that to tease you."

"Oh, shut it!" Sora pouted, slapping Roxas's arm before reaching into the robes of his kimono, "Well, I figured you'd be hungry…" He replied, getting on track before he'd forget.

Roxas took it from his brother's grasp, pausing to examine the vial in one second before he popped it open and drank it down faster than a drunk man in a bar drinking shots to impress a girl. "How'd you know?"

"You're a vampire, Roxas, it's pretty obvious that, that kind of blood is going to attract you." Sora grinned, standing. "It's pure, I had a vial of it, damn tasty."

Roxas laughed, throwing the vial back to his brother before Sora opened the door to the cell, "Just shut up and get me on Xemnas's good side so I get out of here sooner."

Sora grinned, mock saluting him before he left.

* * *

"I'm going to punch you in your little face!"

Yes, Riku was angry, it was obvious to every passerby that saw him looking on the verge of murdering something. They all wondered what he was angry about but no one dared questioned him as he stomped across the whole park.

After the next couple left, Riku quickly turned back behind the tree, glaring at the fidgeting heartless. "How the hell does a beer bottle have magical energy?" It seemed as if the black mass shrugged before dropping it and disappearing. Riku wanted to slam his face into the tree but held it in, instead he waited for the next heartless to find him and bring another item.

Not even minutes later another appeared, something firmly in its grasp as it bowed its twitching head. Golden eyes closed for a second before looking up at its master hopefully.

Riku's eyes shone bright, his hand holding out as the heartless dropped it into his pale palm. He was not expecting to see seventy-five cents in nickels and dimes. Suddenly he smacked the heartless on the head, it let out a wail before he screamed at it. It must've looked odd, he was screaming to something behind the tree so from afar he looked to be yelling at the tree.

Suddenly a heartless came forth; it's nervousness obvious in it's twitches and twists. When Riku held out his hand the heartless dropped it into his hand and scooted back to avoid the anger. (A/N: Why does this seem so cute to me??) It was gold, a small and thin chain of gold with a medium sized locket. "Thanks Dark, I owe you the piece of heart then." It was oozing magic, there were small bits of Roxas in there, Riku could tell, and maybe, if he knew him more, a bit of Sora. He wondered why their items had magic on them but he decided to wait for later. With a quick twist and turn, the locket was opened as all heartless disappeared into the ground and went back to wait to be called again.

The gold was detailed amazingly, like someone put their soul into it, and above each small picture were names. One side 'Sora' and the other 'Roxas'. Both pictures seemed to be old but in perfect condition, and both dressed in Victorian era clothing, he remembered Roxas mentioning that once. Maybe both brothers loved that era? Roxas always talked so fondly about parts of it. Slipping it into his pocket with a large grin, he raced home, intent on letting Zell examine it.

* * *

Zell Dincht was probably the biggest klutz you'd ever meet, was Seifer's self-proclaimed rival, and had about as much energy as a puppy. He was always hyper, always crazy, spoke before he thought, was a complete goofball that cared about his friends and his fists were so powerful he had even broken Seifer's nose at times. Which is probably why Riku and Axel loved him, he was the best cousin, _ever_.

The blond got into more trouble in a day than a criminal got in a lifetime, but he had a heart of gold and protected anyone he cared about. Although he wasn't exactly working, he did have a little side job, making and crafting jewelry and buying and selling antiques. It was oddly something he loved and enjoyed, random, but as long as he was doing what he enjoyed and he lived off of it, no one minded.

"Hey." Riku muttered, slipping into the shop as the door's bell jingled merrily.

"Well if it isn't my favorite cousin, Riku." Zell grinned, the exocentric tattoo on the side of his face crinkling as his face twisted into a look of happiness.

"I'll have to rub that in Axel's face." Riku replied, causing Zell to laugh, loudly.

"So…" Zell smiled, he looked overly amused, probably because Riku was the only one in his store and would be an easy target, "Does Reno or Squall know you're ditching school?"

"I'm sick." Riku informed him, as if on cue he sneezed.

"I can tell." Zell laughed, allowing Riku to pull up a seat to the counter before he leaned forward, "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to find out some history about a piece." Riku muttered, he dug into his pocket before pulling out the locket, eyes calm but intent as he gazed at the curious blond across from him.

"Where'd you get this from?" Zell breathed, tanned fingers grasping the locket.

"You don't want to know." Riku muttered quickly, trying to look everywhere else considering he just made it obvious that he wasn't just given it.

"It's a Victorian era one, only a few were made, less than one hundred, every few years one or two make it into my shop. You going to sell it to me?"

Riku's headshake was fast and sudden, "No, it's important, I need to give it back."

Zell whistled as he opened the locket, his gaze filled with curiosity, "One of them your boyfriend?" He asked, looking between the pictures of Sora and Roxas.

"You wish." Riku eye rolled, he knew the blond did wish, another reason to tease him. But somewhere, in the back of his mind, he wished too. Sora intrigued him more ways than one.

"These are real…" Zell looked surprised, "Wow Riku, this is worth real serious money! Please sell it to me!"

"I can't, Sora will get _pissed_ at me."

Zell's eyebrow rose, "Sora? You got a new friend?"

Riku shifted, "Sort of, I've only met him once."

"Let me get this straight…" Zell blinked, glancing from Riku, to the locket, and back, "You've only met this Sora kid once, he gave you his really expensive locket, and now you're wondering what it's worth?"

"I'm not looking to sell it!" Riku hissed, "And he dropped it, I haven't seen him to give it back!" He leaned forward in the chair, it creaked underneath him lightly, "Besides, I'm not asking what it's worth, I wanted to know if it was authentic."

"Why?" The blond pressed again.

"Because look at the name above the right picture." Riku replied, above the black and white photo (which was slightly yellow of old age) was Sora's name in elegant writing, "It's the exact same person with the same name."

"Maybe Sora just got reincarnated?" Zell set the locket down and wiggled his fingers, "Like those magic things they always talk about on those ghost stories."

"Or maybe Rinoa's just summoning ghost again to scare the shit out of you."

"Possible." Zell replied, waving him off.

Riku rolled his eyes, grabbed the locket and closed it as he left the store with Zell's loudly shouted goodbyes ringing in his ears.

* * *

"I can't believe this."

Xemnas smiled lightly, flipping the page of the book in hopes Sora would move onto the next one. The brunet huffed and switched back, "I told you not to read it, love."

"But the way they describe us is so wrong!" Sora protested, not even glancing at the cover that read _Vampires: Who They Are And How To Defeat Them_. "Garlic? Are they seriously stating a _vegetable_ can kill us?"

The silveret laughed, leaning down to kiss Sora's temple before eyeing the page, "What about the fact that we don't have a reflection?"

"Someone was drunk when they started these rumors." Sora muttered, glancing to his wall mirror where in fact he could see himself in the arms of the silveret, back to his chest as he glared at the book's cover in the mirror.

"That's why we control humans, we'll allow them to think whatever they want." The silveret shifted, his arms loosely wrapped around Sora's waist. "Besides, we have the real book on us."

"I hope it's a better read than this…" Sora waved the book in the air before he closed it and chucked it across the room. There was so much force behind it, even though it wasn't seen, that it broke through the concrete of the wall and just sat there, half sticking-out of the wall.

Xemnas chuckled, "Sora…"

"Yes?" The brunet looked up quickly, eyes unblinking as if he was trying to ignore everything he read in the book.

"I plan to go meet—."

"The savior?" Sora asked, eyes blinking for a second before he awaited an answer.

Xemnas nodded, "I remember, when I was just a child, Riku Umino was an adult, it's going to be odd now that I'm an adult and he's a teenager."

"Reincarnation is odd that way." Sora reminded as the silveret held him tightly.

"Do I have to fear his power?" The silveret asked quickly, breath on Sora's ear, "Or would I be able to kill Riku Umino with just a flick of my wrist?"

Sora's lips pursed, his tanned fingers brushing across Xemnas', which were still wrapped tightly around his waist, "There is still a lot I'm not sure of." He answered honestly, but somewhere in the back of Xemnas' mind, he knew Sora was hiding _something_. "But if you don't get rid of the entire family soon, things will start to happen against you." He tugged on one of the cords of his obi in thought, "However, if you can eliminate one of Riku Umino's family members now, the better chance you have." He was never one to play completely for either team, he'd give a little here, and a little there, but all Sora planned for was to gain his freedom, after that would he decide which team to help. It didn't matter who won, the light or the darkness, they'd still _need_ him.

"So if I were to kill, say… Axel Nakango?"

"You'd injure his defense." Sora responded lightly.

"And Reno or Kairi Nakango?"

Sora paused, "They aren't for battle, they are his support system, people to protect. They give him his power, his inner strength."

"Zexion Umino or Squall Leonhart?"

The brunet leaned his head back, closing his eyes, "His attack power, those would be tough battles." Xemnas removed himself from behind Sora, and the brunet leaned back onto the bench as he gazed at the silveret, "Any of those people are good to attack if you're trying to severely cut Riku Umino's chances of winning, however…" This caused Xemnas to pause, waiting for the next sentence. "I would suggest using someone to get close to Riku Umino, someone to find their weaknesses and the loop holes in their family bond."

Xemnas' grip against the robe was tight, Sora could tell just by looking. "Sora, if I were to introduce you to Riku Umino, what could you do?"

_He'd recognize me…_ Sora thought to himself before speaking, "I'd have to get him alone, but I could hide his memories deeper. He wouldn't awake as the savior for some time."

"You couldn't destroy them completely?"

Sora's headshake was light, "I tried that last time, never again." He touched a hand to the left side of his stomach, just above his hip. The scar was there, always, a permanent reminder of the powers he'd misused.

Xemnas said nothing, folding his arms against his chest before going deep in thought. Sora gazed quietly, wondering just what was going on in the man's head.

* * *

"I can't, remember?" Roxas teased, finally out, even if it was for just a few minutes. He gave Demyx a grin, "Sora's dead and I'm supposed to be mourning! Or something…"

"You've never mourned over anything before…" Demyx huffed, crossing his arms.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Does it matter? Riku and his entire family think Sora's dead, it's all playing into Xemnas's plan now, and then Sora's plan will come to play and Xemnas will be gone along with Riku. It doesn't matter who lives, Sora and I will kill them all."

Demyx winced, "About that…"

Roxas wanted to cry; he thought everything was working out while he was locked up. God, why couldn't things just happen the way they wanted to for a while? And for the love of god, would Xemnas just let him out completely? "What?"

"Riku and his family don't think Sora's dead…"

Roxas whirled around, eyes gazing darkly onto Demyx's face, "Did you say anything?!"

Demyx was quick to shake his head, "Axel told me that Riku was talking, over texts, about how Sora's still alive and this was all some dark plot or something and…"

"How does he know?" The blond asked quickly, eyes dark as they narrowed.

"I think maybe he remembered something Sora said when they met, and it didn't match up with what Xemnas posted on the news and stuff."

Twisting his napkin around, Roxas chewed on his lower lip. "This isn't good…" He glanced from the table to Demyx. "If they find out for real that Sora's still alive it could create some big problems…"

Demyx nodded, his fingers tapping against the wood of the table just briefly, "What do you suppose we should do?"

"Get ready faster." Roxas breathed.

* * *

Tke: It seems odd, whatever computer I want to go use, the person before me that uses it gets a virus. Somehow. My mom's computer has a virus where I can't open itunes or internet explorer without it fucking up. (I now have to use Mozilla FireFox, and even though I've barely started to use it, I'm starting to like it more than explorer). And my grandpa somehow got a virus so that whenever I log into my hotmail account it says it can't connect to the server, I can log in, but when I click on anything in the mail area it says to try again later. I just want my computers to return to normal…. All I do on it is write stories and go on my devi, and sometimes youtube. DX Why be mean to me????

Anyways, went to visit Frank today (the only anime store owner in my town, who is godsend) and he owned the only Squall Leonhart item I do not own, earrings of Griever. I didn't even know they had earrings! LOL. Goes to show me XD. So anyways, I walked in with twenty in my pocket, and he gave them to me for ten, he even cut away tax! I am in such a happy moment, hahahaha, and he was telling me he got a DVD of the Watchman movie in Director's cut (only given to inside people, haha) and he said it had about an hour's worth of not-seen-in-theaters plot. I can't wait, I don't mind that it'll make the movie three hours now, it was damn GOOD!

So… enough of me… review, please?? I'll… I'll update faster! Damn… everyone uses that… ummm… I'll make you sea salt ice cream…? LOL, though I'd probably end up eating it before I ship it out. Damn, need to buy more blue food coloring to make it, too. Oh well, off to the store! Oh, what? It's one-thirty in the morning? Really...? ... Does 7-11 sell food coloring...? ... Damn... Oh well...


	11. The Watcher

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot! Mmkay? The only thing I own besides that is the liquid at the end of the chapter, which I do not have a name for. LOL.

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: To CCSRonin, who apparently can't get all the answers to the questions! XD I promise you answers, you just have to wait, I promise!

**Beta'd By**: Shrouded-Obsession, duh. Isn't she the greatest? She always manages to give it back when I send it just several hours before!

**Song Title**: The Watcher**  
Artist**: Midnight Syndicate**  
Album**: The 13th Hour**  
Track Number**: 11 of 25**  
Link**: From now on, all links to the songs can be found from my youtube account. Tke, not Tysonkaiexperiment. As Tysonkaiexperiment is my old (and probably will be deleted) account.

_Sorry this chapter took so long, I had the (some say dreaded) Jury Duty!_

* * *

**The 13th Hour**

**Chapter 11:**

**The Watcher**

* * *

Rubbing his wrists, Roxas muttered his praise that it didn't do more damage than just redden the skin. He pursed his lips, listening to Demyx talk about how people were acting. It wasn't long, he guessed, for everyone to sob, get over it, and then demand why Xemnas pulled the stunt on the humans. Truth be told, Xemnas didn't know himself, Sora had that affect on him.

"Axel hasn't stopped talking about you." Demyx replied softly, smiling when he could see Roxas' hidden blush.

"Great." Roxas muttered sarcastically, trying to hide the amusement he was feeling "A human to stalk me."

"Oh come off it Rox, you need a boyfriend!" One of Demyx's hands was on his hip, the other was at his side holding Roxas' new change of clothes. "Sora isn't going to need protecting forever, do something for yourself for once."

"I do things for myself!" Roxas protested, and when he couldn't think of anything he grumbled and turned away.

Demyx smiled widely, knowing he won. He handed the clothes to Roxas, turning so the blond could dress. "Can't wait, you know?"

"About what?" Roxas muttered, though he knew exactly what Demyx meant. Xemnas came down just a day and a half before to let him know the news, he and Sora would be getting married, _earlier_ than expected.

"About Sora getting married, that's what!" Demyx gushed, the smile never leaving his face, "I know it's just part of the plan, and that Sora doesn't really love him, but still, I bet it'll be nice."

"It's Xemnas' wedding." Roxas muttered, finishing getting his clothes on before brushing past Demyx, "He'll pay shit loads of money just to keep Sora happy."

Demyx beamed, following the other blond up the stairs towards his room, "But I'm just saying, it'll be the nicest wedding that we could have during this time with the savior and all."

"I guess." Roxas grunted, grabbing his items from around his room before turning to look back at Demyx, "Ready to go?"

"Yup." Demyx spun around, he tumbled out of the room with a happy aura around him.

It was just a second, but Roxas took it to glance back at the locket on his desk, woven around the picture of him and Sora. "If it's going to be so nice, why is Sora the unhappy one?"

* * *

"So you're doing it to keep me from my brother."

Xemnas threw his head back and laughed, he placed his chin on the backs of his hands as he watched the brunet in front of him. Not a moment later he adjusted to lie on his stomach so he was more comfortable. "And you claim this, why?"

"Why else would Roxas have a mission the day he gets out of the cells?" Sora's eyebrow rose, he sipped the last of his tea, pulling the cup away somewhat to see the bottom of the china.

"But reading tea leaves to figure it out?" Xemnas smiled, eyes twinkling as he used a sheet to better cover his body, "Doesn't that seem a little random?"

"Not really, it's often used in Japan." Sora muttered, "If I protect myself now, less chance of you getting me _pregnant_."

Xemnas laughed again, shaking his head with a sigh, "I bet it'd be odd to see a pregnant guy walk down the street, but it's vampire genes, you wouldn't be pregnant long." His smile curled into a smirk, "Besides, I haven't gotten you pregnant the past thirty years, what makes you think it'll be possible today or tomorrow?"

Sora looked about ready to chuck the china at him, "Who knows, maybe with the savior so near it'll change?"

Xemnas shrugged, the smile on his face softening, "Besides, it'll be nice to take care of you when you're pregnant, I bet the mood swings would be fun."

TWACK!

Oh god did that hurt...

Maybe he was already pregnant? The mood swings sure looked real...

* * *

"Don't they look like a happy family?" Demyx smiled, stretching out on the random roof below him to look into the Leonhart family.

"I guess." Roxas muttered quietly, his gaze shifting from each person. Squall was with Zexion on the patio furniture, reading, Reno and Axel were in the pool playing a game of Marko Polo, Riku was laying on a poolside chair watching and Kairi was in the kitchen making what seemed to be snacks.

"I remember my house." Demyx smiled bitterly, "We had a pool, I took care of it like it was my baby. I remember freaking out when a _leaf_ would fall into it."

"We didn't have a pool." Roxas muttered lightly "Back in our day they didn't exist, and talking about it makes me feel old." Demyx laughed as he continued, "I remember though, dad would yell at us because Sora and I would take cups of water and throw them at each other. He always said that it was wasteful but we continued to do it anyways." He leaned back, resting the back of his head on his fingers "I remember this one time, in middle school, that this guy thought it would be funny to try and shove me in a pool." When Demyx laughed and rose an eyebrow, he continued, "Sora grabbed him by the back of the arm and tackled him into the pool, falling in with him. We thought it was heroic until we remembered that Sora didn't know how to swim." He rubbed his nose with his finger for a second, "That's why I taught Sora to swim."

"I bet." Demyx laughed, "I can't imagine Sora drowning, it's so odd to see him as anything but the The Seer locked up in a room for most of his life."

A small smile lit it's way to Roxas' face, and he leaned forward lightly "I wonder if Xemnas plans to keep us here forever."

"To keep you away from Sora, right?" Demyx rolled his eyes, that ever-present smile on his face as he looked back down to the family. But suddenly it was gone, just like that, and Roxas sat up fully, "What are they doing?"

Riku and Axel seemed to be writing something on the ground, not on paper or a notebook, but on the actual cement. Something didn't feel right, Roxas could feel his stomach tightening and his throat constricting. "We need to move _now_."

He didn't wait for an answer, he grabbed Demyx by the arm and forcefully tugged him over rooftops. Neither blond was expecting the shadows below their feet to rise and give several twists and jerks. Demyx screamed in a tone only heard by vampires, he twisted to look up at Roxas, "What _are_ those?!"

"No idea." Roxas breathed, the thing was studying them as if it were trying to figure out if it would be allowed to attack them or not, "But they seem vaguely familiar."

"Now is not the time to be vague!" Demyx snapped, squealing as Roxas pulled him another direction.

"Vague or not, we've got to escape!" He ordered, trying to figure out where he was without going down to the streets. There were more shadows there, more than there would ever be on the roofs, and if these things traveled through them they'd be screwed almost everywhere.

He just hoped he could make it home in time to see Sora again.

* * *

The crash was not what Lexaeus was expecting, as soon as he heard it he whirled around and searched out the cause of the sound. He ran to the smaller brunet, removing the broken glass and metal trays from near him to avoid any damage "Master Sora, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sora muttered, giving a soft smile that was obviously forced, "I just got a little dizzy, that's all."

"Do you need some food?" He pressed, his large hands covering Sora's cheeks to check his face for injuries, "Should I tell Xemnas?"

"No need." Sora muttered softly, sitting back up for himself, "I just haven't been feeling all that great, honestly." His fingers were wrapped around the edges of his kimono, but he decided to say nothing more. It was as if he didn't need to.

"Alright." The giant man whispered, his rock-hard face giving a sign of worry before he helped the other stand, "You can head back to your room, Master Sora, I'll clean all this up, I promise."

Sora nodded, muttering his thanks before he slipped out the doors. It wasn't a second before he closed and leaned against them that he started to cough. The cough wasn't normal, there was somewhat of a light pain, and, if anything, sounded more like a dying gag than a cough. Pulling his hand away from his mouth, Sora winced as he realized why.

There, glistening in his had, was his own blood, not the deep purple blood of a vampire, but the deep red blood of a human. His eyes narrowed, jaw set before he held his hand to his chest. This wasn't the time, it was too early, what the hell was going on?

"Squirt!" Xigbar's voice could be heard from down the corner, and when Sora turned he noticed something extremely odd for the man. There was no smile or smirk to light up his face, and his eyes were hard and emotionless, the look of a hunter.

Or a scared man.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked, grabbing some of his kimono to secretly wipe the blood off his hands. He didn't understand why he was doing it himself, they were vampires, they could probably _smell_ it. But maybe, just maybe, they would think he was feasting or something.

"Rox is back!" Xigbar's lips pursed and his eyes glistened with something.

"And?" Sora pressed, wondering just what Xigbar was thinking.

"And he's injured, badly!"

It was all Sora needed to run straight past him and towards his brother's room, Xigbar leaned back and sighed.

"Master Roxas was injured?" Lexaeus asked quietly, slipping out of the door Sora had just came through. When Xigbar nodded he tried again, "How? Roxas is one of the strongest of our team."

Xigbar frowned, folding his arms as he showed one of his rare, more serious sides, "He got caught and fought."

"Fought against who?" Lexaeus pressed gently, wondering who would be willing to hurt Roxas badly, besides Saïx and a few obvious others.

Xigbar lowered his arms, looking him straight in the eye, "Roxas fought against Riku Umino."

* * *

"It was those things!" Demyx cried out, thrashing wildly in Marluxia's arms. His body adorned with cuts and dried blood, and tears were streaming down his cheeks in unknown excitement or pain, "Those creatures, they sent those creatures after us!"

Marluxia tried to shush the blond again, but when it didn't work he looked to Xemnas. Xemnas, however, was staring at Sora, who looked so heartbreakingly scared as he gripped his twin's hand. "What should we do, Xemnas?" He hissed, focusing Xemnas' attention to him. "Demyx obviously can't fight in hysteria, and Roxas seems to be in a coma, what the hell do we _do_?"

Xemnas straightened his back, his black and white robe fluttering in his movements, never did he look so regal, "From now on we're at war." He touched Sora's arm gingerly, "I was going to have you meet Riku Umino, but now that he's done this to your brother, I don't think it'd be wise."

Sora choked back a sob, clutching Roxas' arm so tightly it was deathly white, "I'm going to kill them, I'm going to _kill_ them..."

The silveret pursed his lips, turning towards the door before he gave his next orders "From now on there will be at least three watching the family at all times, one of us from the Organization, and two from other families. I do not wish it, but if we must, I'm willing to give lives to defeat Riku Umino. What he and his family have done is unforgivable." He sent once last look to Sora, who was holding Roxas' limp arm to his temple, muttering in Latin, before he looked back "And I will not hold it off any longer, I will meet with him, and I will choose the time to attack, we must all be on guard."

Marluxia waited until he left before letting out a small sigh. Halfway through the speech Demyx calmed down, now passed out limply in Marluxia's arms. He set the blond down before glancing at Sora, deciding against it, he chose to keep his mouth shut and left the brunet to the two blonds.

Hopefully this wouldn't affect the outcome of the battle.

* * *

Cracking his neck, Xemnas sighed, glancing around Sora's room one last time. The brunet hadn't left the blond's side willingly, so he had to use somewhat of a force to do it. True, he wasn't so cold-hearted as to separate them, but until Sora calmed down and they were able to treat Roxas' wounds. Sora would just be in the way. He set his gaze from the pond just outside the door before looking back to the bed. With a quick move he leaned down, placing a feather-soft kiss to Sora's temple, "I love you."

Sora stirred somewhat, his hand reached out, catching on Xemnas' robe before he tightened his grip, "I want to see him." He muttered, voice rough and eyes almost closed and glazed over.

"You're in no shape to see him." Xemnas reasoned, running a hand through Sora's hair, "If you meet him, you will _kill_ Riku Umino."

"Isn't that the point?" Sora replied lightly, "The faster we kill him the faster this is over."

"You have to remember what happened last time." Xemnas replied, keeping the boy from rising before he placed a gentle hand over the area just above Sora's hip, "You remember the last time you tried to kill Riku Umino? The scar is still there."

Sora shut his eyes slowly, it was quiet for a minute before he opened them again, "If I gave you a reading now, it would probably be out of my own mind, what I want to happen."

Xemnas gave a soft smile, his fingers running over Sora's face, "I love you." He repeated again, this time softer, but no less lovingly.

"I know." Sora whispered, shutting his eyes completely as Xemnas' fingers messaged his temple.

"We'll start our final plans soon, you'll stay with Roxas until he recovers." The silveret muttered, and when Sora drifted off to sleep he sat on the floor to watch the brunet sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

"I felt so uncomfortable."

Riku's eyebrow rose, but he didn't look up from his book.

"Really, I was!" Axel protested, leaning against the table in their backyard as he watched Riku do his homework."It's like twenty people glared at me, just as I walked in!"

"Because you went to a library." Riku shrugged, "You couldn't keep your mouth shut to save your life, and you always talk about how you hate nerds or something."

"But-!" Axel spoke, eyes widening as he frowned, "-This was different!" He then sat back folding his arms, "It was like I did something wrong to them!"

Riku flipped his pencil over, dipping the eraser into the notebook, "Did you prank someone or something?"

"I didn't leave the house yesterday! How the hell could I have pranked someone when I wasn't even there?"

"Paid someone to do it?" Riku suggested, shrugging.

Axel let out a frustrated cry, obviously realizing that Riku wasn't taking him seriously in the slightest. "Where the hell is Squall when I needed him?? At least he'd take me seriously!"

"He'd probably close the door halfway through." Riku smirked, ignoring Axel giving him the bird.

"Who will do what now?"

Axel turned, not even bothering to answer his brother's question, "Reno! Is Squall home?"

"Uh..." Reno blinked, setting down his soda and bag of chips "He'll be home in five minutes, why?"

"I have to ask him something." Axel replied quickly, annoyed.

"Wouldn't he close the door halfway through your question?" Reno asked, causing Riku to laugh and Axel to shout something aggravated before he stomped through the back door and towards the front of the house. Reno took Axel's place across from Riku, glancing into the silveret's calculus homework he winced and pulled back somewhat. "Don't ask me for homework help."

"I wasn't planning on it." Riku muttered, circling an answer on his page.

"Good, 'cuz Squall passed calculus, not me." Reno laughed dryly, "Besides, don't you usually wait for Squall to get home before you do homework?"

"I felt like I should do it now." Riku shrugged, pausing to think before writing an answer down.

Reno shrugged, stuffing his face full of chips before the other continued.

* * *

Marluxia paused, poking Sora's cheek lightly as he waited for the boy to wake.

"Hmm..." Sora blinked sleepily, his head twisting softly to look up at the pink-haired man, "What?"

"You should probably go back to your room." Marluxia replied simply, handing him a glass full of dark red, "Get a better nap then here."

Sora took the glass, finishing it in several gulps before he shook his head, "I'm fine, just have nothing to do, I guess."

Marluxia said nothing, just patted Sora's shoulder before taking the glass and leaving. Sora glanced down to Roxas' sleeping face. It was hard to ignore the several cut marks on one cheek and bruise on the other, even dressed in warm pajamas he still looked horrible.

"It's weird..." Sora looked up lightly, his eyes meeting Demyx's, "I always figured Roxas was the strongest of all of us, but to see Riku and Axel managed to do _this_ to him..." He shifted in his bed, taking a moment to glance around the room, "I guess now I'm scared, you know? I figured, this is what I trained these couple of years for, I never imagined the savior to be so strong."

It was a moment before Sora even moved, he just grasped Roxas' hand tighter and buried his head into Roxas' hand, "It doesn't matter."

Demyx sat up, pursing his lips for a second, "You're going to—..."

Sora looked up, face unemotional and gaze frozen, "I'm going to kill Riku Umino myself."

"I figured you'd say that." Demyx answered softly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Is Xemnas going to let you out?"

It was a second before Sora's eyes darkened, "No, but I'll get out."

The blond let out a dry laugh, "Look, Sora... Roxas asked me to get the items for your guy's plans." Demyx ignored Sora's curious look but continued anyways "And I managed to get them, they're mixed in with the herbs and things of Vexen's research."

"And how do we know which is ours?" Sora asked softly, his grip loosening somewhat.

"They're marked with red stickers, Vexen has this thing where he doesn't touch anything with red stickers because it means it's for something important and it has to be held there." The blond glanced to him, "So when you leave, go to Vexen's lab and remove everything with a red sticker." When the brunet nodded he leaned back and sighed.

* * *

He paused, just a step outside the doorway of the treatment room, his ears picking up anything and everything. Finally, when he decided it was enough he took several steps back and changed his course. It didn't take long to reach, just down several flights of stairs, a few turns left or right, and there, written in bold letters was Vexen's name and number.

The door creaked when it opened, a head poking through before he realized Vexen was not in. Stepping through the doorway, he finally closed the door and set to work looking. Vexen had a room to himself, and a room separate for his lab, so he'd have to take some time to look.

No more than half an hour later he came upon the cabinet he was searching for. A dark, cherry wood, the handles antique gold with intricate designs and gold pieces holding it together. Opening it slowly, it let out a low moan before it opened completely. He waited with baited breath, the creak sounding through out the room before he just stared silently at it's inside.

The whole cabinet was filled with bottles, odd ones and normal ones, some with basic colors, and some looking like a rainbow when the light reflected on them just right. His fingers snatched up several different ones, looking around and under the bottle to see what he was looking for. They all looked normal and simple, and some were only half filled, or maybe even near-empty.

But finally, as he reached for one towards the back left, he examined it. It was a soft green, almost white, and the liquid filled almost all of the bottle. But that wasn't what he was looking at, he, instead, lifted it and looked at the bottom of the bottle. There, against the smoky mist of the green was a deep red sticker.

And suddenly, Saïx smiled.

* * *

Tke: So, as I said, I'm sorry this chapter took a while, I had jury duty! LOL, It was odd to think of a trial when I had Sora in the back of my mind. Lulz. Anyways! The next chapter shall be an interlude kind of to show the beginnings of a few characters, so I hope you'll like it!

PLEASE REVIEW!! I GIVE YOU COOKIES!


	12. INTERLUDE: Out Of Darkness Bite I

Because this chapter was so long (this part is about halfway through and it's already thirty pages!) it's been split into two parts, the next part will be in another chapter or two and while this one focuses on Roxas and Sora, that one will focus on others such as Xemnas, Demyx, and the vampire hunters.

PLEASE SEE THE END THERE'S A POLL THERE!!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters, okay?? All I own is this dumpy storyline that everyone seems to love. OH, NOW I ALSO OWN XBOX LIVE!! XDDD PLEASE ADD ME TO YOUR FRIENDS, I'M KNOWN AS TkeSora!

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: To Shrouded-Obsession, for beta-ing such a goddamn long chapter.... 31 PAGES, WTF!? I'M MAGICAL...

**Beta'd By**: Shrouded-Obsession, who has a heart of gold and an even bigger brain. LOL. THAT MADE NO SENSE, SORRY, EXTREMELY HAPPY I GOT XBOX LIVE. XDDD

**Song Title**: Out Of Darkness**  
Artist**: Aubrey Ashburn**  
Album**: Devil May Cry 4 Original Soundtrack**  
Track Number**: 02 of 104

* * *

**The 13th Hour**

**Interlude**

**Out Of Darkness Bite I**

* * *

_Listen to my voice calling you_

Sora was the innocent one of them, while Roxas worked odd ends and jobs like their father to support their household, their mother worked as a seamstress and Sora was the pride and joy of the castle's church choir. So, weird but accepted, if anyone expected the family to be related to the darkness in any way, they figured it would be Roxas or his father first. Sure they had their share of bad or weird moments, but Roxas never even had the time to think about '_the darkness_' or whatever. All he knew was that Sora was hoping, in the deepest part of his heart, for meat in their dinner sometime this month, and as his brother, Roxas really wanted Sora to be happy so he'd work for that expensive goal.

He didn't know when it happened, he just remembered that Sora came home one night looking deathly pale. Their mother rushed for the doctor, their father was calling every local man he knew to see if their children were the same. No one could tell what was wrong with Sora, he was just different. He had no illness known to them, and considering it was the 1870's that was saying something, and he had no signs of getting better or worse. He was just there, pale skin, trouble breathing, fever high, and mouth dry even after liquids poured into his mouth five times an hour.

Not even several sun rises later, as Roxas came home from his job (helping build the wall around one of their kingdom's towns) something wasn't right. The doctor, just a few steps from the door, was laying on the floor, blood oozing from the open gash on his neck and his eyes wide in shock. Their mother was slouched on the stairs, her face closed in pain as she seemed to have been trying to get down the stairs. Her chest was cut open, the cuts messy and not planned since they were more like scratches, and her heart was _missing_. Their father was found just by the door to Sora's room, mouth agape and eyes wide, if he had any. His eyes were missing, the deep hollow pockets causing Roxas to use his foot to turn him over, just to avoid looking. He was the oddest of the three, his lungs a few feet away, but when he was turned over other parts of him fell out with a sickening thud.

Opening the door, Roxas glanced around, fishing in his pocket for his matches before he grabbed a nearby lantern and brought it to life "Sora?" He whispered, flinging it in front of him in the dark room. "Sora, _please_!" He whispered fiercely, just realizing the warm tears spilling down his cheeks, "I need to know what happened to mom, and dad, and that doctor!" He reached forward, opening the door of the closet with his pinky as his hand held the lantern.

Suddenly with a growl and a lunge, Sora's face could be seen in the dim lighting as the lantern dropped to the floor and rolled just a foot or two away from him. His once-white teeth sunk into Roxas' arm, sucking harshly as if to get out what he needed.

"Sora!" Roxas shrieked, flailing in an attempt to get him off, whatever was happening he was getting tired, _quickly_.

As if the boy just realized his situation, he released the blond, his tongue lapping at the corners of his mouth as Roxas fell roughly on his bottom and he stared at his hand in the lighting. Two puncture wounds, no bigger than the tip of a pencil, were staring back at him, and he felt dizzy.

"I'm so sorry." He could hear Sora whisper, "I was just scared, and I couldn't control it and—."

"What's happening to me?" Roxas whispered, he got dizzy, falling backwards quickly, but Sora managed to catch him first, "Why am I so tired?"

"You're dying..." Sora whispered, his tears running down Roxas' face, "I'm _sorry_..."

"I don't want to die..." Roxas muttered, his eyes hazy as he tried to make out his brother through the darkening gaze.

"_Then finish it._"

"What?!" He could hear his brother's choking sob, the only thing in his mind was wondering who his brother was talking to.

"_Turn him, make him into one of us._"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" His brother was in hysterics, dripping tears that Roxas could feel land on his face, "Turn him into what? What am _**I**_? Who are you?!"

"_Turn him and I will tell you._"

"How?!" Sora's voice was coarse, "And what if he doesn't want it? What if he doesn't want to live however the hell I've been living?"

"Sora..." Roxas muttered, his fingers blindly reaching out for his brother's shirt, "Don't know what's goin' on..." He whispered against his brother's refusals, "But I want to live."

"Oh Roxas, no you don't." Sora answered softly, it seemed like finally what was going on was making sense to him. Well, that was good, when he would wake up Sora could tell him what was going on.

"_Do it, do it now!_"

"No!"

"I... want to live..." Roxas muttered, sighing against his brother's shirt before he let the smell of the wind overcome him.

* * *

_Calling you out of darkness_

"I'm sorry."

It was the first thing his brother said to him when he woke up, the brunet was fumbling with the edges of his shirt and his head was dipped low, like he didn't want to be seen by Roxas. Like he was _ashamed_. "Why are you sorry?" He whispered lightly, sitting up to look his brother in the eye. Well, as best as he could, with the brunet's head turned away from him.

"I turned you." Sora replied simply, his eyes were soft and his voice quivered somewhat, "You said you wanted to live, and so I turned you, but I did it without your consent and now—now I just don't want you to _hate_ me."

"What did you make me?" Roxas breathed, his eyes slightly wide and mouth parted in wonder.

"Something horrible." Sora sobbed, covering his face with his hands as he muttered his next words.

"A _vampire_."

"What?!" Roxas croaked, getting off the bed and standing before he moved away from his brother. Sora looked up at him, and he'd never seen such hurt in Sora's eyes as he backed away. "You've made me—..."

"I didn't want to loose you, I'm sorry!" Sora whispered, standing himself before he took a step in Roxas' direction.

"So you decided to bring me to life again, just so I have a chance of dying and being in even more pain!?" Roxas growled, his glare on his brother had never been more loathe-filled. He could tell Sora was scared, he was probably stronger than Roxas, since he knew how to use these powers, but he knew if he attacked his brother now, Sora wouldn't fight back in the slightest.

Sora seemed to feel confident in some way, he took several steps closer, just until he was in arm's reach from his brother. "Roxas, please, calm down at let me _explain_—..."

"Explain what?!" Roxas snapped, glaring darkly as Sora raised a hand to try to grab at him in comfort. One look to his twin and Sora dropped his hand, like he didn't want Roxas to feel any more uncomfortable. "That I could only drink blood, or be hated by the entire town? Or that somehow I'm going to have to live normal when I'm really furthest from the truth?!" It was like he wasn't in his own body anymore, his pale hand rose, just as Sora's own tanned one did. Sora's may have been in comfort, and in love and support, but Roxas' was full of anger, hate, and resentment. It made a sickening sound, turning Sora's face to the side as the burning sting of red covered Sora's once-perfect cheek. He didn't wait for any answers, he turned and ran through the door behind him, not even bothering to check on his brother. Turning and running down a set of stairs, he made it to the bottom, just to be met with a blond haired man sitting at the kitchen table in front of him. The blond didn't even look up to him, and before Roxas could say a word, the man raised a cup to his mouth and drank.

"Turning you was the easiest way." The man replied, swallowing his gulp of drink, he ran a hand through his short blond hair before he swished his lips to the side. His mustache twitched as well, a few drops of whatever he was drinking stuck in it. "He did it for your protection."

"Protection my ass." Roxas snarled, "He's just a baby who prefers not being alone." With that he looked for the next door, which was right behind him, before he left the house without waiting for an answer.

Somehow, it seemed as if he was being told to go back, because just a few houses away he came upon his brother's best friend. For some reason, he couldn't remember the other boy's name, just saw a flash of blond and water blue eyes, "Hey Roxas, have you seen Sora?"

A simple question, but he would not grace it with a simple answer, "If I wanted to see that freak ever again I'd be with him." He replied quickly and bitterly, pressing on and ignoring the boy's obvious confusion.

* * *

_Hear the devil's cry of sin_

"You know, he's been worried about your brother." Red stated calmly, that's what Roxas always called him, Red. They never offered each other names, just gave each other simple, pathetic names until one or the other admit their name to each other.

"Like I care." Roxas replied lightly, his fingers dancing with the strings of the others shirt. It was tied loosely, and he couldn't blame him, the heat outside was rather harsh and unbearable.

"You should, you _always_ care about your brother." Red muttered, shifting somewhat to glance down into the peerless blue he was staring at.

Instead of answering he leaned up and pressed his chapped lips to the others, it was something they were good at for each other, pity love. The cross between '_I-feel-horrible-for-your-life_' and '_I-might-actually-like-you-but-I'm-going-to-hide-it-and-keep-it-hidden-away_'. It always was the same, they'd end up hot, sticky, and no comfort until the other said something. Somehow it'd always been that way, and the only way it seemed to go away was when Red spoke to him in comfort.

Roxas swished his lips to the side, closing his eyes as his memories came back to him, "Cloud's going to kill me..."

"Oh well..." Red muttered, running his fingers through Roxas' hair, "Your big brother will just have to live with knowing you're making out with a rampant sex god."

He couldn't help it, Roxas laughed lightly, opening his eyes somewhat as his head found a comfortable place on Red's thigh, "It's not like he'd find out, he's all the way around the world."

Red's head leaned back, "What are you going to do about your other brother Blondie?" It was like he knew Roxas was worried, he didn't mention Sora's nick name.

Roxas sighed, fingering the fabric of Red's trousers right in front of his face, "I guess I should apologize...." He muttered, wetting his lips as Red brushed a hand through his hair. He sat up, looking his friend straight in the eye, "When will you be back?" He muttered, playing lightly with the flap on Red's shirt.

"Two days." Red muttered, his brother was jester of the kingdom, instead of living in the castle, however, he lived in town with Red. It just seemed like Red would go with him every other time and then come back and Roxas would have his friend.

Several minutes later they parted, the sun finally going down, and just as he made it back to the house it reached nightfall. Stepping inside, Roxas met the man of blond hair again, it seemed like he never really moved. With just a nod, like the man had seen this before or something, Roxas led himself up the steps and slid back into the room. Sora wasn't in it, which either meant he was doing something that Roxas did not yet understand or he didn't want Roxas to feel uncomfortable. The guilt tugged at his heart but he slid into the bed and was asleep as soon as both legs were on the bed.

When morning came he walked slowly down the stairs, not knowing what to find. But there, in the small kitchen, was the blond man sitting again at the table and Sora, there, cooking up some kind of meal on the fireplace. Roxas guessed they wanted to look normal for any humans coming by, and it worked, for a second Roxas forgot what had been going on. The man thanked Sora for breakfast and slid out, like he knew what would be happening.

It didn't take Roxas long for the guilt to finally tug at him, "I'm sorry." He answered softly, just loud enough for it to be heard across the kitchen. Sora looked at him for a second before he busied himself with the pot. He guess he deserved it, it wasn't right to be mad at Sora when all Sora did was try to save his life. "It feels weird."

"It will for a few days." Sora answered calmly, Roxas bit his lip, it was obvious he expected more of an answer. "Breakfast is ready." The brunet muttered, standing before grabbing his jacket from the chair near the door.

Roxas recognized it instantly, "You're... going to church...?" He suddenly broke out into a fit of giggles.

Sora pursed his lips, like he found it funny as well but he was trying to hold it in, "Is that a way of asking me to come with?"

Roxas shook his head, lowering his head before he turned to look at his brother sheepishly, "Just the thought of you, a vampire, going to church, it made me laugh."

Sora's smile was soft, and Roxas felt like he just won one of the most important battles of his life. It felt good to see his brother's smile back, "Maybe I'll make dinner tonight." He replied, and Roxas remembered that Sora was always his favorite cook, he wondered what the man's food tasted like.

The troubled air around them had left, and Roxas couldn't help but bury his head in his hands, "Is this what it feels like?" He breathed, waiting for his brother's answer, "To be a vampire?"

Sora's smile grew brighter, and Roxas couldn't help but blink at his next words, "Would you like that answer from me, or from Cloud about how he likes to terrorize the human villagers with their live stock by where he lives?"

"Cloud...?"

"He became one." Sora replied lightly, putting his jacket on so the rich-looking silk molded onto his body and loose shirt. "It seems that they're everywhere, I looked for Cloud while you were out."

"And how long has Cloud been one? And how long was I out?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions." The brunet smiled at his brother and Roxas gazed down to the table, "He's been one at least three years before us, which is why he rarely visited us, and you've been out for almost a whole month." This time he opened the door and grabbed a small brown hat, "Any more questions will be answered after church, okay?"

Before Roxas could nod, Sora was out the door, leaving the blond to a steaming pot of what seemed to be a breakfast stew.

* * *

_Always turn your back on him_

It was only a week, and yet, to Roxas, it had felt like months. Sora apparently learned from the best, whatever he said was easy to understand and it felt normal, it didn't take Roxas long to learn the tools of the trade. For instance, getting blood was all about using your mind, treat someone like you would suckle their skin, and in their state of euphoria, they would barely feel the pricks of your fangs before the daze of loosing blood took over. Crosses were just as any other product, useless and ineffective to ward them off (case in point, the cross hanging around Sora's neck). Stakes and silver had no effect except looking like a real cut or burn to humans, even if it was light. The sunlight didn't scare them away, in fact some vampires loved it. Really the only reason they were never known to show in sunlight is that's when their powers got weaker, not gone, just weak. Apparently the only ones who could be severely injured by the sun, silver, or stakes were the rare half-breeds, and they could only be made one of two ways— a vampire who didn't finish turning someone or being born by a vampire and human. While being born seemed more likely and a lot more common, it was rare for there to actually have half and half power, most of the time they would either have a fourth of vampire power or a fourth of mortal in them, the other trait made up the rest of the newborn.

"So has there been one lately?" Roxas asked, eyes trained on the apple Sora was cutting with a knife.

"Not according to Ansem the Wise." Sora replied, shrugging to the blond man a ways behind him, "Apparently they're suddenly there and they stay for a long time, even longer than a regular vampire, and they're considerably our gods." His eyes met Roxas', who couldn't help but be drawn into the story, "We're to hang off their every whim, they bring us fortune, good faith, and towards our goal of living without fear."

"Without fear...?" Roxas blinked, accepting the half of the apple Sora finished with.

"Most of the time we get along pretty well, but the werewolves try to take our land, so while we're not enemies we're not exactly friends either." Sora set down his knife, the metal gleaming in the sunlight from the window, "Obviously humans will get in the way too, but they're much less of a threat considering they don't know what can hurt us and what can't."

It took a second, as Roxas chewed slowly on a bite of apple, to realize that Sora had gotten more mature in this month that Roxas was 'passed out'. His face had become slightly slimmer and his eyes a little more narrow, he was calmer than the hyper brunet his brother used to be.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked, gazing back at him, his once tanned skin had become somewhat paler, allowing his cheekbones and other areas of his body to look a little more delicate. His eyes were framed by thick black lashes, rather dark compared to his somewhat-porcelain skin. Sora looked like one of those delicate dolls father brought them after a trip. Pale skin, dark features, and an unmistakable beauty, like something not to be touched or tainted. If one only _knew_.

"It'll happen to you too."

Roxas paused, meeting Sora's eyes to realize he'd been found out and he'd been obviously eying up his brother. "It will?" He asked, licking his lips to remove the juice of the apple before he took another bite. The blond was acting like he knew what Sora was talking about, the brunet could tell it.

"Yes." Half of Sora's apple was gone, he was always a faster eater than Roxas was, "It seems when you're a vampire you never age." He cleared his throat, finishing the last of the apple in his mouth, "Well, you _do_, age I mean, it's just so long to that it seems like you never do. For instance, one year to age a human is about three hundred years for us."

"So in three hundred years I'll be twenty summers old?" Roxas blinked, finishing his apple.

"Yes, " Sora spoke, "And tonight, it will be your first feast, since you've only awaken a week ago your body has finished living off the blood that was in your body. Now you'll start needing other sources of blood."

"Will my body ever have enough blood again?" Roxas asked, taking his cup of cider from the table and taking a long swig of it.

"In due time." Sora replied, carving off the skin of another apple for himself, he always ate more than Roxas, "When you feast on blood your body takes a part of it and stores it inside, it does that every time you feed. This way, if you're ever captured or can't get away from something, or anything of the sort, you can last a week or two before the need to feast again." This time he bit into the apple as a whole, when he pulled it away Roxas could see the outline of Sora's fangs in it's white insides. "Of course the hunger will be there, and it gets somewhat stronger if you deny it, but you will never actually die from loss of hunger for that week or two. Sure, you might get tired, or you may not feel well, but you'll never die. It's like a back up supply, only when you really need it."

Roxas finished his cider, watching Sora talk to 'Ansem the Wise' (an ironically fitting name for how much he knew) and Sora never talked on the subject again until the sun had just set.

Sora approached him then, blue gaze intense and in a set of clothes so odd looking that Roxas couldn't even put a name to them. They were apparently a set of vampire robes, to humans they seemed as regular clothes, but to vampires there was a look to them that told them what they were. Apparently wearing the robes only served two purposes— one to tell vampires that they were one of them, and two to tell that it would be an important feed to the wearer, usually meaning they were teaching a new vampire or helping one who was incapable of getting their own food. "Are you ready?" His voice was firmer, a little more on the darker side, and it caused shivers down Roxas' spine just at the sound.

"Yes." He breathed, looking out of place in a loose cotton shirt and dark brown trousers compared to his brother. Ansem the Wise nodded for a second before Sora led him out of the door. They walked down the cobblestone streets, Sora not even waiting for him before he rounded a corner house. "Where are we going?"

"To the bar." Sora laughed, eyes glowing in the night, "Your first taste of food will be bitter, unless we could find someone there sober."

"So the alcohol in their system makes the blood bitter?" It was a little odd to talk about this, but the words were rolling off Roxas' tongue, sort of like his body was going without his mind.

"Mmhmm." Sora replied, tugging Roxas as they slipped out of the shadows and into the light of the bar's windows. There were candles everywhere, lighting up the place and showing anything in front of the building. Once they were in front of the door, Sora stopped him, their eyes met and Roxas sucked in a breath. "I'm going to show you once, just once, how to do it, alright? Now then, when it's time, you'll have to pull out your fangs, and you'll have to do it quick. There's only two ways to go about this, when you have the time just think of blood, the pulse, think of it flowing into your mouth, nothing else." Just by Sora's words, he could envision it, a human neck under his lips and a faint pulse. Apparently just that flash wasn't good enough, he could feel something stirring in his gut and his teeth felt just a slight bit sharper. When he was ready Sora nodded once and led him inside.

It didn't take Sora long, ten minutes at most, he must've been a regular or something. His arm was hooked around a girl's waist, her hair somewhat messy and blue eyes disheveled. There was nothing exceptional about her, maybe her hips if anything, but she was just another common girl, though Roxas supposed it didn't matter when it came to blood. "We'll be going to the back." He responded, and it's all he said. The girl didn't say anything, she was too busy giggling and making goo-goo eyes at Sora like he actually cared about her or something. It was kind of odd to see, in a sense, as Sora had been the family's treasure and had never yet even had romantic interest towards _anyone_. Roxas followed them out the door, just several steps behind, Sora had his arms around her waist and his chin just below her collarbone. His eyes locked with Roxas, as a signal of some sort, before Roxas stood his ground.

She giggled something into his ear, something that made Sora give a small laugh before he began to nuzzle her neck. That was odd too, he never expected to see Sora doing something like _this_. His arms wove tighter around her and she moaned out loud, it wasn't too loud considering she was human, but it seemed like every sense he had grew stronger. Sora said it was because when feasting time was near they grew less and less sane. More power came with less mental ability, apparently.

Sora's lips trailed this way and that, but they never once went any lower than her collarbone. She moaned in protest, "_Please_!" like she was expecting more or something. Roxas wanted to say something mean about her, honestly he did, but he guessed it was just human emotion. He had never been in love or anything of the sort, so it would've been a little out of place.

"Just wait." Was the only thing that came out of Sora's mouth before his lips somewhat opened just a tad wider He sent a look to Roxas, the blond braced himself, before he tilted the girl's head back just so. White appeared behind his light pink lips, Sora's fangs a beautiful pure white before they dug into the girl's tanned skin, his lips locking on her shoulder.

She cried out sharply before it dissolved into a moan, her hands and fingers began to fall as her body fell limp into his. Her voice was still moaning and cooing as he sucked, words dazed and clouded in both pleasure and confusion. Sora tugged her to him once, then jerked her back, licking the deep red from his mouth. "Come here." He replied lightly, gazing to Roxas once.

"What?" She asked softly, eyes half-closed, she barely moved though, like she was weak and unable to move unless Sora helped her.

"You'll have to do the next one by yourself, but at least try to pull out your fangs and practice feeding on her." He slipped her into Roxas' arms, tilting her head so her neck was widely open to him. "Usually blood is thin and one person would suffice, but if the human has been drinking then the blood gets thicker and clots and it is harder to be refilled, so we'll have to feed off of two or so."

Sora had grabbed the back of Roxas' neck, forcing him downwards so Roxas' lips sloppily met the wound on her neck, "Drink." He urged, "Trust me, you'll need it and you'll feel better with it."

Hesitantly he opened his mouth wider, watching the woman, now in his arms, tremble. He could see her neck twitching, like she was fighting whatever power Sora was forcing on her, and below her now-marred skin was her pulse. Her pulse was racing, compared to her barely moving body, it was like he could feel the blood pulsing under, it was thick and smelled kind of spicy. It took less than a moment, but his mouth was now open, saliva dripping off his new, shinning canines, eyes narrowed and face dark as he dug into the girl in his arms. She shrieked something and twitched, but other than that she did not move. Her had moved the slightest bit, small but fat droplets of water dripping from her eyes. She was _crying_.

"Shh." Sora whispered in her ear as Roxas focused all his attention on the blood in her system, Sora had apparently given him most of it, it was coming out of her in waves. "It will be over soon." He told her, fingers gripping her hips to keep her steady. "Then you can go home and see your cat and younger brother."

She stilled at the words, the tears slowing down as she lazily blinked a few times. "Tommy..." She had moaned, twitching a few fingers.

"Yes, _Tommy_." Sora agreed, ignoring the look Roxas had shot him during the drinking. It was less than a second after he pulled Roxas by the hair, yanking him backwards. Roxas howled, not from pain, but the fact that he was forced off his meal. "You must leave her some Roxas, she must return to a child."

It was then, Roxas' dilated eyes searching Sora's before his fangs retracted somewhat, he began to understand why Sora chose this girl. He'd been watching for someone like her, to teach Roxas how to hold back this urge in the beginning so he couldn't go wild. He'd have to be careful in stalking his prey, no child or elderly person was to be caught up in this, vampires had morals too. Those could never be prey and if the person they were feeding off of took care of one, they were to treat them with the utmost respect.

"It's like a code." Sora answered as they took the girl back into the bar and placed her on a couch for her friends to come back to before slipping into the empty men's bathroom to clean up. "We've been given birth to, and in a sense a child and elder are like us, new to things at first and ones to be taught, not to be destroyed or tainted."

Before Roxas could respond a man shuffled in. He looked young, maybe at twenty two or so, a light black-gray stubble across his chin. He eyed Sora up for a moment, but the brunet turned his head and flashed his hand in some way, a signal for something. Instead the man looked to Roxas, and the blond looked back to him, still hungry. Behind the man, Sora tilted his head, a sign of okay before Roxas grasped the man's arm and led him outside to the dance floor. _Treat them like a lover at first_. Sora's words echoed in his head.

The man actually had great stamina, he kept Roxas on the dance floor for a good two hours before anything intimate began. Roxas was already licking his lips when the man wasn't looking, but every time he looked back to Sora, the brunet nodded. The present was far worth it for the wait, and the way this man moved, spoke, and held himself he wasn't the slightest bit drunk; a few drinks, maybe, but not drunk. This would especially be worth it.

Finally Roxas was able to lead him to the same place Sora had led the woman, and it seemed like the man was interested in him. The lust in the man's eye was there, but it wasn't like Red's at all. It didn't contain the warmth, and it didn't contain the same emotions. Roxas didn't feel cherished like he did with Red. He didn't even have to wait for the man to give him his neck, the man leaned forward and attacked Roxas' neck, but the blond was more concerned with the sight in front of him. There, clouding most of his view, was the man's collarbone, low-riding shirt showing smooth pale skin. He took one glance upward, met Sora's approving eyes, before he leaned forward and leaned in. It took a moment to remember the feeling of the girl's pulse under his lips, or to feel the blood rushing into his mouth, but when he did he didn't wait for another moment.

His lips opened wide, teeth growing again as saliva began to drip, the man moaned something as soon as Roxas' lips found his neck. He hissed, a gasp coming out of his mouth before Roxas bit into him. Roxas dug in greedily, by the look in Sora's eyes he was allowed to drain all of this human, and he gripped on tight, not having whatever powers Sora had had on the woman. The guy coughed something, like the wind was being forced out of him, but Roxas didn't release his grip. It took just a few moments but the man became week, slowly falling to his knees as Roxas continued to latch on and swallow the ruby red. As soon as the man became completely limp, Sora had walked forward, grasping Roxas' head and yanking again as the last bits of blood oozed out and several droplets hit Roxas' lips, the other several droplets flecked onto the man's shirt. His body was parchment white, parts of him swollen in looking like a twig, and his eyes were wide open, the color left and all that remained was the black iris and the ring of the eye—now white—where the color had been.

Instead of calming down like he had before, a new found power over him. It seemed like he had gained something powerful when he was completely fed, something that wanted to get out and to do something. He wasn't exactly sure what the heck it wanted to do, but it wanted to do something to release pent up energy. Without even waiting for Roxas' mind to catch up, his body twirled around and gripped Sora in a deathly grip, pinning the brunet's wrists as he shoved Sora up against the wall. He growled something, something in Latin (when did he learn Latin?) before his body did something that surprised his mind. It gave no warning, just leaned forward and lightly pressed it's lips to Sora's neck before sucking harshly. Instead of fighting it, Sora grabbed the back of Roxas' hair for support and placed a hand on his shoulder as Roxas' hands slid down to his waist and pulled him closer.

"It's okay..." Sora whispered, whatever power was inside Roxas growled, but the blond was confused. "It happens after the first feed, almost like your powers come to you for the first time, and they're overwhelming." The blond grabbed a fistful of Sora's hair and yanked his head back, just barely missing the wall, "I'd rather have it happen to me than an innocent human."

Before Roxas could ask, his body moved without him, growling something Latin in Sora's ear, the brunet moaned something back, head tilting to the side as he accepted Roxas' advances. It didn't wait, whatever it was, just tore, and shred, and destroyed. Next thing Roxas knew he pressed against Sora more, lips trailing over Sora's jaw and just that split second later, it was inside him.

* * *

_With the wind you go and still_

"Feel better?" Sora asked, leaning against Roxas as they sat against the wall. His hair was messier than usual, shirt torn open in the front, dark blotches running from his collarbone down between his chest and navel, and whatever was left of his pants barely clinging to his knees. He didn't look at all like Sora would usually, and it kind of scared Roxas to know _he_ did it.

"I guess." Roxas shielded his eyes away from him for just a moment before he glanced back to Sora, "I'm... I'm sorry." He whispered before he closed his eyes. It didn't help then, either. He could still feel the warmth around him, Sora's lips on his, and the warmth radiating off of Sora's skin. Another astonishment, they still radiated heat, the more blood in them, the stronger the heat.

"It's fine, I expected it." There was a calming silence as Sora's lips quirked up into a smile, "Besides, we're technically not related anymore."

"We're not?" Roxas asked, turning back to look to the brunet.

"No." Sora answered, wincing as he adjusted before looking up to Roxas. "Every one hundred years or so the bodies we have die. And when that time comes, we're placed in these wooden boxes, coffins, they're going to dawn on humans some day soon." Sora laughed to a joke only he seemingly knew. "Our spirits will still be alive, so we'll never actually die, but our body will become ash, and in that year the ashes will form a new body for the next hundred years. And when we're, in a sense, reborn, we loose things about us from before, and we're given new titles."

"I'm confused." Roxas admitted, flushing when Sora laughed.

"So for this one hundred years, we're brothers." Sora replied calmly, "But the next one hundred years we could be cousins or something." As soon as Roxas organized the information into his head, Sora leaned up and placed a gentle kiss upon the corner of Roxas's lips, "So it'll be our little secret, okay?"

"You're... not mad...?" Roxas whispered, in truth he was a little disgusted with himself. And yet, here Sora was, telling him it was okay and there was that spark in his eyes.

"It'll happen once or twice more, maybe even three." Sora supplied, leaning back, "Once it does, come find me, okay? I don't want you harming an innocent."

"Promise." Roxas answered, blinking as he stared. It was a little odd, to be talking about something like this with his own brother, but it seemed like Sora was mature enough where he could have a conversation like this. To say the truth, it surprised Roxas, considering he was the _older_ one. He wondered who Sora turned to during his moment, for a second he opened his mouth to ask, but no words spilled out.

"I love you." Sora murmured sleepily, "Let's go, okay? Ansem the Wise will send out a search party or something if we don't report." And, with Roxas' help, he stood and they began their trek back to the home. They slid inside, the blond sent them a nod as he read by the fireplace, and Roxas helped Sora up the stairs and into the bed.

Several sunrises later Roxas had gotten used to the ideas Sora taught him. He'd move and act like a regular human, but when it came right down to it, each night he went to Sora for his uncontrollable power. And each night, Sora opened his arms, and his bed, and allowed Roxas to stay until he calmed down. He never showed anything other than a calm, caring state, but he'd gotten so dependent on it that after he went even when there was no outburst of power. And Sora still welcomed him.

It wasn't long before Roxas realized it, instead thanking his brother and never going back, this time allowing Red to comfort him during his time of need. It wasn't that he had gotten sick of his brother or anything, it was more. He'd gotten sick of himself, both dismayed and destroyed that he would do things to his brother, and Sora _wouldn't_ hate him.

"Is something wrong?" Red asked, glancing at him as Roxas began to play with the cord of his boots.

"Not really, just wondering about my brother." He answered, tightening the cords as he slipped the boots on.

"Because you have to feed again?" Red blinked, shifting so his shirt showed pale skin, Roxas forced himself not to look. It hadn't taken long for Red to find out, especially when Roxas accidentally bared his teeth somewhere down below (Sora did say they might come out with strong emotions), but it was rather surprising that Red could care less of what he was, of what he'd become.

"Well, that." Roxas added, "And the fact that it'll be the first one without him."

"You'll do fine." Red commented, giving a grin that Roxas couldn't help but give back even though he wasn't even looking at him, but his boots. "I'm sure even without your brother there, it'll come to you naturally. I bet it does to all vampires, you just have to get used to it."

"Only a human could say something like that." Roxas tugged his cord again, finishing before glancing at Red with a light smirk.

"Well, I think of it as a brother type of thing." Red grabbed the sack he was using as a pillow and placed it between his chest and the bed, it gave him support to look at Roxas better, "Sora wouldn't let you feed on your own if he didn't trust you, right?"

It was here Roxas froze, eyes somewhat wide and mouth opening partly. What Red had said, well, it just felt true to Roxas. Sora had to have complete trust in him to allow him to do it alone so soon, didn't he? Even Ansem the Wise had said it, that Roxas might not be ready. But there Sora stood in his defense, in a calm and adult way, that Roxas had every right to feed alone. "You have to be the oddest human I've ever met."

"You've just turned vampire recently and you're already using lines like that?" Red snorted, "God, I can't wait to see you when you're thousands of years old."

It was then Roxas smacked Red across the back of the head, laughing with a lighter tone, feeling better about everything.

* * *

_I dream of your spirit leading you back home_

"You should've let us off without saying anything." One sneered.

Sora rose an eyebrow in challenge, his eyes glowing in the dark alleyway of the slums as the man in front of him flicked out a wood carving knife, "You stole my wallet." He clutched his bag of random items closer to himself, it wasn't out of fear, it was more of holding his power back against the human. "I don't see how thieves should go free when they've done something wrong."

"But we're not the type to let bygones be bygones." The second supplied, eyes glowing as he grinned, "How about we take care of that pretty mouth? It's got a pretty nice body _attached_ to it."

"Now see." Sora started, "It _is_ nice. But the only question is, why are you asking about it when you obviously aren't worthy of it?"

The first laughed at his friend, the second a bright red from embarrassment and anger. "You little shit!" The second roared, grabbing the knife from his friend's hand to charge at the brunet.

Sora dropped the bag to the floor, thanking above he'd not purchased anything breakable yet, before he looked back to the thieves to block them. He certainly wasn't expecting either of them to be quietly passed out on the floor and a young man standing two or three steps behind them.

"You okay?" The voice asked, deep and just the slightest bit gruff, he was wearing some kind of black monk's robe, it was dark against his extremely pale skin. Silver hair cascaded down his shoulders, spilling out from under the hood, it was the only thing Sora could see of him besides his face, the upper part of it being covered by a thick black blindfold.

"Why'd you help me?"

"It's obvious you're not someone to get mixed up with them." The man spoke, walking over to grab the bag from it's resting place on the floor. Once he made sure nothing was spilled or broken he handed it back to Sora, "Besides, I could use a little help." He admitted, "I'm looking for the inn, I'm a passerby."

"Oh..." Sora blinked, looking down at the bag before looking up to the man, "The inn's two houses down from my place, and the name of my rather mysterious 'savior' is?" He said the word savior like it was rare to be on his tongue, and not the good kind of rare.

"Oh, sorry." The man spoke, lowering his hood to remove the blindfold. It took a second, but as soon as Sora's eyes gazed upon the color of the ocean he was startled. No one here had eyes like that, they were interesting, without even trying the man was drawing him in. "I'm Riku." He replied, holding out a hand for Sora to take.

Sora reached forward, his hand grasping the man's larger one for a second before he dropped it, "You look too old to be looking for jobs."

"I already have a job." He agreed, a smirk upon his lips. It looked somewhat odd considering there were a few hints of barely visible silver stubble on his chin, "I'm more than twenty five summers, I can assure you."

"My, your old." Sora blurted, not a second later he squeaked and covered his mouth with one hand, the other clutching the groceries tightly as red crossed his cheeks.

"None taken." Riku laughed before Sora could start, "I know I don't look the age."

Sora hummed in agreement before he offered to take Riku to his destination, as soon as he agreed they were on their way, occasionally stopping to finish Sora's list of things to get. It didn't take long to get back and for Riku to buy his room, for a cheap price since the girl working it went gaga over him, before Riku had walked Sora to his door (which caused the brunet to turn bright red). "Shall you join us for dinner?" Sora asked, looking everywhere but the man in front of him. Riku told great stories, he was nice and so far he hadn't said anything even once to cause suspicion to the brunet. There was something about him though, even for all his wisdom, that Sora couldn't place. It had the brunet laughing, and blushing, and embarrassed, and nervous, and Sora couldn't figure out for the life of him what about Riku was causing him to act this way. Maybe it was the way Riku handled himself, he'd met him less than a nightfall and already Riku was calling him friend, it took Tidus several days before he'd even allowed Sora to talk to him in public. And that was just because Sora had odd _eyes_, according to the blond.

"Have to say I can't." Riku sighed, "I must meet the man I'll be working for tonight and send a letter back to my boss." He then flashed a smile, "But we can have afternoon snack tomorrow, okay? My treat." He then walked away from Sora, turning to head to the building next door. It was just as Sora opened the door with one hand, bag in the other, that he turned and caught Sora's attention, "By the way, Sora, you have _beautiful_ eyes." And he left Sora spluttering on the doorstep, clutching the bag so hard it almost ripped, and it was exactly how the confused Roxas found his brother.

And even though he was embarrassed by the comment, Sora ended up joining Riku for snack the next day, and the day after that Riku joined them for dinner, and the next day Sora joined Riku for dinner. Roxas wasn't sure how many days it went on, he just knew his brother gained something that day, something that caused a flutter in him and a happiness, and he couldn't help but smile for Sora.

"Why won't you tell me what your job is?" Sora laughed one night, leaning over the basket of goodies they made earlier for the night trip to the lake, "You keep saying maybe tomorrow, I want to know Riku!"

"Well the time isn't right, Sora." Riku grinned, "But I promise you, one day, someday soon."

"That doesn't help." Sora supplied, tearing into a piece of bread, "I tell you what I do for a living." Being the church choir boy, "And yet you tell me nothing! Are you really a bum Riku?"

"A bum?" Riku threw his head back and laughed, "Honestly, how would I have the gold to buy things if I was a bum Sora?"

"Will you tell me, one day?" Sora asked, leaning over the basket to poke his friend in the shoulder.

"Didn't I already promise that?" Riku offered, but Sora shot him a look and he smiled back, "I _promise_."

"Good." Sora sat back, smiling once to the chuckling Riku, "Now give me the rest of your drink, I'm going to finish it since you're a meanie and won't tell me." It sent Riku laughing, but he handed his drink to Sora anyways, allowing the brunet to finish it.

* * *

_I will give my gifts to you_

"I haven't shown him, or told him."

Roxas stared at Sora calmly, he figured he was getting back into his big brother role. Sora didn't seem to mind, he was beginning to return to his old bouncy, chipper, hyper self, all thanks to that Riku guy. "But you've almost given it away, haven't you? You've—with him—."

"Yeah." Sora's cheeks turned a rosy pink, it'd been almost a month and half since he'd known Riku, and there was always that something, tugging him to him, "But only _once_."

"Once." Roxas repeated, blinking. He couldn't say anything back, Red had found out when Roxas had slept with him that once, and Sora had slept with Riku, and Riku still didn't know, Sora was obviously better at this than Roxas, always would be.

"I think he's the one." Sora smiled softly, a look upon his face that made Roxas both happy and worried all in one.

"You'll know when he finds out or not." Ansem the Wise stated from where he was reading by the fire, "When will you tell him?"

"Two nights from now." Sora promised, he looked so excited that Roxas couldn't bring up the horrible feeling from his gut, now when Sora looked happier than he'd _ever_ seen him. "We're going to try a restaurant just outside the village, I'm not sure which one, but Riku says it's really good. I was kind of worried, since it's so expensive, but he says not to worry about it." Roxas had never seen his brother talk so fast, or look so excited over food (well, er, you know what he meant), so in a sense it made Roxas feel both crushed and somewhat happy.

"Two nights from now I'm going to feed." Roxas supplied, glancing to his brother, "See if you can find out which restaurant, so I can try to avoid it."

"And are you going out tonight?" Ansem the Wise asked, glancing up from his book finally to the twins.

"Yes, I'm going with Riku!" Sora smiled, clapping twice in joy.

"I might go nibble." Roxas shrugged, sticking his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

Within two moments Sora was led outside by Riku, a new change of clothes on and clean from a bath while he waited, and Roxas had taken off in another direction. "Where are we going?" Sora smiled, eyes twinkling softly as Riku grabbed his hand and lead him down the path.

"God Sora, must you question everything?" Riku laughed, "Can't you just wait and see?"

"But I like asking, it keeps me wondering!" Sora protested, laughing when Riku spun around and pulled him close.

It wasn't even a moment later that Riku tightened his grip and pressed his lips to Sora's, "Love you." He muttered lightly, pulling away just in time to catch Sora's breathtaking smile.

"Love you too." Sora whispered, this time walking in step with Riku as he grew closer to the man for warmth. It was now that Sora knew what people meant by loving now and dying young, he was glad he met Riku so suddenly, he wasn't sure how long he'd have to find love considering some died extremely young to being with. "Here?!" Sora cried when they reached their destination, a dinning out restaurant with the tables in the middle of the gardens and candles everywhere. It was a place Sora always dreamed of eating, but never actually expected to, "What's going to top this two nights from now?!"

"You'll have to see, won't you?" Riku smiled, "But for now we'll enjoy this." He said something to the man before he pulled Sora to a table. Not even waiting for their orders, the man whisked himself away, only returning for a moment with a bottle of some expensive wine, before he was off again.

"You're wasting so much money." Sora laughed, accepting a newly-poured glass of wine from Riku.

"Hmm, but I like spending money on you." Riku grinned, when Sora blushed he set the bottle back down and took up his own glass, "Besides, I don't know how much time I have with you, I'd like to spend it enjoyably."

"It can be enjoyable if were were at your house." Sora teased, raising his own glass and shaking it a little in good humor, "In your _bed_."

"Who says we won't end up there?" Riku laughed, downing his glass as Sora chuckled. The man returned, set down two plates of odd ends and pieces of food, Sora honestly couldn't say what they were, as he'd never dinned on it. "It's only the first course Sora."

"What?" Sora squeaked, blinking as he stared down at the plate. Meat was a rarity in itself, so to have this be only the first dish and to have meat on it? He wasn't sure whether to wonder what the hell they'd bring out next or to just shut up and enjoy it. He'd decided to do both, "What _is_ it?"

"I'm not going to tell you, try it!" Riku laughed, already shoving a piece of greens into his mouth. It was the second Sora tasted it, nearly squealing at the new, enjoyable taste, that he'd managed to choke on the greens he had yet to chew. Finally managing to swallow it and take a large sip of re-poured wine, he laughed, "Calm down Sora!" He chuckled, watching the brunet scarf some food down, "There's more where that came from, I _promise_!"

By the time they'd gotten three plates in, the wax of the candles were melted halfway and a smile never left either of their faces. It caused Sora to smile as he thought about it, he glanced up to Riku, who was telling him a story and making the funniest faces he'd ever seen. Maybe, maybe he'd do it _now_, instead of in two nights— "Riku..."

Riku paused, mid-sentence, his eyes meeting Sora's across the table. His smile drooped somewhat, Sora's gaze looking completely serious, "Yeah?"

"I—..." Sora took in a breath, he'd merely gotten out Riku's name when a deep animal-like scream broke through the crowds. It wasn't one for human ears, it was for vampires _only_. A signal for _help_.

"I'll be back!"

There was a gasp, it left Sora breathless considering the urgent comment didn't come from him, but from _Riku_. "Where are you—" But the silveret was already away from the table, jumping over the wooden fence of the restaurant. It didn't take Sora long to stand and catch up to him, he was just behind him, even if Riku didn't know it himself. What was odd, however, was when he lost Riku at a street intersection. Horses were around and as were about of chatting people, but none of them even came close to looking like Riku. He took his steps carefully and looked around, Riku couldn't have gotten too far, after all, humans weren't built for speed. Sure, sometimes he could sense something around the silveret, but nothing that ever was vampire-like or anything else of the sort. No vampire had been capable of hiding their magic as of yet, and until then there was no way to hide from one another.

Finally the cry came again, it was a faint Latin, calling for help, and Sora was racing towards it. If he couldn't find Riku, at least he could help a friend in need.

It was then he came upon the sight he never expected, a young boy, around Sora's own age, covered in a hooded cloak, the alleyway hiding the dead corpse of an obvious vampire hunter behind him. And there, standing over the vampire with a small dagger to it's neck was Riku.

"_Riku_?"

Riku turned to him, eyes wide before his lips parted, "Stay back Sora, he's _dangerous_, he's one of _them_."

"I-I could tell." Sora replied softly, ignoring Riku's cries of staying back. He'd finally reached them and knelt in front of the young boy, peering into the hood to try and see anything. Riku's grip was tight on his arm, trying to tug him backwards, but Sora hadn't moved, just opened his mouth softly, "_Listen to my voice calling you, calling you out of darkness. Hear the devil's cry of sin, always turn your back on __him._" The song that once belonged to the _churches_, the song that now belonged to them, the _vampire's_ own song.

The young vampire stopped moving, letting out a light strangled gasp as it's built up energy released itself. "W-what are you doing?!" Riku cried, watching Sora grip the hand of the young vampire.

Leaning forward, Sora grasped the edges, tugging it back until sky blue met sapphire blue. "_Roxas_..." His energy never subsided, something was _wrong_...

It was then, in a moment of confusion, that Riku pulled Sora back, standing between the twins, "Your brother is a vampire Sora?! What the hell?!?"

"Don't hurt him!" Sora pleaded, struggling against Riku's arm holding him back. His head was screaming at him to rip Riku's arm off, to protect his brother with all his might, but the other part was pleading with Riku, hoping he'd stop and listen to Sora and just _understand_.

"We have to kill him Sora, I'm _sorry_." Riku began his steps toward Roxas's trembling body, the blond's mind still clouded from the song, Sora knew he could see everything but say or do nothing.

"Riku, please! Listen to me!" He grasped Riku's arm, tugging him back, "Let me explain, let me—."

"I've done this before Sora." Riku turned to him, face emotionless but eyes blazing, "Siblings think they can help the other but they only end up getting bitten, and then I have to get rid of both of them, Sora, I can't _loose_ you."

"You've... done this before...?" Sora's eyes were wide, his mouth opening with no words for a few seconds before he found his voice, "Are you... a vampire hunter?"

"No, a writer." Riku answered softly, "I was going to tell you two nights from today." Just like he would've told Riku _their_ secret. "I have to destroy them, to help to tell others how to destroy them. I'm helping save the human race Sora, and I want you with me, always, as I do it. And if keeping your brother from biting you means I had to do it, I will end his life here Sora." He didn't wait for an answer, throwing the dagger at Roxas with such speed it was almost blind to a human eye.

But it never hit it's target.

"_Sora_!"

"I can't..." Sora had whispered, standing in front of Roxas, his fingers gripped so tightly on the blade that blond began to trickle from his hand, "I can't let you hurt him..."

"How did—..." Riku's lips parted, eyes widening before he took a step back, "Sora, you're... you're one of them, aren't you?"

"That's why I can't have you hurt him." Sora replied, twitching ever so slightly as tears trickled down his cheeks, "My brother is my world, Riku, I wouldn't give him up for anything. Even _love_."

"So you've made me think you're _human_." Riku raised a hand to his head, silver hair slipped through pale fingers as he looked unsure, confused, and downright hurt.

"You think I want to be like this?" Sora asked, opening his hand so the dagger dropped to the floor with a loud clang, "You think I want to hunt and to feed and—." His eyes met Riku's, "How'd you know? How'd you hear Roxas' cry for help?"

"My boss." At least he was still treating Sora with some once of respect, he was answering him. "He gave me the powers, all I have to do is use them to protect humans."

"Can you, can you pretend this never happened?" Sora asked, reaching out for him, "I'll hide, and Roxas will too, we'll never met again." No matter how much it hurt to think of that, to even just _say_ it.

But Riku stepped out of his reach, looking everywhere but Sora, "I'm sorry, I can't let you go Sora..."

"I see..." Sora's eyes slipped closed, he could feel Roxas tugging on his trouser leg, the song was starting to wear off, "What if it was just me?"

"I can't..." Riku whispered, but he turned and his eyes met Sora's, "But if you'd like I'd take you somewhere else, and we'd have to do it there."

Sora laughed bitterly, "I can't believe you're giving me a choice on where to _die_..."

"Not... going to..." Roxas struggled out behind him, slowly rising to his feet, but Sora hadn't moved.

"I'm sorry." Riku whispered, his eyes never leaving Sora's. "I'm—"

"Roxas, no!" Within the second the blond lunged to Riku, who managed to avoid it. The blond landed on the opposite wall, he twisted to get a better angle before he lunged again. "I said _stop_ it!" Sora jumped in front of the blond, standing just before Riku.

In a flash of surprise Roxas retracted his claws, something he'd just recently gotten used to, and managed to fall on Sora onto the floor. "Stay out of the way Sora!" He roared before the stomach area of his shirt began to soak. His fingers slid to the spot, but there was still no cut and no torn cloth. "...Sora...?"

Underneath Sora, with the same amount of shock, was Riku, and still in Riku's hand was the same silver dagger, now glistening with his twin's own blood.

"S-Sora..." The blond pulled him away from Riku, watching Sora's eyes open slightly before fluttering closed several times, "No, Sora, you're still training me, and... and you promised to—."

"I promise a lot of things." Sora whispered, fingers tight on his brother's hands, "But this isn't for you to see, I'll be there in the morning, you'll _see_."

Roxas let out a sob, his fingers brushing Sora's forehead before he glared at Riku, who tried to crawl towards them, "Don't you dare come closer!"

"_Enough._"

The blond cried out, thrashing against Ansem the Wise's grip, "Let me go, can't you see he's dying!? We need to _save_ him!"

"We will, if you come with me!" The older blond roared, disappearing with the screaming Roxas in one swift movement that left Riku still wondering who he was.

"Will you do me one honor?" Sora asked Riku as his aqua eyes rested on his lover.

"What?" Riku croaked, moving away from his abandoned knife to slip his arms around him.

"Take my ashes back to my house?" Sora pleaded, his gaze never leaving Riku's, "At least, in the end, it'll make Roxas feel better." _And do more for the vampire community then you'll ever know._ "Please?"

"I can." The silveret muttered softly, fingers playing with Sora's bangs, the brunet mewled in contentment.

"I love you." He smiled softly, and before Riku could blink his body became gray ash, falling between Riku's fingers like sand.

"I love you too." Riku whispered back, lowering his head for a moment to sort out what floating thoughts he could remember.

And when day came and Roxas opened the door to carry out his mission of revenge, he crumpled at the door, clutching the glass jar before wailing and forcing Ansem the Wise to help him inside.

"We don't have much time." The older blond hissed, leading Roxas below the house, the younger blond still clutching the jar possessively. He opened the wooden box with Sora's name on it, tossing a hand towards it, "Put the ashes in there, without the jar. If we leave it for one hundred years, without opening it once, Sora will be reborn, exactly the way he was."

Roxas didn't need to be told twice, he took the jar and emptied it's contents, closing the lid of the wooden coffin before he took a chair and stood next to it.

"You can remain there for as long as you please." Ansem the Wise replied, "I can feel the magic of that man, he's leaving." He ignored Roxas' tensing shoulders, "You'll have to feast again Roxas, remember you should continue to feast and become stronger and better so that when Sora returns you can take care of him."

"Will he remember that man?" Roxas asked, his fingers digging tightly onto the top wood, but he make no other motion on it.

"Up to his own last words." Ansem the Wise stated, leaving the younger blond there with his thoughts.

* * *

_While you're gone and watching on_

"You okay?"

Of course he wasn't, couldn't red see that?

"Come on Spikes." He joked, his other name for Roxas when 'Blondie' wasn't working. If one couldn't get Roxas to crack, it would most likely be the other nickname, and it worked, every time.

"It's weird, you know?" Roxas stated, placing one leg over the other as he looked away from Red. "He taught me everything I know."

Red merely grinned, his shirt crinkling as he shifted his weight, white cotton with a half-lace up front looked good on him, "If he's as powerful as you say, then I'm sure it'll be fine, you're an awesome vampire and he taught you everything he knows."

"Knew." Roxas corrected, but didn't say anything more than that. Although he didn't know everything, Red was right, Sora taught him everything he could ever know, and this meant he had to trust that Sora would still be able to do all those things. Well, of course he'd be able to _do_ all those things, but remembering _how_ to was something entirely different. It wasn't long after that he left Red's small abandoned building, slipped by Sora's old best friend, and made his way to Ansem the Wise's home. The lights of the candles flickered in the windows, and when he opened the door there was Ansem the Wise at the table, a mug of what looked to be soup and a book in his pale hands.

"Your brother hasn't made any changes." The blond haired man answered calmly, taking a sip of his tea before he placed the cup down in favor of wiping off the liquid from his whiskers, "He's bonding rather well-" Bonding, the word they use when a vampire's ashes molded themselves onto the skeletal remains that are inside the vampire's coffin when one dies. No matter where they were, or how they died, their flesh became ash and their bones magically went into their coffin, it was how vampires were able to tell if someone had died or not, "I must say, Sora's strong to be handling all this."

'_He's my brother, of course he'd handle it!_' Roxas wanted to snap, but held it in. Sora entrusted him to this man, there were obviously still things that he did not yet understand. "I'm going to check on him."

"Sora's okay." Ansem the Wise reassured him, but did not make a move to stop him, he lowered his book and took up his cup again. "Roxas, there is something I must share with you, I'm not sure why Sora chose to give you in my care since I told him this."

It caused Roxas to stop, he'd already opened the door was descending the first step before he turned to look at the older blond questionably.

"In fifty years time." The other blond didn't turn to face him, but by the small twitch in his body, Roxas could tell he closed his eyes, "I will be murdered." He didn't wait for Roxas to cry out in shock, just allowed the younger's sapphire blue eyes to widen and stare at him, "I'm not sure by who, or what, or how, but I at least know that they find out about us, that we're of the night life." He glanced back to Roxas, who was now boring holes into the side of the stairs that lead downwards to Sora, "I'm not sure what will happen after, but when it does, I want you to take Sora and run."

"But I thought we had to wait one hundred years?" Roxas asked, finally finding his voice, "If you're going to be killed fifty years later, that's only half of the time before Sora returns to his body."

"Like I said, Sora somehow just thought things through, bring it up with your brother when he wakes."

It didn't take the younger blond a second more, he sped down the stairs and spent the night hugging his brother's resting place.

Time would run by quickly, and Roxas memorized every traveler to come by, wondering just who was the one, the one to ruin his brother's rebirth. Ansem the Wise was taking it rather humorously for a man who would die in fifty years, but maybe he was doing the things he never had a chance of doing before. It wasn't exactly like Roxas knew about Ansem the Wise's life away from him and Sora, but he did know that it always had the older man smiling and gazing off in the distance.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Nodding, Roxas shuffled past the woman that bumped into him and checked his pockets to make sure she wasn't a petty thief that had just stolen his money or goods. When he counted each piece to the last cent he tumbled on his way, deciding what to buy with his newly acquired meal tickets. Normally he'd probably waste it on gifts, and documents, and petty things, but with this much he could buy a human an expensive dinner and then get his feast out in the end.

"Come one, come all!"

Turning a ways, he could spot a caravan with several odd looking men on top of it. They were pitching something, some kind of perfume or liquid, or something, all Roxas knew was that it could probably get him a secret meal. Maybe sneak a bite when no one was looking, dragging the human to the darkest parts of the alleys, it'd be quick and he'd be full, so _deliciously_ full...

"They're mad, aren't they?"

Glancing to his right, Roxas came face to face with a human he didn't expect in these parts. She looked just a little too rich to be from around here, her red velvet hair layering perfectly around her face as her misty purple-blue eyes twinkled at him, the light pink smile on her tanned face never leaving. "You talking to me?" He asked, he never talked to many humans anymore, and certainly not many rich ones.

"Yes!" Her smile widened, "You looked just the same as I did, a little bewildered and yet so unamused." Sticking out a tanned hand from her satin pink dress, Roxas glanced up her arm, past the silken pinks and lacy whites until he eyed the junction in between her collar and throat. She was petite, wouldn't be too much trouble, she oddly enough looked a little willing, but for now he'd wait to see if she was. "I'm Kairi." She answered softly, voice chiming and reminding him of the church bells, it was not too different from Sora's voice, which reminded him of the much clearer bells on top of the kingdom.

"Roxas." He muttered, reaching out a hand and shaking hers, "You, I'm sorry for saying this, don't exactly look meant to be here."

"I'm not." She giggled, as if he was a good friend of hers, my she was certainly overzealous, "I'm kind of hiding from my two brothers, they're both here from after work, up at the castle grounds, but I live near the castle grounds anyways." Her smile was affecting, he could feel the corners of his lips lightly twitching. "My brothers like to do a disappearing act on me from time to time, so I like to play one on them."

"Do you think it's worth bothering them like that?"

"It's not that much, I promise you!" The man holding the sign on the wagon said, causing Roxas to grimace and Kairi to laugh.

"I assure you it doesn't hurt a thing." She smiled softly, turning back to the men selling products.

"The next item on our list!" One of the men cried, holding up something Roxas noticed all too well, a heart. "A cow's heart!" When the crowd gasped in disgust, Kairi included, he tried again, "Just wait, it's been told if you keep this it will fend off any vampires in the area!"

"Fat chance." Roxas muttered, he could feel his fangs poking out from behind his lips. This area was smelling delicious, packed with body heat and pumping red, and now with a cow's heart, a treat in itself. While human blood and parts were sweet, cows tended to be a little more tangy, sheep tended to be a little more citrusy, and other animals could be bitter, sour, or even tart. There were so many choices, he was sort of glad he didn't exactly need to use humans all the time.

"I know, right?" Kairi turned to smile at him before glancing back to the stage.

It caught him off guard, he somewhat expected her to see his fangs. Anyone, really, who care to look at him could see them, the way he was feasting on everything in his mind. He chose to retract his fangs though, just as a hand flew to Kairi's shoulder.

"Kairi!" A red-haired man hissed, his green-yellow eyes glistening in false anger as he stared at her. It kind of startled Roxas, this man looked so much like Red, just with his hair somewhat different and eyes a different shade of green, and different marks under his eyes, "Where were you, we were so worried!"

"I've been right here the entire time Reno!" She protested, glaring at him before popping out her hand, as if to feature Roxas. "Roxas here has been an extreme gentlemen and talked to me the whole time."

A _gentlemen_? Poor girl, she really didn't see the fangs. This Reno guy apparently noticed a dark sense or something about Roxas, he was still polite and still had manners but he was trying to pull Kairi mighty quick and was almost glaring at Roxas. "Thanks, but now she has to get back home before something happens to her."

Roxas just nodded, sending them on their way before he turned back, amazingly people were actually voting for the cow's heart. What some people believe...

"Forty!" He raised a hand in the air, doubling the bid someone just bid, a few looking at him in surprise and amazement. Of course he had the perfect excuse, with him as a Kingdom-worker in the past and Sora as an innocent church boy, people would think he'd need all the help he could get. What he wouldn't give just to slide out his fangs and digest the heart in front of all these humans.

"Sold!" The man cried a second later, leaning down as Roxas slid through the crowd. Once the correct amount of gold was in his hands, his greedy little fingers dropped the heart, not caring if Roxas caught it or not, before he counted the gold.

Roxas glared at him, but the man seemed not to have notice, he'd just barely caught the heart when the men became too preoccupied with _actually_ having a sale. He'd be his next victim, _yes_. "You've got a lot of guts." He hissed to the man, the dark accent in his voice caused the man to look at him in a horror and back away somewhat. Satisfied Roxas slid out of the group and mingled into the other crowds. He managed to stop and get a bag from Tidus, Sora's loving best friend questioned his whereabouts, but Roxas said he merely came down with a small sickness. Of course Tidus worried about his friend, but Roxas' quick words (he didn't even really know what he said himself) had allowed the other blond to accept his answers and allow him on his way.

But somehow, he kind of wished he kept talking to Tidus, who lived just a ways away from one of Roxas' last destinations, the bookstore. Normally Roxas loved the bookstore, it held all kinds of things for him to read, and it's how their father taught him how to read and write, but he wasn't expecting one of the books to be selling out so quickly.

He looked dashing on the front of the cover, old leather stitched into a massive battle of human verses vampire, well, it could've been a demon or something. But there, in all his glory, with eyes as fierce as the sun and silver hair as soft looking as the moon, was Riku Umino on the book. Snatching it up before someone else could, he flipped through several pages, realizing this man knew more than he thought. There were a few small things even Roxas didn't know yet, but according to vampires he was still very young, a child to them at best.

And after a moment of blocking out others, Roxas' eyes skimmed over the part of vampires, and how they were convincing and want nothing more than to eat and drink your blood. But that was just it, there was no mention of the events that had happened here. No Sora and his long-lasting sighs, no moonlight walks between the two, no kisses or lovemaking, no friendship and good times, he never once raised a quarrel about Sora. He wanted to get mad, honestly he did, about how Riku was seemingly ignoring that part of his life, and how he was belittling Sora, and how he was acting like they weren't more than a passing glance. Yet at the same time, he wanted to thank the man, there were no goring words, no exclaims of how evil they were, no hate-induced comments to fuel the fire.

"Are you going to buy that?" The woman asked him, her eyes soft and face gentle, she seemed completely unaffected for spotting the cover.

"... Yes." Roxas decided a second later, he supposed it was his thank you to Riku, to not bringing attention to Sora.

"Their group is pretty popular." She commented as he handed her the gold and bagged up the book.

"Well, from what he told me, they weren't well known until recently." He commented, eyes trained on the book.

"Yes, they were." She smiled, "I've read it, it's pretty interesting, though I feel for him, for what he said."

"What he said?" Roxas blinked, accepting the book back before staring at her.

She nodded, removing the book from his bag and opening to somewhere near the end, "He must've been through a lot."

"_In this war, I've come to realize one thing. No matter who you think you know, who you expect, or what people expect, you'll never know just who is the one against you. I've learned that, in my loss of friendship, love, and life, to loose such one was the complete loss of the sky for me_."

"_Sky_..." She muttered with a sigh, "I bet they must've been great."

The corners of Roxas' lips were tugging upwards, eyes glittering over the book's words, "Yes, they must've been."

* * *

_The light in your eyes_

The first thing he noticed was that it was bright, extremely bright. He slammed his eyes shut, just for a second, and when he opened them again, there was a blob of blond hair in his view. Blue eyes sparkled back at him, "Hey there Sora!" The voice happy, amused, and a slight bit worried, but he didn't know what the blond would be worried for.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked softly, wincing at his own voice for being hoarse. But the blond didn't seem to mind, he just helped him sit up before he got him out of whatever he was in. He was forced to sit on the edge of whatever it was, but he didn't really mind, seeing as he didn't exactly know what was going on anyways.

"We've had to wake you up somewhat early, I'm sorry about that." The blond flashed him a smile and he couldn't help but smile back. "But it's alright, you'll get your memories back in due time, I promise."

"Right." Sora twitched, folding his arms, "And I don't know anything now because?"

"Because we've woken you up halfway through the process, so while your body has returned, your mind has not. And guess what that means, you're the first half-breed in one thousand years! That's twice in a row we've gone without a half-breed, and now you're it!" The blond was saying this like he was so joyful, like it was _good_ to be a half-breed.

Sora just wanted to know what the hell he was half-breed _of_.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to start off with basics." The blond smiled, "Your name is Sora, you're probably more mature then I'll ever be, but when it comes to a few certain things you're a complete dolt."

"Wow, that helps me remember me so much." Sora replied dryly.

"I know, right?" The blond agreed sarcastically, "Anyways, my name is Roxas, I'm your older brother by a couple minutes and we're twins, so feel free to ask me anything."

"Is there anybody else?" Sora asked instantly, "Or are you my only family?"

Roxas opened his mouth, then closed it again, he gripped one arm and leaned back, "Long story short Sora, I'm going to be frank with you. Ansem the Wise said be cheerful but I can't with something like this." His eyes met Sora, the curious look of his brother was killing him, "You're a vampire Sora, and a pretty good one compared to what I've seen of others."

"Me?" Sora blinked, eyebrows shooting up, eyes wide and mouth open partly. A _vampire_? Was this kid from a dream world or something?

"I know, you're probably thinking I'm weird or something, but I'm not and I'll explain this better upstairs, when you can handle it, but for now, now you'll just have to believe me. And when you came into your powers, we didn't understand, and we were worried and called the doctor, but your powers took over." Roxas breathed a sigh, "And one night, you killed them." His eyes met Sora's, sky blue now clouded over with surprise and confusion, "You killed our parents Sora, and I know you didn't mean to, but you _did_, and so I was going to get you away from—where are you going!?"

"Out of here!" Sora huffed, already past Roxas and grabbing the door handle of the only door in the basement, "This is one of the oddest jokes to play on a kid with no memory yet. _Vampires_? They're not even real! And _I_ killed my parents? How do I know you didn't kill my parents and you're blaming me and treating me like I'm your brother so that I can let my guard down near you?"

"Sora, wait!" Roxas cried, following the brunet as he opened the door and began up the steps, "Sora, honestly, it's not wise for you to be up there right now!"

"Bite me! It's better than vampire lies you give me down there! I'm at least in a right mind to know vampires aren't real!" With that Sora popped open the door, expecting to see the inside of a clean house. Well, either that or a blood-covered one considering what extremes this guy was going to to scare him.

But a face was _not_ what he was expecting.

"Hey there squirt!" The man cried, standing straight as Sora took a step backwards and clutched the wooden beams of the basement roof for support. "I was just going down to check on how you've grown! Not that I knew you from before, but with Roxas telling us all about you, we feel like we know you too."

"Y-you!" Sora didn't look back, but he could feel Roxas' comforting grip on his back and shoulder. In the back of his mind he was surprised to realize Roxas' presence made him so _comfortable._ "He has _fangs_!"

He could almost hear Roxas eye roll behind him "All vampires have them Sora, you have them too, but they're hidden."

"Oh god, I'm loosing my mind." Sora moaned, clutching his head, "Not that I remember anything, but I'm pretty sure if I did I swear you'd all be _freaks_!"

Roxas sighed from behind him, he shoved past Sora, grabbed his wrist, and led him up another set of stairs before they slipped into a bedroom. It took him almost to nightfall, but Roxas finally managed to convince Sora he wasn't going crazy. (Nor did Sora pass out when the brunet pulled out his own fangs, every so often he kept poking them for fun so Roxas had to force them back in).

"So, I helped you become a vampire?" Sora blinked, sitting on the bed and looking confused, "But if I was able to do everything you said I was, how did I die?"

Roxas sighed, shoulders dropping like he didn't want to talk about it. "Some time after you let me go feed alone, you met a once-close friend."

"A friend?" Sora asked, trying to search his mind, but he found nothing, Roxas could tell by the way Sora's eyes clouded over.

"You called him a friend, I should've called him a threat." The blond stood, fingers sliding over the wood of the bed's canopy, "He was an unusual man, a little on the weird side."

"A man?" Sora blinked, "He wasn't a teenager?"

"He was twenty five." Roxas replied, leaning against the canopy and folding his arms, "By now, if he is still alive, he's seventy five, but I doubt he's lived that long."

"And, how old am I?" Sora questioned, leaning over the bed he was on to see Roxas, who was facing the wall with the door.

"Because you've died, you stopped aging, now you've started again. You _were_ nineteen, give it fifty more years and you'll be twenty in human years."

"That doesn't make sense." Sora scrunched up his nose in confusion.

Roxas couldn't help but smile, "I told you the same thing when you told me."

"So this man..." Sora spoke up, "What happened?"

Roxas sat on the bed next to Sora, in an instantly he lied on his back, looking up at the wooden ceiling, "We were separated when you met him, and you never told me exactly how you met him. His name was Riku, he seemed nice enough."

"'Nice enough'?" Sora asked after a moment of silence.

"He had dinner with us several times, from what I met of him I thought he was decent. Long story short, you guys were like perfect best friends." He wasn't going to let fate use Riku and lover in the same sentence with Sora, not while Roxas had a chance to avoid it all again. "And one night, I was feeding, and the man I tried to feed on was a vampire hunter." Roxas placed his hands behind his head, looking towards Sora, "And I called for help, in a method only vampires could hear. But your best friend, while you guys were out for a night on the town, he heard it. I don't know how, but he did, Riku was human and yet he heard the vampire call for help and he chased me down. Right before he could even attack me, you got there."

"Me?" Sora stared, and when Roxas looked away from him, his heart tugged, "Roxas...?"

"My powers were over-reacting, there was something bad about Riku, something that forced me to go crazy. Like he was using some kind of magic to force me to attack someone to give him an excuse to kill me or something. Whatever the hell it was, you managed to calm me down, and you stood between us that night."

It seemed like Sora was adding everything together, "So... I'm guessing... this guy found out I was a vampire."

"He was a little surprised." Roxas laughed bitterly, "He was going to kill us both, honestly, probably you first then me so you didn't see me die or something. But something happened, I'm not sure what, since I was still under my powers." He wasn't going to tell of that moment, not when Roxas' eyes started to glow red, or when his once slim fingers grew sharper than razors, or when the most demonic look covered his face. He'd probably scare his brother away from him. "But at that moment we all fell, you had dodged my attack, but you'd..." He sat up, grabbing Sora's hand as he began to twitch, "You missed my attack, but to avoid it you did the only thing you could, you fell on Riku's weapon. In a sense, you gave yourself up so ypur blood wouldn't be on my hands." He wasn't looking at Sora, he was looking everywhere _but_ Sora. He was afraid, afraid of what Sora would _think_ of him, much less _do_. "And I got taken away, to be protected, so I don't know what happened after, but the next day your ashes were on our doorstep, and Riku was leaving the city." For a split second, he turned to Sora, but when their eyes met, he looked away, "That was fifty years ago, and we weren't to wake you up for another fifty years, because then you'd have all your memories back, and your body as well."

"Then why wake me up so early?" Sora asked softly, gripping Roxas's hand tightly.

"Because Ansem the Wise has been murdered." Roxas reported calmly, looking his brother in the eye finally "The man who taught you and then taught me was murdered, and not by some nobody. No, by a friend, of Riku's." He grabbed Sora's shoulder, "We're going with someone else, someone who can stand against Riku, and have an army of vampires at his side, and someone who will kill Riku for everything he's done to us."

Sora said nothing then, just allowed Roxas to pull him up and head downstairs to meet the others. Xigbar, the one who'd scared him on the steps, apologized and introduced a few of the crew. Marluxia and Demyx instantly attached themselves to Sora, gushing over his looks and actually being able to say something in super-fast speed and have Sora understand them. Larxene and Vexen didn't seem to care when they met him, but Roxas said they were always like that and steered him away, and as soon as Luxord asked Sora for a game of strip poker, the blond steered him away from him too.

"Xemnas, this is Sora."

The man was a good two feet taller than Sora, golden gaze searching the boy as he brushed a lock of silver hair behind his ear. He leaned forward and grasped Sora's arm, placing a kiss on each knuckle. "It's an honor to meet a _true_ half-breed."

"A what?" Sora asked, turning to Roxas for support.

Instead, Xemnas answered for him, "A perfect half-breed, a perfect combination of both human traits and vampire ones. Trust me, young Sora, it's not easy to turn one by feeding or birthing one, there are a lot of rules to that."

"So... in other words... I'm... rare...?" Sora asked, glancing up to the golden orbs in hope.

"So extremely rare that everyone in the world could put their money towards buying you and yet even they couldn't afford you."

"Oh..." Sora nodded a few times, absorbing it all into his head, "Hopefully that won't go to my head."

Xemnas laughed, it sounded rich and velvety, and somehow it both comforted and scared Sora at the same time. "So, Sora, would you do me the honor of following me and my men? You don't have to, of course, but I assure you that it would be a good interest, at least for now."

He looked to Roxas for support, but it seemed that Roxas was looking to _him_ for support. Maybe they could make this choice together, he tilted his head towards Roxas and then back to Xemnas. Roxas nodded slightly, but it looked a bit strained. Somehow he knew Roxas felt the same, both wanting to go but nervous of the future.

"We'd love to join you." Sora told him, and the smile that Xemnas gave, that Sora caused him, he was happy, for some reason, to make someone _happy_.

* * *

_An angel of dark_

"We're moving west." Was all Xemnas said to Xigbar and Luxord, and when they parted ways, the silveret laid an arm around Sora's shoulders, "Even though you've been woken up early, your memories should return in due time, Sora."

"Any idea when?" Sora asked, leaning his head upward to meet the eyes of the silveret.

"I've no idea." He answered honestly, looking a bit worried at Sora's downcast eyes. He patted the brunet on the shoulder comfortingly, "It's never certain, some vampires get them sooner than others. You're the first perfect breed I've ever met."

"Mmm." Sora muttered in agreement as Xigbar returned to call Xemnas' attention. It was a second later, eyes ghosting over the red, orange, and yellow falling leaves of the trees before his eyes landed on Roxas. The blond was talking to Demyx, chatting away contently before he could feel eyes on him. He turned to glance at Sora, a soft smile on his face before giving a tilt of the head. Sora's cheeks flared red of embarrassment of being caught before he gave a slight wave back.

"You and your brother seem close." Xemnas stated to him, eyes sliding over Sora's form before they even landed on Sora's face.

"I guess so." Sora muttered, looking to Xemnas for a second before looking back to Roxas, who was now swatting away Demyx's poking hands and fingers. "I really can't remember anything except the fact that his name does give me comfort..."

"There are people you'll remember like that." Xemnas replied, he gripped Sora's wrist, bringing it upwards to place a light kiss on the back of it, "I hope your memories will come back in time, Sora, but for now I'm pleased the two of you will be joining us."

The brunet flushed lightly, pulling back his hand before secretly wiping it on the outfit Demyx let him borrow. A beautiful Victorian outfit, matching that of any wealthy man in this day and age, he wasn't going to ask how Demyx got it. "Have you met _him_?" He wondered if Xemnas would know who he was talking about, for some reason he didn't even mention this Riku guy's name. It hurt to think about it, and he was kind of afraid of the pain that would come with _saying_ it.

"Riku Umino?" Xemnas asked, not even waiting for Sora to mutter an agreement, "Yes, I have. Ugliest looking thing, honestly." He craned his neck, looking down to Sora, "He killed my mother, right after I left because she turned me." His eyes closed, standing straight for just a second before he said anything else, "Do you remember anything of him?"

Sora shook his head slowly, "Anything I remember Roxas has told me, I'm guessing you all have something against him?"

"It's not just him in general." Xemnas spoke, "It's an organization of them, an organization of several humans to come together and destroy anything that _isn't_ human."

"So, are they big? Will we have to fight them often?"

"No, they're rather small." He pulled a small book out of his cloak and handed it to Sora, "Those are all the names of the men and women in their group. There isn't a lot, but their skills sometimes far exceed their numbers."

Sora's eyes glazed over their names, he flipped through several pages before he realized all the names besides Riku's he couldn't remember or possibly even know. He handed the book back to Xemnas, gaze never leaving the silveret's face, "Have you ever killed any?"

"Names are crossed out, aren't they?" He asked back, a light smile to his face. His fingers slipped over the cover of the book, his eyes met Sora's and they all but twinkled, causing Sora's cheeks to redden, "But your enemy is my enemy Sora, so we shall go after Riku Umino the most."

"I..." Sora blinked, willing his red cheeks away, "Really, it's okay, I don't remember to begin with, so if we don't exactly get to him, I understand."

"Nonsense, your priority is our priority." Xemnas replied, putting the book away and sliding onto a horse Xigbar brought him, "Shall we go?" He held out his hand and just as Sora grabbed it he slid the brunet behind him.

"Are you okay?" Roxas, who was on his own horse, slid next to them as Xemnas relayed his plans to Xigbar.

"I'm fine." Sora whispered, a little unsure of himself, "I think I will be..."

"You can ride with me, if you want." Roxas muttered quietly, his gaze on his twin.

"I'll try this out for a bit." Sora answered softly, his fingers tight on Xemnas' cloak, "I'd like to find out a little more, about vampires and everything." Roxas looked somewhat hurt for a second, and Sora figured it was because he wanted to teach his brother himself. "I mean, I'd like to see what he could tell me, about the war we have with this group, you know? It'll be something good to know since I didn't even know before." He reached over and gave Roxas a hug, fingers latched on tight as he placed a soft kiss to the blond's temple, "Everything else, however, I'll be wanting to learn from you."

The blond's cheeks became a royal red, his eyes wide and bright as Sora leaned back to Xemnas and they began to lead the pack. "Roxas, let's go!" Demyx hissed behind him, the older blond glaring before he started ahead. He began his pace, just a few steps behind Xemnas, and when their eyes met and Sora smiled softly to him, Roxas couldn't help but blush and smile back.

* * *

Tke: … I hope you guys are happy, it's extra long! It's the longest chapter (that I know of) out of the whole story, and until I type up the second part of this it'll stay the longest chapter. I usually don't write over thirty plus pages, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Shrouded-Obsession: Tke worked really hard on this guys! Please don't let all her hard work go to waste! Review and let her know your opinions! It really matters and if you want to see what happens next sooner, it'll give her the motivation to get this out sooner!

Tke: AGREED, REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME OR THE FIC. Lulz.

**TWO EXTRA SIDE NOTES**: I FINALLY managed to hook up my 360 to the net and I can now do things like play Halo 3 or Resident Evil 5 with people (the only games she has that are two player xDD). So please add me on there! I go by TkeSora! I'm usually up until 3 in the morning or whatever, California time xD So if you want to share files, play games, send me messages, whatever, please add me as a friend!! I just got it so I'll be on it a lot. xDDD

**AND NOW THE MOST IMPORTANT THING EVER**: Because this chapter is so long it has been (as you could tell by the chapter title) split into two parts. However, this part, the first part, is mainly focusing on Roxas and Sora, the second part will feature the other characters, like Demyx, or Xemnas, or Cloud, or Squall, etc. I'm planning on having this chapter be Roxas's flashbacks as he's passed out from getting his ass kicked by Riku and Axel. (LOL, that sounded mean) What I'd like to know is would you like the rest of some of the character's history in the next chapter, or would you like me to wait a chapter or two before I post the second part?

Just giving you warning, because I was originally planning to post chapter 12 first, some of that is done and none of the second part is done. So if you guys want me to do the second part now it'll be a bit of time before it's up, hopefully not as long as this one took.

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO DO, IT'S MY STORYLINE AND ALL BUT YOU GUYS KEEP IT GOING BY BEING THE SPIRIT AND INSPERATION AND THE FUEL TO MAKE ME KEEP WRITING. YOUR OPNIONS ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME AND I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT PARTS YOU GUYS WOULD WANT TO SEE BEFORE OTHERS.**

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	13. Cellar

I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I've been busy these past two months. First my dog of several years died, then it was my mother's birthday, then my birthday, and now, as we're getting ready for Halloween, my grandmother's birthday, and my best friend's birthday, my best friend's grandmother, that lived with her, passed away. So please, don't complain about how long this took to get out. Also, my internet connection has been back to very limited because I'm back at my house and my grandfather broke his, so he likes to sit and watch TV right in front of mine.

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: Sora and the rest of the KH cast belong to Disney while Squall and the rest of the FF cast, Kingdom Hearts, and Final Fantasy belong to Square Enix. Do I really seem like I own either one of those major companies? Yeah, I didn't think so.

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: To keysandhearts, who are writing this amazingly awesome RikuSora/SquallSora fanfic that you should completely check out. It's so awesome, lol. I enjoy reading every moment of it.

**Beta'd By**: Shrouded-Obsession, again, duh. Who the hell else is betaing this shit? _Yeah_...

**Song Title**: Cellar

**Artist**: Midnight Syndicate**  
Album**: The 13th Hour**  
Track Number**: 12 of 25

X.X.X.X

**The 13th Hour**

**Bite 12**

******Cellar**

X.X.X.X

"He's in _pain_."

Xemnas glanced to him, golden orbs trained on Sora as the brunet sat on the silveret's bed. It wasn't normal for Sora to shiver so suddenly, to look so hurt and torn that it would've broken Xemnas's heart in two if he had one. He could see the shakes through the deep blue yukata Sora had been wearing, somehow it made the sky blue circles on it come to life. He couldn't decide if it was beautiful or scary to see, but when his gaze landed on Sora's eyes he knew the brunet was feeling everything but happiness or warmth.

"Who?" He asked, eyes ghosting over Sora's face as he all-but-ran over to the brunet to place several warm touches on the brunet's face.

"D—..." And suddenly Sora began to cough, a light but terrible sound that caused Xemnas's chest to tighten quickly. The brunet coughed into his hands, light sounds of spiting barely making it over the echoing sound of the cough. And for someone with amazing hearing, Xemnas had yet to hear it.

"Love?" He questioned, worried golden eyes meeting Sora's glazed-over blue, "Who's in pain?" Sora couldn't even seem to form the words, his eyes closing as his breathing became labored and he clutched and hidden his hands into his yukata.

"Sir!" And behind him came the call from one of Saïx's men, Zidane.

"What is it?" Xemnas asked, his fingers tightening on Sora's shoulders as he looked to the blond behind him.

"One of your own were seen coming out of the forbidden forest!" The blond replied, his blond tail swishing behind and nearly distracting Xemnas before he could understand the others words.

"Which one?" He ordered gruffly, eyes narrowing.

"Demyx, sir."

Xemnas's eyes flashed for a second, he began to wonder what Demyx was doing. Wasn't he still injured? He'd just gotten out of the hospital area, what was he doing going into somewhere so dangerous and completely off limits? He stood upright, glancing back to Sora before glaring at Zidane, "You are to watch over him." He told, not allowing room for talk, "Get him anything he asks for, even if you need to ask for my permission, I allow it." With that he shoved his way past him, heading straight for the back of the mansion. Sora had fallen to his side on the bed, and he glanced back once, with a worried look, but knew that nothing would come of hurting Sora, because if they did, Saïx would have hell to pay.

Zidane pouted, folding his arms, "You're not the boss of me." He commented to no one, looking to Sora for a second before his tail slid up and poked Sora in the cheek. "You're such a great actor." He teased, gleeful eyes upon Sora's face.

Sora's eyes snapped open halfway, his gaze causing shivers to run up Zidane's spine. It was a well-known fact the blond was a sucker for anything pretty, and with over half this town being run by gorgeous men and women, the blond wasn't exactly in the best field of work. "You should leave." The brunet muttered, his eyes twitching across his face, "You have no part of this fate."

The blond squatted down, looking Sora eye-to-eye, "Tell me." Zidane mused, "Who wins? Do you end up spending the rest of your life married to Xemnas or do you spend your life getting murdered by Riku Umino?" Sora hadn't even blinked to him, a lot of guts for someone who was being told his possible two fates, "Either way it seems you won't be happy in life, Sora."

"That is none of your concern." The brunet commented lazily, sitting up to avoid looking at the blond's face, "The way I live my life is up to me, not you."

"So you're really going to throw away all your hopes and dreams and love? Just to _attempt_ this little plan that may not even _work_?"

Sora said nothing.

"My, you have a _lot_ of guts." Zidane muttered, closing his eyes with a soft smile before he turned and slipped out of the room.

Instead Sora shakily rose his hands, eyes gazing across the tanned palms as the blood glistened. He barely had time to grab one of Xemnas's nearby towels before he began to cough again. It flowed, even though the ruby dried and stained on the towel it flowed, and Sora merely wiped the blood from his mouth before he stood.

He needed to see Roxas.

X.X.X.X

"Do you feel like we're the most hated people on earth?"

It was now confirmed, Riku thought Axel was the _oddest_ person in the world. "What are you talking about?" He asked, eyebrow raised as he finished tying his shoe for P.E.

"Dude, we've gotten twenty glares today!" Axel cried, hands on his hips. He looked off, considering how tall he was and how short the t-shirt and shorts were. "Who did you reject?"

"What makes you think I did it?!" Riku gaped, standing and poking Axel in the chest, "You could have set someone on fire for all I know Axel!"

"Ugh!" Axel threw his hands in the air, "Some brother you are, Riku, you're supposed to take the blame!"

"For something we don't know?" Riku commented lightly, folding his arms, "Hell, our group isn't that big, we only have us, Zexion, and Demyx."

"Not to mention the once-fangirls." Axel muttered, staring at a group of girls who were staring at them and gossiping. They used to have Riku's face all over their clothes, P.E. ones included, and yet Axel hadn't seen those patches in _some_ time.

"No one gives two shits about them." Riku hissed, one hand on his hip as the other fell to his side, "So where exactly are you getting this speculation from?"

"All our classes!" Axel snapped, "Go ahead, check your next class, count how many people glare at you!"

And so, Riku scoffed, but he did.

_Twenty_.

Over half the class.

What the hell _had_ they done?

X.X.X.X

Sora could barely stand the sight of Cloud crumpling to Roxas's side, "Riku and Axel did this?" He whispered, gazing over Roxas's face as he delicately held Roxas's hand.

"I figured you should know." Sora muttered, taking his brother's hand and pressing it to his lips. It was like a comfort to him, ever since they were young he'd bury his face in Roxas's chest, shirt or not, and it was soothing to feel his brother's warmth again.

Cloud gazed to him, his eyes connecting with Sora's, "It doesn't seem like you expected them to hurt him."

Sora closed his eyes, lowering Roxas's hand down, but still with a firm grip on it, "I never even calculated Roxas being able to _get_ injured."

"You know him, Sora." Cloud smiled bitterly, "Roxas rushes in head-first and worries about things later."

"I know." Sora muttered, glancing down to Roxas's face, "I just didn't expect him to do it without me getting some kind of advanced warning."

Cloud nodded, his eyes ghosting over Sora's face before a glance of white caught his attention. There, in the obi of Sora's yukata, was a white cloth, and as Sora turned to check the clock behind him Cloud took the opportunity to snatch it.

"Cloud, wait!" Sora had tried, turning too late as Cloud opened up the towel.

The blond's eyes never left the stained red for a good five minutes, they were wide and his mouth was open in quite a shock. His eyes snapped to Sora and showed him the inside of the towel, "Sora, you're... coughing up blood...?"

Sora glanced away for a second before he carefully took the towel from Cloud's trembling hands, "It's not that important, okay? It only happens a few times."

"Oh, that makes it better!" Cloud laughed so falsely even people who didn't know him could tell how fake it was, "How long has this been going on?"

"A month or so, honest." Sora replied, clutching the towel in hopes Cloud would just drop it. Though fate was never that nice to him.

"Does Roxas know?" Cloud asked, eyes boring a hole into Sora's head since the brunet wouldn't look at him.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way." Sora muttered, looking into Cloud's eyes.

Suddenly the blond's fingers gripped his shoulders tight, forcing Sora to look him in the eye even if he didn't want to, "Roxas is your brother, Sora, he has every _right_ to know! He'll get _worried_!"

"Which is why he shouldn't know!" Sora whispered harshly, glaring at the blond, "Something like this could endanger the final outcome and I'm not going to be held responsible for Roxas chopping off random human's heads."

"He deserves to know, Sora." Cloud muttered, his fingers still tight on the yukata. "Does Xemnas know?" He tried again, eyes watching Sora's face.

"No."

"Will you ever tell him?"

"... Maybe."

Cloud sighed, eying Sora for a moment before he released him in favor of giving his cousin a giant hug, "You know I love you, I'm just worried about you guys."

"I know." Sora replied lightly, "You're family, it's your job to worry."

Cloud couldn't help but smile before pinching the lightly laughing Sora in the side. He then edged back and allowed Sora to meet his eyes, "So, Leonhart, right?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah..." Sora allowed Cloud's hand to run through his hair, a comfort of sorts.

"I'm going to go pay a visit."

"Why?" Sora paused, glancing at his cousin in confusion.

"To teach them not to mess with family."

X.X.X.X

"This is what you get for being in the forbidden forest!"

Demyx groaned, clutching his stomach in pain as purple and green lines ran over his skin. He knew that's what would happen when he leaned over an anti-vampire plant, but he decided to take that chance.

Xemnas was busy ranting to him, that much he knew, but he was too busy caring about his stomach pain to hear him. "And after you're treated you shall be in the cells as punishment, you know better Demyx!" Well, at least he heard _that_.

"... _Demyx_..."

Snapping his head up, it felt like the poison plant began to slow time down, they'd put him in the bed right next to _Roxas_. Demyx couldn't help it, he looked straight into Roxas's blue eyes and wordlessly slipped him the vial Roxas had requested of him.

"And we're going to have Naminè to help us figure out why you acted so foolishly!"

Demyx blinked, he looked to Roxas again, who still remained perfectly unmoving with eyes closed and face emotionless. He could help but smile, the blond didn't even seem to have moved, and Demyx closed his eyes and smiled. His hand slid over, tapped Roxas's own slightly, and pushed the vial deeper into Roxas's hands to hide it better.

"Do you hear me?" Xemnas snapped, having fully paid attention to the blond now, his eyes were blazing and dark.

Demyx only nodded, his eyes squeezing shut as a wave of pain overtook him.

X.X.X.X

Reno rose an eyebrow, staring in confusion at the blond in front of him, "You... want to see Riku?"

Deep blue eyes glistened, "Yes, if I may."

As soon as Reno called Riku down the steps he'd disappeared into the kitchen, most likely to ask Squall a whole bunch of questions about the random blond on their doorstep.

Riku paused for a second, eying up the blond, "I didn't know strangers knew my name."

The man gave a pitiful smile, "I'm actually cousin to some of your friends."

Now with an eyebrow raised, Riku took a step forward, "Who exactly? And what's this about?"

"Sora and Roxas." Cloud spoke, ignoring the widened eyes of the silveret, "It's a request... no... make it more of a _demand_..."

"And what's the 'demand'?" Riku had asked, every muscle on his face oozed confusion but he never said anything.

"You and your entire family stay away from Sora and Roxas." Cloud smiled coldly, "I only plan to give you the warning once, Umino, please take it in stride. We have ways you wouldn't even begin to imagine if you're caught."

He couldn't help it, with an eyebrow raised and a smirk calmly on his face, Riku smugly muttered, "I've never been one to follow the rules, I hope you know."

Cloud couldn't help but smirk back, "But you have no idea what could happen."

"Never stopped me before."

"Is there something you need?" Leave it to Squall Leonhart to enter a scene during the most deadly aura match _ever_.

"Not really." Cloud had stood and muttered, his gaze met Leon's for a second before he looked back to Riku. That bothered him, that uncontrollable lurch in his chest, looking away from the brunet made it better, it didn't hurt as much.

"He was just leaving." Riku offered to Leon, and when Cloud nodded in agreement and quickly sprang away from the two, Riku took the time of Leon's slightly dazed look to close the door.

Almost as soon as the door closed, Leon snapped out of whatever it was, "Who was he? What did he want?"

"Roxas's cousin." Riku answered automatically, "He was telling me the condition of Roxas since he hasn't been at school lately." With that he slid his way past Leon and between Axel and Kairi, who were playing a very hard game of hangman against Zexion, who sat across from them. "Well, at least now I know."

"Know what?" Axel asked, writing down a letter and cursing when Zexion drew a little ribbon in the hangman's hair.

"Who we did whatever we did to." Riku muttered, ignoring the confused looks of everyone around him. He still had one more thing to worry about though.

What _had_ they done to Sora and Roxas?

X.X.X.X

"I'm here to read your mind." She told him, fingers wiggling before he laughed.

Demyx couldn't help it, Naminè always knew exactly how to make him feel better when he needed it, "Look, Naminè, can we skip the whole mind reading today? It's just—."

"Sorry, no can do." She frowned, but then smiled softly to him, "But that doesn't mean I can't give Xemnas false answers when it counts, can I?" When he smiled widely to her she shrugged and grinned, "I could tell, whatever you grabbed, it was for Sora and Roxas, right?"

Demyx nodded, eyes bright before Xemnas stepped foot inside. The silveret towered over them, easily over six feet, before Naminé's hands leaned down and her fingers pressed to Demyx's temple as he passed out.

"Why were you going into the forest?" Xemnas asked, voice cold and unchanging as he folded his arms.

"Something caught his eye." Naminè spoke, glancing down to Demyx's unmoving face.

"What was that something, Naminè?" He caught her look to him before she looked back down to the blond.

"I think, something _not_ allowed in the forest, sir." She muttered, looking up to him again, "Possibly—possibly a _Venefica._"

"A _Venefica_?" Xemnas hissed, leaning close, "Really? I thought the one Sora had felt left?"

"I think they come and go." Naminè supplied, eyes calm as she glanced to him, "I think he or she's a friend of Riku Umino's."

"Dammit..." Xemnas's fingers threaded through his hair, "That insignificant worm is getting rather annoying."

"What do you plan to do?" Naminè asked, glancing down at Demyx, who'd started to blink awake. She hadn't planned on being so surprised she broke the link, but then again Xemnas didn't seem interested in reading Demyx's mind anymore.

"Easy." Xemnas couldn't help but grin, "If there's one thing I know it's how to tap into people's souls." He began to slid towards the door, "Demyx, you're in lock down." He reminded the blond, lock down, another word for being locked down in the cells. Dammit. "If there's one person who'll be able to destroy Riku Umino's soul, it's our very own Sora."

X.X.X.X

"The magic wonders of my tail..."

Cloud couldn't help but laugh as Zidane began dropping his tail again into Sora's small fish pond. The smaller blond was allowing the fish to grab onto his tail before he wiggled them around in the air and then released them back into the water. "You're going to make them feel it's okay to grab onto anything that dropped into the water."

"Well it's not like it matters." Zidane muttered, watching one of the koi with brown spots nibble his tail, it's own twitching in excitement at the game. "Sora wouldn't let anything happen to these fish."

There was a second of quietness, Cloud's shoulders slumped, "Look, Zidane..."

The boy blinked, blue eyes watching Cloud's every move, "Whoa, you know I don't like sad moments Cloudy, smile some more. I mean, Sora's plan is going through flawlessly, Roxas did try and finish his part a little too fast, which is why he got injured, but it'll all end just the same. Right?" He flicked his tail a little, shaking off water droplets before he began to play again, "I'm just wondering why Sora hasn't made his next move, do you know? I'm guessing it's just because Roxas got himself injured in battle that Sora's afraid to make the next move with him being useless but—..."

"He can't..." Cloud sucked in a breath before releasing a shuddering sigh, "Zidane... Sora... Sora's _dying_..."

This caused the younger to stop, his tail went limp in the water and his eyes trained hard on Cloud's face, "Sora? He... he _can_... die?" His face turned downward, confusion blossoming over it, "I always thought it was _impossible_ for him to die."

"Half-breeds are different." Cloud muttered, "Sure, normal vampires have to have their body remade every one hundred years, but half breeds can go for five hundred years without their coffin."

"And?"

"And this war started at least a thousand years ago, what does that tell you?"

His tail twitched, pausing every so often as he thought, "He missed his time to sleep?"

"Exactly." Cloud muttered, "Usually Roxas and Sora sleep at the same time, it's just the way it's been, but this past time Roxas slept while Sora was kept awake for Xemnas's plan, which means the body Sora has now is practically nothing more than rotting flesh." He ran a hand through his spikes and sighed, "Which is why Roxas tried to hurry with Sora's plan, but Sora hadn't planned that, and that's why Roxas ended up getting so brutally injured."

"Does _Sora_ know, that he's dying?" He couldn't help but ask, curious gaze landing on Cloud's face.

"I don't think so, but I can't really say. He knows he's in pain, and he's coughing up blood, but I don't think he understands _why_."

"Will he make it to the final battle?"

"No idea." Cloud let out a deep sigh, "Either way, just do me a favor, if anything happens to me, or I'm not around, just keep an eye on Sora for me. Okay?"

"Sure, I understand."

X.X.X.X

"I kinda missed this."

Sora snorted, opening his eyes halfway to give a slight upwards glance to Xemnas's content face, "How do you miss it? You do it every freaking time."

Xemnas laughed, it was light, something kind of unusual but not too weird, "I can't like holding you? I love you."

"I'm just saying..." Sora had muttered to him, allowing the man to embrace him for just a few seconds longer before the silveret pulled away, "Why did you come here?"

"I've got several questions for you, Naminé had interrogated Demyx already, but I feel his answers were rather vague." Xemnas waved around the interrogation papers in his hand as a sign. Naminé must not had time to put them in a folder before Xemnas took them. Honestly, _manners_.

"Excuse me sir." One of the random maids popped her head in, a smile on her face. She had quickly caught both their attention, "But Roxas-sama is awake."

Sora had done some kind of squeak, instantly looking back to Xemnas, as if for permission to go.

Xemnas sighed, tipping his head back so silver pieces of hair fell across his neck and cheeks, "Go, before he worries."

Grinning, Sora bolted for the door, rushing past the squealing nurse.

X.X.X.X

"Hey." Roxas's voice was rough, cracked, and he lightly winced as he spoke.

"Hey yourself." But Sora was loving the sound anyways, it had been too uncomfortable for him during the time he wasn't hearing it.

His first question, Sora expected, was to be 'how long was I out?' or 'who did this to me?'. But no, it was, "Did I protect you?"

Sora let out a noise of amusement before he grabbed his brother's hand and placed his lips lightly over the back. He wasn't in danger to begin with, but he supposed he should appease Roxas's feelings to avoid the blond getting angry again and injuring himself more, "You did, thanks."

"That's good." Roxas muttered, closing his eyes for a second before sitting up with Sora's help to drink from a clear goblet that he hadn't seen since it blended into the red blankets. "Tastes like shit." He muttered as Sora took the now-empty glass from him and laughed, "Was it Xigbar's turn to get the blood?"

"Larxene's.." Sora chuckled, "Actually it was Demyx's, but he came in injured."

"I noticed." Roxas muttered, commented dryly, "I swear, he almost got us caught."

"I doubt he would've." Sora smiled, placing his elbows near his brother's thigh to place his chin in his palms, "Somehow Demyx is good at avoiding the big topic."

"It was still too close." Roxas commented, cracking his fingers to make sure they still worked.

"You always say that, unless it's done by you personally."

Roxas glanced to him, probably one of the most serious looks on his face Sora had ever seen. "Because I know what I expect from myself." His eyes searching over Sora's face completely, "There's only one thing in the world that matters to me, Sora, and that's you." Grabbing one of Sora's hands, his fingers brushed over the tanned knuckles. "So I'm willing to do everything by hand as long as it gets the mission done."

"I know you're born in the 70's, but that was an impossibly cheesy speech."

Roxas flushed, as if realizing that it truly was one, before he laid back down and slid himself under the covers until Sora could only see the blond tips of his hair. "I'm going to get some more rest, thanks for the snack."

Sora merely folded his arms in his lap and sighed contently, "No problem, I love you."

Even though he was under the covers, Sora could see Roxas's entire face flush, even the tips of his ears, which were just peaking out from the top of the blanket.

"Me too."

And Sora smiled contently.

X.X.X.X

"You want me to what?!"

Naminé huffed and placed her hands on her hips, "Create a distraction big enough so that Xemnas keeps all security on you for a couple days."

"Not that I don't get in enough trouble anyways, but why?" Xigbar asked, folding his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Because most security is on Demyx ever since the stunt he pulled, and I need to get near him to erase his memories, and with security around I can't get near him."

Xigbar's lips were sliding upwards into a smile, "Ooh, memories, what kind of memories, the first time he had sex or the first crush or something like that?" He then rose an eyebrow, "Why should I help?"

"It's not for me." Naminé pressed, "It's for Sora and Roxas."

Xigbar's eyes softened, no matter how he acted, Sora, Roxas, Naminé, and Demyx were all close to him. He was one of the oldest, and somehow he felt almost fatherly to them. "Why are they trying to erase Demyx's memories?"

"Just these past couple days." Naminé muttered, "You see, I lied to Xemnas during the interrogation with Demyx, and a maid overheard Xemnas telling Sora the answers were a little too vague for him. If anything he'll take Demyx to another person and Sora and Roxas's plan will come out. I'm worried of what would happen to Roxas or Demyx, but I'm more afraid of what would be done to Sora. That's why I need to replace Demyx's memories of the last couple days, I'm not deleting them fully, I'm just changing them to match exactly what I told Xemnas."

It was a few minutes before Xigbar said anything, he placed one hand on his hip and the other dangled at his side as he released a large breath of air, "Fine, I'll involve Luxord and Larxene, maybe Marluxia will join us."

Naminé smiled, cheering to herself before she thanked him and turned to head down the hall.

A few steps away from him, and Xigbar finally decided to say what was on his mind, "Naminé..."

"Yes?" She asked, turning to look back at him.

"Can you do me a favor, since you're in Demyx's memories."

"It depends on what it is." She responded, "But I can try."

"Can you change..." He scratched the back of his neck from under his ponytail, it took a second before he finally turned to look at her and she could see his un-covered eye, "Can you change the memory of what I did to him?"

To someone else, was his silent wish.

She smiled sadly, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "I'll try, Xigbar." Was all she said before she left the thinking man to himself.

X.X.X.X

Tke: Not too much to say this chapter, except for why it took so long. (Read the top lines if you didn't before), I managed to get a perfect copy of Parasite Eve 2, which I haven't stopped playing because it's the first time I'd ever got to play it. (GO PE1!) It makes me sort of miss Melissa and Eve.... ANYWAYS, borrowed Left 4 Dead from Kiraracutie, because instead of buying it I went and bought ODST. So yeah, anyways, if you guys have xbox live, please add me, TkeSora, to your friends and join in the battle! I'm usually playing that, or ODST, so either way...

Also, I figured to wait until between chapters 13 and 14 to post the second half of the interlude. This is mainly for two reasons, one, because it doesn't actually have any use to this current plotline, I felt no need for it to be instantly posted. Secondly, the second half is nothing more than extra information for those who wanted it, like the last conversation between Namine and Xigbar are hints to it, but it really doesn't contain anything more than little secret reasons for people to do things, or how they became the way they were, etc etc etc.

So please review and let me know what you guys think! I, again, apologize for this taking so long, and I promise you chapter 13 will come MUCH, MUCH sooner. _Promise_.

Also please give credit to _Shrouded-Obsession_, who not only recieved this chapter the same day I sent it, but also beta'd it and sent it back to me the same day I sent it.


	14. Cold Embrace

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: Sora is owned by Disney, okay? And no matter how badly I wish to own him, it could never happen because Disney owns the fucking EARTH. Now Kingdom Hearts, that I could go for, I'm pretty sure I could buy it off of Square Enix if I saved up my entire life.

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: To everyone who reviewed chapter 12, you know who you are! HAHA! I love you all and I'd like to thank you for your continued to support, hopefully you stay for the end!

**Beta'd By**: Shrouded-Obsession, who convinced me this WASN'T a piece of crap, because I hate this chapter, seriously. It did NOT turn out how I wanted and I think it lacks emotion in a few places, but if you feel the same way, don't tell me about it, please. Just ignore it, it already bugs me to death...

S**ong Title**: Cold Embrace  
**Artist**: Midnight Syndicate**  
Album**: The 13th Hour**  
Track Number**: 13 of 25

X.X.X.X

**The 13th Hour**

**Bite 13**

******Cold Embrace**

X.X.X.X

His smile was cruel, and cold, and right down uncomfortable when directed at someone. She didn't know why she even allowed herself near the man.

_Squeak!_

Oh, right.

She looked down to the thing, it twitched and jerked as if trying to tell it's mission that way. But it was different, it was like she could see all it's thoughts in her own head. Like it was telling a story of what happened and what it had done to get her this message.

"Dismissed." She muttered, not sparing it another glance when she'd heard enough. It was gone a moment later and she ran her long fingernails over the rod in her hands, "Shall we move then?"

The man simply made a noise, one she couldn't exactly identify. "I suppose we shall." He told her, eyes glowing as bright as the black creatures surrounding him. "Shall we go, pets?" He asked them all, turning to gaze upon their glory.

They all made no sound, instead twitching together and molding, becoming one solid being only visible to themselves.

He smirked, turning back to her, "I have even made them be transportation."

"They're worthless." She snapped, but placed her staff into the large creature's hand so that she may get herself comfortable upon it's shoulders.

"Then off we go!" The man began his way up the creature's arm, "To pay a visit to that ungrateful brother of mine."

X.X.X.X

"You shouldn't be up here."

Roxas' eyebrows shot up, his eyes meeting Sora's cooly, "Why, afraid Xemnas might say something?"

"And the fact that you're injured, I know you don't feel it, but you will later. Riku and Axel did wonders with the giant ass gash in your stomach."

As if on cue, the hole in Roxas' stomach began to throb in dull pain. He glared at Sora, who shook his head and sighed. "The sooner we get done, the more I can relax."

"We don't exactly need to feed him this potion for a while if we don't need to."

Roxas ignored the comment and focused more on stirring the mixture a certain number of times as he was trained to. "You'll just have to keep Xemnas detracted."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Right, let's go have a picnic or something, minus the fact I'm not allowed outside and all."

Roxas couldn't help but glance up and smirk that proud smirk of his, "You could do it, he'd do anything for his Sora-love."

Sora could've killed him with how hard he was glaring. The sudden knock at his door caused him to squeak and Roxas began to shuffle everything closed and began to hide things in places he hoped Xemnas would never look.

"Come in!" Sora nearly-squeaked out when Roxas gave him the go ahead, and when Xemnas popped his head in and smiled, Sora could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

The silveret slid in and made his way over, nodding to Roxas, who nodded back, before looking at Sora. "I know he just woke up, but I was hoping I could steal you away from Roxas for a bit."

Sora blinked, glancing out of the corner of his eye to Roxas, who shrugged, before looking Xemnas face to face, "Why? Is something going on?"

"I just have a question to ask you." Xemnas muttered, his eyes raking over Roxas, "A private question, so I figured I'd take you away from here." He made a light wave of his hand, a maid popping in with a large basket and an even larger blanket, "I was thinking maybe a picnic."

Sora nearly set fire to Roxas, who had started to cackle the moment he saw the basket and blanket. "Sure, a picnic, sounds great! Let's go!" As Xemnas was leading him and the maid out the door Sora sent his laughing twin a dark look and was gone.

"That was easier than expected." Roxas muttered, but as soon as Xemnas turned his back he was pulling out the chemicals.

X.X.X.X

"Why did I go into that forest?"

Xigbar tapped his fingers on the wood table in a short format so it came across as a light tune. "Chasing a rabbit or somethin'?"

Demyx glared through his bangs to Xigbar, "It's just a little odd, I feel like there's pieces missing in my memories."

Xigbar's look was so troubled, Luxord, who had been silently enjoying tea and crumpets next to Demyx, was surprised the younger blond didn't notice.

"Maybe something in the forest forced you to forget?" Luxord suggested, glancing over his tea's edges to see Xigbar's silent '_thank you'_ face.

"Maybe." Demyx pressed, "I should see if Naminé can help me."

"You should." Xigbar commented lightly, "But I don't think she can touch your memories, considering Xemnas' crazy antics right now."

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Larxene, who just slid into the room, smirked.

"What?" The three echoed, looking upon her curiously.

"Xemnas is making final arrangements with Sora."

X.X.X.X

"What do you think about the first of next month?"

Sora paused, then raised crystal goblet in his hands pausing just a few inches from his face. The liquid red inside sloshed a bit, looking just a bit too thick and murky to be wine. "That's in three weeks, it'll be nearing Autumn, right? The falling leaves, it'd be really pretty." He took a sip and lowered the crystal to look at the gold details around the top of it, "Why do you ask?"

"I think that will be the day we get married."

Sora's fingers gripped the glass hard, he could tell Xemnas was waiting for an answer as he watched the trees sway in the wind, but Sora was much more focused in glancing around everywhere trying to figure a way out of this moment. "Isn't that a little quick? I mean, we have no plans yet."

"We don't need them." Xemnas glanced to him, snagging his unused hand to place several kisses over, "As long as we're both there, getting married, with everyone there and the savior dead, it'd be perfect enough for me."

"So what, we invite the savior to come and kill him then?" Sora laughed jokingly, hoping the comment would bring about a change of topic.

"That's a good idea, Sora." Xemnas chuckled, squeezing Sora's hand tighter, "I knew there was more than just beauty I fell in love with."

Sora twitched, lips pursing for a moment before he spoke again, "But wouldn't that be hard?" He pressed, glancing wearily, "Riku Umino thinks I'm dead."

"Small details." Xemnas replied, leaning over so his head fell into Sora's lap as he sighed in contentment. Sora shifted underneath him and the blanket pressed into the grass, causing leaves to crinkle underneath him. "Love you." The silveret muttered as he drifted into a light sleep, "Wake me up the day we're getting married."

The wind rustled and Sora could do nothing but slump against Xemnas in defeat.

X.X.X.X

"It's done!" Roxas waved the vial in Demyx's face, "All you have to do now is get it in Riku's drink."

Demyx winced, accepting the vial before looking over Roxas's face, "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Roxas asked, hiding the last traces of the ingredients, "I've been in a coma lately, remember?"

"Xemnas told Sora the day they were getting married."

Roxas paused, shoulders slumping before he sighed, "Then this is it, no more screw ups allowed, we either get rid of both Xemnas and Riku or Sora shall be confined his entire life."

"Then we can't look to Sora anymore."

"I wish we could." Roxas muttered, running a hand through his hair, "From here on in Sora's giving himself up to Xemnas' control for us to play our roles." He stared down at the vial pressed in Demyx's hands, "Do your best."

Demyx pursed his lips, "If we fail, it's game over." It was said in a way to hopefully give them better spirits, but it just ended up making them more nervous.

X.X.X.X

"A lot has happened these past few weeks." Demyx muttered from his seat next to Roxas, across from him Kairi looked saddened and Axel (who was across from Roxas) was playing with his fork since he finished his meal.

"I bet it has." Kairi sighed out, gods, it felt like a soap opera, Kairi was providing more emotions than any of the other boys combined. Her violet eyes twinkled with tears, cheeks a light red from listening to such shocking stories. "Do you miss him?"

For a second Demyx needed to stop and think what the hell she was talking about, but he glanced out of the corner of his eye to Roxas, who glared, and he remembered, "Yes, I can't believe we lost Sora so suddenly, he was... he was my best friend..." There was even a small sniffle, and Demyx wasn't sure what was sadder, him actually trying to imagine Sora near death to produce the tears, or how fake it seemed when it came out.

Apparently Roxas agreed with the latter, his foot viciously kicking Demyx painfully in the shin. Roxas had never seen the other blond's head twirl to glare that fast. "Sorry, I was itching." He muttered lamely, using his left hand to run through his hair as Demyx poked his other shoulder.

"What about you, Roxas?" Kairi was gripping the edges of her school uniform as she questioned. Well, it wasn't exactly her uniform since she didn't go to the school, but she would call it hers for the time being, "Do you miss your brother? Surely Sora said something to you before he passed away?" She was speaking so formally, as if afraid to say it any other way, but maybe that was just because she didn't know them well enough.

Suddenly Demyx glared back to him '_payback, bitch_' glare in place, Roxas simply snapped his gaze back to Kairi, "Actually, I wasn't there when Sora passed away, I was running errands, they were pretty stupid ones too..." Yes, Xemnas locking him in the cellar was _seriously_ stupid.

"Oh my...!" She covered her mouth for a second before slowly lowering her hands, "I-I'm sorry Roxas, it was such a personal question, you and Sora must've been so close and for me to say that..."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Roxas held a hand out as soon as she started to tear up, he sent one long glare to Axel.

Axel sighed silently before patting Kairi's shoulder, "Kairi, those tears are not for you to shed."

"Oh!" She replied, as if realizing it for the first time, "Right, sorry Roxas!"

"So what's your plan now?" Riku suddenly spoke up, he was on the other side of Kairi, saying something for the first time since lunch began. His eyes were meeting Roxas' glaring darkly.

Roxas glared back, what right did he have to glare at him? What the hell was wrong with Riku?? "I don't know, continue on with school? I'll probably have to bury Sora with our parents, is that enough information for you?"

Demyx sweat-dropped, feeling the tension and seeing the sparks before he slightly stood as best he could still in the benches of the lunch table, "Alright, well the bell's about to ring and Roxas has to help me get my science project out of the office, it was nice meeting you Kairi. I'll see you later, Riku, Axel." Demyx nodded to them both, pulling away the aggressive Roxas.

Riku, however, was ignoring Kairi and Axel muttering between themselves and continued glaring a hole into the back of Roxas' head.

X.X.X.X

"I swear I'm going to murder him myself!" Roxas stomped through the mansion hallway, backpack jumping on his back every time he let out a rush of anger or stomped.

"Calm down!" Demyx was several steps behind him, barely managing to keep up with the enraged blond. "I'm sure Riku didn't mean it that way! Remember what Axel said? He still thinks—!"

"I know what he still thinks!" Roxas snapped, his voice so loud and angry Demyx whimpered and took a step back. "What I don't get is how he figured it out, especially when we're doing our best to hide it from him."

"..." Demyx paused for a second, finger to chin before a memory popped into his head, "Wait, didn't Sora say when he went out that night, that he met Riku?"

"So?" Roxas muttered, turning back around to continue his trek to Sora's room, where he hoped the brunet was minus one silveret.

"What if, unknowingly, Sora said something, and Riku remembered and it didn't fit in with what Xemnas had the news say?"

Roxas stopped, mid-stomp to whirl around and stare at Demyx. He blinked several times, as if trying to come together with what Demyx had just said, "Is it possible? What do you think he said?"

"I'm not sure." Demyx muttered, "I'd doubt Sora would be able to remember the conversation word for word..."

"Then there's only one thing left to do." Roxas spun around, he wasn't stomping anymore, but he did have an unusually fast pace as he finished his way to Sora's room.

"And what's that?" Demyx asked, sprinting now since he took a moment to even notice Roxas began to move again.

"Naminé." Roxas told him, finally reaching Sora's room before throwing open the door. "I'm home and we have something to do!"

"Well good afternoon to you too." Sora replied, placing pencil behind his ear as he closed his sketchbook, "And what brought this on I wonder?"

"Riku." Demyx replied as Roxas went into the bed area of Sora's room to obtain the vial. "Apparently Axel's little sister Kairi is one of the ones who heard from the news you're dead, and Riku is the only one between the family that thinks you're still alive."

"He thinks I'm still alive?" Sora blinked, he tapped a finger to his chin, "Why would he think it?"

"Dunno." Roxas spat, no anger towards anyone but himself for letting this get out of hand without him knowing, "But we're going to go to Naminé and try and find out."

"Great! She promised me some new art supplies and—."

"This isn't a field trip Sora, this is serious business." Roxas snapped, stuffing the vial somewhere in his robe before glaring at his brother.

Sora huffed, pouting, "I'm not going anywhere with you if you're acting like an ass." He commented, placing a hand on his hip before grinning, "Does Roxas need to be laid? Demyx you do have Axel's number, right?"

"Speed dial!" Demyx agreed, smiling at the brightly blushing blond across from them.

"That's not funny." Roxas hissed, glaring, "Just because I'm not raped every night—."

"It's not rape if he loves me!" Sora huffed, whacking his brother over the head with his sketchbook.

"Well it's not considered consensual Sora, seeing as you don't love him back!"

"Well still!"

"Uh, guys..." Demyx separated the two, "This is not the best conversation to have here, we all know how much Xemnas likes to plan his little random '_Surprise Moments of Love_' on Sora..."

"Don't give them a name!" Sora yelped, cheeks burning red.

"Either way, we need to go to Naminé." Roxas replied, whirling around, only to pause when he saw Marluxia in the doorway. "What?" He muttered, eyebrow raised as Sora laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Demyx was blinking several times, but said nothing.

"Xemnas wants to see Sora." Marluxia shrugged, "I either got to play messenger or have my man eating plants taken away." He sighed, placing one hand to his cheek as the other held his elbow, "They're too close to blooming to have anything happen to them."

Roxas glanced to Sora silently, then to Demyx before turning back to Marluxia, "Give us five minutes."

Marluxia's lips rolled into a lazy grin, "Sora's getting dressed, got it." And he left the room to tell the news just as Roxas nodded to the others.

X.X.X.X

Demyx had never been more nervous in his life. Well, that was a lie, the first time he was kicked out of his home was when he was most nervous.

Anyways, he couldn't believe Roxas gave him this task. It was understandable, Roxas giving Riku ANYTHING would just be extremely odd and very suspicious, so Demyx was the next best choice. He didn't want to, though, if it looked like he killed someone he could loose his award for _'Most Friendliest Person in Town'_!

"What are you waiting for?" Roxas hissed, pushing him in the shoulder, "Start moving!"

"I am!" Demyx protested as he neared the lunch table with the tray of slushies, two red for Axel and Roxas, two green for Demyx and Kairi, and a blue for Riku. Thank god they managed to get Riku one color, it would've been seriously hard to figure out which one they'd put the mix in. "It's just odd!"

"Don't make Naminé come do _it_." Roxas threatened, which of course, scared Demyx in itself. Naminé could make you do anything, sometimes, when she had enough power, she could alter your mind to do anything it wanted. Usually she only had that power early in the morning since she would first wake up, but she usually used it to do her biggest chores for the day. It could make Demyx do a LOT of things he wouldn't want to do.

"I'm going!" Demyx muttered, nearing the table and passing out the assortment of drinks. "They were getting limited supply." He told the group as he handed out the drinks. At least no one was complaining about color or anything.

"As long as we get some." Axel muttered, sipping some of the drink that Demyx handed him.

"So, what shall we do before class starts?" Kairi asked as she accepted the drink from Demyx. She was there, again, with really nothing to do at home, and she'd managed to slip into a few of their classes as a '_trail period_'. Thank god there were still the few idiot high school teachers out there.

"Get breakfast?" Roxas asked and drank a bit of his as Demyx handed Riku the last cup. It sucked he couldn't watch Riku go down, it'd be too odd if he was watching and Riku suddenly collapsed.

"Did you study for that test in English?" Demyx suddenly asked, as if treading into the water, or, in this case, slushie.

"We have a test in English?" Axel cried out, eyes wide as Roxas rolled his eyes and Kairi sighed.

"Yeah." Demyx replied, "In grammar."

"Also in punctuation." Riku muttered, tapping his finger against the Styrofoam cup. It would take another five minutes or so, depending on how much he drank, before it kicked in. Maybe it'd happen after the bell would ring and Roxas would turn to be able to see him fall. He could only hope, it'd be fun to watch Riku hit his head on something.

"What is this, middle school?" Kairi asked, everyone shrugged.

Maybe he was becoming a little more obvious, with leg twitch and eyes glued to the watch around his wrist, Roxas was sure he was going to be making everyone wonder what would be going on.

Not even a second after the bell rang, Riku, who had been reaching for his backpack and put his cup aside, fell to his left side before falling off the table's bench in a loud '_thump_'.

Roxas cursed himself for missing it, Demyx gaped, Kairi let out a wail, and Axel let out a laugh.

The redhead closer to Riku sprang up, turning him over so her eyes could rake over his face, "He's unconscious." She announced, quickly stopping Axel's laughing.

"What?" He all-but-squeaked and began to get up to go to Riku's side, this wasn't good for him. Oh no, Riku not being healthy would mean Axel would be dealing with Squall's temperament and Reno's rudeness (haha, Axel couldn't help it, a small joke about Reno and his boyfriend). Because Kairi was a young girl, nothing bad would ever happen to girls. And... well... with Zexion spending his time in the library (like every morning) the other silveret would sit there and be emo and yell at himself for not being around while his younger brother got injured. All in all, all the blame would land on _Axel_.

"We should get him to the nurse's office." Demyx pressed, swatting away Roxas's finger, which had been poking Riku's face.

Not even waiting, Axel slid Riku onto his back and they all headed off to the main building with Roxas cheering Demyx.

X.X.X.X

"The savior fainted?" Xemnas asked, eyes wide as his fingers stilled on Sora's.

"Yes sir." Roxas muttered, glancing up to Demyx for a second before looking down, for some reason Xemnas liked them to avoid eye contact when they were giving status reports, unless they were talking to him, then he wanted to look them straight in the eye. "It seems he caught the flu or something." The nurse was going to suggest otherwise, until Roxas glared at her. And as everyone on their side in town knew he was brother to Sora, and Sora controlled Xemnas with less than a pinky, and it could mean immediate abandonment or even death for that person. Not that Sora would ever do that, of course, save the innocent and all, but it was nice to know that people still had the fear of it.

"I see." The man muttered, brushing some silver strands of hair back before pursing his lips together, "Love? What do you suggest?"

"That we move soon." Sora muttered, he hadn't even batted an eyelash, he'd be ready for this more than Roxas ever could."For all we know this is the moment everything returns to him, memories, power, and allies."

"That could be trouble." Xemnas nodded in agreement, he stood from Sora's bed to let out a sigh of air, "I shall start the plans then, you guys must get ready for an emergency meeting." It had been the only time he'd ever left without looking back to Sora.

"And so it's begun." Demyx muttered and placed his hands on his hips and sighed before heading out the door.

"The show must go on." Roxas commented, glancing back to Sora.

"It must." Sora agreed, taking a moment to sigh before looking out the window to endless ocean outside, "But our smiles must stay on."

X.X.X.X

I figured get this out early because I'll be busy these next couple of days. It was Kiraracutie's birthday (Nov. 4) so please go to her fanfiction or deviantart account and wish her a happy birthday please! Also, because there's a severe lack of my OTP, I shall kind of focus on SquallSora fanfiction a bit more. I'm not saying I'm giving up _The 13th Hour_, because if I did that I'd die (and by probably get murdered by Shrouded-Obsession and all it's fans!) but I've got a bunch of ideas for SquallSora fics and I'd LOVE to get them out. The Rejection Hotline one I recently posted is only the beginning.

And, no this is not a way to get more reviews (or maybe it is, I dunno), but I do have a question/poll for you. I WILL be featuring Demyx, Xigbar, Xemnas, Saix, Squall, and Cloud within the second half of the interlude, and ONLY those shall be the main focus with glimpses of other characters. However, I was wondering if there was any few other characters that people would like me to go into a little more detail in? For instance, I could mention Marluxia's past in a paragraph or two, but is there any that would like to have more like a whole scene for him? Granted it wouldn't be a very long scene considering he's not one of the main focus, but it'll be there.

So please review (because just faves and alerts are SERIOUSLY getting on my nerves, I miss the old FFN!) and let me know what you guys are interested in knowing! Especially if you're very spesific, I'm more likely to do it! So there!


	15. INTERLUDE: Out Of Darkness Bite II

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot line, okay? If it's taken you 14 chapters to figure that out so far then something's wrong with you!

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: To Shrouded-Obsession, who beta'd even during her vacation! Thanks so much!

**Beta'd By**: Shrouded-Obsession, did you not just read the dedication??

**Song Title**: Out Of Darkness**  
Artist**: Aubrey Ashburn**  
Album**: Devil May Cry 4 Original Soundtrack**  
Track Number**: 02 of 104

X.X.X.X

**The 13th Hour**

**Interlude**

**Out Of Darkness**

X.X.X.X

_Lighting to ease the shadows' sight._

He remembered those weeks rather clearly.

It all started when his dad got mad at him. It wasn't like Demyx was planning on draining the pool just so his younger brother could try to jump in and almost break his leg. He'd told his younger brother that he was going to, it was his fault for not listening, not Demyx's for telling him in advance even though he knew his brother's attention span was shorter than his own which meant it was almost non-existent.

So then Demyx had just booked it downtown to a club where he DJ'd on occasions and had a great time before he brought his tired self home at three AM in which his parents yelled at him further. Oh yeah, like he really wanted to come home to that. But he did come home and put up with it he must until it was around six in the morning and they went to get ready for work and Demyx slid into his bed since his classes didn't start until around one-ish. Thank God college has afternoon classes.

Either way he sleepily tumbled his way through classes and had met his first boyfriend there. He'd known ever since middle school that he was more interested in guys then girls, but for his parent's image he'd dated only girls. He supposed a college date couldn't hurt. His boyfriend was interesting, that was to say the least. With thick black hair, mixed with grey and white streaks in a pulled back ponytail he was certainly a little out there, mostly obvious by the eye patch and scar across his face. If that didn't scream oddball, Demyx didn't know what did, and the fact that he was an upcoming teacher didn't make him normal in the slightest. And Demyx liked that.

So many nights instead of spending his nights home he stayed at his boyfriend's place (taking his couch, thanks, didn't want to seem perverted!) and it felt good to not his hear his parents yell at him like they had most of his life. And so every day continued on the same, his little brother even had the audacity to tell him mom and dad had gotten worried about where he went at night and he easily brushed him off. They weren't looking for their son, they were looking for their toy to yell at when they found things wrong with themselves.

"I've got a meeting to go to." Xigbar told him one evening, if Demyx didn't know him he'd probably call the black-haired man a stalker because that suit did not scream 'happyhappyjoyjoy' on him. "Not sure how late it'll run."

All these meetings, Demyx never heard of teachers having so many meetings but he nodded and gave his boyfriend a kiss and then let him leave. His favorite thing was to sit there and wait up for Xigbar and watch infomercials and call them, and then, when they think they get a customer, he hangs up on them. It had just become a sport, kind of like him taking care of the pool, it was just a _must_ for him to do.

Several hours later Xigbar had come through the door, looking better than he had the last week, and he'd been perky and happy and Demyx was still getting used to it. It wasn't like he was getting any tail, Demyx just knew he wasn't cheating, like a sixth sense or something, and as far as he knew Xigbar wasn't doing any drugs but he had yet to figure out what was happening. Instead he brushed it off and allowed his boyfriend to get him ready for bed (he latched on once someone told him they loved him) before Demyx's head hit one of the pillows of Xigbar's bed and he was out. (Several weeks in he'd finally gained enough courage to just walk into Xigbar's room.)

This was how his weeks were spent, happy and content and forgetting about his family for as long as possible just to hear someone say they loved him. It was so joyous, he couldn't remember the last time he smiled or laughed that much.

But the night it happened, he could still taste the mint just after he brushed his teeth and the cheap cologne Xigbar wore as he laid in bed and began to fall asleep as Xigbar's meeting ran rather late. He'd dozed for just an hour or two, maybe a little over, but once he heard the front door slam open he woke rather harshly. He didn't get out of the bed, of course, but flicked on the lamp next to the bed and watched the closed door several feet from the foot of the bed. "Xiggy?" He remembered whispering, fingers tight on the silk sheets as he awaited his boyfriend to call back to him. Instead the black-haired man fumbled into the room, he was pale and his eyes were swollen in and he looked half-dead. "Xiggy, what happened!?" And he rushed to his side, calling over and over again.

But Xigbar had jerked and grabbed his wrist and forced him upon the bed. He called again, this time in worry of his life, his eyes squinted closed as Xigbar's breath halted in the middle of his neck. He had paused there for just a few seconds, it had even calmed Demyx down for just a moment before a sudden pain took over him. There, just underneath his collarbone, and he'd tried to push Xigbar away but he couldn't even manage to speak. It hurt, and finally, when the pain seemed to wither away, that was when Xigbar's head lifted so he could meet his gaze.

"Demy?"

"Hurts." He could remember muttered, leaning to the side before he coughed lightly. There was a metallic taste on his tongue, a pain in his chest, and his boyfriend's worried gaze burning holes into him. "Hurts so much..."

"Wait a moment Demyx." There was a weight on him for a few moments, he couldn't tell what was going on but it was slowly comforting and filling him with an unknown warmth. He'd fallen asleep halfway through and by the time he could think back to anything Xigbar was ushering him out of the apartment. "You have to go back Demyx."

He couldn't remember what just happened, or why or how, his answers seemed almost automatic, "But why can't I stay with you anymore??"

"I don't want to hurt you." He told him, "If this gets found out we'll both be in trouble and I'd rather wait this out then put you in harm." Xigbar had shut the door on him and he could barely manage to limp back to his house. He wasn't sure what was what anymore, one of his legs numb and the other getting there, a dull throb in his chest and he just wanted to faint, but he had managed to get to his house.

His mother was on the porch, she had already begun to yell at him from three houses away before she sped walked to his limping form. Her eyes ghosted over him, just short of his face as he limped past her before she screamed like someone was going to murder her. And with that she turned and raced back into the house and shut and locked the door so hard Demyx could hear it all. He wasn't sure what was wrong, he just wanted to get into bed and sleep until he could think clearly.

He couldn't remember turning the knob, no, he just remembered the door had a hole big enough for him to fit through and he slipped through it. Vaguely he walked to his bedroom and slid under the covers as his mother's cries woke the rest of the house. Demyx had gotten at least a good hour and a half of sleep before they looked to his room, with a little more memory and a little better view of the world he could remember his mom's horrified face, his father's red from anger and the pearly tears rolling down his brother's cheeks. They were yelling and his father's shot gun was in the man's hands and each yell just made the next louder. There was a shot, Demyx knew that much, but he couldn't remember if he was hit or not, when he blinked his father had dropped the gun and his family was huddled against the wall and the gun lay on the floor, bended just enough upwards to not shoot anything in front of it.

Demyx hadn't even spared them a glance, just walked down the hall and out the door with the threats of his father's words and sobs of his mother hitting his back. He had seen his brother's face as he went out the door, it was just behind the staircase. There was fear there, tears mixed with sweat and a telltale look that he was horrified at Demyx. And yet, at the same time, there was longing and hope, like he wanted Demyx to come back home, and then, for a split second, when their eyes met everything faded and he could see love shining through. But then his father yelled and he turned and walked out the door and burned his brother's face into his memory to wake up to.

He hadn't even made it a block before he collapsed against a park bench, it was a green, metal, cheap one and yet he laid his cheek against it and the cool touch felt nice against his heated skin. The world didn't turn black and he didn't faint, he just closed his eyes and sighed contently for a moment before a nice warmth spread throughout his body.

"Xigbar had done this, hadn't he?"

Sleepily he rolled his head to the side and nodded, his boyfriend's name spreading the warmth even more.

"I'll have a talk with him, you can go back, but for a price."

And Demyx opened his eyes and looked up into glowing gold eyes and just nodded his head.

X.X.X.X

_Hearts will grow, the heavens will play_

"I can't remember." Demyx laughed, leaning back to look Xigbar in a happy but questioning gaze, "No, honestly, I really don't remember how we met, how did we meet?"

Xigbar's brows furrowed for just a moment, he didn't say anything and a second later that coy smile appeared on his face, "I'm not telling you, it was really embarrassing, you would freak out."

"WHAT?!" The blond leaned forward, eyes wide and cheeks a horrible pink, "Were you like, my dorm teacher or something that caught me streaking!? Or like... maybe a principle or—."

"Stop asking, I'm not telling you."

Demyx stomped one foot on the ground, huffing and folding his arms before he turned away from the man, "Then I don't wanna talk to you anymore! You're a meanie!"

"Yes, that's all I am." Xigbar laughed, allowing the huffing blond to head straight to Roxas and Sora, who were over by the pond and playing with the fish. He merely turned and slid out of the room and down the hall to any empty guest room. There he sighed and lifted his head up to the cool breeze that was coming from the window across from him, "I'm so mean."

"No you're not." Naminé's words whispered to him, he knew he was getting old, he didn't even sense her near him. "He doesn't need to know."

"He deserves to know."

Naminé's eyes closed for a moment, when she opened them again Xigbar's face was nothing but sadness, "He does, but that doesn't mean he wants to." She kneeled next to him, "Now he won't have nightmares."

"Nightmares of me." Xigbar muttered, fingers drumming against his knee, "He should have those, to stay away from me."

"But now he knows, Demyx knows what you are and what you've done, and I can tell you he's happy. He's met Roxas and Sora, and Axel and Riku, and Kairi and Zexion. He's happy."

"Without me." Xigbar laughed bitterly, running a hand through his hair with a sigh, "He'll be without me, right?"

"Yes." Naminé told him, she knew he did not want petty lies and she was not going to give them, "He's happy Xigbar, and even if you're not his main focus anymore you're still important to him."

"So it was some random guy that did it, is that what you put in his memories instead of me?" She nodded and he let out a bitter laugh, "And I helped him, me, the sinful savior."

She watched him walk to the window before she said anything, "Xigbar you're still important to Demyx, you were his first love, he'll never forget that." She stood and followed him, gazing just out the window to see a wet Roxas chasing a laughing Demyx as Sora cheered them on, "I know it's still there, at least you can protect him, right?"

"Right." He grunted, and when she patted his shoulder and left he let out another sigh and continued to gaze out the window, "I still love you Demyx."

X.X.X.X

_Leaving behind the things in the end._

When he first started the group he never expected it to grow so rapidly. Within days they had gone from three members to twelve. Mail carrier at it's best, he supposed.

"What shall we do with this, sir?"

Twisting his neck around, Squall squinted roughly at the random little portly man who was taken in as a sort of delivery job for the group. "There." He pointed to some random area, letting the man drop it off before he turned back to his task at hand. With enough members they could go to multiple places finally, but who to send where?

"You shouldn't think so hard."

Squall scratched his pen across his desk, small pieces of wood chipping off, "What else can I do? Sit here and pray it writes itself?"

Aerith laughed, setting down the tea and bread she brought in. "I managed to find some jam." She told him, setting down the red mashed fruit that had sloshed in the small little wooden bowl, "I figured we celebrate getting members."

"I vote we send Yuffie far off." Squall muttered, causing Aerith to laugh as she cut the bread and served it.

"She would hurry and finish her mission to come back and see you."

He finished the bread, gave a light grunt, his way of thanking her, and told her he was going for a walk. It wasn't too long before he found himself sliding through districts. For some reason he liked to watch people weave in and out of the crowds, it was a personal past time for him to try and figure out someone's hometown and race just by looking at them. He was pretty good at it too, missing just several of the hundreds he had done before.

The market was crowded this afternoon, people upon people lining up for fish or cheese or other delicacies they probably wouldn't be able to afford even if there was a jingle of gold in their pockets. It reminded him of his childhood, actually, with his small but chubby child's fingers grasping onto his pale mother's hand as she led him to each booth and raised him to see all of it. There were things he couldn't even put a name to, items so brown they resembled his mother's hair and beads and accessories so blue-grey they matched his mother's eyes perfectly. She always reminded him of budgeting, even if he was a child, and he knew, when he grew older, he would buy her all those things, just because she was so deserving of them.

"Raine..."

"It does look like it'll rain, doesn't it?"

Squall's eyes narrowed and he glanced to his left, gaze settling upon the blond man next to him. He came up to Squall's forehead, hair spiked in all directions and crystal blue eyes glancing upwards at the sky. Chances were he was probably going to yell at the man but held his tongue to show his unhappiness.

"Or were you talking about someone?" Blue eyes locked onto his and the man paused for a moment to bring his hood up, so only his face and bangs were visible, "I've never heard of someone named Rain before."

"Raine, with an e." He told him bitterly, "As a wanderer you should know things like that."

The man laughed hard before looking up to Squall, "Important to you?"

"My mother." He responded without thinking, then mentally kicked himself for even telling the man.

"I was going to guess sister." The blond admitted, "But mothers are just as important." He lifted his face back to the heavens, watching the colors turn dark grey. Yes, it would rain. "You must have a wonderful family to talk about them so."

"And you must not considering you haven't said a thing."

There was just an instant laugh, "I'm a wanderer, I don't remember them."

"Of course."

Seconds ticked by in silence, Squall could nearly feel the man bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently like he was waiting for something or someone. "Shouldn't a wanderer be... wandering?"

The blond shrugged, "A wanderer can't wander without a destination at least somewhere in life."

Squall nearly twitched an eyebrow, instead he glanced towards the crowd of people, "Head to Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town?" The man looked up at him, eyes confused, "Why there?"

"I dunno, vampires?" The brunet shrugged back, looking back to the man.

"Ah, a vampire hunter." His blue eyes raked over Squall's face, "That's a profession with a lot of money."

"So go do it."

"Right." The man chuckled, as if it was an option he wouldn't even dream of doing, "Well then I'll head to Twilight Town and investigate some vampires, I expect payment Squall."

Squall blinked for just a second but the blond was gone already. The brunet headed back to the tavern where Aerith waited but every road he turned he still couldn't find the blond.

X.X.X.X

_Listen to my voice calling you,_

"So that was the leader of the vampire slayers?"

"He is nothing I expected." The blond replied, glancing down to the street from the rooftop he was at. Squall's leg had disappeared behind a building before the blond looked to his ally, "What do you think we should do?"

"Duh Cloud, we go and kill him!" The black-haired man rolled his eyes as if it were so obvious.

"But that wouldn't be fun." Cloud muttered, standing straight up, "And I know you live for fun Zack."

"Well, I do." Zack agreed, nodding his head, "But Sephiroth said we were to kill him!"

"And how many times do we listen to Sephy anyways!?"

"I know we don't, but this is important!"

Cloud's eyes raked over Zack's face for a minute before his lips slid into a grin, "Did Sephy threaten you with the floor if you didn't?"

Zack's cheeks turned bright red before he folded his arms, "It's not that! I swear!"

"Then stop worrying." Cloud told him, glancing back down at the passing humans below, "Besides, Sephy wouldn't mind a little fun, right Sephy?"

Zack whirled around and latched onto his boyfriend with a giant hug, Sephiroth grunted and didn't take his eyes off Cloud, "You've been wasting time just sitting here?"

"We're not wasting time." Cloud protested, "We're stalking the enemy!"

"He's wasting time." Zack blurted out, instantly being smacked in the head by a yelling Cloud, "That hurts!"

"We can't let him know we're onto him."

"I didn't say anything." Cloud paused for a moment, "Well, I did call him by name."

"You called him Leon!? He's going to expect you to be part of the group now!"

Cloud's cheeks colored noticeably, "I... er... I called him Squall...."

There was such a silence that the two could've sworn Sephiroth keeled over and died. "You... only his friends know his real name, you could put this whole mission in serious trouble!"

"I always do!" Cloud tossed his hands in the air, "But then I manage to fix it, so there!" With that he jumped off the building to the streets below and left the other two vampires to fend for themselves.

X.X.X.X

_Calling you out of darkness._

Saïx had known Xemnas for as long as he'd been in Twilight Town, which had been for at least one hundred years. Time flew by when one was as content as he was, he guessed. The third generation of werewolves of his family, Saïx had grown up as one of the few true werewolves and was seen as royalty among them. He'd grown up with everything he'd ever wanted and never had to fend for himself and the one time he wanted _someone_, Xemnas had said no through a treaty he created.

This, of course, meant he would have to take matters into his own hands and try to work around the treaty. He'd been doing a wonderful job of it, spending so much time at the house everyone excepted him there and it was odd when he wasn't.

He couldn't count the number of time he was able to sit on Xemnas' bed, or to go to the den to do a quiet reading, either way, Saïx was happy.

And then came the news of the savior's rebirth, that struck down the happiness that he'd built with him.

It had started to go downhill from there, Xemnas locked himself in his study on so many occasions, he'd never eat or sleep, just sit there and devise plan after plan that could not yet be even finished until he met the halfbreed to save all vampires.

Xemnas breathed that story out of every fiber of his being, it seemed, there was never a day Saïx didn't hear about it. It caused an instant dislike for the future halfbreed without Xemnas even knowing. But he sat there and smiled and let Xemnas finish his story. Because there, just there when he reached his favorite parts he would smile and laugh and he'd look so joyous in telling it. And when it came to battles he'd furrow his brow and make motions with his hands, and he just looked so content in telling Saïx everything he knew.

It was then Saïx swore he'd follow Xemnas to the ends of the earth.

Xemnas wasn't evil, nor was he some crazed killer, no, he was a vampire that protected his clan and would do whatever it takes to avoid a war unless necessary. He wasn't one to sit there and toy with other beings, he told everyone how he felt without wasting so much as a glance and he'd never allow anyone to try to go to war with him. He was strong, physically, mentally, and emotionally Xemnas was the most powerful person Saïx had ever met.

He could still remember when Xemnas took up his position as head of the clan once his father, Xehanort, had passed on. Xemnas had given a speech from his heart and soul, he truly wished for vampires to live so peacefully that they would have nothing to fear and it seemed like the entire clan backed him up. The silveret had a way with words, Saïx had to admit he could still remember times where Xemnas had gotten things out of him just by a single line or a simple smile.

The man was probably considered a god among the rest of them, he was regal at times yet kindhearted when needed and he was wise all the time. There had been no doubt in Saïx's mind that this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, at least to be the most important person to him, that would make him the happiest.

And, for the while he knew him, he had been, and that had brought him much joy.

That's when, as Saïx so angrily remembered, Demyx, the little blond brat, had given word on probably the most life changing thing between them.

The halfbreed was alive, well and kicking and with a twin who would protect him to the ends of the earth. Obviously Xemnas had risen within seconds and constructed a large force to go and pick up the halfbreed. This was the time Saïx tried to become important to the silveret again, he suggested a small unit, Xemnas leading, so that the halfbreed would not be afraid and there was less chance of anything happening to the halfbreed.

Xemnas had thanked his friend, hugging him so tightly they felt like kids again before he left the bluenet next to his throne and went to get ready with a few of his best men. And Saïx felt important, and needed, and he was perfectly fine like that.

It was until, low and behold, Xemnas returned with the halfbreed by his side. The halfbreed was so innocent and curious and had fit so nicely against Xemnas' side. And anyone could see, even upon first glance, about how madly in love with him Xemnas was, and about how willing he was to teach the halfbreed everything he knew.

And suddenly, along with himself and the halfbreed, Saïx had begun to hate Xemnas as well. And yet, no matter what, there would still be the pure and unconditional love.

X.X.X.X

_On him..._

Xemnas was in love, if someone had their eyes open, they could see it. To everyone he was normal, his firm tone and picky attitude, everyone could see their leader hadn't changed in his trip over the hundreds of nightfalls to get the halfbreed back. And yet, once the silveret's eyes landed on Sora, there was an immediate change. His eyes had sparkled, his mouth almost always parted in a smile, and just a round about glow that left anyone he came in contact with feeling just as happy as him.

It began at the first dinner Sora and Roxas had joined at the house, the twins had become quickly attached to Demyx and they, along with Xemnas of course, did a quick tour of the house that took from mid-morning to evening when it was dinner. Xemnas had stood at the head of the table with a high authority, Sora to his right and Roxas right next to him, before he called attention to all the clan, "Men—..." Larxene coughed from somewhere down at the end of the long table to support herself and Naminé, it was unusual for Xemnas to say something like that, instantly they were all ears, "—And ladies, I'd like to welcome you all to our now complete dinner table." He held out his hand and slid Sora out of his seat so the brunet was directly to his side then gave Roxas a nod to stand. "I'd like to introduce you to most rare breed of vampire in eternity and we have the pleasure of keeping him, this is Sora."

The brunet's cheeks turned a bright red as there were shouts of laughter and cheer across the table (including a few inappropriate comments from the peanut gallery that had Roxas and Xemnas glaring). He merely bowed politely and stood his ground.

"And we have the pleasure of gaining a second ally, Sora's twin brother, Roxas." There were some calls and Roxas sent out a glare before anyone could get out more than two words. "I hope you'll all make them them feel welcome, considering they know your fate." Xemnas had given a smirk but it seemed like the group was unfazed to begin with, everyone knew the story just as much as he did.

Once they were all settled in their seats they began dinner and made light conversation and it was only then that Sora turned to look at Xemnas, "Are all meals like this?"

"It depends." Xemnas muttered, allowing Sora to grab a bowl of rolls first before he reached for his, "Most of the time it's come sit down and when you come there's food, the only real time we all eat in a big group like this is when something important just happened, and you joining is very important."

Sora's cheeks had flushed darkly and Xemnas smiled lightly until Roxas interrupted, "Are we to just sit here all day?"

"No." Xemnas told, his eyes sweeping to Roxas with a silent annoyance, "We'll have missions available to make sure we don't loose our place in the government and in this city, there will be tons of things for you to do."

"So I can go to the library or something?" Sora asked, eyes sparkling. He'd heard all about the differences from the past to the future thanks to Roxas and he was so excited to go to anything and do everything.

"Sure." Xemnas tilted his head, "But later on we'll have to be careful, mostly keep you inside because you're so extremely important people will try to harm you."

"That won't happen." Roxas replied roughly, tearing into his roll savagely with his fangs, "I'll keep him safe."

"I trust you, both of you." The silveret nodded, "It's the others outside the clan I don't trust."

"Don't frighten them, Xemnas!" Xigbar had came from behind the twins and plopped himself onto the two armrests in between, "Don't worry about him, he's a bit of a worry-wart."

"_Xigbar_—." Xemnas startled, eyes dark and lip curled in distaste.

"Yeah, yeah." Xigbar sighed, he slid his arms over the tall backs of the chairs the twins sat on, "Anyways, just wanted to let you two know, if you ever need anything, please, hesitate to ask. Demyx and Naminé will help you."

"Why not you?" Sora asked gently, blinking up at him.

"Because me and the rest that aren't Demyx or Naminé are extremely self-centered and we'll make you cost an arm and a leg." He laughed that cheeky little laugh of his before he jumped up and left the room with a few loud boasts of his departure.

"Either way, you'll get used to this place easily." Xemnas smiled to Sora, "I promise it'll only be positive from here."

"As positive as a grown man can rape a kid it will!" Came the cry from down the table.

If anyone was planning on murdering Larxene that night, it was definitely Xemnas, the look in his eyes was pure murder.

"After this we usually do our own thing." Xemnas muttered a little ways through the meal, "So you're free to do whatever you wish." It was then he sent Sora that charming smile of his, "If you'd like my den has tons of books from the newer years, if you want to read them of course."

Sora looked incredibly happy, then, for a split moment, looked back to Roxas as he waited for confirmation. The blond had nodded and when Sora turned back to smile happily he sent the silveret a dark look. The silveret merely smiled back and spoke to Sora again.

Marluxia glanced between Luxord and Larxene, the three, together, shared a knowing look. They knew, without a doubt, this was probably going to be one of the most eventful memories of their lives.

X.X.X.X

_On him..._

He could still remember the first kiss they shared, simple and sweet under the largest tree in the backyard. It's when the flowers around them were just beginning to bloom, a few beautifully open but most still closed in sleep. That day Demyx and Roxas had decided it'd be fun to build a swing on the tree, a basic one made of a plank of wood and two firm ropes, and it held the smiling brunet so gently and perfectly that Xemnas couldn't help but lean down and kiss him.

When he pulled back there was no anger or annoyance, there was nothing but pure innocence, confusion, and surprise. "What was that for?" Sora had asked, his grip tight on the ropes as he stopped his light swinging.

He smiled and watched the brunet with glowing golden eyes, "Just because you were so cute."

"..." Sora took a moment to blink at him before his cheeks flushed and he slowly began to swing again, "Oh..."

Xemnas let out a hum of amusement before his eyes wandered to Sora, "Have you ever been in love, Sora?"

Sora blinked and paused for a moment before he started to swing higher, "I don't remember."

He made no comment then, considering he couldn't think of anything to say back to it.

"Does it feel nice?" Sora asked, and when he blinked to him, the brunet slowed down his swinging, "To be in love?"

The silveret laughed a little and pulled a tie out of his pocket to tie his hair back into a low ponytail, "It's a very nice feeling, one you want to feel forever." His eyes opened as the tie slipped into place before he looked at Sora through half-lidded eyes, "It's the way I feel about you, a warmth spreading through my chest."

Sora sent him a funny look just then, tilting his head just enough for the red t-shirt he borrowed from Demyx to start slipping off of one shoulder and it had Xemnas staring, "That sounds uncomfortable."

"It's not." Xemnas laughed, "I promise you, it's a good feeling."

"I'll take your word for it." Sora responded, using the boots he was wearing to kick off the ground so he could start swinging higher, "You're the first person who's told me that since I've been awake."

The silveret didn't even seem fazed, "Because not everybody knows you, it's a special private feeling, I think the only one who could possibly feel this way towards you is Roxas, and that's just because family bonds are strong in the exact same meaning."

Sora didn't say anything for a moment, just continued to let himself swing, before he could see Demyx and Roxas waving him from the distance of the house.

Xemnas chuckled, also seeing them as Sora lightly waved back, "You better go to them, I don't need Roxas to worry too much about you when there's nothing wrong."

Sora nodded, slowing to a stop before he stood and brushed off the black jeans he borrowed from Roxas. "I'll see you at dinner." He told Xemnas, nodding his head a bit before he headed towards the house.

"Sora?"

The brunet turned for the moment, blinking so softly that Xemnas had taken a moment, caught up in his innocence, "Yeah?"

"Let me know if you've ever fallen in love." The silveret responded, eyes never leaving Sora's, "When you get your memories back, I mean."

"Okay." Sora responded, taking a few more seconds to look at him before he turned and headed to the laughing Demyx and complaining Roxas.

Xemnas merely settled himself into the swing and let out a sigh, pausing for just a moment before he began to swing himself.

X.X.X.X

Right, I realize this wasn't as long as the first part of the interlude, only because there is a little more music than words towards the end then the other but I didn't want to put in another scene without lyrics.

Anyways, chapter 14 is already written and beta'd thanks to the awesome Shrouded-Obsession who took it upon herself to beta them during her vacation. I'm just waiting on reviews before I post that up, so review instead of just fave to get that up faster!


	16. Hand In Hand Again

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own squat, okay? All I own is the plot, their last names (that isn't already their own), and the random imagination I have. Everything else, including my life and soul, is owned by Square Enix and Disney. (But then again, who's soul/life doesn't one of these two companies own?)

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: To those seven of you, _xXxSmidgexXx_, _Shinnimus_, _4LLi3_, _xHanako_, _keysandhearts_, _Becca86_, and _lavi-lover_ who did what I hoped people would do. Review to get an already written and beta'd chapter up quicker~! I thank you seven so much because there is no way I'm not thanking those that didn't review when I needed the support _most._

**Beta'd By**: The awesome Shrouded-Obsession, who actually beta'd this first during her vacation. I seriously owe a lot to her, well... maybe she owns my life and soul instead of Square or Disney, hahaha.

**Song Title**: Hand In Hand Again  
**Artist**: Midnight Syndicate**  
Album**: The 13th Hour**  
Track Number**: 14 of 25

X.X.X.X

**The 13th Hour**

**Bite 1********4**

******Hand In Hand Again**

X.X.X.X

"We've come across trouble."

Everyone had paused their idle chit chat, in one motion they looked to Xemnas questionably. Silverware was set down, cups placed quietly on the table and looks of confusion were replaced with emotionless glances.

"It has been brought to my attention by Roxas and Demyx—" The two shrunk in their seats but Xemnas did not even spare a glance to them, "—that the savior has fainted."

"Fainted?" Everyone questioned, gasps and murmurs flying throughout the room.

"What caused him to faint?" Marluxia stood and asked, obviously irritating Xemnas since he did not have the floor. He'd always been _very_ picky about that.

"We're not yet sure." Xemnas replied, "There are many more illnesses to humans than vampires, but either way it's still trouble. He's to die by our hand, if he dies by anything else then it will cause trouble for our clan."

There was a moment before several more words were spoken and Xemnas had sent out the group to do their own missions. By the time everyone was shuffling out Demyx was dragging Roxas to Riku's house, they had been the last to slip out the door.

"Are you worried love?" Xemnas asked, a slender tanned finger curling around one of Sora's spikes of hair. He rubbed it between his fingers for a second before he looked down to Sora's face, "Well?"

"I'm just wondering what will happen." Sora replied, looking up at him for just a second before he looked back down to the table in front of him, "May I skip this one out? I'm kind of tired."

The silveret paused for a moment, just enough to glance at him oddly before Xemnas sent him that charming smile, "Feeling tired? Are you okay love?"

"Yeah." Sora responded, brushing back a piece of hair, "I can have Naminé check on me later, if that's fine with you."

"Of course it is." Xemnas scoffed, helping his lover out of his seat before he ushered him down one hallway before they parted ways at a joint hallway, "Let me know if she finds anything, I love you."

The brunet watched him smile and bow before slipping down the hall, it was only then that he headed back the way towards the dinning room, determined to head towards that tower and towards Naminé's bedroom.

He could do this _without_ Roxas, no matter _what_ the blond vampire said.

X.X.X.X

"He _**fainted**_?!" Reno wailed, eyes tearing as he clutched the collar of his shirt in his fists. "How?!"

"I don't know!" Axel cried back, throwing hands in the air as Kairi and Zexion glanced the unconscious silveret over. "We were just talking during lunch and the bell rang and BAM, he was out!"

"Alright, move." Squall grunted and pushed between the small crowd with a bowl of cold water and a small towel in hand. He wrung out the towel before handing it to Kairi, who was closest, before she slid it over Riku's forehead.

"We need to figure out how he fainted." Zexion commented offhandedly, looking so UN-Zexion it broke the entire family's heart. "The bell rang?"

"It was a few seconds after the bell rang." Kairi replied, "Roxas and Demyx went to get the slushies and we all drank them and Riku was the only one to pass out!"

"That's odd." Zexion's brow furrowed, "And Riku's was the only one of that color."

"They ran out." Axel remembered Roxas telling them, "Usually Riku gets blue anyways so it didn't feel like too much of a difference."

"Do you think he's dreaming?" Reno suddenly asked, watching Riku's face as he seemed troubled, then his expression twisted into one of confusion.

"What could he be dreaming about after just fainting in the middle of school?!"

X.X.X.X

The first thing he saw was the giant rock, yup, it was a rock, and yes, it was giant.

"This has to be the weirdest place ever." Riku spoke up, fingers tracing the rock at least double his size before he looked past it and came onto the rubble of what seemed to be some large structure. "Yup, seriously weird."

Abandoning the rock he headed forward and found himself stepping through the tons of rubble. There was some shredded deep red curtains with a golden emblem, it seemed to be some kind of star-shaped symbol with an intricately designed circle around it. Certainly odd, but Riku had no memory of it whatsoever, so why was he here?

There was something about the picture on the curtain, when he held it, it felt battle-worn, rough, and yet the minute his eyes locked perfectly onto the symbol it felt like silk and suddenly the wind brushed past him. The rubble began to lift, and now, instead of laying there war-ridden, it was building a tower without a single piece of help. The tower began to form around him, gold pipes sliding out of the rock as curtains silently fell from them. They hung beautifully as part of the tower began to grow, it became a hallway, and then another room, and another hallway, by the time he actually blinked it had become an entire castle!

"I'm not home anymore." Riku muttered to himself, looking down at the curtain in his hands, the holes and tears in it were gone, leaving a perfect display just waiting to be hung like the others."Now if only I can find some_one_ instead of some_thing_..."

"I'm surprised you don't remember this place."

He nearly jumped, twisting around to see a face he'd recently seen in his dreams and flashes, "Sora?"

The brunet's lips twisted into a confused but angered face for a moment before he took a step forward. His boots thudded against the now-stone floors, the matched the deep blue of his black kimono with it's few but large deep blue flowers. "You should remember this place quite well."

"Well I don't." Riku snorted for a moment before Sora stepped up by his side, "But where are we? Last thing I remembered was being at school and then everything went black and—."

"I poisoned you."

"Ehh?" Aqua eyes widened, it was a moment as Riku took a step back, "What?! How!?"

"Well, _poisoned_ might not be the best word." Sora paused for a moment, he glanced around, "Either way, I'm the one who knocked you out, with Roxas and Demyx's help, of course."

"First off, why? Second off, where are we?"

"To help you remember." There was a second as Sora glanced back to him, "If I didn't do this now within the next few days you'd die."

"Die!? How exactly?"

"... You've got so many questions."

"Well you don't have enough answers."

It was obvious he couldn't help it, Sora threw back his head and laughed, like it was all some joke to him. Instead he slid forward and Riku could do nothing but follow him to hopefully get the answers he seeked, "I've never actually been in here myself, but you used to tell me about it."

"I did?"

"You told me it's where you used to see Kairi." The brunet finally led him to a door and pointed outside where a beautiful garden was filled with flowers and fruit plants and much more, "It kind of surprised me to know you knew a princess."

"Kairi, a _princess_?!" Riku snorted, folding his arms, "The only Kairi I know is my annoying little half-sister that's way too smart for her own good."

Sora said nothing, knowing he had no place to since he never met her, before he slid through the garden and out the other side's gate almost like a ghost. And after a few seconds of waiting, Riku realized he could do the same, slip through almost like he wasn't there. "This is interesting." Sora told him, a few steps ahead but still knowingly able to see the confusion on Riku's face, "I haven't walked home in years." They'd finally reached the two story home, a strong building of stone with an equally strong roof, "I suppose I should say welcome home to myself, but I don't think I have the right."

"Why not? It's your home, is it not?" Riku asked, finally catching up to Sora. They slid inside the large doorway together before Riku could see the entire house. It was caked in blood, no bodies or animals or anything of the sort, nothing but _blood_.

"You can't see the bodies of people you don't know." Sora answered, eyes moving over something Riku couldn't see on the floor. The silveret could only assume it was someone important to him.

"Why won't you say welcome back to yourself?" Riku questioned again, tilting his head to the side as Sora took a few steps forward.

Suddenly the brunet swung around and startled Riku with a sad but beautiful look on his face, "Right here..." His smile morphed into something sinister, like he enjoyed what he was going to say next, "This is where I murdered my doctor."

Riku could only look horror-filled before Sora raced up the steps, Riku unconsciously following him.

The brunet had only stopped halfway up the steps, greedily eye-ing a blood-soaked area on the floor, "And this... this is where I murdered my mother." And just a few steps up and a turn down the hallway on the right and they came in front of a door, "And—and this... this is where I murdered my father."

"You—." Riku started, eyes wide as he digested everything. He could only let out a noise that couldn't be named before Sora slid through the doorway in front of him and Riku followed him into the room.

"And this is where I murdered Roxas." The brunet swung around for a second before he flopped onto the bed across the room, "It feels interesting to be in my old room, everything's exactly where I left it!" Vaguely his hand slid through the lantern on the nightstand next to the bed, fingers sliding through a small doll just in front of the lantern.

"If you murdered them, why do you come back?" He had to ask, to wonder, Sora never seemed the type...

"For memories." Sora sat up, glancing down at the pillow before he looked back to Riku, "Do you remember anything yet?"

It was almost automatic, he shook his head no and Sora stood and sighed, "Where do you plan to go next?"

"To somewhere that I'm sure will trigger your memories."

Riku followed him through streets, and alleyways, and houses, he'd almost gotten lost several times but had managed to keep up. Finally they reached a dead-end, looked to be behind some kind of bar since a door stood on one wall and what seemed to be miles away stood the street. The farther they walked into the dead-end, the longer it felt, "Is this it?"

"Yes." Sora had turned, eyes cloudy, "Do you remember it yet?"

Nothing, he couldn't remember anything. Well, except maybe it smelled of beer and ale, but other than that he couldn't remember and he doubted that was very important in the first place, "What happened here?"

Sora looked back to the wall, not once looking to Riku, even when his eyes bore holes into his back, "This is where _I_ was murdered."

"You were murdered?" Riku choked out, he could feel his lungs loosing breath but he had trouble breathing, "Who—."

"You don't remember?" Sora had turned finally, eyes so clear they were almost a bluish-white, "This is where _you_ killed me."

He couldn't get anything past the lump in his throat, the silveret's heart beating so fast he thought it would explode at any moment.

"I figured if I brought you here, at least in your dreams, you'd remember." Sora glanced around for a second, "I still don't know exactly how you heard Roxas' cry for help." He sighed, shoulders slumping, "All my memories haven't returned, but I at least remember enough to know the basics of my life." He had slid forward without Riku even noticing, and suddenly his hand was on his shoulder, "Do you remember yet?"

It was at that moment he remembered, the battles he fought, Roxas' angered face as he shouted at him and attacked him, Sora's pale face as he withered in Riku's arms all because of _his_ weapon, the tears he dropped on the final copy of his book as he wrote about the love of his life. He could still remember the scents of the alleyway where he met Sora for the first time, he could remember the first time they kissed, it was down by the beach when the sun was slowly starting to fade and Sora's skin turned dark and eyes turned mystifying. That night was most special, in the exact place, under the moon of three moon-rises later was when he first tasted Sora's skin, soft and sweet and he could still remember Sora's innocent laughter as he slid further and further into the dark depths of his lover.

And then he cried.

He blinked once and his expression did not change, yet the crystal water fell and fell down his cheeks like a never-ending waterfall. Just by a glance he looked older, more mature, eyes sharper and mouth somewhat rounder and cheeks a little more hollow.

Just like his older self.

"You remember." Sora answered, yet even when Riku said or did nothing he nodded to himself, "That's good to know, at least you'll be ready."

"I didn't expect it to be me." Riku finally muttered, he blinked once and his tears trickled to a stop but he did not dry his cheeks, "I thought I was too young to be it."

"But you are." Sora told him, removing his hand before standing straight and looking Riku in the eye from his space just a few inches in front of him, "At least now you'll be ready, Xemnas will come at you with full force."

"Ironic he knew before I did." It was then Riku rubbed his cheeks but did not look up from the ground to avoid his once-lover's gaze. His fingers twitched at the center of his chest, but he did not lower them from the first they made.

"What do you plan to do now?" Sora asked, reaching a hand up to place on Riku's. The silveret didn't even flinch, there was just another blink, "Well, vampire savior?"

"I either win and live or loose and die, right?" It was then Riku took a breath, "I guess I have no choice." Sora sent him a bittersweet smile but he could not return it in the slightest, "What about you, what will happen to you after the final battle?"

"Either way..." Sora stood straight, but Riku could see it in his eyes, the new information causing shock through Sora's system, "Either way if you win or loose, I'm going to die." If not literally then figuratively, if Xemnas did win he knew he could never smile for the man, even after the wedding.

And Riku knew then he would have to wait another one hundred years just for the hopes of seeing his love again. Somehow he wished he lost the battle, this way, at least, Sora could still be alive and have their memories and maybe he could help him sooner.

"You're waking up." Sora told him, and when Riku blinked and looked down to his hands he could see the ground through them, "Your lamina friend must be there, I bet she's nice."

"We probably won't see each other again, right?" Riku stood straight, he could not leave without keeping his gaze locked into Sora's, he owed the brunet that much.

"We might, we might not." Sora couldn't help but give an off-smile, it didn't look as beautiful on his face as it should've been, maybe because it was laced with false hope, "My wedding to Xemnas is the day he's planning to kill you, he wanted to invite you."

Riku blinked slowly, the only thing he'd done. There was no nod, no frown, no upset look, if he didn't know him, Sora would've been confused or worried. "I'll be there."

And everything was going white, first the items around them, then the buildings, the sky and trees, and finally Sora. But in the last moment when the only part of Sora seen was the outline of his figure and his eyes, the brunet leaned forward, a smile on his lips as he kissed Riku's cheek and whispered in his ear.

And suddenly the world went black.

"_I trust you, my love._"

X.X.X.X

When he opened his eyes he could see blue eyes, close, but not nearly as flawless as he would've hoped, "Hey Roxas."

"Hey." Roxas had said, Demyx looking nervous behind him while the rest of the room was empty, "Your family's in another room, calling some chick in hopes she can figure out why you fainted."

"I already know why." He muttered, Roxas' eyes flashed for a moment before Riku's gaze settled on his lips, "I think I like talking to you better without your fangs."

Roxas' laugh had become watery and Demyx squealed, and when Riku blinked he saw the gleaming shine of the Lionhart thrust just under Roxas' chin. Up the blade's shine was one angry Squall Leonhart, his eyes switching from Roxas to Demyx but never to anything or anyone else. Even when the others entered behind him he did not flinch, "I knew there was something odd about you two, vampires, I should've known."

"Wait—h!" Axel cried, eyes wide as he took several steps forward to get to Roxas.

Riku, however, cut him off. He grabbed the edge of Lionhart so tight the bottom of his fingers began to bleed, "Drop your weapon, they're not the enemy."

"But they're vampires." Squall muttered, eyes never leaving Roxas' calm ones.

"Yes, but they do not turn others." Riku pressed, "They never drink enough to turn others, I've witnessed that first hand, and so they do not pose any threat in that aspect."

"Yet they can still drink our blood." Squall replied, taking a sideways glance to Riku.

"I'm considered a vegetarian vampire." Demyx let out a nervous laugh, it had gone from a dying giggle to a choking hiccup, "I only drink the blood of animals, plus it's healthier."

"And Sora and I only drink blood from humans that died of non-illness." Roxas offered, as if it would appease the brunet, "We'll leave alone the elderly and children but we'll gladly feast off mafia members to clean up this shit hole."

It was slow, but Squall had lowered Lionhart before he sat in his chair and grunted. He was defeated and everyone knew it, and they knew with time he would get over it.

Roxas had leaned down and when his eyes met Squall's again the blond's eyes flashed, "So it was you..."

"Me?"

"I remember your eyes." Roxas stood straight and closed his eyes with a content sigh, "You killed our teacher, Ansem the Wise."

The wheels turned in Squall's head, "Blond, right? He was a gentle man until he got caught up in a fight on the street and accidentally bore his fangs to the crowd."

"He was a senile old fool." Roxas grunted and Squall couldn't help but nod. It had almost been like a peace offering, one that actually worked. The blond turned to Riku, "We'll help you to defeat Xemnas, I will help in his death to avenge Sora."

"I just hope Sora will be okay by the end." Demyx muttered, he'd completely missed the look Riku had shared with Roxas.

"I'm going to call Rinoa back." Reno spoke up for the first time, "Tell her what's going on."

"I miss those days." Riku turned to stare confused at Kairi, she just smiled at him, "Remember when we played in the swing by the garden? I used to get in so much trouble by trying to sneak with you out of the castle gates!"

"You remember?" The silveret blinked, eyes wide for just a moment before he let out a bark of laughter, "Of course you do, that's how you were able to tell Sora when you first spotted him the night you arrived."

"I remember all the stories you told me." Kairi nodded, eyes half-lidded in amusement. "I always loved hearing those stories, it made the outside seem so magical."

It was at that moment Zexion coughed, he glanced over to Demyx with a raised eyebrow, "A vegetarian vampire?"

Demyx laughed, "That's what it's always been called!"

As soon as the blond launched into the story Roxas chuckled lightly before feeling the warmth of a hand in his. He just smiled and squeezed tighter before finally turning to look at Axel. "Well, besides Zexion, who hasn't said anything, it seems like I don't have memories." The redhead muttered, eyes clouded for a moment before he looked into Roxas' and they shined through, "Do we have any?"

Roxas just smiled, blinking back his tears before he looked down and breathed a sigh. It was only then he looked up and allowed Axel to see the smile he'd always wanted him to see, "Of course we do, Red."

X.X.X.X

Well, as I said before, I'd like to thank those seven people for reviewing last time, it gave me a big support when I was feeling EXTREMELY down on myself. I even thought about leaving this site, so those of you really helped me remember why I stayed. Also the biggest shout out to Shrouded-Obsession (who I know would kill me if she read what I just wrote), because she always finds time to beta for me and every time I get a chapter back from her it seems so perfect I always get excited and read it as a whole.

Please review, seriously I think everyone's leaving the KH fandom or is just doing a read and run (don't hit and run, that's bad!) because my hits from last chapter were at LEAST twenty times the reviews. Which, to me, is just plain sad because that's never exactly happened to me before. Sure, I've had maybe five times the hits and sometimes even ten, but NEVER twenty. I'm not sure exactly what this means, I'm beginning to loose faith in the KH fandom. I think I may never update on the KH fandom, probably still favorite and review, but I'll be moving onto better responding ones. Like Alice, Alice keeps me alive.

Anyways, please review or I cry for you.


	17. Harvest of Deceit

I know some people thought that I made a _Twilight_ reference to the whole "vegetarian vampire", but I'd like to say no I didn't, for one specific reason actually. I have _**never**_ read _Twilight_, nor do I _**plan**_ to (I do _**not**_ support sparkly vampires, sorry.). It was actually a reference to another RikuSora vampire fanfiction on here called _Blue Moon_ by _WasabiLemon_. If you haven't read that please go read it, it's an amazing work!

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, understand? After fourteen chapters and a two-part interlude you think you'd figure that out by now.

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: To all fans who've been eagerly awaiting this, I'm sorry for the delay.

**Beta'd By**: No one, actually, I wanted to get this out to you as sorry for the delay.

**Song Title**: Harvest of Deceit**  
****Artist**: Midnight Syndicate**  
****Album**: The 13th Hour**  
****Track Number**: 15 of 25

X.X.X.X

**The 13th Hour**

**Chapter 15:**

**Harvest of Deceit**

**As this is un-beta'd if it has any mistakes, please ignore them, it will be re-posted later when its beta'd.**

X.X.X.X

He could still remember those words Xemnas told him that morning, he still had yet to tell Roxas but he knew the blond would be _furious_ with him, and he, in turn, was quite furious with himself for not standing up for either of them and saying _**no**_.

But instead, while Riku was being checked out by Zexion, Kairi, and Roxas while Squall was on the phone with their witch friend and Reno was begging to talk to her, Demyx pulled Axel aside.

"I think I like you." He told so unemotionally but when Roxas had stopped and stared and looked so confused, betrayed, and hurt, he wished his voice had something akin to laughter in it. He wanted it to be one joke, one big _joke_ that they could laugh about in the weeks to come. "Go out with me?"

Axel's eyes were glowing under the lights, he looked somewhat confused and tense for a moment and didn't have the heart to even glance at Zexion when he walked in. Good, then he wasn't alone in avoiding the silveret's eyes, "I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings, Demyx."

The blond nodded, thanking the gods for at least hearing him for that before he turned to look at the other two in the room. Roxas looked uncomfortable, and even though he looked into Demyx eyes and could see the truth he still looked somewhat heartbroken. Demyx couldn't even look at Zexion straight on, just from the corner of his eye he could see shock, but most of all he could see defeat, and it _hurt_. "I've got to go." He muttered then, walking past without looking back at anyone, head down-casted as he tried to avoid Zexion's searching gaze.

"I'm sorry." Roxas suddenly spoke, loud enough so the others in the room turned their head, "I've got to go after him, he might be a little out of it." And he turned and left so quickly they worried what would become of the two.

"Zexion..." Axel had muttered, eyes searching that of his younger step-brother.

"What?" Zexion had meant to ask, but it had come out more like a snap.

"I'm sorry." The redhead told, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck, "I—."

"Why are you sorry?" The slate-haired teen muttered, "I didn't like him." He had nearly lost his voice for saying the last line, coughing to try and cover up what he was saying. It was only then he brushed past Axel roughly, the redhead gave a startled yelp of pain as Zexion's shoulder got him right in the side.

"What just happened?!" Kairi cried, standing straight and stomping her way over. From what she'd seen Axel and Roxas had seemed to have some unbreakable connection and the way Zexion had told her about the past meetings with Demyx in the library, she was sure that they were going to stay that way forever.

"I don't know!" Axel confessed, "Demyx came to me, not the other way around!"

"What could have caused him to say that?"

"He didn't look like wanted to even _be_ here."

X.X.X.X.X

"NO!" Demyx cried through his door, "I do NOT want to talk about it and I want to be alone and I have mission reports to do so I will NOT come out, good day to YOU, Roxas!"

Roxas kicked the other blond's door, glaring at it with the power to murder anyone he came across. He whirled around and stomped towards his room, deciding he'd calm down before he'd see Sora or Naminé. It didn't take long for him to reach his room, just the floor above Demyx's and down the hall, and it took even less when he was angrily stomping, but for some reason it felt like forever for him.

He had just opened the door, however, when his eyes fell upon the shivering body in the corner. "Sora?" He muttered quickly, moving to the brunet's body, his eyes were closed and face pale, yet he was seemingly fine. "Sora, what happened?"

The brunet didn't even budge, as Roxas began to pick him up he slowly stopped shivering. By the time Roxas had him in his bed, covered up, and had managed to pour a vial of liquid red down his throat, Sora was finally able to open his eyes. "Roxas...?"

"What happened?" Roxas asked again, eyes bright as he gazed over his brother's condition. Skin so pale it looked like he never took a step outside, eyes so unfocused they looked pure white, cheeks lightly hollowed in he looking like he hadn't eaten in _days_, "You were fine this morning."

"I used a little too much magic." Sora answered simply, closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them to stare at Roxas, "Does he remember?"

"Yeah." Roxas muttered, sighing for a moment, "You scared the shit out of me, if he didn't remember and you were like this we'd be in trouble."

"Is he going to fight?"

"That's what he told me."

Sora pursed his lips for a moment, "Thanks." He responded lightly, "For sticking with me."

"I'm your twin, Sora." Roxas's lips were curling into an easy smile, "I have to be there for you or else the great cosmos will come and corrupt my life until I return to you."

The brunet laughed, shaking his head with a sigh, "Let's only hope the cosmos ends with its favor on us."

"I think it will." Roxas smiled again, sitting on the bed next to the brunet before he grabbed Sora's hand and rubbed his fingers between his own, "I'm mostly sure it will."

X.X.X.X

"He's still in there?" Riku asked, glancing from the redhead in front of him to the door that held his brother away from the rest of them.

"Hasn't eaten, gotten a drink, even went to the bathroom or anything." Axel shook his head, glancing at the door with a sigh.

"That sounds like Demyx." Roxas commented, eyes softening at the thought of the other blond. "He even refused to talk to his best friend besides me when I brought him to the door."

"Then what should we do?" Kairi asked, glancing around nervously, "There's obviously some motive behind Demyx's actions, so what could they be? We already know why Zexion went _more_ emo."

From the inside of his room, Zexion gave a rather loud snort.

"Do you think I should go back and demand answers from Demyx?" The blond asked, furrowing his brow.

"No." Axel gave a wave of his hand, cutting off Roxas' thoughts, "Maybe we should try and find out if someone was forcing Demyx to do it for some crazy scheme or something."

For a moment it was quiet until Roxas's eyes widened and he gave a shaky laugh, "Whatever the case, I'll go home, make sure no one's banging down Demyx's door and all."

The others nodded and Axel walked Roxas to the door, telling his favorite blond a goodbye with a half-attempted smile, "Did you, want to go out for pizza tomorrow, just us?"

Roxas paused before he cleared his throat, mind reeling with Demyx, "No, I think... I think it's too sudden." He just hoped Demyx didn't _actually_ gain a crush on the redhead.

"Oh, okay then." Axel nodded, pursing his lips, "I'll just... I'll see you later."

"Right." Roxas nodded and slid out of the house.

X.X.X.X

"And... checkmate..."

Xemnas took the split second to look confused before giving out a laugh, "I did _not_ see that coming."

"Good." Sora muttered, smirking to Xemnas's curious look, "Because I didn't either."

The silveret laughed, shaking his head with a sigh before Sora began to set up the pieces again. He had been a little surprised when Xemnas stated he had no plans today and wanted to spend them with Sora. They hadn't truly spent a moment like this in a long time, and to be truthful, Sora kind of missed it. Not because it was Xemnas, of course, but because he missed that warm feeling that you got whenever someone told you that they loved you every minute of every day. He could still hear Riku over Xemnas' own voice and sometimes he'd have visions of Riku sitting in front of him, but it seemed he didn't fully comprehend the situation since he couldn't figure out why the visions were coming to him while he was still awake.

"I heard the savior awoke." Sora muttered as he set his pieces back up, Xemnas doing the same with his own. "He never seems to stay down."

"There's a lot about Riku Umino you don't understand Sora, you only knew him for a couple months." The silveret took one of his pieces and moved it forward, "There's that inner strength he's always had."

An inner strength he'd fallen in _love_ with... Nodding his head, Sora watched the board before pulling his piece in place, "Something about the Umino kid, though, I feel like he has a flaw." How he wished that flaw was him, but at the same time he didn't.

"Everyone has a flaw." Xemnas muttered, eyes trailing over the board, "Like I can be too stern to the others sometimes just like you like to be rather vague."

"Or I could be hiding things from you." Sora reasoned, meeting Xemnas's eye before he moved another piece. "You'd never know."

"I have a feeling I probably wouldn't." He agreed, only pausing once he caught sight of Zidane making his way towards him.

"Master Saïx would like to say his goodbye before he leaves to get ready for your wedding." The blond answered, accepting Xemnas's seat when the man got up to find the blue-haired werewolf. He swished his tail to the side and used it to move a chess piece, "I remember Kuja teaching me this game." He reasoned, eyes sparkling, "Before he started using the other werewolves like puppets and was executed, I mean." After Sora moved a piece and he moved again his eyes trailed up to Sora's face, "Do you have any fond memories or are you still pretty much the kid with amnesia?"

"I remember." Sora stated, he picked up a piece and began to tap the bottom of it lightly against his chin as his eyes searched the board, "I remember the church, and the water fights with Roxas, and playing with Tidus when we were supposed to be working around the castle entrance." His eyes glazed over for the moment, "But my favorite moment was the look on their faces as I killed my doctor and parents."

"A true vampire-attraction." Zidane replied, eyes glowing in the light, "You've been reminding yourself a lot of when you murdered your parents, is that some sort of sign or something?"

"Not really." Sora muttered, "I think it's just becoming official that my memories are locking in place with my vampire half so they keep showing me my first _true_ night."

"Don't mess with you, got it." The blond laugh, earning a content smirk from Sora as he set the piece down.

"Did Saïx really want to go prepare for the wedding?" Sora suddenly asked, eyes trained hard on Zidane's face.

"Sort of." Zidane commented offhandedly, waving a piece around, "He's happy Xemnas is getting married, it's just the to _who_ it is that bothers him."

"Of course." The brunet flicked over one of the pieces, "He's always had that hatred considering his obsession."

"What about you?" The blond leaned in, like he was going to ask a big secret, "How does your lover feel about it, So-_ra_?"

Could he really call Riku his lover after so long? With these one hundred years between them and the war upon them soon, he wouldn't be surprised if Riku had more important plans to begin with. "I don't know."

"Roxas said you fainted, was it to visit Riku?"

"How could I visit him?" Sora scoffed, eyebrow twitching, "Fainting means going nowhere Zidane."

"In his dreams." The blond met his eyes and a warming smile slid over his face, "I can see it in your eyes, there's the sparkle that wasn't there. Riku remembers you now, doesn't he?"

"If Xemnas comes back soon he'll be angry you're losing." The young brunet pointed to the board as his escape.

"And this is where I take my leave considering that." Zidane stood and with a flick of his tail moved his final piece before looking Sora in the eye, "I'm going to take that as a yes to my question, Sora, which means if it was that easy for me to figure out then it's going to be rather obvious soon. You best take care of this before your wedding, Mr. Bride-to-be."

Sora didn't watch him walk away, merely folded his arms together and stared darkly at the chessboard before flicking Zidane's final piece and allowing it to fall loudly to the floor.

X.X.X.X

"Still no luck?"

"He missed school, even."

Reno glanced across the table at Squall, the man was seemingly thinking as Axel, Kairi, Riku, and Roxas all stared at him.

"What should we do?" Reno asked softly, fingers drumming on the table, "Riku, you can't talk your brother out of coming down?"

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Riku commented, folding his arms from his seat in between Kairi and Roxas, "I couldn't even get him to _say_ anything."

"Did you try any motivational help?" Roxas asked, turning to the silveret to eye him.

Riku sent Roxas a look before he threw his arms up, "I even ripped several pages out of a dictionary!"

"Should we bust open his door, Squall?" The older redhead asked, blinking to the brunet again.

Squall sent him the '_do you plan on paying for it?_' look before he frowned even further, "We'll give him one more day."

"Then we'll burn it down." Axel replied, leg shaking and a frown in place.

"We do that and we burn the house down, Axel." Kairi replied, fingers drumming on her skirt as she sat, "We should get him some food, at least."

"The levy through the window trick, got it." Reno commented, getting up to get the items together.

X.X.X.X

"I had a memory."

Xemnas paused from where he laid, fingers still half in Sora's hair where he'd been giving the brunet a head rub, "Was it a memory of the savior?"

Sora shrugged from his spot curled up on Xemnas's chest, his eyes studying the print on the silveret's outfit, "He had silver hair and there were the sounds of the beach—."

"And soon all your memory will return." The older man glanced down at Sora, meeting his eyes, "Do you still pledge allegiance to our side or are you going to join Umino?"

Sora's eyes narrowed, chin lifting from the folds of black and white fabric from Xemnas's coat, "You should know better, I pledge for nothing."

"I've forgotten." The older admitted, brushing his thumb against Sora's cheek, "Considering we're getting married soon I'd gotten used to the idea of you by my side."

"What would happen if his side were to interrupt the wedding?"

Golden yellow eyes flashed a rather annoyed look in Sora's direction, "Even if he wants to, he still has to remember we have most reign here, he'd be easily outnumbered and overpowered." In an instant he'd sat up, ignoring the protesting Sora who landed in a heap on his lap, "Are you hinting towards something against our marriage, Sora?"

He had never once given Sora the look he was giving now, with such an unreadable hatred in his eyes and deep frown on his lips. If it wasn't for the fact that they both knew Sora could never be injured he probably would've feared for his life, "Not really." He lied easily, blinking for a moment before sitting up. It'd become easy to lie to Xemnas, he wondered if Xemnas had thought it was easy to lie to Sora considering he'd done it for so long.

"Do you remember the promise we made?" The silveret grasped Sora's wrist, tugging him close and staring him down, "On the swing, underneath the biggest tree in our backyard. I kissed you for the first time and you, Sora, you didn't even know what love _was_."

"And then you had me promise you that as soon as my memories returned I'd tell you if I'd ever been in love before." Sora had slid easily onto the bed next to him, hands gently resting on his kimono-covered lap.

"Well?" Xemnas breathed, looking towards Sora with eyes full of wonder and several other emotions he couldn't place at that time.

"Yes." Sora answered, never turning to look at Xemnas, "I've been in love."

"And?" The silveret's voice spiked an octave, curiosity gnawing at him, "Did they love you back?"

Sora's hands clasped together at his chest, just above his heart, "Yes."

There was a moment of silence before Xemnas leaned in close to see Sora's face at a better angle since the brunet wouldn't look at him. "Did you guys have any relationship before Riku Umino ruthlessly _murdered_ you?"

And suddenly it was cold, and it hurt, the world was spinning and he grasped Xemnas's coat for support. But he could feel the blood dripping from the corners of his mouth, and his vision was getting hazy, and Xemnas just _sat_ there, looking down at him and _smirking_—.

And it would be all Sora would remember before he blacked out for a month.

X.X.X.X

Tke: GACK, DON'T KILL ME PLEASE, I CAN EXPLAIN SOME THINGS!!!!

First off, I'm sorry this is horribly late, in between moving and trying to find a job closer to my home in the past two and a half weeks I've caught the flu twice and have fainted from both fatigue and stress. So please ignore this late entry on account of me being sick. And as such, because I felt bad I submitted this without being beta'd, so when I release the next chapter this will get beta'd along with it and then updated.

xD I bet no one saw this coming, NOW DID THEY!?!??!?!!? Demyx's shocking love confession towards Axel! Zexion's emo attitude over Demyx's confession! (Oh wait, emo really isn't new for him…) The sudden tension between Axel and Roxas! Sora and Riku finally remember each other fully and yet it seems a few of Sora's memories are scrambled! And Riku is beginning to transform into the savior! Oh my, so much in this one chapter.

And it's only 6 pages long. Hahahahaha.

Again, I apologize for the lateness of it, I hope you forgive me due to my sickness and moving. Considering both options I really wasn't in the mood to write long multi-chapters, hence why I started that SquallSora 100-drabble thing. I hope to get this ball rolling soon, I'm so excited!

THE 13TH HOUR IS OFFICIALLY OVER THE HALF-WAY POINT! THERE ARE TEN MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! SO PLEASE REVIEW IN HOPES OF SEEING THOSE FINAL CHAPTERS!

The final battle will rage soon (which I hope to get a lot of help from Shrouded-Obsession because I can't write fighting scenes to save my life), and will Sora and Riku, along with the rest of the cast, get their happy ending??

Gotta review to find out!


	18. Footsteps In The Dust

So I've recently gotten into one of _Square Enix's_ manga, _Kuroshitsuji_, and I got all the way up to Vol. 9 Chapter 44 before I realized no one translated it yet! I've read it all in a day in a half and holy crap I freaking LOVE Ciel! Every time I see Sebastian I think of Mukuro from KHR, and I know that's not just me. (And Tanaka is the best character EVAH!! It had to be said xD) Either way I'm downloading doujinshi for it now, I can't stop fussing over it, maybe it's time to put myself into a new fandom…?

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing~! Everything is owned by Square Enix and Disney, go away!

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: To everyone who's been reviewing, thanks so much! I really love it when people tell me what they think, even if it's so much as '_I really liked this story!_', it tells me that I'm not just working in vein!

**Beta'd By**: Shrouded-Obsession, the amazing one who keeps me in check if I stray a little off the chapter. 8D LULZ.

**Notes**: Don't ask me for a map of the world in this story, it'll be a combination of real life countries, Kingdom Hearts worlds, and Final Fantasy 8 towns. Seriously.

**Song Title**: Footsteps In The Dust**  
****Artist**: Midnight Syndicate**  
****Album**: The 13th Hour**  
****Track Number**: 16 of 25

X.X.X.X

**The 13th Hour**

**Chapter 16:**

**Footsteps In The Dust**

X.X.X.X

"Are you awake?"

Sora scrunched up his face before he opened his eyes, thanking the fact that he was facing away from the sun, "Now that you've said something,"

Xemnas chuckled from the chair next to the bed, his right elbow on the arm of it as his chin rested on the back of his hand, "You've been asleep for a _month_."

"What's been going on?"

"Roxas worrying about you, Saïx has finally left for the millionth time, and Xigbar and Naminé both wanted to speak with you." The silveret had one leg over the other, it was slowly twitching and that rather annoyed Sora.

"What about the savior?"

"Nothing new to report on our end," Xemnas commented, his other hand resting at his stomach, sticking out from the black and white coat, "Though who knows what that Umino kid is planning."

"It doesn't matter." Sora sat up, removing the falling cold towel from his head before

"Oh, there's one more thing I forgot to mention, it concerns your best friend." The silveret sighed as Sora's neck nearly snapped looking at him, worry on his face. "It seems…. Demyx has gone _missing_."

"M-missing?" Sora hissed eyes wide and lips parted into a frown, "How long has he been _missing_?"

"For two weeks." Xemnas sighed as he leaned back, "Roxas wanted to go look for him but he's been here taking care of you, he just finally gotten some rest before you awoke." Sora was giving him that look, that urgent look, "No, especially after you've been out for a month, I'm not letting you leave the house."

The brunet gripped the sheets around his legs, "Can—Can Roxas go look for him now?"

"We'll see when he wakes up." Xemnas stood, placing a hand on Sora's head before ruffling his hair, "For now sleep and we'll see how Roxas feels."

The brunet could do little more than sigh and thump back onto his bed.

X.X.X.X

"What are we going to do?"

"_I'm_ going to go look for him." Roxas answered, cracking all his limbs before he began checking over his jeans and t-shirt.

"Can we come with?" Kairi and Axel squealed together, eyes sparkling. Everyone knew instantly what they were thinking, _road trip_.

The blond shook his head, amused by the puppy looks he was being given, "I've got to return to Sora, Xemnas still thinks I'm sleeping."

"You're feigning sleeping?" Riku sent him a look, "Tsk tsk, a popular kid like you is supposed to be setting an example to your _peers_."

Roxas snorted, hands on hips, "You sound like our cousin, Cloud Strife, he says shit like that too." When they chuckled he sent Riku a look, "Besides, I'm almost two hundred years old, what the hell do I care? My peers are _dead_."

Axel sent him a glance, eyes glistening in his usual amusement, "And you're still smoking hot."

Roxas blushed and smacked the redhead in the head, "And you're still a pervert, Axel." He folded his arms and pouted at him before sighing, "Well, I'm sure Xemnas will let me look for Demyx when things are going his way, either way I think Cloud has something that can help."

X.X.X.X

"I do."

Roxas glared, hands slamming on the desk causing the papers to flutter off the wood. "Well?"

"You just ruined my paperwork." Cloud muttered, looking rather displeased before leaning back to cross his arms over his chest, "What do you want for it?"

The younger blond twitched, so angry he was thinking up ways to ruin Cloud's favorite outfit. Even if Cloud was wearing it he was pretty sure he could rip off that other sleeve to make it look _normal_. "Maybe because it's _Demyx_ that's missing so you should give it to me for _free_?"

The older blond raised an eyebrow, "You ask that even though you know it's not allowed?"

Roxas huffed and folded his arms as he stood straight, "What do you want then? I have to do several of your missions? I have to fucking _kill_ someone in the Leonhart family? I kind of wanted to do that anyways, Reno or Riku, take your pick."

Cloud chuckled, shaking his head, "The Leonhart family isn't a problem, whether they live or die makes no difference to us, that's Xemnas' problem. They'll wipe out _his_ zone, not ours."

"Either way." The smaller blond began to tap his foot impatiently, "Do you need Sora to mix a potion for you? Do we have to do some voodoo?"

"If it was something from Sora's end, don't you think I would've said something to him by now?" Cloud asked, picking up his pen to play a happy little tune with it on his desk, "No, I need something done by _you_, Roxas."

Roxas' eyes softened, lips parted in confusion as his eyes looked troubled, "What do you need?"

"It seems someone's closing in with an army."

"An army?"

Cloud nodded, handing a paper to Roxas, who quickly scanned over the contents, "We're not sure who it is, we just know they're heading this way. And, as you know, the heads of the vampire families aren't so happy. It seems the last one to realize it was Xemnas, and they're not sure if he was planning on telling you guys."

"What do you need me to do?" Roxas asked, reading the black ink that told a story from each head of a family that had told their own account on what they'd heard.

"Transportation." The older blond muttered, "I'm being forced to give up my mission in turn for protecting Sora, and usually I don't mind protecting Sora but I'm already too far into my mission to just let it go."

"So basically if they attack us, take over your mission and get Sora the hell out of there." The younger blond dropped the paper onto the desk before taking the pen from Cloud and signing his name. He'd take the mission easily if it had anything to do with his brother.

"Exactly, we don't mind so much of anyone else getting killed, Xemnas or the Leonhart family, but if we lose Sora it's game over."

"Sora is so complicated." Roxas moaned, causing Cloud to chuckle.

X.X.X.X

"What do you think of these ones?"

Sora blinked down at the flowers shoved in his face, before he could utter a word Xemnas nodded and pulled them back to give them to the flower man, "You're right, too flashy."

The brunet offered a weak smile, clearly amused. It was kind of cute for Xemnas to be this dedicated to this, he was probably arguing with himself inside about what to do. "I think we should go with what you like; you're paying for it after all."

Xemnas' look softened, his hands free, he tugged Sora to his side by his waist, keeping him close as he ordered the other servants around, "I am paying for this." He agreed, burying his face in Sora's hair, "But this is our wedding, you need to have _some_ say."

"I give all my say to you." Sora patted the fretting Xemnas' upper arm, ignoring the look the silveret gave him; that he clearly did not want everything on his shoulders.

But before the silveret could say anything Roxas all-but-sped down the steps and qickly paced towards them, as soon as he was within range he grabbed Sora's wrist and answered out, "Family meeting _now_."

"Wha?" Sora cried out, being dragged away from the blinking but amused silver-haired fiancée of his, "But I'm picking out my wedding flowers!"

"You can do that after." Roxas hissed as they made their way down the hall and out of Xemnas' hearing range. When they finally reached a guest room on the first floor Roxas shoved his brother inside and slammed and locked the door behind him, "You shouldn't give him false hope like that, he'll think you actually want to marry him."

"Oh right." Sora rolled his eyes, hands on his hips, "This coming from the same blond who told me the other day how he was still angry at Demyx for not letting him get into Axel's pants."

"I did not say that!" Roxas cried, cheeks burning as he glared. "It's not my fault Demyx had orders that day!"

Sora smirked, letting his brother know he won, "So you admit you _were_ trying to get in Axel's pants that day."

The blond growled and forced his brother onto the bed before falling with a _thump_ with him. "All our banter aside, I'm not sure if Xemnas is telling anyone, but there's an army coming."

"A… an army…?" Sora whispered eyes wide and confused. He couldn't even feel Roxas' hand still tightly wrapped around his waist, "Why?"

"Cloud thinks they're attacking Xemnas, this hasn't happened before." The blond answered hurriedly, "Either way Cloud passed his mission on to me, whenever the army arrives you need to come to me, it's my job to get you out of here."

"B—but what about—?" Sora started, panicked and confused.

"We can't worry about them, Sora, you know what our mission is."

The brunet gaped at him, eyes narrowed in disbelief, "But if we leave then Riku and Axel and Kairi and the rest of them will all be dead!"

"We can't waste time on the humans, Sora." Roxas folded his arms, leaning back so Sora could see his un-amused face better, "Our priority is the half-breed and the death of the savior."

"So then this army wasn't there last time."

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Roxas questioned sarcastically, twitching his foot, "Don't tell me—." The brunet's eyes fluttered closed, leaning forward so his head thumped against Roxas' chest before he sat there, unmoving, "—Let me know next time you're going to do a reading, Sora."

X.X.X.X

"Why are we meeting at school?"

Roxas smacked the redhead over the head, Axel cried out in surprise and brought one hand to rub the back of his head, the other was securely wrapped around Roxas' waist. It was a little odd that they had warmed back up to each other so fast, but everyone assumed it was just Axel. Axel didn't do things normally, their relationship wasn't normal as a whole to _begin_ with. "Would you rather have an area where we can easily have people watch after us?"

They all made a negative comment until Zexion coughed and cleared his throat, "Why was I dragged here?"

"Because out of all of us, you feel strongly for Demyx." Roxas answered, completely ignoring Zexion as he began to splutter. He pulled the small doll out of his bag and handed it to Zexion, "here, made completely of magical fabric and threads."

"W-what do I do with it?" Zexion questioned as Kairi and Riku leaned in to get a better look. Axel poked it for a second before Roxas smacked his hand away.

"Here is a strand of Demyx's hair, tie it around his neck and think of what you most want." The blond handed him the hair, seeing the silveret's eyes (or eye) soften as he began to, "Tell it what you want most, just keep in mind it can only point you in the direction of what that is, it can't tell you _exactly_ where he is."

"I…" Zexion started before he sighed and clutched the doll tight to his chest. His eyes closed as his lips moved, nothing coming out, and when he opened them again everyone was staring at him.

"When's it supposed to start?" Kairi asked, Riku popping in a similar question

"Shouldn't it glow or something?" Axel tilted his head and leaned close to get a better look at it.

"It already worked; Demyx's hair is gone from around its neck." Roxas told, and sure enough the hair was no longer tied securely there, "This is why these are rare and hard to come by besides their hard work, now cut open its stomach."

"Ew!" Kairi screeched out, Axel looked amused, and Riku was already handing over his pocket knife to his brother.

The other Umino slid it open easily, listening to Roxas' every word to avoid damaging the item inside. By the time he handed the knife back to Riku it was open almost all the way and he had to dig his fingers in to get it out.

He withdrew his fingers, pulling out a shiny rounded seashell the same stunning blue as Demyx's eyes. "It's a _Cypraeovula Cruickshank__i_…"

"Those run easily up to two-thousand five hundred US dollars, Demyx sure knows where to pick the place." Roxas whistled, but as he examined it he began to smile, "Usually it's native to South Africa but considering Demyx he couldn't get there in one week, and there's only one other place that has these."

"And that would be?" Everyone questioned, eyes glued on Roxas's smirking face.

"The beach between Twilight Town and Destiny Islands." The blond replied, a bittersweet smile on his face, "Sora's and my hometown."

"Looks like we get a road trip after all." Axel whistled as Kairi grinned, Riku looked rather interested but Roxas continued to watch Zexion, who still hadn't looked up from the mesmerizing shell.

"We'll have to go get Demyx soon." Roxas answered, licking his lips before looking everyone in the eye, "With Sora getting married to Xemnas soon and the army on its way…"

"We'll go today." Riku answered, everyone nodded in agreement but Roxas could see the look in his eyes. He wanted to know about the army Roxas had just spoken of, and they'd certainly be sitting near each other in their upcoming adventure.

X.X.X.X

"Wow, it's pretty, you lived here Roxas?"

Roxas nodded, not glancing towards the talking Kairi to gaze around the upcoming island. "It's odd to see it after all these years."

"Why don't you come back regularly?" She asked, blinking at him.

"Because they're here," He answered, gaze fixated on the incoming dock.

Before they could ask him further they landed, people shuffling off the large boat onto the dock it was planted on. They were barely at the end of the dock, with the few remaining people, before they stopped, "We need to think of where Demyx could—."

"Oh Roxas, is that you!?" Just a few feet away stood a woman; she all but glided across the walkway until she stopped just near them, "You've grown so big! You and Sora don't come over here anymore!"

"We've been busy with school ma'am," Roxas supplied, standing tall, "Sora wishes he could come but he's getting married soon."

"Married?!" The woman cried, hands rising to her cheeks in shock, "Oh my I must tell my husband! We'll have to go! When's the date?"

"We're not sure ma'am; we'll tell you when they set it." He nodded, answering a few more questions before she took off with a gentle smile.

"I see that-," Riku spoke suddenly, catching everyone's attention, "That woman, she's your and Sora's real mother, isn't she?"

Roxas' mouth opened for a moment before it closed, then he finally spoke, "I can't understand why they keep reincarnating, Sora killed them, they're not supposed to be here and yet here they are…"

"I know it's a sad moment in your life, but we're here for Demyx." Axel answered suddenly, nodding when everyone agreed. "For now we need to think of where he'd be."

"With his little brother." Roxas answered suddenly, glancing around slightly, "He always waits until he moves out from their parents' house before approaching him."

"Which way is that?" Zexion asked suddenly, his grip tight on the sparkling blue seashell.

"Follow me." Roxas zigzagged them through streets; it took fifteen minutes to reach the house, a little white one with a light brown roof and white picket fence. It was rather ideal of an island house, flowers and plants everywhere, the sounds of the beach still able to reach their ears. He knocked on the door, waiting until a younger blond opened the door.

The younger blond scrunched up his nose, his blue eyes sweeping over the group before they finally settled on the few inches taller Roxas. "Hey Rox!" He answered, grinning, "What's up?"

"Is Demyx in, Tidus?" The other blond asked, face stern.

"Yeah, he's making lunch right now, why?" Tidus asked, allowing them to shuffle inside before he closed the door, "Demyx we have guests!"

Zexion was already taking several steps forward just as Demyx made his way out of the kitchen, "Here." He handed the blond the seashell before the shocked Demyx could even utter a word. "It's how I found you."

Demyx took the shell, eye-ing it before he began to babble, no one really understood it except Zexion, who managed to grace the blond with a smile.

Axel clutched Roxas close, smiling at him. Roxas smiled back, there was nothing today that could sour his mood.

X.X.X.X

"Two weeks." Xemnas told him, sliding his hands up to Sora's shoulders to tug his lover close. "Two weeks until we'll be getting married. Two weeks and we'll be married in front of hundreds of vampires."

"Two weeks before you'll let me step out of the mansion?" The brunet inquired, blinking up at him.

"Two weeks." The silveret agreed, kissing Sora's forehead before allowing the brunet to finish feeding his fish, "I'll have Naminé bring you some food in a bit, love." He left the brunet to himself before sliding out of the room, not even making it a step outside the door before he noticed. "Naminé."

"Xemnas." She acknowledged, twisting the bottom of her white dress as she stared at the floor, "How long must I… How long will I keep altering Sora's memories?"

"Until I say so." He told her, brushing past her, "At least until the wedding."

She sucked in a breath as he walked away, unsure how to respond.

X.X.X.X

Tke: We're closing down to the end~! Holy crap!

Sorry this chapter is kind of bland (at least it's bland to me), I had a whole bunch of interruptions where my time working on this was cut short so I feel like it's all over the place…

By the way, I'm not sure how many read my SquallSora drabbles, but I brought up the thought of posting my facebook link to those fans of mine on here. This way I could start posting the status of different stories on there and people could always tell me their thoughts or offer me ideas of upcoming works. (A really great help for writer's block too!) The idea was brought up to me by several writers who tell me it's a great way to possibly get new ideas and to get feedback on things that interest readers. She also says it's a great way for fans to talk to the writer to learn more about the way they are and possibly get the writer to do a story for them.

I'm not sure who'd be willing to stalk my page (I'm really not worth it and all..) but considering I've got two people on my fanfiction friends list added to my facebook, I figured I'd see how other fans feel about it.

REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME PLEASE!!


	19. Veiled Hunter

Woo, this took longer than I thought, for the main fact that I was dealing with some issues with Ebay, PayPal, my bank, and a guy I bought something off of from Japan. I bought a SquallSora doujinshi from him called _Monochrome Dream_ (YES, IT'S TRUE, A SQUALLSORA DOUJINSHI), and after getting out all the money from one account PayPal flawed and took the last five bucks from my other account without me knowing. Needless to say I didn't know anything until I was overdrawn, owed my bank over 86 bucks, and it's been about five months and still haven't gotten the doujin. After contacting the guy off ebay he gave me a refund, now I'm just wondering where the hell in the world my doujinshi is. (STILL REALLY WANT IT, THE ARTWORK WAS GORGEOUS. I SAVED THE COVER FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO SEE IT... IF ANYONE SEES IT PLEASE LET ME KNOW…)

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts, they're respectively owned by Square Enix and Disney. All I own is this dumpy, yet popular, plot.

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: To KitaraStrife, for IM-ing and RP-ing with me practically every day and yet reviewing chapters like we weren't. xD I hope this entertains you better than the kid's Aladdin show, ahahaha. I had to bring that up, every time I see a picture of Aladdin or princess Jasmine I think of it. xDD

**Beta'd By**: The amazing Shrouded-Obsession, of course! I owe my life to her. We're both sad and excited for the ending of this story, and I hope, as we're closing down to the end, that people who haven't reviewed yet will come out of hiding to give a sentence or two. Do appreciate her in your reviews, because as much as I work on it, this is some of her work too. xD

**Song Title**: Veiled Hunter**  
****Artist**: Midnight Syndicate**  
****Album**: The 13th Hour**  
****Track Number**: 17 of 25

X.X.X.X

**The 13th Hour**

**Chapter 17:**

**Veiled Hunter**

X.X.X.X

"I just remembered." The blond dug into his bag, he ignored Demyx's spluttering speech of trying to explain himself to Zexion and Axel in favor for turning to the silveret next to him.

"Hmm?" Riku muttered, glancing over at him before Roxas pulled out an old-looking book and set it in his hands. The worn-out hide was rough against his skin; he could barely open the first page before he rubbed his fingers together to get rid of the dust. "Wow, you actually _**bought**_ this?"

"I did as soon as it came out." Roxas admitted, setting his bag down just as Demyx began to flail his arms and Axel began the '_good cop, bad cop_' routine.

"I can't believe you bought my book." The silveret had a hand to his head as he laughed, the other firmly clutching the book. "Holy crap, I haven't seen this in forever!"

"It was pretty good." Their eyes met, a deep blue against aqua, "You had some information even I didn't know at that time."

"Because I'm reliable." Riku taunted, waving the book around Roxas, who laughed. "Did Sora ever read it?"

"I don't know, probably not." For a moment the blond shrugged before he glanced back just to see Axel half across Tidus' dining room table, his hands on Demyx's shoulders as he shook the blond back and forth and demanded answers. "Are you going to re-write it?"

"How many humans believe in vampires nowadays?" Riku's voice grew light, "Even if I did I'd probably be poorer then I am now."

"At least you can let vampires know we need to change to live in a new era."

"Get out of my house!" Tidus finally shouted, the blond's arms waving madly, "If Sora's wedding is coming as soon as you say then you need to get down there and stop him!"

"Stop him?" Demyx squeaked, family traits showing as he waved his arms again, "How do you propose we stop him!"

"You forget." Roxas said suddenly, catching everyone's attention, "Sora never pledged loyalty to Xemnas, he just said he'd join him in traveling."

"I have an idea." Riku answered after a moment of silence. There was a smirk on his face and a sparkle in his eyes and Roxas actually trusted him completely.

X.X.X.X

"Are you going to wear a dress?"

Sora raised an eyebrow, lips pursed as his glare met Xemnas' amused expression.

"I'll get a couple vampires to get you sized for the robes then." The silveret quickly scribbled something on the paper before he turned to grasp Sora's hand, "I know I haven't asked you in a long time, but I've been wondering...."

Soon both eyebrows rose, the brunet easily confused as he studied his soon-to-be husband. "Hm?"

"Are you going to pledge loyalty to me the day we get married?"

Teeth gently tugged on Sora's bottom lip, he raked over the flesh several times before thinking of his answer, "I'm still not sure, I will only pledge loyalty to you if we have a chance of winning this battle, it has to be more than a fifty-fifty chance."

"I plan to win this battle." Xemnas assured him, his fingertips trailing over Sora's skin, "I can promise you I'll do my best to protect you."

"Until that time comes, however," Sora snatched his hand away from Xemnas' softly, their eyes meeting each other, "Nothing will _ever_ change."

"I'll make it change when I defeat Umino." The silveret promised, eyes steady, "I can't wait to finally hear you say you love me."

Sora gave a half-hearted shrug and an emotionless smile as Xemnas continued his reports, "I'll surprise myself if I say that."

X.X.X.X

Squall Leonhart hated that little bar on Destiny Islands, it was packed of nothing but vampires. The bartender was a mix breed, one part vampire, two parts human. He'd been known for having a large attitude and even larger debts to both vampires and humans; that man would be forever known as Irvine Kinneas.

"Yo, Squall!" The long-haired man brushed some hair behind his ear, a lopsided grin hidden underneath his large-rimmed cowboy hat. "What'cha got for me?"

"I have nothing for you." The short-haired brunet snipped, the long-haired brunet pouted in mock hurt, "I'm here to pick up Rinoa's potion collection, she can't make it out here."

"Oh, that stuff!" Irvine began fast talking, not that Squall was listening, he led him behind the bar to the little room in the back, "Yeah, Ellone sent some stuff over, she apparently made a friend out of two witches in her new town. Some Yuna and Paine, they gave her pretty good stuff."

"So I heard." Squall reasoned, "Ellone's my sister, I hear everything before you, remember?"

"Oh yeah." The cowboy flushed, he shrugged before he took the box out and set it up on the table in front of Squall. "Well I just haven't had a normal conversation, I promised a friend of mine I'd keep the bar open 24/7 for a few days."

"Do I have to pay you or what?" The brunet searched through the stuff, not exactly sure what he was looking at. He'd never been good with potions, just sat there, looked at one, and said '_that's a potion_'.

"Rinoa will pay me." For a moment Irvine made a face before a crash sent him twirling and heading towards his bar, "What was that?"

"Like I know? I was with you!" Squall hissed, following the long-haired man to the bar where a vampire and human had broken out into a fight.

"What's going on?" The cowboy cried out, face confused but eyes angered.

"He's drunk!" The elder vampire hissed, his jaw firm underneath his beard, "Attacking everyone in the bar."

"You look like the guy she broke up with me for!" The human outraged, stumbling into position.

"Human troubles." Irvine sighed, grabbing a cloth to clean up the mess the man had made.

"What've you got to say for taking her away?" The man hiccupped, grabbing onto the elder vampire's coat and tugging him close.

"I say remove your hands, now." The vampire hissed.

"Make me." A pause as Squall made his way over to them, all eyes in the bar on them.

"Stop it you two." Was all the brunet said, glaring between the two, "This isn't a place to be fighting over a girl."

"Says you!" The man outraged, swinging his fist into the vampire's face, the blond-haired vampire dodging at the last possible moment so that the fist swung at Squall's face.

The brunet caught it, swinging the arm around in his defense just as the vampire kicked the human in the gut. There was a cry of pain and the vampire looked over his shoulder at Squall, "I don't need help from a human."

"I didn't say you did." Squall muttered, glaring darkly as he released the human's fist so he could wither in pain on the floor. The vampire stood straight, eyes dark as he glared at him, "But considering this is my friend's bar I'm keeping the peace."

"Squall, you just called me your friend!" Irvine cried out in bliss, a happy air about him.

"Shut up, Kinneas!" God, he was just like Laguna, they were both annoying.

""It doesn't matter." Claws extended, the man's face twitched, beard short enough to not even move, "You shouldn't get in my way, human."

"One of those stuck up vampires, huh?" Squall's face didn't even move, gaze locked, waiting for the claws to attempt to strike.

"I'm not stuck up; I just know what's right for my clan."

"A visitor, then." The short-haired brunet muttered, catching the vampire off guard, "No one in this town calls the vampires '_my clan_'. It's simply known as '_The Clan_'."

"I'm amazed you know of things like that." For a moment the vampire looked amused, but his fingers were still twitching, a sign Squall knew as getting ready to attack, "But things like that won't help you in the real world of vampires."

"I know a lot more than you think." Squall managed to mutter just as the vampire made a swift attack, barely missing the sleeve of Squall's jacket. "Haven't fought in a while, have you?"

"I may be a little rusty." For a moment their eyes met before he attacked again, missing Squall's shoulder but hitting his wrist. The brunet staggered back, hissing as he looked at the wound. There was a small tear in his jacket, glistening droplets of blood dripping from the wound. It wasn't bad, but considering where he was he knew it was trouble, "But I still have better reflexes than you human."

Irvine was squealing something about holding all the vampires back, Squall wasn't really listening; he grabbed the knife from his back pocket, flipping it open behind him while the vampire attacked. After several misses he lunged forward, hitting the vampire just below the left breast area of his shirt. "Or so you say."

"A knife?" The vampire laughed, grabbing the hilt before he pulled it out. The wound dripped blood as the metal clattered to the floor, a haughty look on his face, "What harm is a mere knife going to do to me?"

"Not just a mere knife." Squall reasoned, folding his arms and smirking. The vampire looked down to his shirt, the wound still open and bleeding before the skin around it began to color black, "A knife with holy water, blessed by a Lamia."

"A human that knows a Lamia?" A wince of pain crossed the vampire's face before he stumbled back into the waiting arms of his friends.

"A human that knows several Lamia." Squall confirmed, not budging an inch, "I suggest you go back to your clan and stop getting into pathetic little fights."

The vampire hissed as he was being led away, managing to stick his head in the door long enough to glare at Squall, "I hope you get destroyed by the army!"

Squall paused, giving a confused look before Irvine was next to him, "Squall they left already, and judging by the looks you're getting, you should probably head out too."

Glancing around the room they both noticed the eyes on him, vampires sizing him up and judging him like he was going to destroy them all. "Right."

"He already has Rinoa's package." Irvine pushed him out the door, just as the vampires were beginning to rise and make their way towards Squall's direction.

"He?" The short-haired brunet hissed a confused look on his face as the door shut behind him.

"Is that a problem?" The blond next to the door frowned, looking un-amused behind dark sunglasses, "Nice to see you again, Squall."

Silence passed before Squall's lips turned into a quick smirk, "It's been years, Cloud."

The Strife grinned, handing him a pair of sunglasses as they made their way to, what Squall assumed, was Cloud's car, "You came by train, right? Too cheap to pay the bill to ship your car back across the ocean?"

Squall snorted as he slid on the sunglasses given to him, "You try paying for three kids to go to school."

"I've only paid for one." Cloud agreed, suddenly glad Sora didn't go to school with Roxas. "You headed back home?"

"I guess." The brunet reasoned, buckling his seat belt as his head pressed against the seat, "I obviously can't stock up with Irvine right now."

"Is my house okay? I want to ask you a few questions." The blond was fiddling with things, as if waiting for Squall's answer before he left the parking lot.

"As long as I'm not going anywhere where I have to watch my back, fine." The brunet's eyes closed, a sigh leaving his lips.

Cloud turned on the radio, allowing the blues music to fill the car, "'One-hundred and six miles to Chicago, we got a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, its dark, and we're wearing sunglasses.'"

"Hit it." Squall chuckled, pursing his lips as Cloud pressed on the gas and took off just as the vampires got past Irvine and the bar door and stumbled outside, "I liked that movie."

"So did I." Cloud agreed, fixing his sunglasses as they went down the road, "Haven't seen it in a while, we should watch it."

"You better have it on DVD." The brunet replied, listening to the blond laugh before he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, allowing the blues music to lull him to sleep.

X.X.X.X

"The only reason you'd willingly get married." The pink-haired man laughed, eyeing the plate with the large slice in Sora's hand, "the wedding cake."

Sora swished his lips to the side, a frown firmly in place, "Does it matter why I get married?"

Marluxia leaned his head back, his eyes still on Xemnas, who was chatting with the human cook from the bakery across town, "I guess not." He looked back to Sora, who was forking the strawberry off the slice of cake before cramming it into his mouth, "Xemnas isn't picking clashing decorations, is he?"

"No." Sora muttered, licking a curl of whipped cream off his thumb, "We decided on a set of colors, white, gold, silver, and light blue."

"Neutral with a touch of color, not bad." The older vampire reasoned, he speared the strawberry on his own cake before he held out the black plastic fork, "Here."

Sora held his mouth open, making a noise in the back of his throat as Marluxia plopped the thing in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully as he looked up at the rose-haired man; Marluxia had been an amazing father figure, even if the older didn't realize it. He took the brunet under his wing when they first arrived in the town, helping them when they needed it. Marluxia originally said he was doing it for his own goals after they killed the savior, but over time the rose-haired man just stopped saying it.

"Here comes the groom!" Marluxia announced, smirking when Xemnas neared them as the cook began his sketch of the wedding cake behind them, "So, having fun planning things?"

Xemnas hooked an arm around Sora's waist and tugged him close before stealing a piece of cake off the protesting brunet's plate, "Just fine, everything's going on smoothly."

The blue-eyed man paused for a moment, eyeing them before he set his plate on the table near him and picked up the vase of flowers. He shoved it into Sora's arms and took the younger's plate before setting that down and stepping back, "It's an interesting image." He admitted, tilting his head to the side, "I can see it…"

The cook waved Xemnas over, the silveret made his way back to him as Sora's eyes softened when they met Marluxia's.

"I can see it… but it just doesn't look right." The voice of the rose-haired man was just above a whisper, a smile on his lips but a sad look on his face.

Sora's grip tightened on the vase, just barely stopping from cracking it, "Maybe it's me." He joked quietly, glancing down at the flowers in the vase before he met Marluxia's eyes again.

"I think it's the man on your arm." Marluxia admitted, his hands rising to lightly cover Sora's. The boy's tanned fingers were shaking, a light but shaky tune on the glass vase. "No matter what the clan believes is right or wrong, you should marry the one you're actually in love with." Sora was giving him that look again, the look that reminded Marluxia that even if Sora was the most important vampire in the world he was still just an innocent and scared child. "Even if they are the enemy."

X.X.X.X

"So what you're saying is you want everybody to protect him."

Cloud sighed, his arms folding across the top of his desk before he leaned forward to place his chin on top of them, "Sora's a lot of trouble, I'm sorry. I already told Roxas, but considering Sora's position I figured I'd invest in other help."

"Hey, you care about your cousin." Squall reasoned, shrugging as he investigated one of the books in Cloud's library, "Shit happens."

"If only it was just shit." The blond muttered, leaning back to toy with the little doll in the corner of his desk. Zack thought it was funny to get him a little set of cloth dolls that looked exactly like Roxas and Sora, at least until Sephiroth took the little Roxas doll and mailed it to Tifa claiming it was Cloud. Oh dear lord, did she and Aerith squeal over the thing, they set it as the official mascot of Seventh Heaven. So now he was left with the Sora doll, the kanji for Sora written on its little shirt, ironic that this stuck with him considering the events happening.

"So Sora's getting married right, what're you gonna do about that?" Squall's voice broke through his thoughts, the brunet was actually studying him like he could read or understand him. Heh, humans were so weird sometimes.

"There's nothing I can do, I'll just be waiting to get Sora out of there, no matter where they are in the marriage." Cloud never really cared for Xemnas in the first place, he would've been fine with him considering the man loved Sora, but keeping the boy caged like a dog for one hundred years or so certainly didn't please the blond.

"Can you imagine if you caught him just before the 'I Do's'?" The brunet mused, rolling his eyes at the unhappy look the blond sent him.

"Either way, can you get your family ready?"

"I'm sure they'll be willing to do it." The brunet commented, closing the book in his hands to replace it and grab another, "How long until the army arrives?"

"A little over a week," Cloud muttered, his eyes meeting Squall's, the brunet could see the fearful look in his blue eyes. There was no fronts, the blond was honestly worried for his family, "About the day or so after Sora's wedding."

"Hopefully not the same day." Squall teased for some light-humor, but the blond's face morphed into a look that would break anyone's heartstrings if they just looked at Cloud. "So even vampires can get scared, huh?"

"Says the Vampire Hunter." The blond mused, his look narrowing into one of annoyance, "Did you have a vampire looking scared when you'd kill them?"

"Hmmm, no." A book shutting and being set back on the shelf was the only other noise he'd gotten, "Usually it's all fangs and evil looks." Cloud didn't say anything in response, merely stood and waited for the brunet to say something, so Squall took the initiative, "Let's find that DVD, we still haven't watched the movie."

X.X.X.X

"Master Xemnas."

The silveret growled, his hands dropping from Sora's shoulders to glance behind him where a young vampire stood, "What?"

"Sir, something unbelievable is happening, well… two different things."

Sora's confused look shifted from Xemnas to the other vampire, his lips pursed, "Something unbelievable? What?"

"There's an army approaching, Master Sora." The young man reasoned, he was looking at the surprised Sora to avoid the dark look over Xemnas' face.

"An army, are you sure?" The silveret hissed, licking his lips when the younger nodded.

"Yes sir, an army of black creatures, a massive sea of black, like the shadows."

"That's never happened before." Xemnas muttered, looking back to Sora, who shared the same look on his face.

"What's the other thing?" Sora asked, looking back to the other.

He looked nervous, actually mostly pale, licking his lips and twitching his mouth so that his fangs were visible, "The…"

"Spit it out already!" Xemnas hissed, turning to glare and ignoring Sora's warm hand on his shoulder.

The brunet made his way forward to the younger vampire before patting Xemnas' shoulder, he removed his hand before he placed it on the other vampire's, "What is it?"

"The Leonhart family is in the main hall, they want to talk."

Sora's eyes widened, lips parted in surprise, he glanced back to Xemnas, unsure of what to say.

The silveret stalked past them though, a dark look on his face and an even darker aura around him as he walked out of the room and towards the main hall. Sora could do little but chase after him, leaving the nervous vampire by himself.

X.X.X.X

Tke: For anyone who knows which movie Cloud's quote came from when he and Squall were in the car, props to you. I love that movie. Ahaha.

As I wrote at the very top, I'm sorry for not updating, but that had kept me really busy. At least it's in the past now, I have my money back and that's all that matters. I still honestly want that book, I would buy it instantly the moment it's on ebay, so if anybody eyes it if it comes up there (or any other SquallSora doujinshi), please let me know.

With nearing the end of this story, I've been trying to decide what to do as my next main multi-chapter work. I'm so excited to be nearing the end of this, even if it means I can't work on it anymore, I feel like I've got reason to be proud for working so long and hard. I'll bring this up again later when we get to the final few chapters, considering I want people's opinion on what they'd like to see from me next.

Either way, here's to hoping the KH fandom starts picking up again, there haven't been many updates here!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	20. Sinister Pact

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot, I don't even own my soul, Square and Disney both own that.

**Title**: The 13th Hour

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï

**Warnings**: Vampires, blood, incest, gore, violence, supernatural, yaoi, cussing, and random stuff

**Summary**: Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï.

**Dedication**: To KitaraStrife, for helping me figure out some stuff with this chapter. I'm so sorry my net's fucking up, lol.

**Beta'd ****By**: Shrouded-Obsession, of course, I wouldn't be up to this high of a chapter if it wasn't for her.

**Song Title**: Sinister Pact**  
****Artist**: Midnight Syndicate**  
****Album**: The 13th Hour**  
****Track Number**: 18 of 25

X.X.X.X

**The 13th Hour**

**Chapter 18:**

**Sinister Pact**

X.X.X.X

"Ooh!"

Squall's head snapped in Reno's direction, sending the redhead a look, "You break it, you pay for it."

"Ah man, Squall!" The redhead whined, barely inches from touching a vase with odd designs, "Why do you gotta be like that?"

"I'm not the one breaking it, am I?" The brunet snapped back, ignoring the pout now on Reno's face.

Several seconds of silence and the eyes of several vampires on them later, Squall was set on firmly eying the staircase, ignoring the teens fidgeting behind him.

"Don't look now," Riku commented suddenly, just a few steps behind Squall. "But Reno—."

Squall had whirled around then, Riku's sentence not even finished as the sound of china falling and shattering into pieces on the floor was heard.

"Never mind, Squall, it's broken now." The silveret replied easily, rather unfazed as Axel and Kairi giggled behind them; Zexion snorted and Reno looked nervous.

"You—." The brunet started, shoulders slumping and face clearly annoyed.

"Don't worry about it," A deep voice answered just as Reno's hands went up in mock innocence. Coming down the staircase was a tall silveret, he looked rather livid, even with a smile; even the brunet trailing behind him looked surprised at the look. "It wasn't that important anyways, just there for decoration."

"Nice job, Reno." Axel remarked as the silveret reached the bottom of the stairs, Reno made a frustrated noise at him just as the brunet tried to discreetly punch the silveret in the shoulder.

"My name is Xemnas; I'm going to assume you know I'm leader of this clan of vampires." The silver-haired vampire gave a short smirk, as if sizing them up, before he nodded behind him. "Behind me is my fiancée, Sora, and the ones waiting behind the door pretending to not be there are Xigbar, Luxord, and Larxene." A few curses and scuffling later a blond woman came out, completely unfazed as a raven-haired man and blond-haired one joined her. "What can we do for you?"

Before anyone could say anything Riku stepped forward, arms to his sides and a look of determination on his face. "I want to talk."

Xemnas smiled then, something cruel-looking and twisted, "Of course, savior, what is it?"

"There's an army of Heartless coming." Riku replied, voice dry and firm, "I'm not sure why, but they're coming to destroy everything here."

"So I've heard," The older silveret commented, like he'd known about it for such a time, "I'm not sure of how we're going to be of help, we don't even know what Heartless are, I'm afraid."

The savior didn't seem fazed; he pulled a piece of chalk from one of his pockets and began his design on the main hall's floor.

"Er..." Sora spoke up, looking downright confused like the other vampires, "The floor?"

"It'll go away," Came the answer. When Riku finished writing the number one in the center he pulled away, just in time for the show to begin. The twitching and jerking of the lone heartless was different, he'd been used to seeing more than five at a time.

"What.. is that?" Xigbar called out suddenly, as if not wanting to be forgotten.

"A Heartless." Riku explained, golden eyes resting on him as the black creature awaited orders, "Nothing more than a shadow."

Xemnas licked his lips, eying the thing with disgust before he looked behind him. Sora seemed rather interested in it, maybe he'd ask the savior to keep it, the brunet needed a new pet.

"How can something like _**that**_ do any damage at all?" Larxene hissed, frowning as she stepped forward to poke the creature. It twitched at her, a clawed hand reaching to tug on her finger. In a way it was kind of cute, but she'd never admit it.

"One alone is nothing." Riku reminded them, folding his arms, "An army, however, that's where we're going to have trouble."

"So we want to make a pact," Squall suddenly spoke, eyes meeting Xemnas'. "At least until they're gone."

"Hmmm…" Xemnas folded his arms, eyes watching as Sora slid forward towards the black creature. The brunet stopped just two steps away from it, kneeled, and held out his tanned hand. Larxene snorted at him, stomping back to her place, she sent them all a glare before she and the two other vampires disappeared from where they came.

The heartless studied Sora for a moment, tilting its head before it moved towards him, using the brunet as a jungle gym to climb as the boy stood.

"I don't think you're getting that back," The silveret mused; smirking to Riku, he and his family looked equally amused.

"That's fine with me." Riku commented, "But it's going to disappear anyways."

Sora frowned at that, hugging the shadow close to him just as Xemnas made his way to him and got a hand on the brunet's shoulder. "You caught me in the middle of something, so if you please, give me a moment. Maybe you can wait in the den?"

"Forget it," The younger of the two redheads snapped, a glare firmly in place, "How do we know you won't do something to us?"

"Forget it, Christmas," The silver-haired vampire hissed, the redhead's green eyes widening in anger, "I won't do something if I might be relying on your help." He gave a snort, smirk in place, "Unless you give me a reason to." The redhead growled at him but Xemnas turned his attention to the brunet, "I'll be leaving Sora with you, and considering I will not harm my fiancée in any way I can promise you won't be hurt."

"I'm going in his place," Squall muttered, eyes cold as his mouth set firmly in a frown.

"It doesn't matter who makes the pact." Xemnas reasoned, leading the older brunet away from the group as he glanced over at a petite blonde vampire. "Naminé, if they're hungry or thirsty please serve them."

When they were gone Sora led them across the grounds, making them comfortable in the dining room as Larxene, Xigbar, and Luxord sat at the other end of the long table. Two minutes of silence passed, Sora shifted uncomfortably at Riku's gaze. The silver-haired boy hadn't taken his eye off him since they sat. "Anyone—?"

"We need to talk, Sora, now." Riku interrupted just as Sora finished his first word, he looked frustrated and annoyed but nowhere near angry.

"Oh… okay…?" Sora licked his lips, giving Naminé a confused look, "We'll go to the gardens then, Naminé can you call Roxas down?"

She nodded at him, glancing around as Riku and Sora brushed past her, "Anyone hungry?"

Reno and Axel's hands shot up, Zexion sighed and Kairi laughed.

X.X.X.X

"I thought this was a territory type deal?"

Squall gritted his teeth together, glaring at the smirking vampire in front of him, "I will never suggest anything to do with territory with you."

"Not even if the savior requests it?" Golden eyes flashed, a sneer firmly on his pale face.

The brunet shook his head, "I'm not willing to give up my home, and neither are you, so let's cut the idea from your mind right now."

"What about your lamia friends?"

"I will not be telling you who they are; you want any magic done and you'll ask me, I'll ask them."

Xemnas nodded, scowling behind his hand as he pressed his feathered pen to his lips. "You're smarter than the average human, Leonhart."

"I have to be, when dealing with your types." He answered back easily, leaning back in his chair as he awaited the next idea shot at him.

"Touché." The silveret agreed, eyes roaming over the paper on his desk, "Anyone we can enlist the help of on your side? You'd better contact them tonight."

"I'll worry about my half of the army, you worry about yours." Leonhart grit out, a glare firmly in place against Xemnas' furious look; the silveret's eyes were searching him for a weakness, he could see it.

"My army can be summoned the day of my wedding." Came his answer, Xemnas leaned back in his chair and sent an amused look, "Are there any weapons we'll need?"

"Anything not made by a human." The brunet pressed, shifting lightly in his chair, "Human weapons have no effect on shadows."

"That'll be even better." He challenged eyes narrowing, "We don't use human weapons to begin with."

Leonhart was sizing him up, he wasn't even trying to hide the fact, it was written plainly on his face.

'_Two can play at this game, Leonhart._' There was a bite in the tone his thoughts used, but it never crossed over into voice, "Let's decide on the more important details then."

X.X.X.X

"I don't think this counts as a garden, Sora."

Sora laughed, shoulders easing as Riku looked upwards at the roof, "It's more like an indoor garden, but I'll take what I can get."

Riku made his way to a bench near some flowers, allowing Sora to sit beside him as they looked over the plants, "How many years has it been?"

"At least a hundred," Sora hummed, leaning back to look at the roof, "It's hard for me to tell with being locked away for so long."

The silveret licked his lips, reaching over and clasping Sora's hand in his own. The brunet looked at him in confusion but Riku twisted his head down and refused to look at him, "I'm sorry…" He muttered, brows furrowing from what Sora could see, "I'm sorry for killing you."

A noise barely made it past Sora's closed lips, his eyes softening as Riku finally glanced at him, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." The older muttered, sighing, "Don't even bother trying to hide the fact that it totally was my fault."

"You haven't changed." Sora's lips tugged into a warm smile, hand rising to try and cover his silent giggles.

"You have, though." Riku looked at him full on, eyes darkening slightly as they studied Sora's face, "Getting married, huh?"

"What else was there to do?" The brunet teased, when Riku shrugged he took on a more serious expression, "He wants me to lie to your family."

"Lie?"

"Manipulate, more or less." Sora replied, eyes ghosting over the flowers, "He was sprouting this whole master plan on the way down to the main hall." His feet swayed before he pressed the heels of his boots onto the cement floor of the walkway, "Riku, I need you to do me a favor, before this army gets here."

"I owe you, don't I?" The silveret joked, his eyes glued to the brunet. His fingers gripped the end of the bench until his knuckles turned white. He'd been aching to touch Sora, if not to hold him then at least to be able to spend a couple moments with him like this. All of his memories returned and he felt exactly how he did the day he died, empty, unhappy, and still so in love with the brunet it was sending him crazy. Vaguely he wondered if he could ask Sora to visit his dreams again, at least then they could spend some time together. But then it caused him to glance away for a moment, he wondered if Sora still loved him, if Sora felt the same way as him even now.

"I want…" He breathed out a sigh, not looking at Riku anymore, "Think you can kidnap me?"

Riku choked on his spit, leaning forward to cough as Sora stood from his place and took a few steps behind him, "You want me to what!"

"That time I ran into you in the forest, that was the first time I'd been out of this building in over seventy five years." Sora's gaze was focused on the building they had just come from, where every vampire was probably spying on them from the windows, "Before everything I at least want to go outside, breath the air, roll around in the grass, human things."

"And you can't do that after we defeat the army?"

For a moment Sora hadn't moved, but when one of his hands rose to his chest, at his heart, he was looking at Riku again. His expression was bittersweet, a smile even though he looked near tears, "Cloud won't let anyone tell me, but I know it. It feels surreal, but I know it's true."

"What's true?" Riku licked his lips as Sora turned to look back at the building. He could tell Sora wasn't focused on the building, just using it as somewhere to look when he didn't want to focus.

"I'm dying, Riku."

"Everyone does, that's the nature of any creature—."

"You're such a twit." Sora sent him a look then, his arms linking behind him as he made his way forward, "I'm different remember? That border between human and vampire." He slid forward standing straight and just a few steps away from Riku, "I only have two weeks left."

"Two… weeks?" The silveret's voice softened, he stood gently and tried to make sense of it, "And this week alone will either be taken up by your wedding or the battle."

"Exactly." Sora blew his bangs from his face, allowing Riku a few minutes of thinking, "It'd be nice to get out, you know? Before Xemnas locks me up to keep me from getting harmed in the war."

"I…" Riku sighed, standing next to Sora to glance up at the building with him, "I don't think I'll be able to, Sora."

"I know, just figured I'd ask." His voice was quiet, as if he already had this conversation in his mind, "Never hurts, right?"

"I'll try and crash the wedding, if that helps." The silveret teased, elbowing Sora slightly.

The brunet laughed as they began their trek back to the group, "How do you plan to do that?"

Riku stopped halfway through the hall, his face suddenly serious but his tone teasing, "I object." He told honestly, voice quiet and suddenly serious, "I'm still in love."

Sora's eyes were glowing in the dim lighting, he reached over and gingerly grasped the brunet's hand, "That doesn't give you a reason to object." He teased, voice growing quiet as Riku's forehead pressed against his.

"I'll come up with a better line." The silveret muttered, shifting slightly to press the lightest of kisses against the corner of Sora's mouth, "If I say it, will I get a response back?"

The brunet snorted and Riku sent him an amused smile before he moved a hand up to wipe away Sora's tears, "I never stopped being in love."

And suddenly he didn't feel the need to leave the mansion, not when Riku gave him the chance to breath comfortably again and not when he had everything he'd ever wanted right in front of him.

X.X.X.X

"We're done." Xemnas slid through the door, Leon on his heels, "Leonhart can talk it over with you guys and I'll talk it over with my clan."

"Does it keep us safe from _him_ in any way?" Axel asked loudly, eyes glaring in Xemnas' direction as he hissed out the word '_him_'.

"If it didn't would I have signed it?" Leon glared, waving the paper around, "Let's go, we're going to need to get ready."

Sora stood from his place between Riku and Roxas, looking just the slightest bit rushed, but when everyone else stood he began to ease back. "Can they visit again soon?"

"You really want one of those, don't you?" The silver-haired vampire teased, giving him a fond look.

The brunet blinked for a moment before he registered what Xemnas had been talking about. Oh, right, the shadow creature, the heartless. "… Yes!"

"We'll return." Reno smiled, if he had a tail everyone figured it'd be twitching back and forth happily, "This place is fun! And we've got to finish the plans anyways, right?" He then whirled around to meet Xemnas' rather amused gaze, "Are we invited to the wedding?"

Xemnas leveled a look at Riku, their eyes clashing, "Would you like to come, savior?"

Riku's lips were pressed into a thin line, eyes narrowed, "I figured we were already instantly invited."

"Then I guess you're coming," Sora smiled, releasing the tension that had been in the air.

They led the group back to the front doors, saying goodbyes the entire way before the family left.

"I say my plan has worked wonders." Xemnas eyed the younger silveret, Riku hadn't taken his eyes off Sora ever since they made it to the front door, "He can't take his eyes off you."

"Probably planning a way to kill me…" Came Sora's mutter, lips parted as he watched Xemnas turn back and head towards the stairs, "Where are you heading to?"

"Finishing planning." The silveret commented back, sending Sora an amused look over his shoulder, "We'll be getting married this week, Sora, no more hesitation."

Sora let out a sigh as Xemnas disappeared up the winding staircase, his shoulders un-tensed before he leaned lightly on the front doors. "So close and yet so far away."

"Master Sora." One of the two nearing vampires muttered, his gaze a little nervous.

"Oh, right." Sora stepped away from the door, hands raised as he slid past the two guards, "No going near the door unless there are guests, got it."

"Sora, I need to speak with you." Naminé slid close, her gaze uneasy as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can't it wait, Nam? I'm really tired, I didn't know meeting ones from your past could be so tiring," He looked sorry, and Naminé couldn't help but feel it could wait, no matter how important it was.

"Sure." She muttered before he brushed past her and up the stairs to his room, "I'll tell you about your memories tomorrow then."

"What about Sora's memories?"

The blonde froze, tilting her head just so to see the vampire behind her, "I…"

"Are you altering Sora's memories?"

She bit her lip, feeling his fingers gripping her shoulder tight. Every moment she didn't answer he gripped tighter until she was hissing in pain, "Yes…"

His eyes flashed, an angry look settling over his features, "I need to have a little chat with the savior."

"Wait!" Naminé twirled, missing him by just a second as he brushed past her in a furious rage towards the front doors.

"Wait, _Marluxia_!"

X.X.X.X

Tke: Holy—! Marly is entering himself into the story without me knowing! Ahahaha, I feel like I've needed to add him mostly for the fact that people always portray him as a flamboyant gay guy or a psycho, it takes away from his amazing awesomeness.

I have to give a small bit of a rant, this isn't towards the fic or anything, but this fic is sort of what spawned it. As I've said before, I do not mind if you add me to your friends list on yahoo or MSN instant messenger, in fact, I encourage it. The only problem I have with this is that people by the tens are adding me just to say I'm on their list, if you want to add me please at least make sure you say hi to me. I don't mind new people talking to me (as long as it's not spam, lol), and it's actually easier to accept/get asked for request fics/ideas easier this way.

Anyways, on a happy/yay note! My Idol/Goddess/Female Crush/Love Of My Female Life, Tarja Turunen has announced the date of August 12th for her third solo album, _What Lies Beneath_. This comes as ten days before my mom's birthday, but I'm so excited I can hardly breathe. (I literally squealed so loud that everyone in the party outside my house heard me.)

Also, I've posted a poll on my profile for the fans of this story. It's asking if you guys want a wedding scene or not, please note it will not change what I've already got planned out, but I'm just curious on people's thoughts.

Reviews would be lovely, give a sick girl some love? (Don't ask what I have, even I don't know, it's not a cold or the flu…)


	21. Grisly Reminder

As most have heard of this RedBooton thing, I'm letting you know I'm taking a hiatus from this site because of it. Please look at the end of the chapter to find out which other sites you can find me at and other information.

* * *

**The 13****th**** Hour**

**Chapter 19**

**Grisly Reminder**

**Fun Fact-I put the entire soundtrack on my youtube, and this is currently the most liked song.  
**

* * *

"This color is horrible."

Quistis had the gall to glare at him, and it was true. He honestly figured if it was on a girl or sweet innocent child, it would look wonderful. On someone who would turn around and sink his teeth into your neck? No, bright orange would not look good.

The blond was ignoring him though, her blue eyes determined as she jammed another pin into the fabric and tried to avoid hitting him.

"And the feel of it, don't even get me started. It's itchy."

She nearly smacked him, he could tell as she raised her hand. But he didn't move or flinch, just blinked at her and smiled and she placed her hand higher to her temples to rub them, "Sora, it's just a tester fabric; I promise you it's not going to be this ugly."

"No offense, Quisty, but I don't think even your magic will help this mess."

For a moment she smiled at him, touched that he spoke highly over amidst the comment about the bad fabric. "Just relax, Sora. Xemnas promised that you can have sweets today."

He perked at this, eyes just a little brighter and smile finally meeting his eyes. All throughout the morning she had seen his smile, but never once had his eyes held the same emotion. "Are you staying for dinner Quistis?"

She grinned back at him, "Yes of course. Now sit still before I accidentally poke you."

Sora had been talking to her then, she wasn't really paying attention, but when he hunched over she began to yell at him to straighten up. Until she saw him cough, that's when she reached for an extra piece of fabric and clutched it to his mouth. Less than a moment later his coughs subsided and he lightly pushed her away, telling her it was just some wind down the wrong pipe.

But he wouldn't look at her, and she figured he didn't need to with the fabric in her hand now dripping blood and him trying to wipe the lingering blood off his lips. "Excuse me." Was all she muttered before she allowed Xigbar in to tend to him while she made her way down the hall. She nearly ran the corner, almost crashed into two maids, before racing down the steps and down another hall to Xemnas' study.

He was sitting there as she slammed open the door, his eyes just peeking over the book in his hands, "Quistis, what a pleasant surprise."

"It's true isn't it?" She threw the fabric at his face, glad to see the smear of blood on his cheek, but angered to see his unchanged expression.

He closed the book and laid it on his desk before he leaned back, wheels and joints of the chair squeaking, "Yes, Sora is dying."

"You know and yet you're still going to marry him!" Her hands slammed on the desk but he didn't move, "How long does he have?"

"A week." The silveret replied, his eyes closing as he let Quistis repeat his words, "Technically a week and a half if he stays resting."

"And you figured _'what the hell,__ Kaze only has a week left, might as well marry him_'!"

This time he stood, glaring at her with his hands upon his desk. His face was so cold that she flinched and took a step back, "Don't you ever doubt my judgment, Trepe, I love Sora Kaze with all my heart and I have never made a choice without his consent. Sora knows how long he has, and he knows how few options he's been given. He can either stay here with me where I can protect him and let him live out his week or die by the savior's hands in less than a week, which do you think would be a better choice?"

Her feet were planted firmly on the ground, but her body was shaking and she wasn't sure if she could open her mouth for fear of stuttering.

"I suggest you get back to work Quistis, you're stalling and losing time you could be spending with him."

She whirled and slammed the door behind her, marching towards the stairs, her cheeks flushed with humiliation.

"I see we have the same problem."

He stepped in front of her, eyes blazing even with the calm but cruel smile twisting his lips, "We both want to save him."

Quistis' lips pursed, she forcefully calmed herself down before speaking, "You want to save him too, Marluxia?"

"Sora's worth more alive than dead." Marluxia responded, he flicked a piece of hair behind his shoulder before tilting his head, "You Blue Mages are always smarter than the others, the entire race is neutral and that would be a great help to Sora."

"What do you mean, how would us being in the middle help him?"

Those eyes twinkled; she nearly shivered at how devious they looked, "You're friends with that famous human, Squall Leonhart correct?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she blinked several times, "Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well you see, Squall has three younger brothers and two sisters. They're technically not related, as everyone is adopted, but either way." Marluxia's arm wrapped around her shoulder and tugged her close, his words ghosting over her ears, "Anyways, Squall's youngest brother, his name is Riku Umino; he's the savior that Xemnas is so worried about."

Her lips pursed, mind registering everything he said. He could tell it was working; her eyes were glazing over thoughtfully.

"See the thing is if Riku, as the savior, kills Sora then Xemnas and all the other vampires will be weak and near-death enough to be killed and extinct. However, if Sora kills Riku then he'll officially be the strongest in the world, no matter what the race; and he'll be powerful enough to stay alive forever."

Hook line and sinker, her eyes were glowing and her face showed how guilty she felt for how fast she was saying her next words, "But Squall wouldn't give up family that easily."

"Well see I have that part figured out too." He grinned, "Come find me when you're finished."

So she trailed back up the stairs, walking in and Xigbar took it as his cue to leave. "Quistis?" Was Sora's only word before she hugged him, she could tell he was confused but she could do nothing but bury her face in his shoulder and hold him.

* * *

It was during their planning that it was seen. Riku had to admit it was a good ploy on Xemnas' part.

"Therefore, I'd like to apologize on our behalf." The silver-haired man stated, his golden eyes smirking as they stared the camera down, "It was all a trick to catch everyone's attention since everyone around town knows Sora very well."

The reporter looked surprised, as if she figured this was her ticket to the big leagues, "So what's your even bigger announcement?"

His eyes landed on her, a cold look at being interrupted before he turned back to the camera and gave a look somewhere between a smile and smirk, "The reason was to announce a very important announcement, Sora and I are getting married."

There were loud claps from the people around the TV set; vaguely Axel booed before Kairi punched him in the shoulder.

"We'll be having the wedding at the end of the week, which is in three days. Everyone is invited, and I do mean everyone." Xemnas' eyes were glowing at the camera, and while people thought it would be for them, Riku knew what it was. It was as if they were staring each other face to face across the room, an offer for a challenge.

"Three days." Kairi spoke, switching the TV off to glance up at Riku, "That doesn't give us a lot of time."

Axel glanced down at Roxas, who was still looking at the now-off TV, before he glanced around the table, "We still don't have a plan."

"We go on the defensive." Riku said suddenly, startling the table enough so they all looked at him.

"Xemnas thinks we'll break in and try to start a fight." Zexion muttered, his fingers drumming against his chin, "He wouldn't expect us to sit through the wedding so easily."

"The wedding is to happen the day before Ansem's army attacks." The youngest silveret answered, folding his notebook closed. He'd been doodling to help from breaking anything in Squall's den, but now he'd finally set the wheels in motion.

"So we use Ansem's army as cover to kidnap Sora from Xemnas." The redheaded female commented, glancing over the page of spells their Aunt Rinoa had given to them before they moved, "Everyone thinks we're giving up when we're really not, it's not a bad plan."

"But Xemnas knows the army's coming." Axel suddenly shot out, "He's going to keep Sora under lock and key in hopes to protect him and not trust just anyone to watch over him."

Riku's lips curled into a smile, "And who better to watch over him than Sora's own twin brother?"

Here Roxas raised his eyes, still silent, he hadn't said anything the past day and a half and it somewhat worried Axel. But he merely nodded and looked back down, as if waiting for Riku to finish his plan.

"I get it!" The male redhead suddenly exclaimed, "If Rox is watching over Sora, he'll be given all the information about the war as to know where to take him during the battle. And that'll give them an excuse to move around the place."

"And I can bring him here, as it's where Xemnas expects most but won't be able to check." Roxas suddenly spoke up, his voice quiet from not using it for a long time. He stood silently, gathering his things, "Just in case this doesn't work, I'm going home to spend some time with him."

"Keep us updated." Riku nodded, letting the blond leave before he turned to the others, "As Reno's somehow disappeared I guess we're in charge of the house, we should probably get ready then."

"I thought he went with Squall." Axel questioned suddenly as Riku went upstairs, most likely to contact people.

"Who knows?" Kairi shrugged as Zexion easily followed Riku, "Squall's still in Twilight Town and Reno disappears more times than Squall says more than a sentence."

"Touché."

* * *

"Son of a bitch, watch out!"

Squall didn't even flinch as Cloud fell off the ladder from the sixth-level shelf of the book case. Honestly, if someone had a room of books looking almost similar to something in Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_, shouldn't they know how to get around in it? "Low bridge." Was the only thing the brunet muttered, placing the book he'd been holding back on its shelf before climbing down all six levels to check on the blond, "Get up."

"That fucking _hurt_!" Cloud shot back, frowning. Squall somewhat imagined him to stomp his foot like a child, but the blond chose to glare instead, "Have some damn sympathy for the injured Leon."

"You're a vampire," The brunet shot back; "You could jump off a twenty foot building and still be fine. Get over it."

The blond folded his arms and gave a sound of annoyance before glancing over the shelf behind him, "Nothing so far has led to anything that could help Sora, I feel like I don't have every vampire book in existence."

"You do." Squall reassured him, back five levels up, "We just don't know exactly what we're looking for."

Grabbing a random book, the blond skimmed over the pages before his eyebrows shot up, "Leon?"

"Hmm?" Was the only answer he'd been given.

"I think I found it." He could feel the brunet turn to look at him, but not move from where he was resting on the ladder so he continued, "—_in which case the savior of that era mus__t battle against the enemy he's been given. He will, however, never be able to use his full power, as that is something he cannot obtain alone. The only time the savior may reach his full strength is when he is reunited with the half-breed, which rarely co__mes during a savior's lifetime. While the savior will be able to use the energy the half-breed supplies him with, he can never obtain full power until it is his blade that pierces the heart of the half-breed._"

Leon's brows furrowed, "So the only way to stop Xemnas and Ansem's army completely…"

"… Is for Riku to kill Sora." The blond finished, his heart tightening as he said his cousin's name.

For a long time it was silent, neither sure what to say, much less how to tell the people it mattered to most.

* * *

"We haven't done this in a while."

Sora laughed, glancing across the board, "Play chess?"

"Spend time together." Xemnas waved, usually their chess games ended with the bedroom and just a few moments of cuddling, but lately the silveret had been too busy to do anything except work.

"It happens." The brunet commented, grip tight on a chess piece that was lightly leaning against his chin. His gaze rose from the board to search Xemnas' face, "Did you say something to Quistis?"

"Will you give me a final reading?"

Sora pursed his lips for a moment, setting down the piece before sitting straight, "So you did say something to her."

"It was in her best interest." The silveret answered, not taking his gaze off the board, "She was questioning my motives and the outcome of this battle."

"The outcome?" His brows furrowed and he tilted his head to the side, "So, you believe you're going to kill the savior?"

"Possibly." Xemnas replied, "Riku Umino seems to be hiding out, the coward that he is." His eyes trailed up to meet Sora's for the first time in minutes, "Will you give me a reading then?"

Sora's face was blank, as if debating if he accepted Xemnas' answers. As the silveret continued to debate his move Sora's eyes closed and he fell forward, landing in the silveret's grip as Xemnas finally moved his piece.

"Am I underestimating Riku Umino?"

Sora's eyes opened slowly, they were now a brilliant shade of red as they focused on Xemnas, "Yes."

"So he's not hiding out then…" The silveret took a moment to gaze over the board before he finally looked Sora in the eye, "How long until Ansem's army arrives?"

"Three days." Sora answered out, sitting straight but his eyes never once leaving the silveret, "They're ahead of schedule."

"So they'll be here right after the wedding—that man never learns." He sighed and narrowed his eyes, "Who should I entrust you to during the battle?"

"Roxas." The brunet answered, "Not because he is my brother, but because he's the only one who can ensure I will live longer."

"Not Demyx?" Xemnas asked, eyes raking over Sora before sighing again, "I was honestly thinking about Demyx, he hasn't had a mission in a while."

"While I trust Demyx and he is a good friend, I do not know if he is mentally fit to handle what will happen."

"Do you know how you'll die yet?"

For a moment Sora didn't say anything, his lips pursed and he gave a sigh of uncertainty, "No, I don't know anything concerning myself, it's unfortunate but that's how it is."

"How should I fight against Ansem's army?" He knew he was taking a risk with this war, but he couldn't imagine losing to Umino or any of the like.

"Use what you have, and while he is your main enemy, Riku Umino will prove more useful than you expect."

Xemnas didn't say anything more and Sora leaned forward, steadying himself against the table before he opened his eyes, sky blue shinning, "I think I'm finally handling this power better, in my next life I probably won't be bad at it."

"Hopefully you can do it without falling." The silveret teased, standing and helping Sora do the same, who gave him a confused look. "I think your brother wants to spend time with you."

Sora turned to see Roxas stalking toward them, his face blank and bags under his eyes, "Roxas…"

"I'll come see you tomorrow; we'll spend the whole day together." Xemnas leaned down to place a kiss to Sora's temple, then another on the lips, before he slid easily enough past Roxas.

"We need to talk." The blond stated as he finally reached him, "We have a new plan."

"A new plan?"

"I think I know how to save you."

* * *

Leon thumbed through the last few pages of the book, "It doesn't say much else."

"Stupid vampires," Cloud muttered, ignoring the look Squall sent him, "being all vague and shit."

"We just need to get back and relay the information to everyone." The brunet stood from his seat, grabbing his leather jacket off the back of the chair, "It'll only give us a day and a half left to get ready."

"If only we had days." The blond muttered, leading Squall to his armory. The last time they were here, Sora and Roxas had dubbed it '_the room full of sharpness and pointiness_'. "I guess it's better for you guys than the old days, where vampires used to just come hunt your village in the dead of night and you'd wake up dead." He curiously glanced to Squall, "How'd you die anyways? Get bitten by a vampire?"

"If I was bitten I'd be a vampire, and obviously I wouldn't have died." The brunet rolled his eyes, he vaguely wondered if he should tune the blond out.

"Good point." Cloud pressed the code into the metal door lock before the swung it open, "You have all your memories intact too, so you must've died by a magical way and not a human."

"It was Merlin." Leon answered suddenly, "A really fucked up spell gone bad." He glanced over all the things in the armory, watching Cloud take his favorite keepsake from its mounted place on the wall.

Cloud allowed the sword to slam against the stone floor before he brought it to rest on his shoulder, "I don't even know why I pack so much shit in here, I only use this sword anyways."

Squall thumbed a bottle of blue liquid, "Have any magic you want to take?"

The blond paused, frowning before turning around, "Oh yeah."

'_You're such a ditz._' The brunet sighed mentally, though he figured he could forgive Cloud this time around. It was only natural to have your mind elsewhere when you had family on the line.

"You don't want anything?" Cloud suddenly asked, finishing what he was doing before closing and locking the box that rested just below where his sword used to, "Or are you just going to run in with Lion Heart on your arm and attacking everything physically?"

For a moment the brunet debated his options, "All my stuff will be ready by the time we get back, it's you I'm waiting on."

"Fine, fine!" Was the exhausted answer, Cloud leading Squall to the entrance now. He nearly sighed as he felt the sun on his skin, "I know we have a few more days, but it feels like the last time I'll be able to appreciate the sun like this."

"It will be the last time you can, from now on we'll be in war." The brunet grunted, opening the trunk to reveal the mini armory Cloud installed in his car. Lion Heart was placed securely in it already, and a few moments later was Cloud's sword. It was only then, with everything packed, that Cloud sent one last look home before getting in the car. He wouldn't let himself wonder if it was the last time he'd see it in this lifetime.

* * *

His lips twisted into a smirk, silver hair flying behind him as he eyed their current location.

"This is an insufficient way of traveling." His companion snapped, he could almost hear her teeth gritted from there, "I could've transported myself there already, but here we are, keeping your little pests company."

"In due time." Ansem waved her off, "Why rush when it's not needed?"

"Because it'll be unsuspected," she snapped, glaring.

"Our enemies shall fall; we just have to let them tear each other apart."

"They'll use you and your disgusting creatures as tools." She shot back, folding her arms and frowning, "If you start to loose in this battle I shall not aid you."

"Fear not." He promised, "No harm shall come to you."

For a moment she stared him down before giving a small noise of irritation and let her head twist to the side unhappily.

* * *

"It looks perfect."

Naminé didn't say anything, her gaze focused on the white twitching in front of her.

"With these nobodies we'll leave Ansem with his own childish tricks." Xemnas smirked, watching the white creature begin to move around the room, gazing at everything and learning new things, "How many should we make, do you think?"

"At least several hundred." She answered on cue, Marluxia's words still fresh in her mind, "Sir, I think it'd go faster if Sora used his power to mass-produce them, but I don't want to tire him."

"We'll see how he feels." The silveret agreed, leaning back to send her a nod, "Good job Naminé, you've done excellently, you may rest."

The blonde nodded before slipping out of the room, leaving the creature with Xemnas before she turned the corner and stared straight up into Marluxia's eyes. "He likes them."

"Of course he does, he created them." The man mused, fingers drumming against his folded arms, "We just have to wait until he finds out the secret we've added, then he'll realize how his plans have failed."

"But won't this idea… hurt Sora as well?"

Marluxia's lips pursed, he slid off his place against the wall, "As long as the savior protects Sora we don't have to worry about anything."

* * *

Whoa! I actually brought back the nobodies! Yay! I feel like most of you have forgot about them (they were mentioned in like… chapter 6 and never heard from again because I've been in planning stage with them).

I keep getting asked if Sora's really going to die or not, for those people, have some faith in me okay? Everyone keeps mentioning Sora dying because it's what _supposed_ to happen according to past experiences, as Squall will read through later when they return, so for now sit and relax as I've just barely brushed the tip of what'll happen to Sora.

The main reason this took so long, the whole RedBooton issue. For a while I was afraid to update anything for fear of these random story deletions, and it seriously put any of my will to write to a halt. Either way, this official hiatus is to let everyone know one thing, I may not be updating on this site ever again, debating on how this site deals with the issue. Because of that, I've managed to start up my livejournal again (which is where I'll be posting icons and other things too!), so please find me under the name rikusora_chan on livejournal or Tysonkaiexperiment on deviantart. I'll put a notice on there if I shall be returning to this site or not, but my livejournal will be where I shall post all future chapters no matter what happens with this site; it will also contain stories I won't be putting on here so please do go add me and thanks for those that have already added me.

Please review as it may be the last time you ever review this story on this site again.


	22. Deadly Intentions

So we begin this with the story of an authoress named Tysonkaiexperiment, who would've liked to have this up a month ago. However, at the beginning of the month she had gotten the flu, then, just the next week, had gotten bronchitis, and now, during this week, she has gotten Strep Throat. She hopes that you will forgive her for being late and that you look forward to a possible earlier next chapter as an apology. **Oh, and if you'd also go check her very first co-write on this site, Flying On The Wings Of Shibuya, she'd love you for that even more and will send you a thank you a message, and maybe make some icons or something for you. She promises.**

**Also, I'd like to make an announcement, this story is ending in five chapters! I've thought about it for a long time and with a bit of help from Chronos and Kitara, I've decided to finish the fic here as well and not just on my livejournal and deviantart. Now, for those of you that have been with me this long, I'd like to thank you, and the only way I see fit to do that is more of this story! So, after this is finished, a separate six-chapter story will be posted about Riku and Sora's memories together from their past life. I won't reveal the plot or any information other than that, but I hope you'll stick around to see it!**

* * *

**The 13****th**** Hour  
Chapter 20  
Deadly Intentions  
Because of two weeks of problems with hotmail and internet connections, this version is un-beta'd. The beta'd one shall be put up later when it's completed. Ignore any spelling and grammar errors please!  
**

* * *

"My, it certainly is an odd feeling, isn't it Master Sora?" The maid questioned, pinning together the last bits of ribbon before she would tie it onto the flowers.

"Odd is not the word I would have used for it." He replied honestly, fingers drumming once upon the bench he'd been sitting on.

"But just think about it, you'll have Master Xemnas' last name, it's romantic." She gave a budding sigh as the ribbon fought against her, but she didn't seem to mind, "And besides, you can have cake!"

The mention of sweets brought his lips upwards for a moment, but he focused on looking out the window for Quistis' car. She was supposed to have been there an hour ago; Xemnas didn't seem to notice as Sora hadn't heard a peep from him all day. Demyx mentioned that possibly he was having a panic attack in his own room, and Sora laughed at the idea of the man having such a horrible freak out.

"Where's Roxas?" He wondered, turning to see the maid blink at him. In the moment she smiled and stood, "I shall fetch him, Master Sora."

As she disappeared Sora took the moment to study the bouquet, the bright blue flowers seemingly fragile and held gently in a golden bow. Maybe he should have expected them, they were after all his and Xemnas' eye colors. It had taken him a moment to figure it out, and when it clicked he nearly knocked himself upside the head for it. Grabbing them, he began towards the mirror as he gently tapped the flowers against his chin, staring at his reflection for a moment before he tossed the bouquet back to where it originally rested. Maybe it was just the colors, or the thought of who would be standing next to him, but simply holding it seemed wrong.

Quickly he shuffled back to the window, eyes straining to watch every car that zoomed past. '_Riku…_' He whimpered, clutching the chest area of his shirt as his mind played out different scenarios, '_Tell me what to do… what are you going to do today?_'

"Sora?"

Without looking Sora eased back into his brother's arms, hand reaching upwards to grasp his brother's that laid on his shoulder, "How long?"

"Just two more hours." Came the blond's response, hand giving Sora's a light squeeze. "There's nothing more I can do, I'm sorry, I failed."

Sora shook his head, cradling his brother's hand in his own, "This has been a half-baked idea from the start, I'm sorry for giving you too much faith."

* * *

"You're telling me he's getting married and there's nothing we can do about it?"

Squall had expected the punch, that didn't mean it hurt any less, but it was nothing compared to the look in Cloud's eyes. "I'm sorry." Was the rare apology out of his mouth, "If I had known what this plan was to begin with, I might have been able to stop it."

"It's too late getting worked up about the past." The blond huffed, cheeks flushing as he raised his hand to run his fingers over the brunet's cheek, "I'm sorry I got so emotional I punched you. It looks like it hurt."

"I'd probably be pretty miffed too." The brunet shrugged, accepting the fingers pressing against the bright red skin. Vaguely he hoped it wouldn't bruise, going into battle injured wasn't exactly a smart option.

Cloud shot him a weary look, "We need to get going, don't we?"

"We can stay behind, if you want." The older suggested, searching Cloud's eyes for the barest hints of what he wanted to do, "Riku and the rest are going to the ceremony so we don't have to."

"But I need to go." Was the sigh, Cloud leaned on his heels and tilted his head to the side, "It wouldn't be right for me to leave Sora and Roxas there, they can say what they want, but they're not yet ready for this type of thing."

"No one would be ready for this type of thing." Squall commented gently, fingers grasping Cloud's shoulder before starting a gentle massage.

Reaching forward and standing on his toes, the blond pressed a lingering kiss to the taller's lips before standing back and giving a soft smile, "We should get ready to go."

"We can leave at any time you want; I don't think Sora or Roxas will be angry at you for it." Silently, Squall's fingers threaded through his hair, and he patted the smaller's head. Sure Sora and Roxas would need all the support they could get, but it did not mean it would be good for them to see Cloud like this.

"I need to be there." Was Cloud's quiet response, "If not for Sora, Roxas, or myself; but for their parents, my uncle and aunt."

"I'm sure they'd be proud." Squall nodded, leading the blond towards the guest room to let him change.

* * *

Riku picked at his suit, glancing up sharply when he felt Zexion's eyes on him, "What?"

"You're really going to sit and just _watch_?" His brother questioned, the smaller was playing with the flower in his hands before pressing it into his breast pocket. Demyx picked it for him and the other wanted it to look as perfect as possible even in this horrid situation.

Sighing, Riku picked up his sketchbook and began to search over the doodles. Several were of him having his way with murdering Xemnas and others were what he imagined Sora would look during this time. Random others were here and there, but Riku couldn't focus on anything but his favorite drawing he'd done of Sora. The brunet was sitting on a bench near the beach, a random flower in his hair as he dropped seashells onto the wood of the bench. He could see it every time he closed his eyes, the memory fresh in his mind along with Sora's laughter and the smell of the sea.

"What more can I do?" He muttered, shutting the book and signing his name across the front of it. Maybe he'd give it as a wedding gift, laugh in Xemnas' face about it, "It'd be pointless to try and fight back; even Xemnas knows it, that's why he invited us."

Nodding his head, Zexion handed Riku his jacket and allowed him to put it on, "As it's said, the show must go on."

Riku pursed his lips, fixed his jacket, and headed towards the living room with his brother in tow.

* * *

"You look amazing."

Sora sneered over the book he'd been skimming, "Say that again, I dare you."

Chuckling, Vanitas leaned in even closer, "You look amazing, Sora. Stunning. Gorgeous. Exactly as someone should on their wedding day."

He'd just barely missed Sora's foot, which was aimed right for his privates; the brunet hadn't even looked up from his book. "So what are you doing here?"

"I heard my favorite brunet was getting married, I had to come and spy. Maybe snag some free food and cake." The black-haired man stood straight, grinning when Sora lowered the book and stared at him, "You know me, can't deny freebies."

"Well it's a good thing you're here then." Came Sora's reply, he shut the book and stood to be eye-level with him, "Because you've suddenly volunteered to walk me down the aisle."

"Wait, _**what**_?" The other cried, fingers dropping from his raven hair to rise in self-defense as his legs began his backing away route. "How the hell did I _volunteer_?"

Without skipping a beat, Sora folded his arms and smirked, "Roxas still doesn't know."

"About what?"

If anything, the smirk widened so largely it made the raven-haired man gulp. "About _that_ night."

_That_ night had been after he'd just come from a bar, and there Sora was on a street corner looking every bit the good chorus boy he was. Vanitas had used everything he had, words like silk, warm hands, and convincing movements. It didn't take him long to lead Sora to his house, his bed, and into his arms as he sunk his fangs in.

The words were clear on Sora's face, '_If you don't, I'll tell Roxas the truth that you turned me._'

"Aren't you not supposed to remember those things?" Vanitas muttered, sighing when he knew he was defeated. Roxas was extremely capable with a sword, and although Vanitas was as well, he knew there were some battles that someone just _shouldn't_ do.

"I remember everything, now." Sora answered, one of his fingers twirling a spike of hair as he thought about it, "I didn't expect to, but I woke up and everything came flooding back. I think maybe it was all just a matter of time. Either that or my memories knew you were coming."

"Oh haha." The man snapped when Sora chuckled, but he stood his ground and held out an arm, "Even with all your memories you're still going to get married to Xemnas?"

"I don't have much choice left." He commented, grasping onto Vanitas' arm and giving it a light squeeze as if to steady himself more than the black-haired man, "It's not like I'll be around much longer anyways."

Rolling his eyes, Vanitas began to lead the brunet out of the room and they started towards the maids awaiting them. "When you die this time I'm going to protect you so we don't have these stupid events anymore."

Sora smiled, something soft that had Vanitas' lips slowly curling into a gentle smile as well, "If you can do that, Vanitas, I'd be forever in your debt."

"I'd just have to then."

* * *

The entrance to Xemnas' mansion was dressed in light blue and gold, Riku was beginning to hate the latter. But there he sat, front row with his family and some blond that looked amazingly like Roxas. Axel had tried to molest him already and the blond sent him to the floor with a round-house kick to the face, and together they sat silently in the row.

"I'm not apologizing." The blond muttered, glaring towards Axel who shrunk a little, "You're a pervert."

"You look like my boyfriend, so sue me!" Came the redhead's huff, he folded his arms and kicked Kairi in the shin for laughing at him.

"So you're Roxas' boyfriend? How horrible for him." Was the shot back, and Riku actually found himself getting in between. If anything, simply to take his mind off the event that would soon happen.

"Who are you, anyways? I'm Riku." He started, holding out his hand and debating sitting in between the two.

"Ventus." The blond replied, "I'm related to the idiot who turned Sora."

"Who was that?" Riku questioned, leaning closer and suddenly being interested.

"Vanitas, he's around here somewhere." Ventus replied, accepting a glass of wine from a large man with messy brunet hair. "This is Terra, by the by, he's a family friend."

Terra, who felt comfortable enough to let his powers run wild, shifted his large werewolf ears at the mention of his name. He smiled, making Riku feel comfortable somewhat like a father would a son. "Are you family or friends of one of them?"

"Acquaintances." Riku supplied under Squall's watchful gaze, but he knew better than to mention anything to begin with.

A blue-haired woman popped up behind Terra, her dress the color of her hair and standing out against all the men's black dress suits and the white of the walkway. "It's starting soon." She muttered, smile sweet as she took her place next to Ventus and Terra took his place next to her, "I ran into Vanitas, he's walking Sora down the aisle."

Ventus burst into laughter, "You're joking Aqua, Vanitas wouldn't do that even if Sora paid him."

But the witch smiled again, her spell casting book resting in her lap, Riku guessed it was for the ceremony. After hearing the planning of the event, Demyx had told them it'd look like a normal wedding for the humans attending but there would be small moments where the vampire mating ritual would take place. "Please do not laugh when they walk down the aisle, Ventus."

As the seating began Xemnas finally made his way into the room and towards the front, Aqua stood to greet him and pay her respects before they got situated at the altar. She began to pour a bowl of red liquid into a goblet; Riku could only assume it was blood, before she added a vial of a purple-blue substance. Mixing it under Xemnas' watchful gaze, she topped it with a yellow paste that began to dissolve, Riku wondered if there was a reason it was being done in a clear crystal goblet. Possibly to avoid any attempts at poisoning or something, he decided.

For a moment it felt like any other wedding, something Riku had always envisioned and expected for everyone, and yet the feeling wouldn't help him relax in the slightest. The man playing the organ was busy keeping up with the tune, never really caring that the participants would not be able to keep the same beat.

The men and women walking down the aisle were all richly dressed in gold's, blacks, and blues; Riku didn't recognize most of them and just decided that they were from Xemnas' set of friends Sora was forced to communicate with. One by one the duos lead down the aisle, focusing on keeping the silver-haired vampire happy and not relaxing in the slightest. It was almost like a tension in the air, if Xemnas wanted it perfect, he was going to get it perfect.

Everyone sitting had begun to tear, not caring the wedding had started so quickly and they'd only been conversing moments ago. Maybe it was a vampire thing, get the ceremony done quickly and save the longer times for afterwords. They all reached the front and took their places; Xemnas seemed to have been reaching to fiddle with his golden tie as soon as the real music begun and everyone turned towards the doors. His eyes met Riku's, who was staring him down, before he offered a weary smirk and raised eyebrows, as if questioning the younger what he'd be doing.

For that moment of silence Riku's eyes narrowed and the hand on his lap began to ball into a fist as the other clutched the side of the chair in hopes of holding himself back. He turned, the door opening, with Sora standing there and a raven-haired man at his side.

Ventus made a snort next to him and he thought Terra placed a hand over his mouth, but Riku was too busy watching Sora's advance down the aisle. He was dressed in a sapphire blue, standing out from the rest of the bright colors but somehow also blending into them. Riku couldn't fully name the outfit, but the closest was the kimono Kairi had bought when she went to visit a friend in Japan.

Sora's outfit went down to his ankles, a trail of golden flowers in full bloom leading across the lower half at an angle, disappearing into a sky blue silk material that served as a sort of belt. The same floral design made up the collar, contrasting beautifully into the tanned skin of Sora's neck as the bottoms of the sleeves did the same to his hands.

Next to him, the raven-haired boy walked with both an air of pride and annoyance. His golden eyes trailed over everyone in the crowd, somewhat like he couldn't care what they thought of him but at the same time Riku could see the faint smile on his lips whenever he looked down at the brunet resting on his arm. They somewhat looked alike, and Riku had to admit he could vaguely have seen the chemistry that once was between them. Where Vanitas, as the trio mentioned earlier, gave off the look of a rude and asshole-type of person, Sora gave off that gentle and kindhearted look. He couldn't exactly say he was jealous, the motions between them not romantic but more of a master and student. In a way that was the only way he could read it, as Vanitas turned Sora and Riku had no idea what any actual chemistry between them looked like.

As they neared Xemnas, Vanitas' respectable air dropped into a much more violent and angry feeling, and Xemnas seemed either not to notice or care. The silveret held out a hand to Sora, who slowly released Vanitas' arm and grasped the offered limb. Vanitas slowly took several steps back and waited at Sora's side as the brunet slid into place with his fiancée. The priest, who seemed too elderly to care anymore, opened his book and began in a tongue. It might have been Latin, but Riku wasn't exactly knowing in foreign languages and tuned it out.

Xemnas took the moment to tilt his head, just enough to give Sora a small glimpse of a softening smile, Sora turned his head away and offered one; Riku knew if Sora looked the older man in the eye then he wouldn't be able to go through with it. He sighed lightly, shoulders slumping but eyes never once leaving the scene.

The priest muttered something and several vampires joined in with the humans in a prayer that seemed to be a staple. Riku heard Ventus sarcastically say it as Terra said it with a voice full of hope; maybe it was a good luck wishing. Not once had religion ever been brought up in this city, and considering all the vampires, it seemed like they thought of religion as nothing more than a joke. Which meant half the things happening today would make no sense to him and he'd have to sit there and plaster on a fake smile and pretend he knew what was going on.

Maybe it was because he didn't understand half of what was going on, or maybe it was because he had the whisperings and mutterings of Ventus and Axel to keep him occupied, but Riku realized he'd missed more than half the ceremony and now people were shuffling their things together. His head flew upwards, aqua eyes meeting Sora's bright blue ones, and he turned his head down in shame as Aqua began her part in the ceremony and Sora turned his attention to her. Embarrassment caused his cheeks to redden and he suddenly wished he wasn't even there. Sora had looked to him for moral support, to help get through this time and possibly find a way out; and there he'd been, quietly chatting and avoiding his own pain to not help Sora through his.

As if feeling his pain Axel switched seats with Squall to sit with Roxas, who had arrived for the vampire portion of the ceremony. He muttered that he'd been watching from somewhere else, but no one really had time to question it. Squall had simply patted Riku shoulder, offering a brief comfort as the silveret tried to pay attention to whatever was left of the moment.

Aqua spun the liquid with a shining silver spoon, the clinking loud against the quiet room. She removed the necklace she'd been wearing; one seemingly made of white-purple quartz, and spun it across the outside of the cup. Her mutterings were so low they couldn't be heard even when it was completely silent, she dipped the necklace into the drink and rested the chain against the side of the glass before handing it to Xemnas.

He looked down into the cup for a quiet moment before downing half the drink, grimacing as he pulled back. Slowly he handed the drink to Sora, who held it steady as Aqua changed the side the necklace was resting on. When she nodded he raised the goblet and drank what was left, his face content by the taste before he handed the empty cup to Aqua. She took it and set it onto the pedestal that separated herself from them and then opened a book that had been sitting on a nearby chair.

Opening it to a bookmarked page she begun to read, it was some sort of vampire-version of a story that had been told across generations. Riku had only begun to make sense of anything the moment she mentioned the Savior.

"The Savior will always be reborn into someone else, just like the way we are reborn." She told, the vampire members nodding and the humans sitting patiently as if this was following some code they did not understand. Now they knew how Riku felt during most of the event. "We pray that the Savior will have a safe passage into whoever they choose next, so that we may meet them and bring about a world for us."

Her eyes met Riku and a cold feeling ripped down his spine. Squall's arm was close enough that Riku could feel the hairs standing on end.

She _knew_, he gripped the sides of his chair tightly, she knew he was the savior, just by _looking_ at him. His eyes darted across the room, checking no one was watching him; when he realized no one was he turned back to her. Aqua's eyes softened, the witch turned her attention towards the book and continued what was left of her speech. His heart thudded in his chest, but she never once turned to look back at him, finishing her speech and allowing Xemnas and Sora to share their first kiss as a married couple while the crowd cheered.

"My home is welcome to you all!" Xemnas' voice boomed over the excited chatter of what had just happened, "We'd like to meet with each of you and thank you for being here, in the meantime head to the dining hall for food and drink and feel free to explore." He tucked his arm around Sora's waist and wove him towards a group of men with expensive looking taste; Riku easily assumed because he approached them first they must have been the highest in the vampire kingdom. Judging by the look Squall had given, he'd been mostly right.

Aqua approached Riku so quickly he didn't have time to even look at her; he was even so startled by her that he'd jumped, "I don't think even half the people here know who you are." She commented, the book used during the ceremony under one arm as the goblet with the necklace inside was gripped tightly in her other hand, "Why do you come here when you are so easily in danger?"

"For Sora." He replied, so purely, honestly, and lovingly that he realized it had taken her breath away. She seemed to mull over it, and her glance to Terra went unnoticed by the man, but just in the same his stare to her afterwords had been missed.

"As romantic and touching as that is." Aqua started and straightened, her eyes as cold as ice. The look was not directed towards him, more directed towards the implications of his actions, "I do have a warning for you."

"And that is?"

Their eyes met, Aqua's stare unflinching, "By vampire code they are now bound to each other, this means you _cannot_ perform any romantic action towards Sora at all. If you do the consequences shall be dire."

"How dire?" He challenged, taking a step forwards at the shine that shot through her eyes.

She leaned downward to his height and pressed her lips gently against his ear, "Any romantic action after a vampire is bound is considered cheating, even something as small as a kiss to the hand. If a vampire's mate finds out and it is true, then they are forced to kill their mate for betrayal." Snapping back up she adjusted everything in her hands before nodding and brushing past him, "Goodbye then."

Riku breathed out; unaware he'd even held in his breath to begin with. He took several steps forward and disappeared into a crowd leading towards the dining area, disappearing from his family's sight with the full intentions of finding Sora.

* * *

"I'm glad the ceremony went so well." A fat vampire laughed to Xemnas, who laughed with him, but Sora could read his husband's as fake.

His _husband_, it was official now. He was bound to the six foot tall man with silver hair and glowing golden eyes, Xemnas' tanned hand tight in his grip. Sora had been stalling for so long, so much time of waiting and uneasiness and the time had come and gone within a moment. The entire ceremony had been a blur to him, the only comfort was the fact he could turn around and see Riku again. Sure the other hadn't been paying attention, and it stung somewhat to know he hadn't given Sora his all, but he didn't expect Riku to be able to follow the events anyways.

There had been a savior in Sora's lifetime, even if it'd only been in the one month just after he turned Roxas. The savior had been some man, a nobody with blond hair and an attitude to rival Vanitas'. Ansem the Wise had told him that the man died fighting a pack of werewolves, and so nobody had gained his powers. According to him, the soul of savior drifted into different people after each person died, they had to be a certain age and capably aware of how to protect themselves for the savior to come to them. Sora had wondered when it came to Riku, but he had never asked, and he probably would never be able to.

"Your husband seems quite exceptional." The fat man laughed again, the smoke from his cigar causing Sora's nose to wrinkle unpleasantly.

Xemnas seemed to sense his discomfort, pulling him back lightly to lead him away, "You enjoy yourself, Tuomas, I need to feed him."

Sora lightly bowed to the other vampire before Xemnas led him away, the older grumbling under his breath about their guest. "Do we need to see someone else or am I allowed to go eat?"

"I need to go see the priest out; it's part of the ritual afterword to bring us good luck." He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Sora's lips, and for the moment the brunet actually felt nothing but pure love radiating from it.

The silveret had leaned away and headed towards the door, he wasn't more than a few steps when Sora breathed out, "Xemnas?"

"Yes?" His husband looked back, eyes gently raking over Sora's face.

"That promise I made…" Sora started, his hands tightly pressed together as he forced his next words out. "Under the blossoming tree?" When his husband said nothing, he continued, "I've fallen in love."

And his husband smiled so beautifully, golden eyes dancing with warmth and merriment before he nodded and turned back to his original task.

It was only after his husband closed the door that Sora dug his nails into his palm so hard small bubbles of blood began to flow. He did promise Xemnas to tell him he was in love when his memories returned, and he knew it was the worst time to say it with the crowd dancing behind him, but he needed to. Yes he was in love with Riku, but now that he said it, Xemnas thought he was telling him he loved him. Admittedly, it hurt. Xemnas' look had been filled with joy, warmth, and pure love; Sora had to consent to the fact that if he didn't love Riku he could probably have grown to love the other.

He made the right choice, but it made him feel horrible, and now he wasn't even sure he could face Riku.

* * *

Squall spotted him alone at a side table, Sora having avoided the table for the newlyweds to have some time to think for himself. He approached silently, nodding his head as Sora took notice of him, the vampire using his hand to motion and offer Squall a chair. Accepting it, he sat at Sora's side, watching the other shuffle a strawberry off his cake and roll it across his plate with his fork.

"I never did meet you." Sora answered finally, setting his fork down to hold up his hand and have Squall shake it, "Then again I didn't imagine allowing the man who murder my teacher to my wedding."

Chuckling and shaking his hand, Squall accepted the flute of champagne that Sora stated he wasn't drinking before taking a small sip, "Ansem the Wise was certainly an unexpected fight."

"He was a bit of a fool when he went all out." Sora agreed, stabbing the strawberry with his fork before putting the entire thing in his mouth.

Tilting his head, Squall handed him the slice of cake that he'd been offered before he'd seen the vampire. Happily Sora took it and began chowing down on the frosting of it, "I wanted to apologize for that."

Waving him off, Sora began devouring the filling of the cake, "It was your duty, you shouldn't feel bad for killing a teacher. If you were a vampire and you did it then you'd be in trouble."

"I know." He stated, taking another sip of champagne, "I know all about how there are certain vampires that should not be touched, and despite my being a hunter, I do respect the rules."

Nodding his head, Sora turned to peer at him, "Wasn't Cloud with you?"

"He's with Roxas." Squall commented, settling a hand over Sora's, "I know it's passed the time to worry, but Riku has told us your fate. Is there anything I can do?"

Their eyes met and the smaller's eyes became half-lidded in contentment, "Keep Riku safe? Xemnas will be keeping me as safe as possible, if all else fails then Roxas will be watching over me. If that time comes I only request that you hide him, and possibly myself, within your house for a few days."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want." The taller answered, standing and holding out his hand when Sora made the motion to get up. Sora accepted his hand and together they strolled out of the dining room, "I'm sure Axel will be keeping an eye out for Roxas anyways, so we should know fairly quickly if we'll be expecting you."

"I have a present for your family; Cloud suggested it upon your arrival." Sora replied, having Squall lead him towards the staircase, "It's a rare book of spells, only Riku will be able to use it. Hopefully it'll be able to provide some aid to your cause."

"That will be helpful." Squall answered, releasing Sora's hand as the smaller took a step upwards.

"Sora!" Riku called, reaching the steps and latching onto the hand Squall had just released, "I need to talk with you, let me come with you, please?"

Nodding, Sora turned to Squall, "We'll be just a moment then, Leon, until then I suggest gathering your group together. I'm afraid I may not be able to protect you from the vampires who'll be attending the dinner tonight."

The taller brunet nodded and disappeared into the throng of people; Riku held out his arm and waited for Sora to accept it before they started up the steps.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to do anything." He stated as they reached the next floor, the first words they'd spoken to each other that day.

"It was a wise choice." Sora pointed out, not even turning to look at Riku as they neared his room, "Who knows who'd have attacked if you had."

Riku spun him then, just in front of his door, "But I've let you down, haven't I?"

Lips curling into a gentle smile, Sora's eyes twinkled as he spoke, "You didn't let me down, Riku. That night that we had dinner and you couldn't name half the things I said to you that night, that's when you let me down."

Beginning to smile, Riku felt his cheeks flush, "You finally remembered, huh?"

Nodding, Sora took the key from his clothing and unlocked the door before swinging it open, "It took a while, but I do. The first thing I remembered was that night at the beach; it came to me in a dream. For a moment I wasn't sure if it was real or not."

"That's my favorite memory." The silveret admitted, his own flushed cheeks rivaling Sora's, and for a moment it felt like no time had passed between the last time they were together. "That and that last dinner we had."

"I hadn't seen so much meat." Sora agreed, laughing as Riku gently settled his arm across his waist. "I'm going to miss those days."

Riku nodded, tilting his head to press a kiss to Sora's nose, "Maybe Xemnas will be kind enough, with all his love, to allow us one final day together. We'll go down to the beach or something."

"Sounds like fun." The brunet chuckled, leaning up to brush his lips against Riku's. His breathing slowed, the heat from their cheeks setting a somewhat uncomfortable feeling before Riku pulled back gently.

"I'm going to miss you."

Sora's eyes snapped upwards, past Riku's face and settling into the positively furious look of his husband's gaze; never before had he seen Xemnas look so angered. Riku spun to face him, face paling at not only Xemnas, but the sight of several vampires standing behind the other. He cursed his luck and glanced towards the direction of the stairwell to their left, knowing they'd never make it if they ran.

Xemnas raised an arm; the vampires behind him flying forward so fast Riku didn't even have time to blink. He groaned in pain as he realized he was suddenly looking at the ceiling and the vampires that had launched at him were now holding him down.

"It's my fault!" Sora cried, clutching Xemnas' arm as the head vampire neared, "It'll never happen again, I swear, just let him go. Please? As a wedding gift for me."

The vampire to Riku's left began to chuckle, his pinkish-brown hair falling across Riku's cheeks, _Marluxia_ he could recall.

"It won't happen again, Sora." Xemnas assured him, golden eyes meeting Sora's, "You know the rule for betrayal."

Marluxia's hands were at Riku's back, pushing him to sit up before the vampire's hands clutched his face to hold it in position. Pale fingers clamping over his mouth to not allow Riku to yell at profanities as Xemnas gripped Sora's throat tightly.

Sora's fingers pulled at Xemnas' hand so hard that his fingernails left cuts in his throat, Xemnas' hand adjusted and Riku could see the bright red hand print on Sora's tanned skin. "You can't kill a half-breed!" The brunet called, the look in his eyes telling Riku it was the only defense standing between himself and death.

"I may be damming myself if I kill you, but I'll be saving the entire clan from their own damnation." The silveret hissed, slamming Sora into the wall so hard the brunet's head let out a sickening crack against it. His violence against Sora was overwhelming but Riku could see every fidget of Xemnas' hands and the red indentations left again and again on Sora's skin. Xemnas was struggling to do it, knowing it was what he needed to do but unable to willingly bring harm to the one he loved. Swiftly Xemnas pulled a gleaming dagger from his pocket and held it to Sora's throat before trailing it to his chest, "It's to save our people, Sora."

Riku finally gained strength to try and fight back, but it proved fruitful as Marluxia dug his nails into Riku's head, the very light bleeding causing the other vampire's grips to tighten on him out of hunger.

"You won't be alone, Sora." Xemnas assured him, the blade already tearing into the golden flowers on Sora's chest and past the deep blue fabric under it. The knife began a small trail across Sora's skin, leaving a light pink wound that began to dribble out blood, "After this the savior will join you soon, and you can wait another one hundred years before you can even think of crossing me again."

Marluxia's head shot upwards, "Xemnas."

"What?" The silveret snapped, his golden eyes never once leaving Sora's. His fingers still were gripped tightly on Sora's throat, tanned hands wrapping around his fingers in attempts to pull him away as the knife paused above his jugular.

"Ansem. Heartless. _They're __**outside**_."

Xemnas hissed and dropped Sora to the floor, the brunet gasping for air as shadows began to spiral up the staircase, "Get everyone away!" He roared the others, who finally released Riku and began attempting their fight against the unknown enemy to reach the bottom floor. Grabbing Riku's arm, Xemnas led him to Sora and picked the other off the floor before they began down the hall and towards the back staircase. "Make no mistake," He sneered at Riku, "I must kill you myself; this is for my victory and not your safety."

They reached the bottom floor in record time, Xemnas released them and Riku wobbled for a moment before landing on his feet, Sora tumbled into Roxas' arms. The blond began a panicked string of yells at the red hand imprints across his brother's neck, but it had gone unnoticed by the silver-haired vampire.

Stepping outside, Xemnas was met with Ansem's own army; Riku could see several heartless staring him down. He mentally pleaded with them to leave, warning them of the pointless slaughter ahead, but one by one they denied him, stating they served the master that summoned them.

"We had a deal!" Xemnas shot out, his arm referencing towards his house that was now being covered in shadows, "You weren't supposed to come here! Especially not to destroy my home!"

"You took too long!" The woman in black next to Ansem snapped, waving her staff around as the man chuckled, "We will win this battle, you are outnumbered!"

"I think not!" Xemnas countered, Naminé stepping forward as several Nobodies began to move from in between the shadows. They attacked the heartless without warning, sending them backwards, but as Naminé pulled together her power she hd crumpled to the floor. He glared down at her, "What's going on?"

"There's a problem with them!" She answered in-between her deep breathing, "They have a flaw we _didn't_ see!"

Before he could say another word a nobody shot towards a vampire, biting into it so hard it ripped off half of his abdomen and sent a spray of blood on several guests stunned guests. Screams filled the air and humans, vampires, and other creatures alike began running to avoid the bloodshed.

"That!" Marluxia giggled as his eyes sparkled, Xemnas growled as he realized Marluxia had found _enjoyment_ in it, "You never gave them a target enemy, you've given them free range to attack without limits!"

"Shit!" Squall muttered and launched at one nearing Sora and Roxas, grabbing the closest thing to a weapon he could reach, a steak knife from a nearby table. He slammed it into the nobody's face, it gave a screech and zoomed backwards to group with its allies. "They'll harm anything!" He'd called, standing in front of Sora with the dripping steak knife tight in his grip.

Gritting his teeth, Xemnas took a step forward to glare Ansem in the eye. The other cackled gleefully, seemingly enjoying seeing him at such a disadvantage. Xemnas looked passed Squall to Roxas, ignoring the steady glare the blond was giving him, "Get Sora away from here, protect him."

He didn't acknowledge the silveret, merely grabbed Sora and began leading him away, followed by the rest of the defensive Leonhart family, several vampires and the humans. Turning back, Xemnas' eyes met Ansem's, "I'll stop you here and now then."

"Let's get started if you think you can!" Ansem smirked, standing as the shadows began to grow and merge into something double the other silveret's size. "Have fun with my heartless, Xemnas."

* * *

**Tke: I hope any Finnish readers realized the little joke I made. Tuomas a fat vampire, _hahahaha_. (I enjoyed it, yes I'm proud, that's what he gets for making money off Tarja by releasing a "Reloaded/Re-Released" of all Nightwish's old CD's. I really don't see the difference, they sound the exact same to me, I hear no _better_ version.)**

**Anyways, like I stated before, I've been quite sick recently and it's left me pretty physically and emotionally drained. The first time I even touched Word was when Chronos Mephistopheles gently prodded me every hour over msn for most of a week to work on our co-write. (_Flying On The Wings Of Shibuya_, please check it out, it means a lot to both of us; more than you would ever believe. We're even creating games based on it and thinking of a prize to give the winner!)**

**_I'd appreciate __reviews;__ they'll get me back up to speed please. Also if anyone is willing to __Facebook__ or msn/yahoo messenger me to persuade me to work on things, that'd be wonderful too. And if anyone has a Jango account, I've been adding a lot of music to my radio station, so possibly some suggestions would be amazing. (Friend requests shall be accepted!) Just please don't send me anything like Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, or Hannah Montana. I'll de-friend you from everything if you do, I'd figure you'd know me well enough if you're friending me all over the place._**

_**So, uh, please review!**_


	23. The Lost Room

**Why no recent updates?**

**Last chapter: 6 reviews, 500 views.**

**Yeah.**

**Pretty much annoyed with most of everything now.**

**Normally I wouldn't care, but with so many issues with FFN, there's a good chance I'll be leaving this site for good. Period. Finito. And I know people nag me about leaving, so if you'd like me to stay here, that's the point. Let me know. Just views alone aren't going to tell me anything. I can still get those even if I'm gone.  
**

**I own nothing, obviously.**

* * *

**The 13****th**** Hour  
Chapter 21  
The Lost Room  
(Un-beta'd as MSN is currently not sharing email between me and Shrouded.)**

* * *

Sora had been quiet the entire ride back to the Leonhart home, a hand settled silently over his throat as his fingers brushed over the red imprints across his neck. His eyes were glazed, back hunched over and face a heartbreaking blankness.

For most of the ride Riku had done nothing but watch, knowing Sora wanted this time to himself. With every piece of their memories back in place he could read his lover as perfectly as he could all those years ago. The brunet would've motioned to him if he wanted him, but he was keeping to himself. So much so he wasn't even registering Riku or Roxas' stare. Sora had changed into some of Zexion's clothing, a sleeveless black turtleneck and black skinny jeans, everyone else following suit after.

Roxas' face had yet to budge from its furious look, Axel's hand the unfortunate victim as the blond squeezed the life out of it. He just knew the redhead would catcall that it was totally worth it, but Axel had seemed to recognize that it wasn't the time to attempt a joke.

"Go on ahead." Sora whispered to him when they reached the front door and Zexion unlocked it, "I need to talk with Leon."

Riku's frown tinted darker, but he nodded and placed a lingering kiss against Sora's lips before he watched Squall lead the younger brunet to his den. The door shut silently behind them as Reno offered to make some food to take people's mind off the battle raging just across the river.

"I wonder how Xemnas is doing." Demyx muttered when Riku sat down, his fingers running through his hair.

"Does it matter? That bastard had it coming." Axel drawled, wincing when Roxas tightened his grip.

"He may be a bastard." Roxas quietly agreed, eyes refusing to look up from the floor, "But Xemnas took me and Sora in when we needed help most, he's given us food and protection all these years. That's not something Sora and I can just forget."

Nodding, Demyx obviously agreed before adjusting himself to rest his head on Zexion's shoulder. "What do you think Sora and Squall are talking about?"

The blond vampire chewed his lip so hard his skin became a pure white, "I think I know, but we'll wait until they come out."

* * *

"So it has to be done."

Sora nodded, shutting the book he'd been examining before sliding it back into its place on the shelf.

Grunting, Squall watched him. What was with everyone and reading his books? Certainly there were more interesting libraries, weren't there? "Can it be just anyone?"

"It needs to be someone the savior cares at least a little bit about." The smaller vampire muttered, eyes glancing over to the older man.

"Will it happen there or when it's activated?"

"That I don't know." Grasping the chair across from Squall's desk, Sora slid himself into the seat before watching the taller brunet roll a pen across his fingers, "I feel that Roxas will volunteer to go retrieve it, but I don't know if anyone you know will be willing."

"If Roxas goes, Axel would jump at the chance." The man muttered, setting his pen down, "You and Roxas are willing to sacrifice that much, huh?"

"We've already sacrificed everything else." Sora's pitying smile made the other man even more uncomfortable about the idea, but the aura around them told him the smaller knew that already.

"You should probably eat something while you have the chance." Squall muttered after they sat in a stiff silence for a brief moment, "Tomorrow we'll be in battle; you're not going to get a chance then."

"I'll be fine." Sora assured him, standing and waiting for the older to do the same, "Unlike you humans I can eat about once every week."

Opening the door, Squall lead the other down the hall and back into the living room. The time had flown by for them, seeming only like minutes, but when they looked at the scene in front of them they had realized it'd been over an hour.

Axel's hand had turned the same shade of his hair, Roxas refused to let go, Zexion and Demyx were chatting amongst themselves over a book, and Riku looked like he was being force fed whatever Mother Hen Reno was preparing.

"Do you have a plan?" Riku asked as they slid into the walkway, dropping the food like this was suddenly the perfect excuse.

"We do." The taller brunet started, peering down at Sora to finish the rest.

Knowing his moment to speak, Sora slid a small paper from an area of his clothing, "There's a book, it looks like this." The picture was sent around the group, looks of bewilderment following as the text looked nothing more than scribbles. "It's a way to defeat the enemy of the savior, no matter who it is in that lifetime. The man who made it was a powerful wizard, named Yen Sid; he cast a spell on the book so that every lifetime it would hide itself away with almost no hints of its whereabouts."

"But we don't have all day to be searching!" Axel answered, eyebrows tightening across his forehead.

"We don't need to; I already know where it is." Sora muttered, watching as the paper landed in Roxas' hand. The blond showed no emotion, and he was almost certain he knew the words that would be coming out of his mouth. "The point is, neither Riku nor I are allowed to touch it until the seal is gone, and the only way to do that is to get someone that isn't us to read the phrase on the book."

"I'll go."

Roxas focused on Demyx, a lump tight in his throat, "You will…?"

Demyx nodded, looking at Zexion and the group before focusing on Sora, "Marluxia's told me everything about the book, I _need_ to go."

"Then I'm coming with you." Roxas pressed, his grip tightening on the photo before turning towards Squall, "Leon, do you have any transportation I could borrow?"

The brunet tilted his head to the side before nodding, "I'll drive you guys as far as I can go."

Without a goodbye Roxas sent one fleeting look at Axel before running towards the doorway, Demyx grabbed his jacket and gently hugged Zexion, "Protect Sora."

The silver-haired boy shivered as Demyx's lips touched his ear, "Be careful."

Nodding, Demyx pulled back and raced after Roxas with Squall in tow.

Axel watched Sora settle as comfortably as the vampire could into Squall's chair, the redhead's dry lips parted for the first time in a moment. Even with the short time, it felt hard to talk; hard to even ask the question he so desperately wanted to ask.

"What aren't you telling us about this book, Sora?"

Suddenly all eyes flew across the room, landing on a nervous Axel before they locked onto an unflinching Sora. The brunet studied him for a moment, eyes looking rather dazed compared to the focus look he'd been giving earlier.

"Did you guys ever wonder which one wants this war to end more than the other?"

Knocking his fist so hard into the coffee table, Axel sent it flying across the room, barely missing Riku and Zexion's heads. There was a fire in his eyes, kindling as he sent Sora the darkest of looks.

But Sora seemed unafraid at the look, politely folding his hands in his lap before staring Axel down so calmly it unnerved the room.

"One of them won't be returning."

"D—do they have to fight something?" Zexion quietly wondered, already starting to get up as if he'd be able to run after them in that moment. Axel had yet to move from his spot with Riku and Reno looking wildly between the three.

Sora hadn't even jumped as Axel picked him up forcefully by the collar and demanded answers. Blue eyes filled with something akin to contrition. Riku suddenly hated that look more than ever.

"The book needs to be moved." The brunet stated as Axel released his collar but instead held a firm grip on his shoulders, "And for it to be moved, the book requests a sacrifice."

The redhead gave a heart-wrenching sob, fingers gripping Sora's shoulders so tight it was starting to leave red indents across Sora's skin. "Isn't there… can't you _save_ them, Sora?"

Sora's face remained perfectly blank, so blank that Riku was starting to wonder about his smaller lover. The brunet placed his hands on Axel's cheeks, lifting his head up to look him in the eye, "I'm sorry Axel, I wasn't made to save people, I was made to give information."

"Yeah… well…" Sniffling, Axel tried his best not to give into the calming aura Sora gave off, "You suck."

A ghost of a smile on his lips, Sora nodded, "Yeah, I guess I do. Don't worry, in a couple days I'll be gone, you won't have to deal with me anymore."

The redhead's gentle smile repeated the same frown from moments ago, "Don't say that Sora, we're not going to let you die. We're not going to let anyone else die that doesn't need to."

Eyes slipping closed, Sora gave a small hum in the back of his throat, "I'll be going the same way I was created, it's fated."

Axel's hands dropped in misery, Reno uncomfortably approaching him before Riku stood.

"Let's go outside." He answered to Sora, who nodded and followed him just as Zexion silently curled himself to the couch.

* * *

"It's not something I wanted to do." Roxas admitted, watching Demyx several steps ahead of him. The cave just outside Twilight Town had never been touched by the vampires; it'd been too useless in Xemnas' opinion. Obviously the silver-haired man was wrong, Roxas promised when he escaped he would be looking everywhere. Leon had promised to wait, but Demyx told him to go back home before marching in and leaving a startled Leon and Roxas at the entranceway. He'd never seen the other so determined before, never enough that the once run-away vampire would suddenly be taking charge so easily.

"I have to find it." Demyx stated stubbornly, not even turning to meet Roxas' gaze, "Naminé… she knows something I don't know."

"About what?" The blond questioned, wincing as one of his fingers scratched against a sharp rock. He obviously hadn't eaten enough lately, the smell of his own blood was enough to make him hungry.

"I don't know." Came the admittance, Demyx's feet landed in a puddle, but even then he didn't complain, "I'm hoping whatever it is, this book can help me uncover it."

Frowning, Roxas followed before jumping across a small pit, then looked back and leaned Leon's flashlight across it. "Is that it?"

"Really?" Demyx wondered and moved next to him after avoiding a rather stressed-looking scorpion. It hissed at him and made its way away before Demyx looked down, "We haven't even made it to the center of the cave, and it's not on, like, some pedestal surrounded by traps, what the hell?"

"This isn't Indiana Jones." Roxas mused, grabbing onto a pair of spikes in the pit before making his way down. They wouldn't have hurt much to begin with, the wood decayed over a long period of time, and it took a few minutes of reassurance before Demyx followed. "Maybe someone found it and tried to escape with it."

"The spell does only last for a year." Demyx agreed before picking up the book, it was a thick mess of papers needled together with a tight thread across the spin; obviously well before the time of covers. He twisted the book across several ways before turning them another time, "I can't read it."

Roxas pulled it from the other vampire's grasp before his eyes lit across the print, "This is a language Sora and I read before."

"Oh, really?" The other wondered, leaning across to get another look at it, "You two are older than me, after all."

Ignoring the almost-insult, Roxas began to mutter the words to himself, almost like he couldn't read without doing it or he'd forget the language all over again.

Seeing the frown appear across Roxas' features, Demyx leaned back, "What, what's wrong with it?"

"Demyx, do you remember the one-way spell Naminé had you practice in case of emergencies?" When the other vampire nodded, he continued, "I'm going to open the book, and whatever happens, just cast that spell. Now I'm suddenly regretting blowing off all her lessons."

With a heavy sigh the blond ran a finger across the top of the book in a symbol Demyx hadn't recognized. Roxas sent one look up at him and Demyx started chanting, gripping the book so tight his knuckles turned white; Roxas continued reading the suddenly familiar words.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Demyx bit his lip as Roxas finished speaking, only daring to open his eyes as Roxas uttered the final word.

Axel stood in front of him before crumpling to the floor; Zexion's shaking hands came across Demyx's waist. Finally, the vampire understood, falling into Zexion's arms before sobbing out Roxas' name.

"_Ego pro salute vestra in bello._"

* * *

Riku watched as Squall's car silently passed him, high beams set amongst the inky black sky. He could only guess the brunet was heading back to the castle, back to where Cloud was fighting for Sora and Roxas' safety.

"This tree." Sora murmured from behind him, catching his attention. His fingers pressed against the bark of the trunk and Riku watched with wide eyes as golden magic began to weave across it, illuminating the tree in a barely-visible glow. "There, it's become one with the earth, don't remove it."

"I won't." The silveret assured him, walking over to lay his own hand against it. In a twist he wasn't expecting, it was warm, almost like a heart was beating through it, "What did you do to it?"

"It will protect the house now." The smaller commented, smiling up at the leaves before looking back to Riku, "Think of it as a dream catcher but instead for things that wish to harm you instead of your dreams."

Taking a breath, Riku stared at the tree, determined not to look the other in the eye, "We're going to find a way to save you, you and everyone else."

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Sora listened to the gentle rush of wind before finally looking Riku in the eye, "You weren't listening to what I said to Axel, were you?"

"_I'll be going the same way I was created, it's fated._" Riku repeated, unblinking as Sora gave a light smile.

"Have you not figured out what that means yet?"

'_Obviously not__.._.' He determined, considering Sora was asking him in the first place. But he settled on a quiet, "No."

Humming again, Sora watched as a leaf fell to their side, as if the tree had been doing its own mourning.

"Don't you remember how I was made, Riku?" Softly, as if Riku would break, Sora whispered his chosen words, "I was made the moment you killed me."

The silence was deafening, Riku's hand hadn't dropped from its place on the tree as he watched the brunet with unblinking, horror-filled eyes.

Nodding, Sora decided to continue, "And just the same, some point within the next two days, you're going to kill me."

"That's—." Riku started, voice thick enough in his throat that he couldn't speak, "I—."

"This human body is very old, almost one hundred and fifty years. You can tell, it's so very pale and so very broken. Too broken to even show correct emotions." The smile gracing Sora's lips didn't fit, Riku couldn't stand to see him look so alright with his death, "I look forward to finally getting some sleep when this is over, this is all happening so fast because I haven't slept in so long." Eyes slipping shut, Sora pressed his hands against the tree, "Maybe I'll get to sleep here, my coffin back at home was never this comfortable."

"You—."

The brunet gave a rather surprised look before chuckling at himself, patting the tree calmly, "I'm starting to talk like I did before I died, that's silly, isn't it? We've come a long way, I still remember Roxas yelling at me for wasting oil by filling a lantern, now the only thing he can complain about is the electricity bill. And he can't even do that, he must have been very bored, I should apologize to him."

"He wouldn't have been bored." The two turned towards Axel, whose eyes were now as red around as his hair, "I finally got my chance to remember, you know? He always called me Red, and he always spoke about you Sora. We could've just had the best sex of our lives, and suddenly he's telling me about his awesome brother that was an idol to more than half the town."

"Past tense." Sora muttered, making his way to Axel, and calmly standing in place before him, "He sacrificed himself then."

Axel's eyes brimmed with tears once more before he grabbed Sora in a tight embrace, biting his lip so hard it almost tore into the fabric of Sora's shirt, "Just…"

"Take your time." Riku answered out, settling against the tree with a shaky sigh as Axel began screaming profanities into Sora's clothes, "There's nothing we can do but wait."

* * *

"You shouldn't be here is the point!"

Squall's eyebrow rose, his gunblade hefted over one shoulder, "I have every right to be here as you do."

"You promised me you'd take care of Sora and Roxas!" Cloud fired back, his blade stuck into a screeching heartless pinned against the floor. He twisted it; grip tight on the handle as it wailed in a high-pitched noise of pain. "I can't even leave my family with you without you screwing it up! What kind of vampire hunter are you?"

"The kind that realizes you need more protecting then they do." The brunet shot out, waving a suddenly bright-red arm before a fireball launched towards Cloud. It brushed passed him and sent the nobody behind him off its feet and into the wall of the foyer.

"Fine." The blond grit out, pulling his blade free before dealing a final blow on the heartless that had quickly tried to escape. "But when we get out of this I'm still fucking killing you for not protecting them."

"If you last that long." Squall agreed, watching more creatures pour from the walls.

* * *

**That Latin might be a bit wrong. But guess who doesn't care?**


	24. INTERLUDE: Aristocrat's Symphony

Originally this was planned to be the final chapter (plus some extra) of the side-story/sequel to The 13th Hour, but now we have a mini-filler/mini-old story instead. The reason? Well, my uncle, the most important father-figure in my life who taught me how to draw and got me into anime passed away. I was telling him about this story two weeks before he died, and he just randomly threw some ideas at me to goof off with, and when I mentioned a basic idea I had for Marluxia he spawned this. So part of this is with his help.

In short, this is dedicated to him. A man who passed away well before he his time.

**Title**—Aristocrat's Symphony**  
Author**—Tysonkaiexperiment**  
Fandom**—Kingdom Hearts**  
Challenge**—None**  
Couplings/Characters**— RikuSora, LeonCloud, AxelRoxas, and ZexionDemyx with others.**  
Warnings/Rating**—M**  
Summary**—Organization XIII were strong vampires that used the Strife clan for support. The biggest challenge? The Leonhart Vampire Exterminators. RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and XemSaï. Based of Halloween soundtrack called The 13th Hour rated for future chapters**  
Notes**—_Aristocrat's Symphony_ is track number 2 on the 2008 album, _Noble_, by _Versailles -Philharmonic Quintet-_. Originally I had this set to another song, but then I realized it fit _Aristocrat's Symphony_ perfectly.

* * *

**Aristocrat's Symphony**

**(Lyrics are in English for you all)**

* * *

_**The instinct calls the sweet voice of the heart**_

_**The starved me smiled to that game hiding the fangs**_

It was almost too easy.

Sure he'd come for the wine, to see his lover, a night alone with him, possibly even a little nibble. But Sora wasn't expecting the dashing young man in front of him to have fallen so head over heels for him, especially when Sora was more focused on locating Riku to even give half of his attention to this man.

Yet here Marluxia stood, hand cradling Sora's ever so gently and handing him a goblet of deep red wine, gold across the top of the glass. He would urge Sora to drink, and Sora did as Marluxia wrapped an arm around his waist and began to present him like a trophy.

Dresses swirled across Sora's vision as he focused on looking for his silver-haired lover, but it seemed Riku was nowhere to be found. He wondered how late the man was running, Riku had stated that his job would be off in the next town and he wouldn't know the time he'd return.

Heaving in a large breath of air, Sora took another large gulp of his wine and savored the bitter fruit on his tongue. It was mixed with something he didn't recognize, maybe a spice or something close, it gave a sweet, warm after-taste.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Marluxia breathed into his ear, eyes ghosting over Sora's petite frame held comfortably in a dress of deep purple satins and black silks. The man's own hair had been secured in a black bow, allowing dark pink bangs to frame his face yet pull elegantly behind him. His outfit was a dark red, almost black, with golden designs across the elbows, arms and down his chest. A white cape flowed after him, fastened to the left of his chest with a blood red rose, it gave off a wonderful fragrance with every moment he made, and tended to make Sora's sensitive nose twitch.

"Yes." Sora murmured, hand still wrapped daintily in Marluxia's as the man led him away from the food tables they'd been at. People seemed a bit surprised that the pink-haired man blew them off so suddenly, but the conversations were quickly followed by the curious appearance of the man fitted snuggly by his side.

There was _still_ no Riku… and he was admittedly rather hungry. A nibble wouldn't hurt, would it?

Pressing his body against Marluxia's side, Sora allowed a light whine to stretch from his throat, "Too many people."

Marluxia had looked down at him, their eyes met for the briefest moment before he pulled Sora in the direction of the kitchen. They ran passed the help and past the cooks, through a pair of solid wood doors, and into a garden full of flowers and fragrant smells.

_**Come on; give color with the nice blood**_

_**This world opens the white doors to the rational senses**_

By the time the door closed Marluxia had descended upon what he believed was his prey, nipping across Sora's jaw and hands tracing over the curves the dress gave acceptance to.

It was different from the times he'd been with Riku; the silveret always took his time and had always been rather on the gentle side. But Marluxia already had a knee between his own, fingers working the lacing of the dress and be dammed if Sora wasn't actually attracted to it. He shouldn't have been, he knew that he'd never let anyone besides Riku do it anyways, but Marluxia was coming mighty close.

Sora buried his face into the man's neck and breathed through his nose, attempting to get his emotions under control long enough to feed. His teeth seemed to be against him, his lust-clouded mind not helping in the slightest either. The sounds of Marluxia's gold clinking together rang in his ears, pulling his mind out of its haze long enough for Sora to bear his teeth. Without a moment's notice, just as Marluxia's hands finally reached into his undergarments, Sora sunk his teeth deep into the man's skin.

Wounded the man pulled back, howling in pain, yet it wasn't enough to deter the brunet. Sora stood calmly in place, licking the traces of blood from his teeth and lips, looking content as Marluxia gaped at him horror-struck.

He was strong for a human, good; Sora hadn't had a challenge in a while.

One foot made a motion towards him and Marluxia flinched, hand rising to cradle his neck. Sora's own rose, he held it out as if waiting for the man to take it again.

"What's wrong?" The brunet questioned gently, the lightest of smirks across his tanned skin, "I thought you wanted this?"

Marluxia mumbled incoherently, blood beginning to ooze from his wound and trickle through his fingers. He began to force himself away from the brunet, beginning a slow but determined walk towards his room; his safe-haven at the back of his castle.

Fine, Sora would play it that way. Allow the mouse to run before he'd be caught.

"He sure runs fast, doesn't he?"

_**Looking for the roses that go flowing in the white chalk walls**_

_**The stupid person still has hesitation towards my contract**_

His head turned sharply to the side, Sora's eyes narrowed as he lowered his arm, "Let the chase begin."

"Mmm, before you do, I was looking for him." The man answered calmly, stepping from the shadows to give Sora a view of his washed out dark yellow suit. It was only outdone by his amber-gold eyes, peering eerily against his tanned skin. He reached out and snagged Sora's hand, silver-white hair falling across his shoulders as he bowed to place a light kiss upon it. "Do you mind?"

Sora pulled his hand back and tucked it into his dress to ever so gently wipe the feeling of the other man's lips away, "Quite, actually."

"Hmmm…" A smirk raised across the man's tanned lips, his fingers lightly pressed upon his chin, "Picky things, you vampires. Do all of you get this moody?"

"Only when we haven't eaten," The brunet pressed, "Like right now."

"Then I have no choice, I can do without Marluxia for now, go and catch your prey little one."

With nothing more than a blink he'd vanished, the smell of metal and fire lingering nearby. Quickly Sora fixed the back of his dress, still undone from the pink-haired man's nimble fingers, before he began to walk in a direction away from the way Marluxia had started.

_**Come on; give color with the nice blood**_

_**This world that goes to the rational senses**_

_**Tearing to pieces the white bodies**_

Marluxia pressed himself against the wall, hissing as his wound began to pound. It was worse than the time he remembered his cousin had accidentally stabbed him during their fencing training. Two small pricks in his skin shouldn't have caused this much pain to him, this was impossible. Just what the hell had that little bitch done to him?

"I see you're looking mighty tired."

The pink-haired man turned on his heel so fast he toppled onto his backside, but it still wasn't detouring him from trying to back away from the brunet.

Sora squatted enough that the edges of the dress licked the man's heels and made him fear the boy even more. "For a human you're stronger then you look."

By now Marluxia was shaking, not even able to muster up the courage to shout insults like he'd usually done. His mind a blank mess, unknowing of what to do next.

Placing his elbows on his knees and chin in his palms, Sora quietly watched the pink-haired man struggle to continue keeping his breath even, "… I guess its fate, isn't it? I can force Roxas but I get a chance to ask you…"

Tears began trickling down the man's pale cheeks, breathing labored and finally becoming harsh, "… Ask?"

"You wanna live?"

Caught off-guard, the pink-haired man coughed up a handful of blood before being able to look Sora in the eye, "… I'm…. dying?"

"Well, I was going to drink and then leave you alone." Sora summarized, looking rather annoyed with it all, "But that man interrupted and now you're just running out of time."

Nothing was said, the others eyes wide and glistening with tears as he looked at the smaller.

"It's up to you, obviously, what do you want to do?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out this moment in his life when it all went so wrong.

All because—…

All because he fell in love with Sora.

"I can easily go drink from more people at the party, but your little cousin is there isn't she? I'll have to watch my ways."

He could see her now, dimpled six-year-old smile and all before _that-cute-boy-in-a-dress_ leaned over to tell her a "_secret_", and in actuality he would be leaning over to feast upon her neck.

His hand was shaking as he reached forward, grasping onto Sora's clothes and leaving a light trail of blood across the top of it, "Me…" He gasped, hand shaking so hard Sora had to lean over and clutch it to even get it to slow down, "… Use me instead…"

Sora's lips pulled into a gentle smile, even then Marluxia could only think of how beautiful he looked, "Rather brave of you."

_**The sublime symphony of the rose's color**_

_**Dances elegantly with the conductors' baton of sadness**_

_**The fate is a rhapsody of darkness**_

_**Revolving the arms around this back**_

Startled, Marluxia awoke; he opened his eyes once to a blinding light before he shut them. He leaned over and allowed the sunlight to warm him before daring to open his eyes again.

Next to him Sora lay perfectly still, sleeping ever so quietly on the makeshift bed they'd made out of sheets and pillows. The brunet wanted a fort, but Marluxia was feeling particularly lazy that day and wouldn't give into the others wishes. Of course Sora had thrown a fit, but Marluxia promised chocolates and small cakes upon return from his next mission, and Sora had quickly given in.

"It's warm," he muttered, mostly to himself.

But Sora surprised him, speaking up and causing Marluxia to lightly jump in his skin, "That's why I wanted to do this today. Xemnas has this house freezing."

"Does he like kinky ice sex?" Marluxia joked, edging out of reach as Sora leaned over to attempt to smack him. The brunet missed, but a smile graced both their faces, "Your boyfriend likes the weirdest shit."

"Not my boyfriend." Sora pressed, rolling over so his back was to Marluxia.

The pink haired man looked over Sora's frame, as if waiting for a follow-up statement. "But you're choosing to stick by him. And he loves you."

"Love certainly isn't the word I would have gone with."

"Can you answer me a question honestly, Sora? If the savior wasn't in the picture—if your real boyfriend—wasn't in the picture, would you consider Xemnas?"

Sora turned his head to glance at him, their eyes met and held as he chose his next words. Almost as if they shared the same thoughts, Marluxia could see the visions in Sora's eyes. The silver-haired man in unlimited power, confident and an almost scary possessive, killing just for humor and giving Sora more blood then the boy over wanted. The brunet wanted to just be normal, just be a human again, but they all knew it didn't work that way; never had and never will.

"I think… I might've…" Sora admitted, as he turned back to have Marluxia see his back again, "Xemnas really does love me—it might've gone past that and into obsession—but it's still a _form_ of love, right? And it's not like I have a bad life or anything, I would like to go outside some time, but I can see his reasons for keeping me in here. Besides… if he kills Riku I could do that and more. It's an interesting thought; I never really focused on it."

_**In these little memories they play**_

It was odd to look at him now, Sora had always looked like he was that young sixteen year old, and just by this conversation he looked so much older. So much more mature. Almost too easily Marluxia could blink and imagine Sora back in that dress, jewels highlighting the dark purples and shinning against the deep blacks. Even without those things the brunet looked beautiful, but sometimes Marluxia liked to close his eyes and pretend he'd gone back in time.

Where Sora was lightly on his arm, laughing quietly at jokes he made and sipping red wine from crystal goblets. Where Marluxia was able to use his then-wealth and then-popularity to show off and get the brunet to look at him with excitement. He could remember Sora's interested face when they danced together upon first interaction. Sora was admittedly easily amused, even if he was attempting to impress everyone, the brunet could still quickly be lead away by something else.

In his mind he could see Sora blinking up at him, lips parted in a silent gasp as Marluxia successfully managed to pull the cloth off a table from under a set of dishware and silver without breaking a thing. He'd clapped and laughed like a child would something shiny, even cheering him on and ignoring how loud he had been. The guests had even sent them annoyed looks, as if it were wrong to have such an enjoyable time, but Marluxia couldn't stop himself from grinning after seeing Sora's smile.

_**At the ball, wearing a nice dress**_

_**The aristocrats dance and sing**_

_**Not affected by the meaning of that blood either**_

He wondered if Sora would dance with him like they did that night, spinning across the dance floor like everyone else and yet standing out from the reds and blues there. It'd be what he dreamed about every night, a return back to the life he once knew and wished he could keep living in.

But Sora was here, next to him, sitting up at the call of his name and Xemnas at the door. Marluxia stood and helped the brunet up, watching the silver-haired vampire approach. He knew ever since Xemnas had first heard of Sora that he was fated never to again be a romantic thought in Sora's mind, but the thought still made his being ache. He wondered if Vexen had something to stop it, maybe the sciences could help him when his own plants could not ease the pain.

"I never expected you to be willing to build a fort." Xemnas smirked at him, Sora's face in his hands as the silveret stared Marluxia down.

"It's not a fort." The redhead scoffed, ignoring Sora's agreement, "Sora wanted a fort but I told him no so it's just sheets."

"Close enough." The silveret replied before gently leaning down to press his lips against Sora's, "The meeting got out and I came for a reading."

"Then I'll be taking my leave." With a quick wave of his hand, Marluxia began to head towards the door, "Xemnas, let me know if I get a mission soon, I was going to have Vexen run errands for me."

He knew the silver-haired vampire hadn't heard a thing he said, too busy loosing himself in Sora, just as Marluxia had done, just as Riku Umino had done. Yet two of the three would never get the same affections, and Marluxia hated to admit that he and Xemnas had anything in common besides being vampires.

What made Riku Umino so special? What made Sora love him so much?

Perhaps he'd never know.

_**The sublime symphony of the rose's color**_

_**Dances elegantly with the conductors' baton of sadness**_

_**The fate is a rhapsody of darkness**_

_**Revolving the arms around this back**_

"I'm sorry I'm so late." Marluxia could hear the man mutter, silver hair tied in a messy high ponytail and aqua eyes blazing despite the tired shape of his body. "Been waiting long?"

"Not at all," Sora lied smoothly, his deep purples matching so perfectly with the other's crisp velvets, "I spent my time meeting the people here, they really are a different class all together."

Different his ass, Marluxia bit his tongue from calling out. Sora molded himself perfectly into the high end groups at this party, almost too perfectly. But all he could do was sit there and run his fingers over the rim of his goblet. After that it was pretend he didn't know Sora or didn't eavesdrop on this conversation.

"Are you hungry?" Sora murmured, fingers running gently up the man's crisp sleeve. He gave a mewl of enjoyment when the man leaned across to plant a lingering kiss on the brunet, Sora practically _giggled_ and pulled away from him, "Riku, your beard tickles."

"I haven't shaved in a few days." The man admitted, looking well in his late twenties from what Marluxia could see. The silveret pulled Sora closer by the arm and gently led his petite lover away from Marluxia's table, leaving the pink-haired man alone.

"They looked like they're having fun, don't they?" A voice spoke up; a black-haired man settled into the seat next to Marluxia and plucked a glass of wine from a wait staff walking by. "And yet you're here abandoned like trash, Sora has some manners to fresh meat. He never left his brother for that long."

Peering over the rim of his goblet, Marluxia's eyes met the man's golden ones, "And you are?"

"Vanitas," Stated the black-haired man, even doing a flip of hair as if to get himself to look cooler. And Marluxia had to admit, it kinda did work. "I'm in charge of Sora over there. You could almost say… well… I guess I'm the one that turned him."

"So then it's technically your fault that I am like you and Sora now." Brushing back a piece of hair, Marluxia stared down his opponent, "You do rather look like him."

"I admit I didn't realize our looks until I slept with him." Vanitas chuckled, sipping his wine gently, "Feel free to blame me, I forced Sora to go home after our night together, didn't even tell him what he was, honestly. But he's turned you and his brother in just this half a year, that's more than I've done the past two years."

"And why did you come to me now? Sora's obviously enjoying himself over there." It was true, he was practically bouncing as he clutched the silver-haired man at his side, laughing more joyously then Marluxia had gotten him to earlier that evening.

"There's help, you know." Fetching a small piece of paper from inside his pure black jacket, Vanitas slid it across the table and stood, "It's where I was going to take Sora when he learned more, but I think he'll be fine here for a while, he's pre-occupied."

With that Vanitas disappeared into the crowd and Marluxia opened the paper to read '_Xemnas Manor_'.

_**In these little memories a rhapsody goes playing**_

When Marluxia had first heard of Sora being the half-breed of legend, he hadn't believed the words coming from Luxord's mouth. He'd been on vacation too long and now found himself all-but-sprinting towards the entrance, in search of the brunet.

He reached the entrance in record time, witnessing that Xemnas was leaving and did not have the small vampire by his side. Quickly he made his way over and grabbed Xemnas by the arm, "I want to come with you."

"You're not needed." Xemnas stated, "I have Luxord, Demyx, and Xigbar with me, we're quite capable on our own."

"Yet you're taking Larxene and Vexen as well?"

"I most certainly am not!" The silver-haired vampire hissed, walking out the door with Marluxia in tow only to spot said five vampires already settled on their horses and awaiting orders. Xemnas sighed, waving off Marluxia, "Fine, get your damn belongings ready."

He did in record time, even urging everyone enough to make the trip in the shortest amount of time. His old village hadn't changed much, neither had his house when he rode by it. It was like going into the past, an era he rather missed, and when they reached Sora's home he wasn't expecting the little blond brat in front of the house like a guard dog.

"He won't have any memories." The blond stated to Xemnas, his words causing a sinking feeling in Marluxia's gut, "That's what I was told when I was watching over him."

"It's a sacrifice we must accept." Xemnas urged before coaxing the blond to go down and get Sora. "Roxas is his brother; we must treat him with the same respect." He told as the events happened below, "They will both be under our care starting tonight, protect them at all costs."

The brunet was beautiful when he appeared, Xigbar had given him a run for his money and Marluxia found himself reaching for the brunet to talk, to help him forget the whirlwind of events happening at that moment. Almost as if they were picking up where they left off, Sora chatted calmly with him and Demyx, even going so far as to smile gently at Marluxia. But he couldn't stand it; he couldn't sit here and share the same joy the others felt.

This wasn't his Sora. This wasn't the beautiful brunet with the sparkling eyes and ever-present smile he once knew. This… thing… was a shell, a mere fragment of the gorgeous boy he'd originally been.

He decided at this moment he'd restore him to the way he was, ignoring what Xemnas and the savior wanted. Sora needed his help most of all, even if he didn't know it and Marluxia was going to do everything in his power to restore the inspiring beauty he once knew.

"I'll make you normal again." He whispered to Sora as they made camp their first night on the way back to Xemnas' home. Sora's glowing blue orbs looked up at him in light confusion, his face a blank mask, "I'll make you remember everything, I swear it."

"A lot of people swear things." Sora murmured, brushing some hair from his face and instead looking at the water then the man in front of him. "My brother wants to return my memories out of love. Xemnas wants to return them out of help to the others. What makes your reasons so special?"

He was _teasing_ him. _Toying_ with him. Putting him _down_. Quickly Marluxia snatched up the hand that Sora was using to hold back his hair, pressing it so hard red marks were already beginning to appear across the brunet's tanned skin. "Listen you little brat." He hissed, other hand reaching up to grasp Sora's arm, the other still squeezing his wrist. "You owe me an apology for all this, for making me into what the hell I am now."

"What selfish reasons." Hollow blue eyes stared at him, and the feeling grew on Marluxia he'd already lost at that point, "You have no one to blame for your irresponsible mistakes but yourself, do not try to pin this on me, Ruusu."

_Ruusu_.

"_It means rose in my native language." Sora told him the night they met, giggling as Marluxia stuffed a rose into the messy brunet spikes of hair, "That'll be my nickname for you, okay?" Marluxia only took the moment to place a gentle kiss upon Sora's temple, causing the boy to giggle again._

Tears sprung from Marluxia's eyes, crystal-like rivers running down his pale cheeks. Gently Sora removed himself from the pink-haired man's grip before taking a step back and smoothing out his clothes, "I suggest you get some sleep, Marluxia wasn't it? I best return to Xemnas."

With that he walked away, and Marluxia could do little but cover his mouth with his hand and weakly attempt to hold back a sob of regret. He was going to help Sora return his memories, he _promised_.

If not to apologize, then to just hear _Ruusu_ again.

_**Come on; now give color with the nice blood to everything**_

_**Finishing dyeing to the world of roses**_

* * *

Well, as I said, emotional stuff is responsible for this chapter, but I did want to give Marluxia a little more backstory, he was kinda attempting to control things without me remembering to ever even explain _why_. I hope this appeases you all, if there's anyone's backgrounds you'd like to see, let me know, they'll be put in the side-story/sequel fic; Leon and Riku's first meeting will already be in there as will be Vanitas and Sora's, so other ideas are welcome. Also, if you get a chance, look up the song this is based off of, Aristocrat's Symphony; I enjoy the music video a lot. And the Kamijo, the lead singer, looks rather like Squall.

And my SquallSora fic, _100 Snapshots_, should have an update coming soon. Or two. Or three. Or four. I forgot how many I have finished now...

I know about three or four people messaged me previously, sorry but FFN isn't letting me access my inbox at the moment. I know someone asked me if I could make Sora a girl when he's reborn in this fic, the answer is no, sorry. I don't gender-bend unless it's the main focus of the fic. And for the others—well I can't remember off-hand, sorry, but I'll attempt to answer eventually.

Please review!


End file.
